The Saga of Fun Land
by Fireking492
Summary: A interesting adventure saga about the events that happen in the town of Fun Land! Takes place in the same reality as my other Miitopia related story! Note: LGBT , romantic, comedic, furry, Heavy Metal, Punk, Rock N Roll, and spooky themes are in this story
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Another Call To Adventure**

 **December 26th, 2017**

 **Author's Notes: Welcome to a story about my town called Fun Land! This will be a Miitopia and ACNL crossover coz some of my miis will move into the town in the future with memories of their dream adventures in that other Miitopia(check The Reveal for more information)! Sorry this is short! Now then, let's begin!**

I have gotten out ACNL which Shelby got for my birthday but I didn't ever bother to play until now!

I decided to stop playing Sims 4 for a bit to try this out! I open up the game and I get shocked as I am pulled into yet another video game world that actually exists! I think to myself " _I mean come on multiverse give me a break(ehh Im actually fine with this coz these adventures are actually fun even though the last one was like last month)! Christmas was great this year! So much new stuff! Im rambling so now I will open my eyes and see where I am!_ "

When I look around after opening my eyes, I see this friendly looking cat standing up like a person approach me and ask " _Could I sit here?_ "

I nod and the cat sits down while saying " _Hi there! Thanks for letting me sit here! Btw, my name is Rover what's your name?_ "

I reply with " _Nice to meet ya Rover! Im Adam!_ "

Rover tells me " _So Adam huh? What a cool name!_ "

I respond to that with "I know right!" Rover then asks " _Oh btw, where are you headed to?_ "

I think for a few seconds before saying " _Im going to Fun Land! I wonder what kind of town it will be like!_ "

Rover says " _Ok! I actually got a map here of Fun Land and for whatever reason, it comes straight to me without much effort or time!_ "

I look at the map and say " _This looks so interesting! It looks like I will be able to meet lots of new friends coz I see a lot of houses!_ "

Rover then says " _It sure does! So why are you gonna visit Fun Land? You on holiday or something?_ "

I reply like rapid fire with " _Im going to move there!_ "

Rover then reacts with " _Oh really now! So how are ya gonna get a place there?_ "

I respond to that with _"Im gonna go hunt down a house or a spot to put one and nothing can stop me from doing that!_ "

Rover flashes a smile and says " _Alright awesome! It looks like Fun Land station is coming up soon! Im gonna go now! It was nice to chat with you! I hope you enjoy living in your happy new town!_ "

I wave and say " _Bye! I had fun chatting with you! Hope we can meet again some other time!_ "

Rover waves back at me and the conductor announces " _We are arriving Fun Land station! All those going to Fun Land, please leave the train right now!_ "

The train then immediately stops and I hop off the train and don't stop walking until I get outside of the train station!

To my shock, a crowd of animals greet me and one of them who is in a uniform says " _Hey mayor! We are so excited to have you here! Welcome to your new town! We hope you will make our town greater than it already is!_ "

I say very confused " _Im no mayor! You got the wrong guy!_ "

The previously mentioned animal replies " _Oh don't be silly! We know your name and that you were coming here! Now then, let's go to the town hall!_ "

I tell the animal " _Alright as long as you tell me what in the world is going on!_ "

The animal says back " _Of course I will but first we need to go to the town hall that get you settled in! The building on your map in front of the tree icon is the town hall! Lead the way, mayor!_ "

I tell her " _Ok ok! Let's do this thing!_ " Within 2 minutes(Im so slow it's ridiculous) we reach the town hall!

As soon as the animal goes to this secretary desk thing, she says " _My name is Isabelle and I will help you run Fun Land as your personal assistant! I need to get you registered as a resident before anything! Have you found a home yet btw?_ "

I give her a sad look and say " _No not yet.._ "

Isabelle then quickly replies with " _That's perfectly alright! I shouldn't have rushed you but oh well! Go to this place called Nook Homes which is across the train tracks so you can get yourself a place to stay! Tom Nook is a really nice guy so yeah! I will fill in the rest of the paperwork but before you go, whats your birthday?_ "

I look a little surprised as I say " _My birthday is January 12th! Btw, can I go now and thanks for your help!_ "

Isabelle says " _Yes you can! Now I can fill in all the paperwork while Tom Nook helps you out! See ya later and when you get back, we will have much to discuss so be prepared!_ " We wave at one another as I leave to go to Nook Homes!

A few minutes later and I get into Nook Homes with an animal whose obviously Tom Nook saying to me " _Welcome welcome! Ah your the new mayor! Isabelle told me everything so you need a house right? Well, you lead the way to where you want it to be and then we will figure everything else out some other time!_ "

I nod and then we head out! After trying a few spots, I pick right in front of the town hall and Tom Nook asks " _Is this where you would like your house to be?_ "

I tell him " _Yep!_ " Tom Nook then says back " _Alrighty! Don't worry about anything in the way of the house, it will be moved!_ "

Tom Nook then magically causes a plot of dirt to appear and he says " _This is the sight for your future home! Before I go, since sleeping in the cold wouldnt be fun at all, Im going to set up a tent for you!_ " 1

0 seconds later, the tent is somehow already fully set up so I say to Tom Nook " _Thank you so much!_ "

Tom Nook blushes and says " _Of course! Now then, Im heading back to my shop! I will calculate home cost later and come by sometime so we can discuss that! Bye now!_ "

I wave to Tom Nook as he runs back to his shop and once he's gone, I head back to town hall to talk more with Isabelle! Once I get in the town hall, Isabelle says " _How did it go? Did you get a new home?_ "

I very happily says to her " _Yes I did! Btw, what is it that you wanna talk with me about?_ "

Isabelle says " _Alright you are a resident of Fun Land now! Also, the reason why you were secretly chosen as mayor is because we have heard what you are doing in that Miitopia so we thought it best that we made you mayor after your application to move here was accepted! We also know that you are from one of the many worlds called Earth and that your Earth is full of corruption which stinks! The town is glad to have someone as kind as you as mayor! Sorry to force you to be mayor but not only are you the best candidate but the town's inhabitants wanted you as mayor more than anyone else after our old mayor, Tortimer retired! You will fit in just fine and also, the town is counting on you to not only improve it but also protect us from the evils that seek to wreck havoc! Please note that the evil you are to face here will be new to you.. Im done explaining stuff for now good luck mayor! I will see you again tomorrow right?"_

I give her a kind look and say "Y _es we will meet again tomorrow! Im worried though.. I cant defend this town without my powers but I suppose I will get em here once the threat starts doing stuff to the town!_ "

Isabelle nods at all that and says " _Bye mayor see ya!_ "

I wave like mad at her and then go to my tent! I somehow quickly fall asleep and I wake up back home with my 3Ds now turned off! I then go play other stuff!

To be continued next time on this 2nd crazy adventure!

 **Author's Notes: Sorry if this chapter really sucks! I tried to get it out ASAP so I can go do other stuff tonight before sleeping coz like I said in my other story, Im going to Kentucky Kingdom tomorrow! My memories of lots of my ACNL play time are quite forgotten so I will add in lots of stuff that doesn't happen in the actual game so this story isnt boring and lame at all(hopefully it's that way)! Next chapter of this will be out in a week from now! Cya next time readers!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Fashion and Randomness**

 **May 26th, 2018**

 **Authors Notes: Heya readers! Im doing a time skip sponsored by some random guy named Steve and my ACNL villagers! Im jumping to May 28th coz that day was important to me and I have almost no memory/info about things that happened before that date so yeah.. Anyhoot(dont judge me plz) let Chapter 2 begin!**

Currently, Im in California at Knotts Berry Farm waiting near a game area so I get my 3Ds out and start playing ACNL… What I didn't expect was that I got sucked into the game for the first time since I first started playing.. After numerous lights and crazy transition stuff, I open my eyes and see Isabelle!

She greets me with " _Good afternoon, Mayor Adam! Before I let you into town, I must talk with you about a few things.._ "

I reply to what she said with " _Ok then.. What is it you need to talk to me about?_ "

Isabelle gives me a nervous look as she says _"Well.. we have detected large amounts of very aggressive monsters heading our way.. Now that you know what exactly is going on, explanations of what is going on aren't needed thankfully.. No one here in town has anything to defend themselves with so I ask that you please protect us! Also, I hear that some people named Austin, Brayden, Julia, Carlos, Dominic, Madison, and Tori are going to move in later today.. Do you know them?_ "

I tell Isabelle " _Yes I know em alright! The first 4 are my lookalike miis children! Madison is Austin's wife and Tori is married to Carlos! Don't be surprised if Dominic wakes you up with one of his yawns coz they sound like monster roars for whatever random unusual reason! I am more than happy to defend the town btw! Im very nervous to see what kind of evils I must face in the future.. Probably gonna be the usual villain wants to invade, take over, rule like a tyrant, enslave the masses, and corrupt large populations.. I am expecting to see villains band together, use sources of dark power I have heard about, come from various worlds, share the same goals, and recruit as many pawns as possible.. Now I lead a team of Miitopians so far and together, we are very strong and some of those Miitopians will be the ones moving into town today including my special little pop star, Austin!_ "

Isabelle looks really happy and does a little happy dance as she says _"Im glad that you got all of this forces of evil stuff figured out! You will have to share a house with someone else though.. After all, there can only be 10 Animals homes and 4 homes of you and those like you.._ "

I then reassure poor innocent Isabelle with _"That's perfectly ok! Im rooming with Austin no matter what! He's very special to me! I will tell ya some other time why that is, Isabelle!_ "

Isabelle then replies to what I said with " _That's great to know! I will inform Tom Nook about that so he can focus on helping everyone else moving in today! That's all I have to talk about for now I see you later!_ "

I quickly say _"Bye!_ " as I open up my door into the fresh air with Isabelle disappearing to most likely the town hall! I then notice that one of my initiatives is to do a Gracie's Fashion Check! Before I left for vacation, I did my research on Gracie so I know how this will all work! 7 minutes later and Gracie introduced herself after I got to her along with me failing my first attempt at the fashion check..

After thinking for a few minutes and wandering around, I end up taking off my cute red glasses(yes Im a trend wrecker) and basic green stripe socks to try the fashion check again! I am now wearing just a DJ cap(coz its apparently Rock N Roll style in this world), Lace Up Boots, a Zipper Shirt, and Arctic Camo pants!

I then run back to Gracie who reacts to what I did with " _Your take on rock n roll is fierce! Was I wearing socks? Cause they've been rocked off!_ "

I reply to that with " _Of course I did the Rock N Look great! Not only did I do my homework about clothing styles but I also happen to love rock and metal music! My favorite band is Motley Crue followed by Scorpions, Twisted Sister, AC/DC, Of Mice & Men, and Marilyn Manson_( _Or at least that was my fav bands list at the time, it has changed a lot over time_ ) _!_ "

Gracie looks very impressed and shocked when she says " _Well you must have a great taste in fashion then! After all, I have heard about those kinds of music having lots of flashy stuff! That Glam style amazes me! So flashy and it is the one of the definitions of what Rock N Roll is all about! Talent like yours deserves to be rewarded, don't you think? So here! Take a princess table!_ "

I take the table somewhat bemused and flattered so I tell her " _Im glad you understand Rock N Roll like I do! Also, what are your plans now?_ "

Gracie rapidly replies to that with " _Well you are one interesting trendsetter, Adam! I am going to the next town that needs fashion judgement tomorrow! It was really nice to meet you! I look forward to the next 3 times I give you a fashion check! Expect me to come sooner than you think! For now, farewell!_ "

I tell Gracie " _Bye! See ya soon!_ " Gracie then goes off into the train station to go to wherever her next stop is!

All of the sudden for whatever reason, I hear a crash followed by yelling, laughter, oofs, moans, and footsteps when my miis who were scheduled to get here today appears not looking so great in physical condition and yet they are laughing hard..

I then make a mad dash(not really any anger at all) to Austin and say " _What exactly happened dude? And why are you guys laughing so much about it?_ "

Austin somehow manages to calm down enough to explain with the words " _Well.. we got here via a truck which was being driven by a person we recently realized was trying to kidnap us and then take us somewhere to force us into enslavement.. After that happened, Brayden farted which caused the driver to start making silly noises while muttering about Steves, card games on motorcycles, Little Baby's Ice Cream whatever that is, Pen Pineapple Apple Pen, and some other stuff! The driver then crashed into a hill with the sound of a whoopee cushion! Although we got super hurt from that experience, our laughter got us all the way here! Now could someone heal us?!_ "

Then Hugh runs over while eating an orange and says " _I know some of you new people but others I don't know.. Could someone explain to me everything?_ "

Before anyone could say a single word, Julia rapidly nods and spends the next 5 minutes explaining everything to Hugh!

When she is done, Hugh says " _What an interesting story! I think Deirdre or Pinky would probably the best people to get your injuries healed! I hear that they have large stockpiles of medicine! Btw, I learned that rumor from Tiffany! I will go with you guys to keep you company so don't mind if I chew loudly.._ "

I lead everyone for several minutes until I spot Deirdre just chilling around Hans place who lives in between my home and Deirdre's home!

As soon as I show up, Deirdre says " _Whatcha need Adam? You look very concerned!_ "

I reply to that with " _Well my friends and boyfriend here got into a bit of a weird situation that caused them to get injured.. Yes I actually like both genders now so I get the full package! Also, could you heal their injuries?_ "

Deirdre widens her eyes and says _"Sure of course I will! Im surprised that you are even further from the norm than I thought! I have everything that could help with this although I couldn't do this all by myself so let's go to my house to fix all this and could ya me with this, Adam?_ "

I tell Deirdre " _Yes I will! Now then, let's go to your house and please don't mind Hugh eating food during all this coz as you know, he loves food!_ " Deirdre nods along with laughing and we head to her house!

Once we go inside, Deirdre grabs a bunch of stuff and gives half of it to me while saying " _Take this so you can help me properly heal everyone! I actually have an unusual amount of medical knowledge but I will save that story for another time!_ "

Before I can do anything at all, I sense that Im gonna have to go back to Knotts Berry Farm soon(I think my body is in super automatic mode right now so I should be good)... I say to everyone _"Uhh guys.. I need to go back to my world now I will see ya guys soon! I don't know when I will be back btw.._ "

I am then sent back to my world and continue my day at Knotts Berry Farm!

 **Author's Notes: Hope you guys enjoyed! Sorry for it being so short I just wanted time for other stuff! Next chapter will be longer and take place on the same day as this so don't panic!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: An Ancient Visitor and The Gates Of Hell Start To Open**

 **Author's Notes: It's been a while.. Sorry guys I just needed a break to recover from what happened the day after the 2nd chapter of this was posted.. It was horrible and I dont wanna talk about it so please don't ask.. I would have gotten out this chapter last week if it weren't for the fact that I went to San Antonio from Last Friday to Monday(could have gone better but I don't wanna explain that either) and didnt catch up on YouTube videos until today coz I went to Kings Island twice! This chapter will reveal new enemies who I have kind of hinted at along with a certain ancient pharaoh who saved a certain version of Earth many times with the help of his modern friends! I start my freshman year of high school on Tuesday so I will only release 1 chapter around every 2 weeks from now on(I like having time to do other stuff ya know) Now without any more delays, let the chaos unfold!**

 _Time skip brought to you by Miico which has been helping out miis since 1999(Just kidding don't take this line seriously)!_

I am sitting on the rental car heading back to the hotel from Knotts Berry Farm and playing some ACNL when I am suddenly thrust into the ACNL world the 2nd time today! I quickly open my eyes and see that Im exactly where I was earlier!

Deirdre widens her eyes and says " _How are you back already? You literally just left 5 seconds ago!_ "

I tell her " _I honestly have no idea! It's been a few hours for me since I left to continue my visit to Knotts Berry Farm! Let's get to treating everyone, Deirdre!_ "

Deirdre nods and we get to work! Once we are done, Hugh looks very hungry so I ask him " _Hugh why are you hungry still?_ "

Hugh blushes very embarrassed and replies to that with _"All I had today was that orange from earlier and the slice of cake that I ate here.. I need food badly! Wild Side!_ "

I give him a bemused expression and then hand him 9 pears I just so happened to have in my pockets! Not even a minute later and he has eaten them all!

Hugh gives a big grin and says " _I feel so much more full now! I gotta get you a reward right? Well, here's a painting set! Thanks so much, Wild Side!_ "

I take the painting set, put it in my pockets, and then say to everyone " _Now that all the craziness is over, I need to go to the museum to have Blathers access a fossil I found earlier! I will go alone and don't worry guys, I will be okay! You guys should spend the time Im away getting to know each other! See ya later guys!_ "

Everyone waves at me like loonies and I am off to the museum at top speed! Once I get to the museum, I somehow don't even pant! I mentally laugh hard at what I have to do now! Poor Blathers.. He always has to be woken up most of the times I need him! I walk up to him and poke him(just like my sister would lol)!

He wakes up, widens his eyes, and reacts with " _Who! Oh dear.. Pardon me.. Welcome to the Fun Land Museum! How may I be of assistance?_ "

I then without a single doubt in my mind, answer him with _"I want a fossil accessed!_ "

Blathers looks more than happy to as he says back " _Well then, show me the fossil!_ " I nod and hand him the fossil!

After a few seconds, his eyes are as wide as saucers as he tells me " _Hoo hoo! What, the final fossil? Impossible..but true! Oh, and if I may be a little dated, may I just say that I really dig your devotion to fossils?_ "

He then puts it in his pockets so it can magically appear where it's supposed to go! I decide to keep the conversation with Blathers going! After all, he is one of my favorite ACNL characters!

I continue the conversation by saying " _Haha! Nice joke, Blathers! Im really glad that this has finally happened after exactly 5 months of me being mayor!_ "

Blathers does a little happy dance and says back " _Im happy that you like my jokes! Thank you so much for helping my dreams come true! I wish I could do more for you but I guess not.. I will eventually pay you back no matter what!_ "

I give him a big smile and respond with " _That's great to hear Blathers!_ "

Before either of us can talk, we hear several screams and evil laughter..

Me and Blathers immediately widen our eyes and we jink by saying " _What was that? This cant be good.._ " at the same time..

Afterwards, I ask him " _Hey Blathers, will you be fine without more sleep for awhile?_ "

Blathers replies " _Yes, I can! Why are you asking?_ "

I instantly answer with " _We need to investigate what is going on! Those screams sounded like they are from nearby.. You are safer coming with me than staying here, snoozing away! Based on the screaming, I think we might have a kidnapping on our hands.._ "

Blathers nods and says " _I agree! You lead the way, I will follow you!_ " With that being decided, we start running!

After the miis and villagers show up near the Post Office, I stop and motion Blathers to stop as well so he quickly does..

I approach Austin and ask " _Hey Austin, what are all of you doing here?_ "

Austin looks a little scared when he says " _Well we were you know doing our own activities when we heard lots of screaming so all of us stopped what we were doing no matter where we all were and grouped together by Re-Tail! All of us agreed to investigate and we noticed that every person in this area besides you and Blathers were kidnapped.. We suspect that the kidnapper took them all somewhere else but we have no idea where! We just finished investigating when you two showed up! Im glad that you and Blathers are safe! Now let's find some evil butt to kick!_ "

I then say to everyone gathered " _You heard him! Let's get moving! We need to find the creep who did this and take em out real good!_ "

Right after I am done saying that, we all make a mad dash to the Southernmost part of town! Before we can get there near the train station, there is someone who looks incredibly like a character from my favorite anime, Yugioh! We all stop right away knowing that this is very important!

I ask the person " _Pharaoh, Is that you?_ "

The figure nods and replies " _Yes I am! All of you can call me Atem, I don't mind! I know about each and every one of you!_ "

I then ask " _Well.. How do you know about us and why are you here in the town of Fun Land of all places?_ "

Atem responds with " _I was sent here by the gods of Egypt to help all of you save this world from a threat that you have never faced before but I have.. The gods told me everything I need to know so you don't need to introduce yourselves! For those of you who don't know who I am, I am Pharaoh Atem! After I beat a dark being known as Zorc The Dark One, my memories were sealed away for 5000 years.. During that time, I was trapped in the Millennium Puzzle until my partner, Yugi Moto solved the Puzzle after 8 years of trying! His grandpa, Solomon got the Puzzle when he explored my tomb! After I was awakened, we went through many things such as being trapped in a virtual world that was destroyed after we escaped and when I was tricked to playing the Seal Of Orichalcos which ended up causing me to lose and Yugi got his soul taken.. In the end, all evil was eventually defeated, I defeated Zorc a 2nd time, regained my memories back, and went to the afterlife! The Orichalcos has somehow resurfaced to this world which is why Im here.. The souls of all of you combined would be enough to nearly fill up the Great Leviathan.. Im here to help you but I fear for the safety of all of us.. We should move on now!_ "

We all nod and then continue to our destination! We spot all of the kidnapped animals between Pinky's House and The Roost with all of them being tied up..

The cloaked kidnapper then says " _Well well.. Look who has arrived! You may know me as the Mimic of Doom from Duelist Kingdom! I declared loyalty to the Great Leviathan and in exchange, I was freed from the Shadow Realm and have new powers that I will use to get my revenge! But before I get my revenge on the pharaoh, Adam must duel me! If he wins, I will let these fools go! If I win, I get his possessions and his soul will be sacrificed to the Great Leviathan by the leader of the Orichalcos group Im in!_ "

I respond to that with " _Alright, Ghost Kaiba clown I will duel but wheres a deck and duel disk for me?_ "

I then feel a strange weight as I realize that Im carrying a backpack! I take it off and open it up to find a deck and an electric guitar!

I know immediately what the electric guitar is for when I see a button on it which I press and it transforms into a guitar duel disk!

I see myself drastically transform and I knew exactly what I look like once Im done transforming!

I have super long red hair(dyed kind), a punk style headband, punk gloves, glam/spiked shirt and pants, fire socks, grow to my true height, and retain my red lace up boots!

Hugh reacts to my transformation by saying " _Wow Adam! I thought you were really cool before and now you are even cooler!_ "

I say confidently " _Thanks Hugh! Now then, it's time for us to battle, Ghost Kaiba! We will both be allowed to play 1 field spell in this duel!_ "

We move into a clear space, shuffle our decks, activate our duel disks, and start the duel!

I tell Mimic Of Doom " _Since you challenged me, I will go first! I draw! Next, I summon Cardinal Copia in attack mode!_ "

My card then shows up as a hologram while saying "Them rats!" and Cardinal Copias stats(2000 Attack Points and 1500 Defense Points show up)!

I then continue my turn by saying " _I activate the field spell, Rock N Metal concert! This card boosts all musician monsters such as Cardinal Copias attack points by 500! It also allows me to summon any higher level musician monsters with 1 less tribute! But it comes at a cost.. If the field spell is destroyed, all musician monsters on my field and in my graveyard are banished and I lose 500 Life Points for each one banished! That means I will have to be very careful! I set 2 cards face down and end my turn!_ "

Ghost Kaiba(Im calling him that fully for now on) then takes his turn and says " _I draw! This is the beginning of your doom! I activate the Seal Of Orichalcos!_ "

A green symbol then comes down from the sky and pushes everyone but me and Ghost Kaiba.. We are now trapped in the Seal and the only way for this to end is if the duel is finished.. If we tie, no one's soul is taken but if he wins, my soul will be taken.. If I win, his soul is taken which isnt so bad since he's pure evil!

After the seal is finished descending, Ghost Kaiba says " _Now the real duel begins! Now I will have 10 monster slots and 10 spell/trap slots instead of just 5! In addition, all my monsters will gain a 500 attack point boost! I summon Lord Of D in attack mode! It may only have 1700 Attack Points due to the Orichalcos and 1100 Defense Points but it is very useful! I activate The Flute Of Summoning Dragon which allows me to summon 2 dragons from my hand because I have Lord Of D out on my field! I summon 2 Blue Eyes White Dragons! With their 3500 Attack Points, you will lose this duel already! I attack your monster with my first Blue Eyes White Dragon!_ "

I smirk and say " _Not so fast Fake Kaiba! I special summon Battle Fader from my hand to end the battle phase!_ "

Ghost Kaiba gets mad saying " _Why you! Next turn, it will be all over for you and my master will have your soul to help fuel the Leviathan! For now, I place 1 card face down and now its your turn, fool!_ "

I give him a mischievous smile and say " _The card I just drew will be great for me and horrible for you! I activate the Sword of Revealing Light! Now you cant attack with any of your monsters for 3 turns! I will cheese you off even more with this next card! I play exchange and since I have no cards in my hand now, you dont get any from me but I get to take whichever card is in your hand!_ "

 **To be continued next time..**

 **Authors Notes: Whew! I got this done all in one day! I hope you guys liked this chapter! I might be adding more stuff from other things besides Yugioh but I dont know yet! I said on a review to another story that I would wait to put Yugioh stuff for a few chapters of this but I changed my mind! I love how this chapter turned out! Next chapter will be released within the next 2 weeks! Thanks for reading! See ya next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Dueling A Clown**

 **Authors Notes: Hey guys! Sorry for being late on doing this.. Its just that I got school, went to Kings Island twice, and I like doing other things.. Anyway, let this chapter begin!**

Ghost Kaiba is then forced to hand over to card in his hand and when I receive it, I have the widest smirk ever and say " _Oh so you were planning on summoning this Blue Eyes White Dragon and once you got a polymerization card, you would fuse your dragons into the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Well, now its mine! And I have nothing else to do this turn.. Your move clown face!_ "

Ghost Kaiba then draws a card and says _"I end my turn coz I have no cards I can use right now!_ "

I then make my move by saying " _I draw! And get something really awesome! I now sacrifice my Cardinal Copia to summon Rob Halford in attack mode! Now Cardinal Copias ability activates! When he is sent to the graveyard, I can special summon one Ghost monster and 2 Rat tokens! So I summon the tokens and Papa Nihill!_ "

Rob Halford (ATK: 3500 due to field spell, DEF: 2000) then finishes emerging and declares " _So much for the golden future! I cant even start! I have had every promise broken! There's anger in my heart! You don't know what its like you don't have a clue! If you did, you'd find yourself doing the same thing too! Breaking The Law! Breaking The Law!_ "

Followed by Papa Nihill (ATK: 2000 , DEF: 3000) appearing from nowhere and 2 rats (ATK: 600, DEF: 100) race into the area while squeaking!

I continue my turn by saying " _Now I activate Papa Nihills special ability! When he is special summoned to the field, I can special summon Nameless Ghoul Number 1!_ "

The ghoul (ATK: 1500, DEF: 500) floats up from the ground and glares at Ghost Kaiba!

I then say " _I have nothing else I can now in my turn now so I end it right here!_ "

Ghost Kaiba looks really angry as he says " _I draw and activate Pot Of Greed! It allows me to draw 2 cards!_ "

Ghost Kaiba grins as he draws those 2 cards and he says " _Mwahaha! I forgot I had more than 3 Blue Eyes in my deck! I activate Polymerization to fuse the 2 on my field with the one in my hand! Come forth the instrument of your destruction! Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!_ "

The massive 3 headed Blue Eyes (ATK: 5000, DEF: 3800) gives off an enormous roar that could be heard in nearby Animal Crossing towns!

Ghost Kaiba then says " _If only I could attack right now but oh well! I end my turn so you will be much closer to your doom!_ "

As I draw to start my next turn, I go into a thoughtful phase to figure out what to do next and once I do, I declare " _I now know what Im gonna do with my turn! First, I reveal my facedown, Defusion to split your mighty beast into 3!_ "

Ghost Kaiba screams " _No no no no no! My beast!_ " as the dragon is split into 3 normal Blue Eyes White Dragons (ATK: 3500, DEF: 2500)!

I go into a confident pose and say " _I continue my turn by activating my other face down which is a continuous spell called Musicifyer! It allows me to treat any and all monsters that I summon to my field from now on as Musicians! I now sacrifice one of my rat tokens to bring out the Blue Eyes White Dragon I took from you!_ "

The Blue Eyes I tricked Ghost Kaiba to give me unleashes the iconic roar and thanks to my Musicifyer spell, it has the same amount of attack points as the other 3 Blue Eyes out on the field! I then do a flashy smile which really worries Ghost Kaiba!

After doing that, I continue my turn of insanity with the words " _I now activate more stuff! Since I have played 2 Ghost monsters besides Nameless Ghoul, I can summon one more monster this turn so I sacrifice my other rat token in order to bring forth Klaus Meine!_ "

Klaus Meine (ATK: 3500, DEF: 2400) then appears and sings " _Here I am, rock you like a hurricane!_ "

I then laugh confidently and say to Ghost Kaiba " _Now this is where it really gets fun! Klaus Meine, Blue Eyes, and Rob Halford, attack the other Blue Eyes with Wind Of Change, White Lightning, and Firepower! Btw, the turn that Klaus Meine is summoned is the turn in which all monsters on my field including Klaus cannot be destroyed in battle!_ "

Ghost Kaiba then yells " _Not so fast fool! I activate my trap, Negate Attack! Now all your attacks will be stopped!_ "

I giggle at that and say " _Well when Rob Halford is on the field with at least 2 other musicians, all cards targeting my musicians are voided for one turn!_ " TBC…

 **Authors Notes: Sorry for this being so short.. My mind is short on ideas and I gotta do some Ceramics homework that will take forever today.. I also really want to listen to 5 new songs a day from DragonForce and then songs I havent listened to by Scorpions, Motley Crue, Twisted Sister, AC/DC, Of Mice & Men, Marilyn Manson, Judas Priest, Soundgarden, Audioslave, Rage Against The Machine, Mac Sabbath, The Residents, Dead Kennedys, Velvet Revolver, Guns N Roses, and numerous other bands! In addition, I am watching every Stampys Lovely World video so yeah.. Hope you guys enjoyed this no matter all this! See ya next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Clown Down**

 **Author's Notes: Sorry guys for it being a month since last time.. I was gonna do it last weekend then I changed my mind and listened a lot of Scorpions songs instead(I just recently finished listening to every song by them I could find a few days ago)! I have not that much time to do what I want(I wanna finish a drawing of my mii Carlos and do another drawing today as well).. Friday, I went to Kings Island for Halloween Haunt and I only got an hour of laptop time.. Yesterday I saw that movie about a clock in a house and went to a multi hour birthday party which celebrated 4 birthdays.. I would have preferred to be there when happy birthday was being sung only and gone home after that but no life is so cruel to me! Hope you guys enjoy this! Next week, Im working on chapter 6 of this no matter what so I can eventually start working on a Halloween special for this story! Now watch as Ghost Kaiba is defeated!**

" _Also, by paying half my life points, I can play this spell called Sacrifice which can be played straight from my deck at any time and with it, I can pick one card from my deck, add it to my hand, and use it on my field! So I add Megamorph to my hand and equip it to Klaus! Since my life points are lower than yours, his attack points are doubled! I also have any of my other monsters attack! Since we decided to go for a 4000 lifepoint round, this duel is over and you cant stop it!_ "

Ghost Kaiba then screams and his life points drop to 0! Afterwards, the seal takes its newest victim.. Ghost Kaiba.. Once his body lies on the ground soulless, I free all the shopkeepers and they run back into their stores wanting to reopen everything as soon as possible!

I smirk a bit while saying to everyone still around me(Atem, Blathers, my miis, and my towns villagers Hugh, Tiffany, Dierdre, Hans, Pinky, Winnie, Midge, Curly, and Biff) " _Wow messing with that baddie was fun! It sucks that his soul is now powering you know what but hey better his soul sacrificed than mine! Now then, there are some things I need to do! I heard there is an interesting spotlight of the day at Timmy and Tommys store! Austin, I want you to come with me! Everyone else, stay put so you and Atem can exchange information! Austin already knows the information coz apparently, even before he was born on Pizza Island, he was watching over me! Weird!_ "

Everyone nods and me and Austin start walking to main street to go to Timmy and Tommys store!

As we are walking over a bridge by my house, I ask Austin " _How in the world did you exist before you were even born? Did you have a past life or are you some sort of divine being who wanted to start everything over because you were bored of the way you became powerful and wanted to experience a normal human life?_ "

Austin replies _"Nope! My soul actually existed for like 5 years before I was even born! I simply forgot what I observed and my memory of it came back when I arrived to this town! Guardian recently told me that they created mine and all other Miitopians souls btw!_ "

I respond " _That's crazy cool, buddy! Anyway, look at what's in front of us! The shop I have been looking for!_ "

Me and Austin then walk into the place together and we go look around together! I then see the Arc de Triomphe and buy it right away as one of the 2 brothers magically takes my money!

Happy with my purchase, I tell Austin " _Lets go to my house so I can put this somewhere! Then, I want to take some time to work at The Roost so I could possibly get some amazing coffee beans from Brewster and say hi to Shrunk at Club LOL!_ "

Austin says " _Ok!_ " and we run to my house! Once we get in, I tell Austin " _While we are here, I might as well give you the grand tour! Let's do this!_ "

After the Grand Tour and the Arc de Triomphe is set up, we leave my house and go to The Roost!

After taking 4 orders and getting paid in Good Coffee Beans, Austin says " _I want coffee too! Can I get 10 spoonfuls of sugar, mocha beans, and a lot of milk?_ "

I widen my eyes and say _"Ok.. Just don't have this combination of coffee every day or else you are gonna get fat and have diabetes! I doubt you can consume as much as Scooby Doo, Shaggy, Joey Wheeler, and Tristan Taylor can without getting fat! You will have to pay Brewster 300 bells though coz thats a lot of sugar!_ "

I don't know how but Austin somehow not only pays Brewster fast but also actually gives Brewster the money rather than having it magically disappear! Then, I prepare the coffee(knowing that I will be dealing with a very hyper Austin very soon) and hand it right away to Austin!

Austin seemed to be so excited for it that he literally drank it all in 2 seconds! Before me or Brewster could react with wide eyes, Austin literally takes off and somehow quickly opens and closes the front door!

I then say to Brewster " _Well I gotta go chase after him! See ya around, Brewster!_ " 5 seconds later and I leave The Roost myself!

I decide to run in the direction towards the train station and while crossing a bridge, I get somewhat exhausted and think to myself " _I wasn't born to do this sort of running around thing.. I hope I find Austin soon coz this is as exhausting as gym class was.._ "

As I go past the train station, Brayden yells to me while strolling around looking for danger " _Hey Adam! I thought you were with Austin.. Why are you running?_ "

I yell back " _Well I got a hyper Austin to catch! I didn't know 10 spoonfuls of sugar in coffee would make him this hyper! He ran out of The Roost so fast that I don't even know which direction he went.. He could be by my house, near Winnies, at the campground, in main street, or on the beach!_ "

Brayden then replies with " _Alright, good luck! See ya!_ " We wave each other and I continue my jog to find Austin! After some running, I find Austin no longer hyper, trapped in a hole by Re-Tail..

Once I get by the hole, I ask Austin _"You look really trapped in that hole.. Guess you don't know about Pitfall seeds do you? Well, one of em appears daily at 6 am with the 2 to 5 fossils that are a big chunk of my bell income! Everything buried even the fossils can be dug up by digging at a star on the ground with a shovel! Basically, if you hadn't run around to here, I could have dug up the Pitfall seed and deactivated the trap! But, I get that you were incredibly hyper.. Btw, how have you not gotten out of that hole?_ "

Austin replies " _Im tired from all that running.._ "

I say to him " _You are lucky that I exist dude because one, Im the reason you even exist two, I run this town three, we are a couple, and I have a flippin silver shovel on my person right now! Lets get ya get out of that hole! Then, we are going to Club LOL to say hi to Shrunk as planned, seeing a KK Slider show, meeting with the others to talk about something really important, and getting some shut eye so I can go finish the current day Im on back in my world! Do you want to be carried btw?_ "

Austin nods quite fast for someone so exhausted and I somehow manage to carry him and get to Club LOL without much struggle!

After setting him down and explaining everything to Shrunk, he asks " _That's crazy but do you happen to have some sort of treat for me? If you get me one, I will tell you a joke I used to perform a lot when I was a famous comedian.._ "

I then tell Austin to stay put and I run fast(don't worry Shrunk knows what Im doing) to my house to grab a chocolate cake that Isabelle gave me on Valentines Day which somehow hasn't spoiled!

I have a lack of time to say everything that happened so I will sum it up: I gave Shrunk the chocolate cake which delighted him so much, he told me a joke, gave me a joke book to fill up by giving him snacks(I decided to give him oranges after today), convinced my miis(don't worry I transported Austin to my home) and Atem that sleeping in my place is a good idea, and went to sleep so I could finish the rest of my day!

 **Author's Notes: Sorry about suddenly cutting it short.. I just want to get going on at least a drawing of my mii Carlos! I also went to Kings Island for a few hours today so yeah.. I really want to get working on that Halloween special once I get up to date with what's been going on in my ACNL town! Im gonna have to do research to make the Halloween special(it might come out on Day Of The Dead aka the day after Halloween)! Even though I said on my Fluffy Afro and The Wacky Clowns story that the first chapter of Miis Go To Hogwarts wouldnt come out for a really long time, I want to do that before my ACNL story starts taking place after Labor Day! Im really surprised that one, the Miitopia and Animal Crossing crossover sections are pretty much dead and two, this story and my Wacky Clowns story haven't gotten any reviews.. Guys, I want to know your thoughts so please review if you can and want to(unless all you want to do is criticize me which has become a big problem in the reviews section of my first fanfiction so don't waste your time by criticizing me)! Anyway, see you guys next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: A Peaceful Day**

 **Earth/ACNL Date: July 19th, 2018**

 **Authors Notes: Im back for some more of this story! Sometime before the 26th of next month, I will be making a short little story in tribute to the Kings Island roller coaster Firehawk which will have its last ride ever on the 26th.. It is one of my favorites so thats why Im not only doing that as tribute but also writing a song and making a work of art! This way I can do more than just ride it several more times to say goodbye! Hopefully, Kings Island puts in an awesome new coaster in Firehawks spot and maybe the area where Dinosaurs Alive was until last year before they closed it.. Firehawk has to go because one, its service life is ending which means they don't have parts for Firehawk(same thing happened to King Cobra which was closed in 2001 I believe and replaced by Delirium) and two, its a nightmare to run coz it requires the most employees since it has 2 sides and breaks down quite a lot.. Firehawk is only one of 3 Vekoma Flying Dutchman coasters(yes I know that that is a really weird name for a coaster type).. Anyway, enough talking about Firehawk and more ACNL adventure stuff! Next chapter will take place on July 21st and Chapter 8 will take place on September 1st! Chapter 9 will probably be the Halloween special but I don't know yet! Now then, enjoy this chapter(and if you like this story, please give this a review I want to hear positive stuff about my fanfiction not all the negative garbage people have been bombarding me with and I have been deleting a whole lot of)!**

When I wake up in my Astro Bed in my ACNL house, I realize that its 1PM and that everyone left their sleeping bags behind.. I will find people later(maybe) but first, I need to do my daily fossil digging and tree shaking along with checking up on some of the villagers!

After getting bells from all things I gathered, I walk around town and decide to check up on Katt(my newest and 10th villager) who says " _My friend from where I used to be before moving here gave me some stuff from their store they closed and now, I want ya to have one of those things! Ya want a Rock Guitar?_ "

I respond " _Gimme gimme! I have been looking for one of those forever! This will be a great addition to my growing collection of guitars, drums, pianos, and other instruments!_ "

Katt hands me the guitar while saying " _Well here ya go! Thanks for taking this off my hands, my house was becoming a warehouse!_ "

I put the Rock Guitar in my pockets and head out!

I once again wonder town to find someone to help when Austin literally runs up to me, gives me a big hug, and says " _Its been so long! I have missed you so much!_ "

I reply " _Likewise! Even though I can see you all the time in Willow Creek, Pizza Island, and Miitopia, it is more enjoyable to see you right by me in the flesh! I will spend quality time with you after I do everything I want to do today! Btw, you wanna come with me? I can show you some really cool stuff and take you with me on my adventures! Today is so peaceful!_ "

Austin says back " _Sure! I really wanna see what you want to show me! Im guessing you want to show me the stuff in your house?_ "

I answer " _Yep! You're gonna be amazed at what I have!_ "

Austin energetically says right after I finish " _Yay I was right! Let's make this a race for fun!_ "

I say " _Okay! You're on!_ "

Right away, we take off! Soon enough, Austin is way ahead of me and he hasn't even had that super coffee that caused that one silly incident! Once I finally catch up with him after he stops in front of my house, I am exhausted and Austin looks like he could run for another hour without stopping or sweating!

He does have level 10 fitness skill from exercising in Willow Creek after all and he is very quirky and energetic(I am quirky than him but he has way more energy from me)!

I say while panting " _You.. win.. Austin! You are freaky fast dude! Those many hours of exercise you did at the place you live at in Willow Creek really paid off for ya!_ "

Austin gives a victorious stance(which makes me drool because of how attractive the stance is) and says " _It sure did! Now can you unlock the door to your house?_ "

I nod and answer " _Yeah dude! Come on in!_ "

10 seconds later and we enter my house!

As soon as we do, I tell Austin " _Come follow me! Im gonna get all the stuff I wanna show you from a secret compartment I have! It costed over 300,000 bells for its 360 spaces! So insane but hey, it really helps me out with stuff!_ "

Austin says back " _Ok! Lets go go go go!_ "

I chuckle due to Austin's enthusiasm and lead him through a secret door to the storage room!

Once we get there, I say to him " _Before I go and get all the stuff I want to show you, I got an awesome new guitar from Katt not too long ago that I want to show you first!_ "

So, I pull it out and show it to him! The Rock Guitar is an interesting Green and White color combination!

We both deeply analyze just how awesome it is and I comment " _Now that I look at it, I can see that it reminds me of a guitar this guy from the supergroup Velvet Revolver which consisted of him a guitarist formerly of this LA Punk band called Wasted Youth, Stone Temple Pilots vocalist Scott Weiland, and 3 Guns N Roses members including guitarist Slash used in the music video for the song Dirty Little Thing which is from their first album together, Contraband and takes place on a really crazy train! Whenever I get a new room on the right side of the main 1st floor room, I will put all my instruments including this one in it! I hope to get even more instruments but for now, I will show you some of the ones I already have!_ "

Afterwards, I show him my customized drum set, 2 other drums, several pianos, a folk guitar, and a country guitar(I actually don't like country music)!

Once I put everything away, Austin says " _Wow! All of that is awesome! Btw, will you do another tour of your house for me sometime?_ "

I answer that with " _Yeah, sometime after I expand my 2nd floor room, my 1st floor left room, and when I get and expand my right one!_ "

Austin responds " _Okay! Im so excited for that! Btw, Im really hungry.._ "

With a light chuckle I say " _Alright, let's find some food for you! I ate back in my world not too long ago so Im not hungry.._ "

Right after leaving the house, I tell Austin " _Are you okay with 6 naturally grown oranges? I know where to get em!_ "

Austin nods and so I lead him to the one orange tree in town(its the native fruit so I chopped all the orange trees down several months ago and planted that specific one)! Austin literally grabs each orange one at a time at a rate of one orange consumed in 5 seconds! Now that's hunger right there!

After Austin is finished he says " _That was so good! Thank you so much for showing me! What are you going to do now?_ "

I reply to that with " _Well Im gonna go talk to Tiffany, chop down all the fruit trees except the pear, banana, and coconut trees to replace em with more pear trees, checking the beach for someone I have heard has washed up there for the upteenth time, and going to the island to do some island tours and see what is for sale there! Btw, the fruit trees Im chopping down have fruit which I sell for 750 bells per tree but with a pear tree, I get 1800 bells! I want you to do your own thing until I am ready to go to the island as I want to take you there with me!_ "

Austin says " _Ok!_ " and we part ways!

I quickly find Tiffany wandering around by her house and when I approach her, she says " _Hey Genius! Could you do a favor for me? I got a present for Curly I want you to deliver for me!_ "

I reply " _Sure!_ "

Tiffany gives me the nicely wrapped present while saying " _Oh could you take care of this before the end of today?_ " I nod and run off to look for Curly!

As soon as I see smoke coming from the chimney of the house that Curly lives in, I know he is in there and I head right inside!

I quickly approach him and he asks " _Whats up, Genius?_ "

I quickly hand him the present while saying " _Delivery!_ "

He reacts to that with " _Huh? A delivery for me?!_ "

Once it is open, he says " _Ooooh! A cool shirt! Should I try it on?_ "

I reply " _Yeah you totally should!_ "

After hearing that, Curly puts it on right away and asks " _So what do you think, bro?!_ "

I answer " _It looks great on you!_ "

Curly reacts to that with " _Sweet! Thanks for delivering this to me! Here's a little something for all your troubles!_ "

He hands me something(I don't remember what shirt I delivered to him or what I got in return) and I am off to find Tiffany! It turns out, she's right around where I left her!

Once Tiffany spots me with a look that states that Im about to talk to her, she says _"Hello, Genius! Im seeing you so much today! Anyway, what did you want?_ "

I reply to her question with " _I delivered it!_ "

Tiffany says back " _Thanks for doing that! Did he say anything in particular?_ "

I answer that with _"Well as soon as I handed it to him, he asked me if I wanted him to try it on and I said yeah! Now he has it on and he got me a reward for delivering it!_ "

Tiffany reacts " _Well Im glad you got that reward and I got to see Curly in that shirt later!_ "

We wave goodbye each other and I start the tree project! This requires me to use most pears from my pear trees to replace all the chopped down trees! After breaking all the axes I had, I stop with only a few trees left(I finish this another time)!

Then, I gather all the fruit I can and sell all of it except 9 of each type of fruit that will no longer be growing(which I display in my houses basement)!

Even though Im kinda sad that I didn't get as many bells as I would have wanted because of the tree stuff, I move on and find Gulliver passed out on the beach muttering as usual!

After I wake him up, he gives me information that leads to me correctly sending him to Japan! As soon as Im done talking with him, I go around town to find Austin!

I find him chilling in the campground looking around at nature!

Noticing that Austin haven't spotted me yet, I poke him and he widens his eyes and says " _You scared me! Are you ready for the island trip or something?_ "

I nod at that and we head to the boat! Using my Club Tortimer membership, I get me and Austin a round trip for 1000 bells!

Once we get to the island, I tell Austin " _Im gonna go do island tours for a while! You have anything to keep yourself occupied with?_ "

Austin replies " _Yeah! I have an IPad that I managed to hide so it wouldnt be taken away! I can somehow watch YouTube without Wifi so Im gonna do that!_ "

I respond to that with " _Good! See ya later, Austin!_ "

After doing island tours several times, I buy a Mermaid Carpet and say to Austin " _Alright, time to go back to town! Make sure to hide that IPad so you know who doesnt get mad!_ "

Austin says back " _Ok! Im so ready to go! I watched a lot of fun stuff while waiting!_ "

2 minutes later and we are off to go back to town! 5 minutes pass by and we hop off the boat leaving a somehow not angry Kapp'n behind to chill!

I tell Austin " _Well I gotta go soon.. I will put all my money in the ABD and go back to my world! See you, Austin!_ "

Austin replies " _Ok bye!_ "

We wave at each other, I go to the post office, put my bells in the ABD, and go back to my home world!

 **Authors Notes: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! It was fun to make and next chapter will be out next week(hopefully)! Bye for now!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Gifted by Ra**

 **Authors Notes: Hey there, readers! Welcome to Chapter 7! As I will be going to Atlanta next weekend for Six Flags Over Georgia and The World Of Coke Museum, my free time will be super messed up so I will have to do the tribute to Firehawk story as soon as this chapter is done.. Im just gonna jump into the story as at the time Im writing these authors notes, its Friday and I will be going to Kings Islands Halloween Haunt event again in like 10-15 minutes lol! Im gonna let you guys know when its a different day btw! Anyway, make sure to review if you have the strong want of doing it(seriously no one has given positive feedback on any of my stories in a month and this along with my sims story have no reviews)! Now then, enjoy the show(sponsored by some random company that has been protecting people from bands breaking the law by stealing their own albums since 1968)!**

I let out an oof that sounds like the Roblox death sound as I am thrust into ACNL once again(Its Saturday now as I am typing this note thing)!

As soon as I land, I get a message in front of my face saying " _Attention citizens, it is Bug-Off day!_ "

Bugs better bug off more than ever or they will get caught!

Austin then rushes over from somewhere and says " _Hey! Just wanted to say hi and tell you that I plan on winning the Bug-Off!_ "

I reply " _You are so on, Austin! I got some special bug catching spots that Im not telling you about so we shall see who wins: If it is one of us or someone else!_ "

We then quickly moved away from each other in search of a winning bug! Knowing something that is really important, I shake all the non fruit trees in my town and get 2 random furniture, 2000 or so bells, 5 bees, and 5 beehives!

I then go turn in 1 of the bees to you know who and get a score of 84 points which I am confident makes it so that there's no way Im losing now! After doing that, I do my other daily activities and finish up the tree project!

Im about to go into my house to put away some stuff after selling things when I see a completely white card.. I debate in my head over whether to pick it up or not when in Yugioh Zexal, people picked up similar cards and got possessed by number cards which formed based on that person's desires such as how Number 39 became Utopia as Yuma(who was protected from the dark influences of the numbers thanks to the Emperor's Key) had a lot of hope(in Japan, Number 39 is called Hope) thanks to his father's advice of feeling the flow and high fiving the sky or how Number 83 became Galaxy Queen due to its previous owners obsession and role in a show revolved around a Galaxy Queen..

Then, I remember how sometime after Yuma beat Shark and took Number 17 from him, Shark was given Number 32: Shark Drake by Trey and was able to resist its darkness through willpower!

So I pick up the card and in front of my eyes, its transforms into a warrior over 100 number card(specifically Number 789) called Smokeflare, Warrior Of Fiery Creation and Destruction who then speaks to me " _Hello there, as you know I am Smokeflare! I know you are confused as to why I appeared.. I was sent to you as a gift from Ra himself! He will talk to you eventually btw! Anyway, I am to act as your guide to the ways of the warrior and be your familiar! I have no intention to corrupt you as your ambitions are very good! It is said that you are a reincarnation of a warrior that lived centuries ago! Once I am done talking, you will find a sword buried in the ground somewhere around here which will act as the key to truly unlocking your powers which you will discover over time! This will be very important as you have a tough road ahead of you which will include an adventure to another world! I will be unable to assist you back in your homeworld but, you can mentally call me whenever you need me when in this world! I must go for the day now.. Farewell, Adam!_ "

After recovering from my shock about that, I go around looking for the sword and 20 minutes later, I dig it up from the area near The Roost!

When I hold it in my hand, I feel much more powerful than I ever did before! Now lemme describe the sword and Smokeflare!

The sword has a silver and white blade with reds of many tints, tones, and shades making up the handle part! Smokeflare has a golden paladins sword, fiery hair that is red, orange, and yellow, green eyes, purple and white leggings, black gloves(similar to how Utopia does), a red and white helmet, red shoes, a black cape, and a red chestplate!

Once I finish thinking, I hear a different voice who says _"Its about time I have awakened! Being dormant for 15 years is not fun, kid! Let me introduce myself: I am Pyre the inner lion inside of you! Just like Smokeflare, I will act as a familiar! In duels, you will be able to summon me as a synchro monster! There are still many things about yourself that will appear before you eventually such as the wand you are destined to have that you are already aware of! That's all I have for today, kid.. Stay strong and careful for me_!" Well this is so interesting! I doubt there are no more surprises for today!

When I think that, guess who shows up, Shadow the Ender Dragon, Spidey the Spider, Ender the Enderman, and Joe the Iron Golem!

I ask them(Its Monday now irl) " _What are you guys doing here?_ "

Shadow replies with roars which I somehow understand as " _Well, we are some of your familiars weirdly enough! Ra told us everything so dont worry about explanations! We are here to protect you and everyone else from the darkness as well! Btw, you are actually one of the favorites of Ra, Osiris, and Obelisk! Flying here from one of the many parts of Minecraftia was really exhausting so me and the guys will rest at the campground! Also, you will be able to summon me as a ritual monster and Joe as a high level golem in duels! See ya Adam!_ "

I wave to the 4 of them and they wave back as they head to the campground for well deserved rest!

All of the sudden, Smokeflare mentally says to me " _Last familiar of yours for now is coming!_ " and then, a flippin Phoenix shows up with a note tied on it saying " _To Adam, here is a powerful Phoenix that will deliver any letters you may need delivered to far away places, From Ra_ "

After reacting, I feel a dark presence in the area.. Smokeflare then says to me " _There is in fact a dark force nearby.. Thanks to your new Phoenix whose named Firebringer, everyone in town was able to find perfect hiding spots! You gotta be careful as there is a whole army of evil people with wands hunting for you.. About 20 I would say.. You must use your abilities to fight them off!_ "

When they appear, I see that they are Death Eaters from the Harry Potter world! How did they get here? Did Voldemort willingly send these thugs through universes just to get me? What do I have to do with the wizarding world? Anyway, time to show them the power of metal and fire!

But first, Im gonna use the 5 shield sprinkles I somehow have on myself so I can stay alive long enough to strike! And then, I feel shadows submit to me.. Am I a shadow magic user now too? This more than makes up for all the bad things in my life, that's for sure!

I then declare to the Death Eaters " _There are only 5 words to say when all of you go down, down, down! You're gonna burn in hell!_ "

Using what I know from Harry Potter and Yugioh fanfiction, I dodge the killing curse many times!

Then, my miis start playing instruments while on top of the town hall so I start playing my electric guitar and sing " _Evil never wins! You can try all you want to kill me but, I am too smart for you! If you didn't use your wands then, you would have lost already and the shadows that just declared their loyalty to me would have a big feast on your souls! We will make your defeats very infernal and deadly! Feel the power of Heavy Metal! Its muggle music as they say in the wizarding world! You call us mudbloods which is just a sign of your form of racism! We are gonna take you down, make you beg for mercy! After this battle, it will be Voldemort- 0 and me- 1! This is my town and in my town, you gotta follow my rules which includes no evil allowed! This is a shootout of metal vs magic and in it, I gotta fire at will! You guys don't know the first thing about non-magical society! In my home country, things are pretty messed up but that's nothing compared to how messed up the wizarding world is! If I were to go to Hogwarts, I would be a Hufflepuff and teach muggle studies because that's way outdated! You people live in the 1800s! Let's be real, evil like you cant and will never win as long as a force of justice such as us exists!_ "

After this, I take advantage of the effects of the metal on the Death Eaters by snatching their wands(with the help of sneaky Carlos) and creating a bonfire with them! After this, me, my miis, my familiars, and all the animals charge at the Death Eaters! They didn't stand a chance without their wands!

Soon enough, the Death Eaters are all defeated and I say to my friends " _Alright! From this day forth, we will be called the Justice Enforcers!_ "

Everyone quickly agrees and I then have everyone back away so I can chant " _Shadows of the Shadow Realm, hear my call! The Death Eaters have lost and for losing, they have forfeit their souls to you hungry shadows! Penalty Game!_ "

Right after, a flood of shadows imprison the Death Eaters souls in the Shadow Realm! I quickly realized that its time for the Bug-Off results! I find out that I won my 2nd Bug-Off with a bee worth 84 points!

After hearing reactions from the villagers, I meet with Austin and say " _Looks like I won but don't worry, I don't plan on participating in another Bug-Off ever again as I have 2 gold trophies from it now!_ "

Austin replies " _Okay, great! Anyway, its time for you to go back to your homeworld now! I wanna discuss all the craziness that happened with you next time I see you btw!_ "

I reply " _Ok bye, Austin! But before I go.. Come here you! Let's do a little bonding!_ " Then, me and Austin share a passionate moment of hugs and kisses! After that(its Tuesday irl now), we say bye to each other and I go back to home world!

 **Author's Notes: Hope you guys enjoyed! Sorry its late, Im having laptop issues.. Now then, I shall get started on my tribute to Firehawk story sometime! I hope that you guys appreciate the elements from more places! This story ties in with all my other stories(first one is just a dream btw)! See ya guys next time(Next chapter of this is coming out sometime next week and I will work on it once I get back from Atlanta)!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Grand Battle

ACNL and Irl Date: September 3rd, 2018

 **Author's Notes: Hello readers! Welcome to Chapter 8 where the story gets even weirder and everyone is filled in on what happened last time! The surprise visitors are who you won't expect at all so get ready for some shocking stuff! Atlanta was really fun I got to the World Of Coca-Cola Museum where I had way too much to drink, Hard Rock Cafe where I got an awesome Hard Rock Cafe mug, and Six Flags Over Georgia where I got a deep fried pretzel, rode 9 coasters(my favorite of them is the wooden one called Great American Scream Machine), and walked a whole bunch! It was overall a great vacation besides the occasional bee, traffic, and discomfort! Now then, I present to you this chapter! Please enjoy and if you want to, please leave a positive review(to those without an account on here, you can actually review as a guest)! Now, sit or lay back, relax, and enjoy this chapter!**

When I attempt to pick up that letter in my world(yes this chapter takes place between The Reveal and Miis Go To Hogwarts which I will start sometime), me and Austin are thrust into the Animal Crossing world..

After both of us recovered, Austin says " _I guess we are here so you can explain what happened last time we were here together.._ "

I reply " _I sense that that assumption is true! So here's why I suddenly got new powers and familiars: Ra as in the Ancient Egyptian Sun God gifted me with a whole bunch and called our Minecraft based friends! The reason I was able to command shadows is because I have a form of magic called Shadow Magic which gives me the power to use the shadows from the Shadow Realm to save the day! Due to my new powers which also include the ability to use fire, my electric guitar and singing became much more powerful! Now I don't even need guitar pics or an amplifier for my guitar! Since I believe in the 3 Egyptian Gods from Yugioh and am developing my own religion, thats why Ra is assisting me! If I am correct, everyone is listening in and my familiars introduced themselves already!_ "

Austin nods and says " _Woah thats super crazy!_ "

Before anyone can say anything(everyone came to us while we were talking), we hear a whole bunch of crashes and a familiar voice saying " _Come on mun, could you have let us land more softly?!_ "

I react _"No way! That's Lofty from Ni No Kuni 2! That must mean.._ "

Right after, everyone I expected to show up came to us(Roland, Lofty himself, Braken, Evan, Tani, Batu, and Leander)!

Carlos sees Batu and Tani and reacts " _Eek! Pirates! Run!_ "

I say to Carlos while sweat dropping " _Dude, chill out! Those pirates are good people! Besides, you are a thief with too much energy to use so why are you even scared?_ "

Carlos blushes a very tomato red and I say to the new arrivals " _Don't mind Carlos! He's a little nuts especially when it comes to food! Good thing he hasn't gone hyper from anything in this town yet or else it would be super crazy!_ "

Evan introduces himself saying " _Hi! Im King Evan of Evermore and I am unsure why we ended up here.. We just teamed up with Mausinger to defeat Ding Dong Dells kings maker and now we are here and fell from the sky.._ "

I reply while bowing and sticking my left foot out closer to him(as per Ancient Egyptian culture to show respect towards the pharaoh) " _I know who you guys are! This is crazy! I am Adam the Warrior and Musician and with me are: Carlos the Thief, Austin the Pop Star, Brayden the Great Sage, Madison the Vampire, Dominic the Scientist, Pharaoh Atem, Julia the Mage aka our teams Joan Jett, Lauren the Chef, Hugh the lazy dude, Deirdre the Cool Deer, Curly the Sporty Pig, Biff the Sporty something, Tiffany the Rocker Rabbit, Blathers the Museum Caretaker, Labelle, Mabel, and Sable the Able Sisters, Kicks the Shoe Seller, Gracie the Fashionista, Timmy and Tommy Nook the owners of TT Emporium, Isabelle my assistant, My Lookalike the Warrior, Katt the Cool Cat, Pinky the Trendsetter, Winnie the Trendsetter, Midge the kindest villager, Hans the chill guy, Tom Nook the owner of Nook's Homes, Lyle and Digby the Happy Home Academy people, Harriet the hair stylist, KK Slider the entertainer at Club LOL, Shrunk the ex comedian and owner of Club LOL, Pete the mail deliverer, Pelly the daytime operator of the post office, and finally, Brewster the owner and operator of The Roost!_ "

Evan replies "Well nice to meet you! My friends are: Lofty, Braken, Batu, Tani, Roland, and Leander!" I respond to that with " _Well mucho gusto all of you! Mucho gusto is Spanish for nice to meet you btw! Its so cool to be able to meet you guys for reals! Anyway, its time to exchange stories and information about ourselves!_ "

An hour passes by and everyone is now on the same page!

Then, all of the sudden Fluffy Afro and The Wacky Clowns show up from nowhere and Fluffy says " _Hi everyone! I am Fluffy Afro and these surreal looking people are the Wacky Clowns! Its time to update everyone on stuff, this shouldn't take too long!_ " 15 minutes later and now more catching up has finished!

To everyone's shock, Ra shows up in spirit form and says " _Hello all! I was the one who brought all of you here today! I did this because the darkness is growing more and more powerful as it feeds off more negative emotions stirred by recent events involving Peacetopia, the Wizarding World, and others.. Many evils have teamed up and chaos is destined to come.. All of you are just a few of the many heroes being called by the many deities that exist to fight this.. A lot of you saw that Voldemort has found out about you.. This is all I have for now.._ "

Then, more people fall from the sky with one saying " _Nooo! Im a middle aged man again! Also, where is my phone?_ "

Then this guy asks " _We are here in some world we don't know anything about, are our avatars again, and yet all you are worried about is your phone again?! At least there aren't any hippos nearby!_ "

Secretly chuckling, I decide to greet them in a way like how they were greeted in Jumanji..

So I walk to them and say " _Hello there! Welcome to the town of Fun Land! I wasn't expecting to ever meet any of you guys! It seems that you were summoned to this location to aid us in saving some worlds! I am Musician Adam, it is nice to meet all of you, Spencer aka Smolder Bravestone, Fridge aka Franklin Mouse Finbar, Bethany aka Shelly Oberon, Martha aka Ruby Roundhouse, and Alex aka Jefferson Seaplane McDonough! Now, we shall exchange information and stories! Today has been a crazy day!_ "

We spend an hour(thanks to fast thinking and talking) catching them up on everything and then, a pack of Terror Fiends, Orichalcos controlled Bug Monsters, land Hippos, Death Eaters, and possessed kingmakers show up to try to trash us and my town..

To our shock, the bands Scorpions, Motley Crue, Twisted Sister, AC/DC, Of Mice Men, Marilyn Manson, Judas Priest, Black Sabbath, Ozzy Osbourne, Metallica, Ghost, Badflower, Bon Jovi, Poison, Alice Cooper, Foo Fighters, Greta Van Fleet, Breaking Benjamin, Korn, Linkin Park, Slipknot, System Of A Down, Babymetal, Rammstein, Guns N Roses, surviving members of Velvet Revolver, Stone Temple Pilots, Godsmack, Green Day, Bad Wolves, Five Finger Death Punch, surviving members of Death, Rob Zombie, DragonForce, Queen, Skid Row, Cinderella, Skillet, surviving members of Motorhead, Quiet Riot, Joan Jett and The Blackhearts, Myles Kennedy and The Conspirators, Whitesnake, Red Hot Chili Peppers, Three Days Grace, The Offspring, Finger Eleven, Weird Al, DayShell, Bad Mary, DemonScar, Papa Roach, Van Halen, Woods Of Trees, OHP, and Last Chance Riders show up!

It becomes apparent that my town is now essentially covered in bands! I summon all my monsters and Atem summons his as well including the card versions of the main Egyptian Gods! I quickly realize that there thousands upon thousands of enemies..

To finish the lineup of my side, all my other miis show up to fight as well! While some bugs are being cooked to death by Ra, I take on the leader of the Death Eaters!

For some reason, the battle is done in turns just like in Miitopia.. The Death Eater leader uses the Killing Curse, the Torture Curse, the Mind Control Curse, and the stunner in an attempt to bring me down but, I counter with the shadows and create a deflective wall which causes those spells to hit random enemies!

While all this is happening, the bands play music which causes all the enemies to take small damage every second and have their eardrums get wrecked causing minor insanity in all of the enemies which makes it somewhat harder for em to hurt me and my friends/allies!

The Death Eater leader then lets out a ton of various spells including the obliviate spell.. To counter, I block with my sword which protects me from the worst of the effects but hurts be somewhat.. I end up getting some cuts and bruises but nothing bleeds and I hold my own very well!

Meanwhile, the robotic kingmaker is blown up causing chunks of it to hit mostly our enemies but a small piece strikes me and makes me stall long enough for that leader to use the torture curse on me..

Ignoring the immense pain, I throw a supercharged fireball which sets the leaders robes on fire, revealing em to be the killed off by starvation Miiiiiiiii Bork…

When she is revealed she says " _Hello there, you know who I am so no need for introductions and more death and revenge! I was promised my revenge against you, my parents, and my sister by leading an army of forces! I was brought out of hell by the Great Leviathan! I am Miiiiiiiii! I will so enjoy strangling you one way or another and leeching off of my family's food supply!_ "

I reply " _You were born into a death sims world which requires insane things to happen! You didn't even live for very long! It is time for you to go down, you Beloved copycat!_ "

Miiiiiiiii says back " _I would love to see you try to beat me especially with all your new injuries!_ "

I respond confidently with a somewhat sinister smile " _I will more than try, sucker! You're gonna rot in the Shadow Realm once I beat ya!_ "

Miiiiiiiii then sends a seemingly endless flow of torture and killing curses at me.. I counter with Rob Halford influenced screams and a bunch of slashes which when combined, cancel out all the spells and explode in Miiiiiiiiis face causing a bunch of damage including some slash marks on her!

Using that to my advantage, I snatch her wand with the aid of Carlos and slice it in half, leaving Miiiiiiiii defenseless and so I chant " _Come forth for the Shadow Realm, shadows of judgement! Punish Miiiiiiiii for her evil deeds by taking away her soul as when she came to this battle and lost, she forfeited her soul! Good riddance to Miiiiiiiii!_ "

As soon as I finish the chant, the shadows swarm Miiiiiiiii and she screamed until her soul was sent to the Shadow Realm in a epic display of Shadow Magic! After that, I look around and see all the enemies defeated and being sent away to the Shadow Realm as well!

When I start walking towards Austin, I feel really weak and intense pain.. 2 seconds later and I collapse..

When I wake up, I see Austin, Hugh, Tiffany, and Isabelle looking very concerned and I ask " _What happened and where are the others?_ "

Austin replies for everyone saying " _Well another wave of bad guys showed up so everyone else is currently fighting em.. Its been 2 hours since you collapsed and you have serious injuries.. We were able to heal some of them but we have to wait for Brayden to come here until you can get all better.._ "

Soon after, Brayden rushes in and quickly heals me while saying " _All the bad guys are gone so all the people from other places went back to where they belong for now! The bands and Jumanji people were sent here by Ra obviously! Anyway, Adam and Austin.. It is time for you guys to resume what you were doing you know where! Bye for now!_ "

 **Me and Austin nod and we go back to my world! To be succeeded by Chapter 9 of this and Chapter 1 of Miis Go To Hogwarts!**

 **Authors Notes: I really enjoyed writing this chapter! This book called Beloved was the major influence behind what Miiiiiiiii was doing and plotting btw! I dont know if I will bring in more elements from other fictional works yet.. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed and see ya around!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Helloween**

 **ACNL/IRL Date: October 31st, 2018**

 **Authors Notes: Hello guys and welcome to the long awaited Halloween special! Things will get very chaotic as enemies try to ruin the day once more and I go around trying to scare my Animal Crossing villagers! Im writing this on the 18th as Im gonna make this chapter extra long and on Halloween, Im using time travel in game to get what I need for the Halloween celebration part! Im gonna incorporate elements of the Goosebumps movie to add more to this special! I hope you guys really enjoy this and I will talk with you guys in the next authors notes! Now let the horror(and comedy) begin!**

It is 3:30 PM and as Im about to go on the laptop to do my own thing, I am once again sucked into the ACNL world.. When I land after falling on my butt, I notice that nothing is exactly normal.. The sky is a black/purple color and the symbol of the Orichalcos is in the sky with some lightning flashing too.. Also, the rocks are a blood red, the leaves on the trees are a pale white, and my field of vision is limited by a whole bunch of fog.. I hear a very sinister laugh from out in the distance and notice that my mailbox has a letter from an unknown sender..

It says " _Hello there! Its time for your existence to end! You were always a threat to the team of havoc causing people I am a part of but, when you suddenly gained those new powers, it was deemed that you really have to die now!_ "

Shuddering, I decide to save my daily bell gathering for later as this is way too creepy to ignore and there's a lack of Austin.. I hope I can find him later but for now, I decide to buy a coffee from the Roost which I haven't done in so long.. I pay for my coffee with 2 coins I somehow forgot to pick up previously and drink it eagerly.. Then, I start feeling weird and blackout.. When I come to my senses and wake up, I realize that someone has transported me into a dungeon and that my boyfriend Austin is being tortured by beating and blood sucking..

The guy hurting him is a very corrupted Vladislaus Straud from the Sims 4 Vampires Expansion..

When Vladislaus sees that I have woken up, he says _"Hello, mortal! I am the one who sent you that letter and I also mind controlled Brewster to taint that coffee with a potion that knocked you out and I kidnapped your precious Austin! Once Im done with him, it will be your turn to suffer but you can stop that by beating me in a duel!_ "

I reply " _Alright I will! Let's do this, you jerk!_ " He says back " _Good good good! Now I will unbound you from the chains and we shall get started! Also, this duel will have some special conditions, whenever I take damage, Austin gets hurt and when you take damage, you and Austin both will get hurt!_ "

He sets me free and we begin the duel with Austin saying weakly to me " _Try not to worry about me too much, you gotta beat this monster!_ "

I nod and start the duel! I begin my turn by saying " _I draw and summon Ender the Enderman in defense mode!_ " Ender(ATK: 1500, DEF: 2500) appears with the famous enderman sound!

I continue my move by saying " _I place 2 cards face down and end my turn!_ "

Vladislaus declares " _I draw and special summon my Blood Sucker in attack mode! I can summon this card when my opponent has a monster and I don't! With its 3000 attack points, your monster is going down but first, I activate a handy spell called Effect Stopper which for the cost of 200 life points allows me to stop all your cards effects this turn! Im also going to activate the Seal Of Orichalcos!_ "

The seal comes down(probably from where I saw it earlier before the tainted coffee incident) and now, both of us are trapped until the duel is ended and no one can get in until then.. Vladislaus then says _"Now, with this in play and the stirring of shadows from the Shadow Realm, all damage is 4 times more pain than before! Soon enough, I will wipe you and your disgusting LGBTQ kind off the face of the multiverse! Now, Blood Sucker, attack that useless enderman with Fang Strike! Oh btw, when Blood Sucker attacks in monster in defense mode, the difference between Blood Suckers attack points and the defense points of the defending monster are subtracted from my opponents' life points!_ "

Ender is then destroyed in a swift and destructive manner.. Me and Austin then suffer intensely due to the pain being much greater than it would have been..

Vladislaus quickly states right after " _I end my turn!_ " I then weakly say " _I.. I.. Cant.. Win.. This.. Duel.. It hurts.. So much.. Austin.. I.. I.. Cant.. Do.. This.. Vladislaus.. You monster.. You.. Won't.. Get.. Away.. With.. This.._ "

Pyre then mentally says " _Pull yourself together kid! You have many people and animals who care for you! You ain't giving up on them, not on my watch!_ "

As if those words of encouragement were not enough, Judas Priest busts down the door to this hell dungeon with a bunch of my miis and ACNL villagers following them!

Carlos starts a chain of encouragement with " _Come on! Kick this clowns butt for us!_ " with Brayden saying "Y _ou shall not let this fool make you give up! You lose, we all lose.._ " Ra appearing and saying " _Do not give up on all you love, my child! The pain is unbearable for you but you mustn't give up! You were meant to shut down evil doers not be shut down by them!_ " and finally, Isabelle saying " _You got this mayor! I believe in you, just like the others! You have faced very tough situations before and have overcome them so crush this one too!_ "

I then react to all of that with " _Alright, for the fate of me, my loved ones, the good beings, and the free multiverse, I will fight this guy and put him where he belongs even if it takes a lot out of me! I am not giving up now! I WILL NOT LOSE! I am Adam, the Warrior, Progressive, Liberal, Socialist, Freedom Fighter, Metalhead, Rocker, Musician, Artist, Writer, Daydreamer, and Coaster Enthusiast and Im gonna fight at the multiverses service!_ "

After that short speech, I let out a very brutal and raw(that is influenced by Breaking Benjamin and Of Mice and Men) " _Rooooooooarrrrrrrrr!_ "

Vladislaus responds with _"Well lets see if you actually can beat me! Mwahahaha!_ " I reply " _I so will, stupidhead! Its my turn, I draw! I activate the spell, Cost Down which causes all monsters in my hand to have their levels decreased by two until they are summoned this turn only!_ _I use it to summon out Burning Spirit_ (ATK: 500, DEF: 0) _in attack mode! Now, I use its effect which allows me to banish all cards in my graveyard to bring out one monster from my hand per card at a cost of banishing 10 cards from my deck! Since, Cost Down and Ender are in the graveyard, I can bring out Charred Skull Head_ (ATK: 2000, DEF: 1000) _and Lava Sharpshooter_ (ATK: 2500, DEF: 1500)! _Due to all 3 of my monsters being level 5 and fire attributes, I will now build the overlay network with them! Come forth from within my heart and soul, Number 789: Smokeflare, Warrior Of Fiery Creation and Destruction_ (ATK: 3500, DEF: 3000 _)! With this, I conclude my turn!_ "

Vladislaus scoffs and does his turn by saying " _I draw! I summon out Soul Drainer_ (ATK: 2500, DEF: 2500) _in attack mode and when it is summoned to the field and I have more life points than my opponent, I can bring out another monster so I also summon Lifespan Shortener_ (ATK: 2000, DEF: 3000) _in attack mode as well! All my 3 monsters are now going bye bye as I activate polymerization to fuse them together! Embodiments of suffering, come together and become one! Now, come out from the depths of darkness, Stormer, God Of Suffering and Torture_ (ATK: 5000, DEF: 3500) _! At the cost of being unable to normal summon for my next 3 turns, I can activate Stormers effect which allows me to raise back up from the dead the 3 monsters used to summon it! Spirits of the graveyard, use the power gifted by Stormer to come back to life and fight on my side once more!_ "

Right after they are brought back, Vladislaus says " _Now with these 3 back on my field, I use them to XYZ my own number, that's right you're not the only with number monsters! Rise up from the land of evil, greed, and darkness, Number 666: Light Swallower, Lord of True Darkness_ (ATK: 4500. DEF: 5000) _! I activate yet another Effect Stopper and while you're sweet Austin is suffering from that, attack your pathetic number! Not only that but, as a cost of making your monster invincible in battle this turn, I can use all of Light Swallowers overlay units to attack an additional 3 times! Also, Stormer attacks as well causing your life points to go down to 2500! You called yourself high and mighty and ready to take me down but, you look ready to die if you ask me! I end my turn!_ "

Me and Austin scream in pain from the insane amount of damage done..

I say while having a red aura surrounding me " _My body may be physically weak right now but mentally, I am not! I won't give up, not here not now! You cant stop me or rock n roll! Rooooooooarrrrrrrrrrr! Power draw! Now with all the power and passion of love, battle, and music flowing through my veins, brain, heart, and aura, I transform Smokeflare into a greater form! Come forth from the inner part of my heart and the element of fire, Chaos Number 789: Smokeflare, Grand Warrior and Ruler Of Fire_ (ATK: 5000, DEF: 4000 _)! I activate the card that I just drew, Card Cloner! It can only be activated if my opponent has more than double my life points and controls more monsters currently! It allows me to duplicate the effect of any card used by either of us in this duel so I pick Effect Stopper and as you know, all your cards effects are negated but it doesn't take away 200 of my life points as I already filled requirements! Using my own raw power, I transfer the pain curse inflicted on Austin onto myself for the rest of this duel! I won't let you hurt one of the 2 people I am deeply in love with and you shall never know who the other is as me and them are keeping it a secret between each other! Punishment transfer! Now then, I activate C789s ability, by using all his overlay units, I can decrease 1 monster of my choosings attack points by 1000 until the end of my turn for every overlay unit used! I target Stormer and reduce its attack points from 5000 to 1000! Battle! Smokeflare, attack Stormer with Wildfire Slash!_ "

The attack causes Stormer to burn down in flames and Vladislaus to utter the words _"No! Not my ultimate creature!_ " and as his life points drop to 3600, I scream in pain as the double curse hurts me bad but at least that evil monster is down!

I quickly say " _I end my turn right here!_ " Vladislaus gets mad and says " _My turn, worm! I draw and activate the spell, Overlay Restoration which by paying half my life points allows me to restore 2 overlay units for my monster! And now that that has happened, I will use my monsters effect again to attack 2 extra times this time! Also, I activate Rank-Up Magic: Orichalcos Force to rank up my monster! Use the power of the Orichalcos to achieve heights never before possible! Come forth, Light Swallower, Servant Of The Orichalcos_ (ATK: 6000, DEF: 5000) _! The ability I supposedly wasted is now applied to my newly upgraded monster via the 2nd effect of my rank up card! This duel is over and you and Austin are gonna be murdered by me! Attack that imposter number with Life Spirit Incinerator 3 times over!_ "

I then say " _Ha! You think you will beat me even when Im super physically weak and in immense pain huh? Well, I activate a handy trap called Half Unbreak! It makes Smokeflare indestructible this turn but that doesn't really matter as your number already made that but it also halves the battle damage I take from my monster being attacked!_ " I still scream in intense pain as my life points drop to 1000..

Then, before Vladislaus can say anything more, I also say " _I reveal the trap, Scorching Revenge which allows me to reveal one monster in my hand and inflict damage to you based on its defense points! It can only be activated after my opponent is done with their battle phase and if they have a stronger monster than I do! I reveal Spidey the Spider whose defense points are 2000 which is more than enough to bring you down!_ "

Vladislaus yells " _Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!_ " and he is defeated but me and Austin are in critical condition as a result of this sickos actions and cursings..

Vladislaus shouts " _I won't let the seal take me alive! With this shard of the Orichalcium, I break the seal!_ "

Right after, the Seal Of Orichalcos breaks and Vladislaus says " _I got one last trick up my sleeve and you cant escape this one! With this book I have in my hands now, I have written a story where you and Austin suffer forever by being sucked into the book itself! Take this!_ "

I counter with " _Hey stoopid! Its time to one up you! I have a book that voids the kind of action you are trying to do right now and seals any nearby villains in it! Also, to make sure you truly pay, say goodbye as your soul is sent to the Shadow Realm and the rest of you is sealed in this book!_ "

Vladislaus screams super loudly " _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY REIGN MAY BE OVER BUT NOW YOU WILL FACE MORE FOES READY TO DESTROY ALL OF YOU LATER! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_ "

After he is literally torn in two and sucked away, the effects of magical exhaustion, the pain, and my injuries, I blackout real hard.. When I wake up, I realize that Im in a literal hospital with my main miis and ACNL villages around me and an extremely injured Austin..

I ask Brayden(who is closest to me) " _What happened after I blacked out?_ "

Brayden replies " _After you did, Austin also did and we rushed you two to the nearest hospital with Enders help.. You literally died for about 2 and a half minutes but you were brought back with 3 drops of adrenaline! You have some serious wounds though.. We found out through clever spy techniques that Vladislaus tortured your body while you were out after having that tainted coffee and that he hurt Austin even more.. Austin is in really bad condition right now.. He didn't die but he's in a coma and he might never get out of it he got hurt that badly.._ "

I start crying and say " _Nooooooooo Austin.. I might never be able to bond with him ever again.._ "

But, a miracle happens! Austin wakes up saying " _I feel weird and more powerful.. Can someone explain what has been going on?_ "

Carlos quickly fills him in and Austin says " _All of this is just horrible.. Also, after I got into the coma, I encountered a card called Number 511: The Ultra Howler who is a monster with heavy metal, punk, and pop star clothing put together and has a greater vocal range than I do and he got me out of the coma!_ "

Brayden responds to that with " _That's really good to know, Austin! I am glad that you are safe just like everyone else is! Now then, its time for me to heal you and Adams wounds! This is gonna take a bit of energy so I request some assistance.._ "

Ra then comes from nowhere and says "I _shall help you with that.. As gratitude for your loyalty, Adam! It is quite rare to see someone from the era you live in worship me!_ "

10 seconds later and we are fully healed and before Ra leaves he says " _You may have defeated that vampire but there are many other foes awaiting their turn to strike today.. I believe in all of you, make me proud by punishing injustice! Farewell and good luck.._ "

Once we leave the hospital and get back to town, I pale at realizing what might happen.. Based on the fact that that wacky vampire tried to seal me and Austin in a book only for me to counter with a book of my own, we will see halloween come to life along with more Death Eaters and other baddies.. Man, I forgot how creepy the town looks now..

After an eerily calm silence, this crazy puppet named Slappy says " _Oh look! A family I can love!_ "

I give a death glare to him and reply " _Really, Slappy? Come on, you maniac! If you failed with that trick once, you're gonna keep failing out it so get out of our sight before I summon a large number of my allies to take you apart after overwhelming you!_ "

Slappy frowns and then laughs evily " _I suppose I should get a family I know will play with me! Mwahahaha!_ "

He then chants a bunch of nonsense and I pale super hard at what unfolds.. Virtually every halloween decoration(even the furniture with pumpkin faces on them) come to life and a helloween truly has begun.. Now we have to fight this jerk but then, he vanishes(probably to find something and/or someone to help expand his chants reach as he did in the movie)..

To add to the madness, a swarm of zombies(probably zombified by a school), more Death Eaters(okay this whole Death Eater thing is really starting to get annoying), some aliens from sims, swamp monsters, and Orichalcos duelists show up to make our day even worse..

Then all the sudden, the Mystery Machine comes from who knows where and the iconic Mystery Inc gang comes out with Velma(who always loses her glasses) declaring " _Jenkies! That puppet should be around here somewhere.._ " and then Shaggy looks around and screams " _Zoinks! Monsters! Run, Scoob!_ "

I am standing there processing that characters from one of the fictional works I grew up loving are here of all places because of Slappy! In that moment, Brayden says to the Mystery Inc gang " _Hello there! None of you have to run as we are here and it seems you have dealt with the same puppet we have been dealing with.._ "

Shaggy replies " _Okay, who are you guys?_ "

I nudge Carlos to tell him to explain everything as he is a very fast talker and everyone who hears him can somehow completely understand everything he says! So he does and in 10 minutes(while me and everyone else hold off the monsters), he finally finishes!

Velma speaks for her group with the words " _Jenkies! So you're here, fighting real monsters and saving worlds and uniting people together huh? Well, we want to join you but even I cant think of anything we can do.._ "

I chuckle at that and reply to her statement with " _You silly brainiac! Let's be real here, you guys are the best detective team I know so you could dig up some information for us and Shaggy and Scooby are perfect distractions because of their huge appetites! We could also use your computer skills, Velma to create websites and stuff! Before we go on, there's this thing I picked up a few minutes ago.. Its time to see what it is!_ "

The thing I mentioned is in a pretty large box which I open up to find and synthesiser and letter that reads " _Dear fellow rockstar, I thought you could make some use of this to help you through the long hard road out of hell! I will see you sometime soon! From, Marilyn Manson_ "

Austin quickly asks " _Whos that from and what is it?_ "

I say to everyone " _This here is a powerful musical instrument called a synthesiser which is one of the instruments I am very fascinated with! It is used in Industrial Metal so that's why I like it along with the fact that it is operated by an actual living human rather than being those terrible automated instruments that have swarmed my world with horrible mainstream music! One of my idols, Marilyn Manson sent it to me! There should be a bunch of bands coming soon but for now, we gotta fight these monsters extra hard! Mystery gang, investigate town and see if you can lead anyone to safety aka the campground! Before we all do all that, how did you guys get here?_ "

Fred answers " _That puppet appeared in our world and then he brought all the monster costumes of the hundreds of people we busted over the years to life and so, we somehow broke space time and tracked him here.. Also, we will do those tasks we will see you when its safer!_ "

We wave goodbye and get focused on fighting baddies when our allies from last time came falling from the sky, ready to fight too!

As if on queue, numerous bands show up including Crue, Scorpions, Twisted Sister, Priest, OMM, AC/DC, Manson, Cooper, Skillet, GN`Rs, Queen, Metallica, Bon Jovi, Poison, Quiet Riot, Ghost, Foo, DragonForce, Babymetal, Rammstein, Death, Skid Row, Kiss, and Linkin Park show up with weaponized instruments!

After seeing the weaponized instruments, I pour some of my raw magic into my electric guitar and synthesiser causing them to become deadly weapons too! Normally, I don't like fighting in real life but, for the sake of the free multiverse, I shall fight as its the only option!

Deciding to go after Slappy(who appears to have taken over T and T Emporium to try to spread his magic to other Animal Crossing towns), I put my synthesiser(its a guitar like variant) and electric guitar in my backpack where my sword and duel disk are already put in! I will shut that puppet down!

Trying something, I concentrate very hard and feel that Slappy is much more powerful than he was in the movie.. This will be very bad.. It doesn't help that I got quite hurt while fighting off monsters..

Then Smokeflare telepathically says to me _"You know that you can fuse with me for a short while right?_ " I reply " _No.. I didn't even know that I could fuse with anything!_ "

Smokeflare responds with " _I didn't expect you to know that.. Anyway, you need to recreate the power surge that you had earlier which caused me to evolve and now, I forever maintain that form! Then you must wish for the fusion mentally! Now go save the day for me!_ " Before going into the monster overrun T and T Emporium, I get some of my clothing and dress up as a zombie!

I get to the top floor of TT Emporium sneakily and overhear Slappy say " _Hehehe, all these innocent villagers and shopkeepers are ready to become fuel for the Leviathan! And then, Death Eaters can destroy their bodies!_ "

I burst in, remove my disguise, and say " _ITS GAME TIME! I refuse to let you carry out your plans! For justice, the people and animals I love, freedom, and peace, I shall fight to eliminate yo_ u!"

Slappy laughs replying " _Oh you wanna play with me! Well, once Im done, we can be a happy family!_ "

I shoot back with " _Blah blah blah! You're really a pain aren't ya? It is time for your judgement and there aint no way Im losing to the likes of you! Roooooooooarrrrrrrrrrr!_ "

As I anticipated, my body is surrounded with a fiery aura and Slappy reacts with " _Oh what's this?_ " After he reacts, a green 789 appears on my right hand and I fuse with Smokeflare! After the transformation is complete, I realize that Im wearing my numbers armor and an evolved version of my sword is in my right hand(my backpack has become part of the armor and still contains my stuff)!

I declare " _Slappy, you are going down!_ "

Slappy laughs once more and says " _You think you can defeat me? Hahaha, thats so funny! I got a little surprise for you! I seal you away into a book!_ "

As his book tries to suck me in, a bunch of shadows emerge and due to that and my shining red aura that has been around me since the fusion, the book is completely disabled!

Slappy screams " _Noooo! Oh well, you gotta pick someone your own size so I grow to a similar height to you! Hehehehe!_ "

After he does, he focuses all his magic on creating an attack to defeat me but I dodge the attack which causes a device Slappy was using to bring monsters in other towns to come to life to explode! After that, I swiftly defeat him(puppets are nothing against super powered swords after all)!

Slappy says weakly " _How could I be defeated this fast?_ "

I reply with a smug face " _Its simple, you are one of the weaker villains out there! Ordinary people did defeat you after all! Now, its time for your penalty! Your soul has been forfeited to the shadows! Have fun trying to escape the Shadow Realm!_ " As soon as Im done talking, his soul has already been taken away!

After freeing everyone, slaying all the remaining monsters(without Slappy they started returning to inanimate objects or died), and meeting up with everyone else, Ra appears again and says " _Well done, you have eradicated the evil from this world! You see, when Slappy was defeated, all the evil in this world vanished as apparently, Slappy was leading them the whole time.. All of you will forever be called heroes especially in this world and Peacetopia! Now, I must go farewell heroes!_ "

After that, everyone works together to clean up the whole time and afterwards, everyone except my main miis, the inhabitants of town, and me wave goodbye and return where they belong! After that, the trick or treating begins(I get my Halloween masks and candy out)!

I put on the stupidest outfit ever(in case someone messes with my clothing) and quickly find Tiffany who says " _Trick or treat!_ "

I give her a candy and she says " _If you talk to Biff, dont take a ghost with you.. Hes deathly afraid of them! Or was it a skeleton that freaked him out? I cant remember! Oh dear.._ " I nod, put on my ghost mask, and chuckle evily as I head to Biffs! Once I interact him, he freaks out and gives me a lollipop!

In the end, I end up being pranked twice, scare Hugh, Hans, Deirdre, and Curly, and get 5 things from Jack(I also do my daily bell collecting painsteakenly because villages kept wanting my candy lol)!

After this, I say to my miis who came to hang around my house, " _Its time for me to experience Halloween back in my world! See ya guys at the Harvest Festival! Love all of you especially you Austin!_ " I then leave the ACNL world to continue my day!

 **Authors Notes: Sorry the Trick Or Treating thing was so brief.. I want to fully experience Halloween just like you guys probably do.. I also want to listen to some Rammstein(btw the Death cover of Painkiller by Judas Priest is hilarious)! Im gonna take a break from fanfiction writing for a while but I will have next chapter out on Thanksgiving(I know they celebrate it on a different date in Canada and it will be on US date as I live in the US)! See ya guys! Hope you really enjoyed this special and extra long chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Saga Of Fun Land**

 **Date: 11/22/18**

 **Chapter 10: The Harvest Festival Authors Notes: Sorry this won't be as long as the previous chapter.. One, I don't plan on gathering stuff for Franklin the turkey when the day comes and also, Im now writing a Harry Potter, Yugioh, and Miitopia crossover called Miis Go To Hogwarts! The first chapter of it is already out and chapter 2 of it will be crazy! Im gonna be spending a huge chunk of Thanksgiving Day with family so thats why this is out early.. If I get Wifi while at one of both of my grandmas` places, I will be able to use my IPad to keep the Twitter and Discord fam updated! I also plan to hopefully show my grandma on my moms side some rock/metal(obviously not any songs with screaming except Judas Priest because Rob Halford screams like opera singers) including: Skillet, Scorpions, Metallica, and Twisted Sisters A Twisted Christmas album! Note: I used time travel in the game to do this chapter! Once I go home from Thanksgiving stuff, Im gonna spend the remainder of my break listening to music and hopefully socializing with my best friend! Now, I present a very interesting Harvest Festival celebration! Please enjoy!**

I get up from a good night's rest and before I know it, I get sucked once again into the Animal Crossing world! Austin as soon as he sees me says " _Hey! Happy Thanksgiving!_ " I reply " _Oh hi Austin! Im somewhat tired after all I just woke up not too long ago.. Can you go gather everyone and wait with them in front of my house for me?_ " " _Sure, wonder what you're planning though.._ " " _You'll see soon enough!_ "

I leave Austin to get the others so I can go talk to Franklin the turkey! When I get to the picnic table where Franklin is chilling, I approach him and he says " _Hm? You need something from me…? Oh! Im the guy they call Franklin. Your secretary hired me to come and cook for everyone. After all, the big hubbub today is about celebrating the fall bounty. Today is the Harvest Festival! But here's the thing.. Im a bit short on ingredients! I was thinking I would just whip up a mushroom salad.. I need you to gather some vinegar, a flat mushroom, and a round mushroom.. Can you do that for me?_ "

I reply " _Yes but in a completely unexpected way! Accio wand!_ " My wand then comes all the way from the wizarding world and into my hand! Franklin widens his eyes as I call " _Accio mushroom salad! Accio 4 whole cheese pizzas! Accio 25 servings of all traditional Thanksgiving food except the meat! Accio 30 liters of various freshments! Accio 5 containers of ice cream!_ " All these things go right on the table(don't worry, I had my vampires gather up all this stuff back in the Harry Potter world) and I fetch everyone(main miis and Fun Land animals) and bring em to the table which I again use magic to enlarge!

When everyone sits down, I announce " _You know what an even better Harvest Festival then this could be? Well, let me introduce you to the various bands we have encountered, Fluffy Afro, The Wacky Clowns, my vampires, all my other miis, my familiars, the goblins, and the icing on the cake, my best friend Isaac! They have come far and wide to join us on this celebration not only for Thanksgiving but also, our unity! This is the first time we have been all together! Now, I have set up a lot more seating and food! I will get the privilege of technically doing 4 Thanksgivings today! For this feast, let's ignore our worries and have the time of our lives! We the Multiverse Defense Pact shall be forever remembered for our unity! As leader of our grand alliance, I officially announce Isaac as my right hand, Austin as my left hand, Dominic as head of the scientific department, Brayden as head of magic, Isabelle as head of the animal part, Lauren as head chef, Madeline as head of the health department, Carlos as head of foreign relations, Ender and my number card as top generals, and Griphook as the head of the goblins! They have already has these positions for like what 8 days! The corrupt wizarding world shall get what they deserve, severe punishment! Now, let's dine!_ "

Suddenly, we see red, yellow, and blue lights crash to near the tables to reveal human forms of the 3 Egyptian gods! Ra says " _Surprise! We the 3 Egyptian Gods thought we might as well celebrate this most glorious feast with all of you! We are most pleased with the formation of your great alliance!_ "

I reply " _Would you guys care to stay for the other celebrations we are doing?_ " Osirus speaks this time by answering " _Of course, young one! You see, its been a long time since the 3 of us celebrated anything! Today is oddly a day of peace in the multiverse so we thought we might as well join this celebration!_ " I respond with " _Well, its an honor to see all 3 of you and have you join us! Let the feast commence!_ "

20 minutes pass and everyone including the gods(strange to have gods actually doing mortal things right?) have finished eating! Everyone works together to clear out the event plaza of the tables and stuff so we can get some live performance action!

I announce to everyone gathered " _What better way to celebrate and have fun than having some live music! Me and my fellow Raging Rockstars will start out with our set followed by a bunch of other bands!_ " I then use magic to put on my "signature" pretty princess look and me and the band get Hello Kitty versions of every instrument!

After we are done setting up, I say " _This first one involves some serious gender bending by yours truly! Here we go, the song is Pretty Pink Princess! Let's start!_ " We perform the song with Kawaii Metal music(yes that's a thing go look up Babymetal) and during the song, I move around the area like a flippin lunatic! To officially end the song, I smash my Hello Kitty guitar into pieces and all the Hello Kitty stuff is replaced by normal instruments! I then once more use magic to change back into my super rad rock star outfit!

I then walk up to the mic and say " _Alright here's some craziness right now! Next up is a cover of the rock off incident involving Tenacious D and the devil with some words being censored and/or replaced as we like to keep it clean in those terms! Get ready for a complete joke of a song! I will sing the devil parts and Austin will sing the other parts!_ " We play some Scorpions/Judas Priest/Death influenced Heavy Metal and acoustic part!

Here's how the singing went: Me: " _Let the rock off begin! Hahahahahaha! Im the devil, I LOVE METAL! Check this riff out, its flipping tasty! Im the devil, I can do whatever I want! There's never been a rock off I have ever lost! I cant wait to take Kage to hell!_ " Austin: " _Nooooo! Come on Kage, let's fight his music with our music! There's just no way we can win, that was a masterpiece.. He rocks too hard because he's not a mortal man! Dang it, Kage! He's gonna make you his slave.. Unless we bust a powerful wave of energy! We`ve been through so much junk! Deactivated lasers.. Now its time to blow this sucker down! Come on Kage now its time to blow doors down! I hear you Jebel now its time to blow doors down! Light up the stage coz its time for a showdown! Now we got to blow this sucker down! He's gonna enslave me if we don't blow doors down! Come on Kage coz its time to blow doors down! We will defeat you for all of mankind! You are the devil, we got the key!_ "

Me: " _You guys are flipping lame!_ " After a roar of laughter, I say _"Remember none of that is to be taken seriously! Was just a joke! We know you guys want more, so here's a cult classic: Smells Like Skyline!_ " After finishing that Hard Rock song that I wrote myself and was actually somewhat viral when I made 2 vocal demos for it on YouTube, I say " _One more announcement so we can get our set done ASAP! The songs we are doing after this are: Death Park, Antidote, New Band In Town, Pick Up The Pace, Heavy Metal Birthday, The Internationale, and The Monster Mash Death Metal cover!_ "

After our set is complete, several bands play including: Scorpions, Judas Priest, Motley Crue, Twisted Sister, Foo Fighters, Five Finger Death Punch, Marilyn Manson, Of Mice & Men, Linkin Park, Breaking Benjamin, Bad Wolves, Badflower, Greta Van Fleet, AC/DC, Death, Poison, Bon Jovi, Quiet Riot, Queen, Ghost, Metallica, Rammstein, Alice Cooper, and Skillet! Once all the bands are done, I say " _Well that was fun! I should really get going to the Harry Potter world now.. Everyone, please go back to wherever you are needed!_ " Me and everyone else exchange our goodbyes and I head to the world of Harry Potter with several others! **Next chapter of this will be revolved around Toy Day!**

 **Authors Notes: Hope you guys liked this even though it was so short and I was kinda out of it while writing part of this chapter.. I have been itching to do chapter 2 of my story Miis Go To Hogwarts ever since I got it out so thats partly why this is short.. In that chapter, you will get to see the appointment of several people into their positions which I hinted at in this chapter! Thats all I got for this chapter, see ya guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Saga Of Fun Land Chapter 11: The Holiday Season**

 **Dates: December 21st, December 24th, December 25th, and December 26th**

 **Authors Notes: Hi readers and welcome to this very exciting Christmas/Toy Day special! Please be aware that everything but part of the next Authors Notes has been written before today(Christmas morning)! I spent like 5 hours on the first day of this month to gather fruit, do my other money stuff, time travel to get all 5 pieces of the Santa outfit, found out what each villager wanted, and of course actually doing Toy Day activities on December 24th after looking frantically for Jingle! Before I began writing this btw, I made a drawing and letter to show to my best friend Isaac(who will be in this chapter) today! Anyway, let the festivities begin!**

 _Friday December 21st: 12 PM.._

I just got home from being at school where all I essentially did was take a Spanish exam and a Ceramics exam so I got to go home earlier than usual! Im actually really happy that I did because I feel a sudden tug and I get yanked straight into my ACNL town of Fun Land!

Once I get settled, I get a funny idea so I pull out my guitar and stomp my feet like drum beats as I walk in to my house(where literally everyone in town is perfectly enough) singing in a higher Rob Halford opera influenced version of my brutal screaming(basically my take on AC/DC vocal style) " _Hey hey hey! Im back in black! Yes Im back in black_!" causing everyone in my house(Isaac, Austin, Madison, Carlos, Brayden, Julia, Lauren who for some reason is here now, Dominic, Ender The Enderman, Roddy my house elf, Fluffy Afro, Joe The Iron Golem, Spidey The Spider, Rudolf the scorpion, Cactey the snake, Hugh, Tiffany, Midge, Hans, Curly, Isabelle, Blathers, Timmy, Tommy, Tom Nook, Lyle, KK Slider, Shrunk, Harvey, Tori, Biff, Pinky, Winnie, Madeline, Katt, Deirdre, Labelle, Mable, Sable, Kicks, Gracie, The Wacky Clowns, Brewster, Harriet, Franklin, Jingle himself, Jack, Zipper T Bunny, my top vampire, Shadow who is on my roof, Griphook, and Celeste) to burst out laughing as I do as well!

In reaction to all the people and animals in my house, I exclaim " _What are you guys all doing here? Some of you shouldn't even be here!_ " Austin gives me a very energetic smile and answers " _Well, I thought I might as well gather everyone here to make this Christmas the best Christmas ever for you!_ " I reply " _That should have been obvious for me oh well.. I find it crazy that you decided to being so many here when you, Isaac, me, the other miis, Fluffy Afro, and The Wacky Clowns already having fun together the past 20 days! I think today's the day we decorate a Christmas tree somewhere outside and decorate it with the ornaments we got early in the month at T &T Emporium of all places!_" I then give Austin a big hug and a passionate little kiss to show my thanks for his little surprise!

Anyway, we haul a stupid amount of ornaments outside near the train station and I realize that maybe we should get a huge Christmas tree instead of just decorating a normal sized tree so I ask everyone " _Can anyone get a massive Christmas tree from somewhere?_ " Shadow roars in answer which is translated to " _I can! I will be back soon!_ " I relay the translation to everyone and nod my head in approval so Shadow flies away and comes back at stupidly fast speeds! To our shock, Shadow gets a tree so big that people can actually stand inside of it(kind of like how big that Christmas Tree in the new Grinch movie was)..

Impressed, I thank him and we all work together to put it up! After that, we put up so many ornaments that it takes forever(including Skyline Chili, LaRosas Pizza, Graeter's Ice Cream, Koaster Kids, Metal Blade Records, and Kings Island ornaments that appeared out of nowhere).. I suddenly get a really silly idea so I ask my fellow Raging Rockstars " _Are you guys okay with doing a song parody of Breaking The Law by Judas Priest? Im kinda bored right now honestly.._ " They nod to show they are really interested so we do it! I say " _Alright everyone! We actually got our instruments with us already so yeah! This one is called Hanging The Stockings! Here we go!_ " I sing in true Judas Priest fashion " _There we were, completely bored, out of things to do and down! All inside its so irritating as we consider idea to idea.. So we might as well put some stockings up in our free time! Hanging the stockings, hanging the stockings, hanging the stockings, hanging the stockings, hanging the stockings, hanging the stockings, hanging the stockings, hanging the stockings! So much for being bored I cant even comprehend.. We`ve had every idea scrapped, there was boredom in our minds.. You dont know what it was like, you dont have a clue.. If you did, you would find yourself being bored too.. Hanging the stockings, hanging the stockings, hanging the stockings, hanging the stockings, hanging the stockings, hanging the stockings, hanging the stockings, hanging the stockings! You dont know what it was like! Hanging the stockings, hanging the stockings, hanging the stockings, hanging the stockings, hanging the stockings, hanging the stockings, hanging the stockings, hanging the stockings! Hanging the stockings, hanging the stockings, hanging the stockings, hanging the stockings, hanging the stockings, hanging the stockings, hanging the stockings, hanging the stockings!_ "

After that, I say " _Alright, that was the boredom killer! Anyway, I know we have all gotten hundreds of presents put together so let's go put em all under the massive tree!_ " Everyone agrees to that and so we spend another hour putting all the presents under the tree(what my villagers dont know is that they are getting gifts from "Santa" as well)! All of the sudden, my electric guitar/duel disk explodes once Im no longer under the tree.. I immediately start having the urge to sing and dance.. After not even 10 seconds, I cant resist the temptation so I start dancing like how Of Mice & Men, Linkin Park, and Ghost have danced in music videos and start singing complete nonsense with a look of shock on everyone's faces!

The situation was almost as crazy as the getting high on hot chocolate with the Wacky Clowns incident 18 days ago.. We got so high, we somehow thought trees were gumdrops, tried to eat em, experienced intense pain, mumbled the lyrics to In A Gadda Da Vida by Iron Butterfly, somehow performed a Psychedelic Rock song together, and froze up into ice cubes..

I then comprehend that my guitar/duel disk completely exploded and have a mental breakdown until Ra appears and says " _Looks like I got here at a crazy time.. Anyway, I am here to explain what happened to your guitar Adam.. That along with the other things you obtained in this town that normally wouldnt be here were gifts from me and the other 2 to you.. We didn't know that the guitar would explode from all that its been through.. Unfortunately, the guitar cant be replaced but dont worry about that and you will see what Im not mentioning soon enough.. However, I already got a new duel disk for you designed by your own monsters not too long ago! Here it is!_ " Ra hands me the new duel disk and I say in appreciation _"Thanks so much! Tell my monsters that I really love that they made this for me!_ " Ra replies " _Of course! I shall get going now to tell them that! Farewell all for now.._ " Ra vanishes and all of us look at the duel disk in amazement since it looks so amazing!

I comment on not having a guitar replacement by saying " _Welp.. At least my synthesiser still works!_ " Everyone nods once more in agreement to that statement! Having a good idea on what we should do next, I say to everyone " _Hey guys, do ya want to cover my houses floor with decorative snow?_ " Everyone yells " _Yeah!_ " in crazy good unison! We all immediately head to my house to do the snow thing with Shadow flying around just in case strange characters decide to visit town! While we work on the snow, I talk to Isaac to entire time citing the fact that we dont have the greatest amount of time to chat back in our world and we talk about the activities we have been doing in this town, reflecting on the Hogwarts Express chaos that happened, my house, and each others stories(there was a Christmas rock/metal playlist playing the entire time we worked on the snow work)!

Once all the snow work is done, everyone gathers in my main room and I say " _Who wants to help me do some metal covers of classic Christmas songs? Even if you dont have any instruments, you can simply find an object that you want to make music with such as Christmas bells!_ " Literally everyone say they want to help and the fun begins with me, Isaac, Fluffy, and Austin sharing lead vocals and Tiffany, Pickle Rick Not An Alien, and KK Slider doing backing vocals! We perform Jingle Bells, Jingle Bell Rock, Grandma Got Run Over By A Reindeer, Heavy Metal Christmas(cover of Twisted Sister version of 12 Days Of Christmas), and You're A Mean One Mr. Grinch! After we finish doing the performance which will go down in history as a very notable event(at least in this town), I declare " _We are like one big happy family! All of us are awesome in our own ways and I cant be happier to be with all of you just like with my actual family! This holiday season will go down as being far greater than all my previous holiday season stuff! We all have the same goal, peace! If we have to fight to achieve that then, we must do so! Anyway, whos up for hot chocolate which should not make anyone high this time?_ " Everyone shouts " _US!_ "

I say " _Alright but, I think we should do a group photo even though Im usually never a fan of doing that but, no one is gonna go picture crazy here so no problemo besides the fact that I dont know if anyone has a camera.. Does anyone? Also, we should do the photo in front of our crazy big new Christmas!_ " Carlos yells with so much energy its like a nuclear explosion " _I do!_ " I reply " _Great, Carlos! Let's go outside as I suggested everyone!_ " We all go straight to the Christmas tree and Shadow lands in order to be in it himself! Not even 2 minutes pass and we are all in position with Carlos saying " _CHEESE!_ " He snaps literally one photo and declares " _This photo is more than good enough! No retakes needed!_ " We all clap at that and go back to my house to have some yummy hot chocolate which was poured before we went outside so its now cool enough to drink without much trouble! Things get wild as soon as everyone finishes their hot chocolate since Fluffy all of the sudden lets out a super stinky fart..

In reaction, I laugh super hard and then say to Fluffy " _You okay dude? That fart was really really stinky.._ " Fluffy shakes his head no with discomfort everywhere on his face replying " _No.. I gotta go number 2.._ " " _Alright, Fluffy.. Just go right now, no one is going upstairs for a while so you'll be undisturbed unless I yell up to check up on you.._ " " _Ok.._ " Fluffy then walks in a very humorous way as he goes upstairs to take care of his business.. 2 minutes later and I hear lots of noises and singing.. Looks like he's singing on the toilet during an intense bathroom session again.. I explain what's going on to everyone and then laugh super hard followed by yelling after hearing no noise for a minute " _Hey Fluffy.. You okay up there?_ " He yells back " _No.._ " " _Take your time, no rush.._ "

Becoming bored once again, I decide to do karaoke with Austin and Isaac while Fluffy continues his headbanger bathroom break.. The 3 of us do karaoke of Kickstart My Heart, Hells Bells, Give It Away, Frying Pan, Smells Like Nirvana, and Black Metal Africa which turns out to be super hilarious! After the last song, I see Fluffy come downstairs very embarrassed.. I greet him by asking and patting him on the shoulder " _Hey.. What's wrong?_ " Fluffy cries as he says " _I broke your toilet and my bum hurts.._ " " _Woah woah Fluffy.. Im sitting on money here essentially and I can easily get the toilet cleaned and fixed! But, I will have that fixed some other time.. About the bum pain, go find the most comfortable cushion in the house and sit on my green couch with it! It will be okay, I pinky promise!_ " I give him a nice hug and release him to find a comfortable cushion..

I then say to everyone else " _Who wants to play Candy Land? I wish to play it with Hugh, Austin, and Isaac! Everyone else, there's like 10 more Candy Land boards and piece sets.._ " Everyone surprisingly wants to play and so the games begin! 2 hours later and the games finally conclude along with Fluffy looking far less uncomfortable now that he has followed my instructions!

Remembering that its okay to cry around people I love, I say to Austin " _Uhh.. I need to get a lot off my chest.. Can we go to the campground where I can tell you in private? I already told Isabelle that I was going to so shes gonna keep everyone else busy having fun while I spill the beans on at least 4 years worth of suffering.._ " Austin replies " _Ok let's go then_ " I nod and we literally race off to the campground! Once we get there, I spend an hour talking about all the junk I have been through such as the criticism from this June to September, losing my mind for 3 weeks, medical stuff, mental issues, ect while crying in between things I talk about.. Austin looks horrified and shocked at what I have been through and says " _At least you got me now.. I will always be by your side no matter what!_ " I sniff and reply " _Thank you for being here for me just as I have been.. I also got everyone else here now and since my first time in this town outside of my 3Ds, my life has been generally improving even though some of the worst problems have happened since then.. Im very lucky to have had these otherworldly adventures! I feel so much better after getting all that off my chest, thanks for listening to me, Austin! I intend on telling Isaac as well sometime! We should go back to the others now!_ " Austin nods in agreement so fast and intense that I swear he is using his nodding as an excuse to headbang! When we get back, I thank Isabelle for explaining where we went and keeping everyone occupied..

Right after, everyone together including me and Austin perform several more crazy covers of Christmas songs and then I realize that its time for me to go so I say to everyone " _Guys, its time for me to go back to my world.. We will be back together in this town in 3 days! Bye everyone! Love all of you!_ " Everyone say in unison " _Byeeee!_ " as I instantly leave to go back to you know where!

 _Christmas Eve:_ Its been 3 days and Im really excited to go back to my town! I then get teleported straight away to Fun Land! The rest of today and tomorrow are gonna be very fun(even though my stupid mom isnt getting me Christmas presents for a dumb reason)! Its almost 8 PM so when Austin spots me, I say to him while blushing(you'll see why) " _Hey Austin! Btw, I gotta change into my Santa outfit to get into the Christmas spirit and then I will try to find Jingle!_ " Austin gives a very understanding nod and we head into my house together! Once I get my Santa outfit out, I take off everything but my underwear and socks with Austin reacting to that with " _You look so hot now that I can see a lot more of you.._ " I say with an eyebrow raised " _Thanks for the compliment, I could say that you are very majestic looking in your summer clothes by the way.. Also, are you implying that you want to do something with me tonight in a certain special place?_ " Austin replies " _Yep.._ " " _Ok you beast hungry for love.. You are a lot hungrier for love than me right now.. I will fulfill your request for some fun at night dont worry.. Lets save all these wild thoughts for then as we got some other things to do first!_ " I then put on my Santa outfit and tell Austin that I will see him later and kiss him on the cheek(Im not a very good kisser per say but Austin always appreciates my kisses)!

I then run around for 2 minutes looking hard for Jingle! Once I find him, I wave and he immediately says " _Happy holidays! Im Jingle, the black-nosed reindeer as you already know! Isn't this the best time of the year, kid? Snow everywhere, fuzzy hats, and streaming mugs of hot cocoa with mushrooms by the fireplace! Wait.. Did I say mushrooms?! I meant marshmallows! Mushrooms in hot cocoas would kind of ruin the mood.. Im here in town to do something very important, but its a secret! Im going to sneak into everyone's houses and leave them presents! Dont tell anyone! Um, I know.. Its kind of weird if you think about it, but its all about the presents, so in the end, everyone is happy! Hmm.. Wait just a second! That's a pretty sharp suit you got there kid.. It fits you perfectly! How`d you like to help me out? If you delivered some presents, we could make everyone happier on a whole new level! Sound good?_ " I reply " _Heck yeah, what a great task that I wanna do!_ " Jingle widens his eyes and resumes talking with " _You will?! That's great! Thank you so much!_ " He hands me a bag and continues his statement with " _That Santa bag is a magical sack filled up with presents for everyone here in town! Just think twice when you give out a present, kid.. That way, everyone's wishes will be able to come true! I`ll be waiting around town until dawn, so deliver all the presents and then return the bag to me! OK, good luck!_ "

I look around the area for someone to deliver a present to first and find Katt not too far away from where I just encountered Jingle! I approach her as soon as I spot her and she reacts to my presence(thinking Im Santa as every other villager will) with " _Santa! Happy Toy Day!_ " I then say in my best Santa impression(a bit cringey but whatever) " _Heres your present!_ " and hand her, her gift and she says " _Awesome! Im gonna open it!_ " She quickly opens it and reacts to what's revealed by saying " _Some ceramic tile?! This is just what I asked for! Im so happy! I guess I was good after all! Thanks, Santa! Good luck with your deliveries! Lolipop!_ "

Bemused at how convincing the Santa outfit apparently is, I see that Curly is inside his house(since his house is literally 20 steps away and smoke is coming out of the chimney) so I go straight for his place, knock on the door, and let myself in.. Once I get in, I instantly walk over to where Curly is and he insta reacts with " _Whoaaa! The real Santa! Happy Toy Day, Santa!_ " I give him his presents in freakishly fast style while saying in an even worse Santa voice " _Its time for your present!_ " Curly eagerly accepts it and says " _Yes! Im opening it right now!_ " After opening it and seeing that its a new flooring, he grins while exclaiming " _This is exactly what I wanted! Santa! Thank you so much! And good luck with the rest of your work tonight!_ " I then right away leave his house while he waves bye bye!

I mentally laugh as I see Hans right next to Curlys house so I obviously gravitate toward him like a magnet and he says " _Are you Santa? The real Santa? Santa the Claus? That's amazing! Happy holidays, Santa!_ " I give him his well deserved present in a madman like way and state(in my bad Santa voice as per usual now and I will continue doing it until I deliver the last present) " _You've been a great friend to a certain someone this year, here's a present for you!_ " Hans responds to my words and actions with " _Thanks, Santa! I cant wait any longer! Is it OK if I open it right away?_ " I give him a thumbs up and he tears the wrapping paper right off, reacting to what's inside with " _A tall lantern?! Its a miracle.. Its unbelievable! I got exactly what I wanted! Wow, Santa really exists.. This will make people dream! I`d better tell everyone about it!_ "

I then head over to Deirdre's place but before I go in, I get the Happy Homer Gold badge from the one and only Phineas! Anyway, I go knock on Deirdre's door and go right in again(I swear criminals would have an easy time getting in too because of how inviting the villagers are)! I find Deirdre behind one of her pet`s cages and right away, she perks up saying " _Yeah, Santa! Happy Toy Day!_ " My Santa impression gets even worse somehow as I hand her the present I assume is perfect for her and say " _Alrighty, heres your present!_ " Deirdre responds " _Awesome! Im gonna open it!_ " She opens it and reacts " _Oh, a jasmine bonsai? Hmmm.. OK! Thanks, Santa! I cant wait to show everyone! SweetDream!_ " I instantly take off as I need to deliver to 6 more villagers and Deirdre waves as I leave her cool house!

I look around for the nearest villager I haven't delivered to and see Pinky between mine and Hans`s houses so I quickly go to her in a way that shows Im ready to talk! She instantly reacts to my presence with " _Santa! I cant believe its YOU! Have you heard? I've been a good girl, like, ALL year long! I swear!_ " I reply while handing her present over " _I have heard from a special friend of mine that you have been good all year dont worry! Anyway, here's your gift!_ " Pinky takes it and says back " _YAY! Can I open it now?!_ " I give her a crazy fast nod and she opens her present, reacting in total surprise " _A candy jar! So you DID see the letter I sent to Jingle! Awesooooome! I must've been SUCH a good bear this year! Thanks a bunch, Santa! You've made me SO happy! Now go on and make everyone else happy!_ "

I then run around like a psycho while looking for someone to hand a gift to next and after a bit, I find Hugh very close to the train station so I stop and wave to get his attention! He puts on the brightest grin thus far and says " _Yay! Its Santa! Im so excited!_ " I hand him the present I have no doubt in my mind is for him while stating " _Here you go, a gift from yours truly!_ " Hugh replies " _Awesome! Can I open it?_ " I give him a nod(duh) and he opens it right away, reacting with " _An upright vacuum! Wow wow wow! I've wanted this for so long! Thanks a bunch, Santa!_ "

I then go over where he and Biff`s houses are and notice that Biff is currently chilling in his home! I know exactly what to do and knock to let myself in! Biff greets my entrance with " _Whoaaa! The real Santa! Happy Toy Day, Santa!_ " I obviously right away hand him his present while telling him " _Here's your well deserved present!_ " He says as soon as he gets his gift " _Yes! Im opening it right now!_ " He opens it so fast that it takes less time than the lyric part of the 6 second song _"You Suffer by Napalm Death_ " and widens his eye while saying his reaction " _A kiddie wall! I didn't think I was gonna get what I wanted! But I did! Thank you so much, Santabro!_ "

I then leave Biff's house while he waves like a super wacko and look for anyone wondering town, eventually finding Tiffany by the flower arch who when she spots me, stops me and says " _THRASH, Santa! Happy Toy Day!_ " I mentally look forward to her reaction as I hand her gift over to her while saying to her " _Here's a gift for you, one of the greatest rockers around as one of my friends has told me!_ " Tiffany accepts it with a big grin and replies " _THRASH! Can I open it?_ " I give her a headbang style nod and she opens it in a way that shows she's trying to air guitar while doing it! Once she opens it, she widens her eyes in amazement and reacts " _A moth orchid? I mean, I love it! You shouldn't have! This has been the best Toy Day ever thanks to you! Go, spread your cheer around the whole world! Im all good!_ " 2 more villagers left to deliver to and I see that Winnie is currently in her house so I leave Tiffany and go to Winnie's house!

I let myself in as always and walk to where she is standing in her house! Winnie widens her eyes while saying to me " _Happy Toy Day, Santa!_ " I give her her gift right over to her hands with the words " _Happy Toy Day to you as well! Here's your present from me to you!_ " Winnie grins and exclaims " _Yippee! Brace yourself, Winnie.. Here goes nothing!_ " She opens the present with so much energy she makes an RCT3 peep seem not very energetic at all and reacts with " _A vacuum cleaner! This is, like, EXACTLY what I wanted! How did you know?! Thanks a bunch, Santa! You've made me SO happy! Now go on and make everyone else happy!_ " I run out of her house while Winnie waves like shes got over excitement disorder(she doesn't and isnt over excited) and know from earlier that the last villager, Midge is in her own house so I head right to it at top speed and go right in her house after knocking!

As soon as I go in, Midge says in a very welcoming voice " _Santa! Its really you! But you look a little shorter than I pictured.._ " I mentally think " _LOL_ " and give her the present that is 100% totally hers while telling her " _I suppose that my height is part of the surprise! You're the last of the villagers I need to deliver to so here's your very special gift!_ " Midge takes her present with a very grateful look and exclaims with a sugar rush level energy " _Hooray! Thank you! Can I open it now? Please, can I?!_ " I rival her super energy with a mega fast nods and she opens her gift right on the spot! She reacts to her new Grass Shirt with _"Santa, you're amazing! Somehow you knew exactly what I wanted! You're so kind, Santa! You remind me a little of my friend, Adam!_ "

If only she knew.. Anyway, I head out of her house while she waves with energy that would make even Carlos and Austin jealous to look for Jingle! It takes about a minute to find him and once I do, he asks " _Hiya, kid! So how's the task going?_ " I quickly reply " _Im all done already! It was very fun!_ " He checks the bag to see if I actually did and says " _Lets see.. Yup, Yup! You've indeed delivered presents to everyone, kid! I mean, I probably would have been more careful to give the right gifts to the right people, but oh well! Im sure it was a really tough job.. Well, thank you for all your help! Hooray! Now its finally YOUR turn to receive a present! That's a nice change after helping so much! Since you did such a holly-jolly job, I`ll give you a special little present! Its a festive wreath!_ " I immediately accept it and he continues on with " _Thanks to you, Im sure tonight was a very wonderful and jingly night for everyone in town! Yeah! Seeing smiles on every face in town makes me the happiest little reindeer in the world! Seeing such joy here in Fun Land was ever so nice! Im such a happy little festive reindeer! The smiles that greet me wherever I go are all the presents I ever need! Well, my work isnt over, so I've got to go! See you! And ho ho ho!_ " I walk very energetically after saying bye to Jingle while heading to my house!

Glad to have set up a bunch of activities for the crew and me to play tonight, I go in my house relieved and excited! I sit down on my green couch and Austin already being in my house sits down next to me with a very hungry look to his eyes while saying to me " _Hey, how did Jingle go? You were gone for almost 20 minutes!_ " I reply " _I delivered gifts for him to the villagers while dressed in my Santa suit which I will change out of after our conversation! So, what have you been up to?_ " Austin blushes as he answers " _Well, I called everyone who was here 3 days ago to come here at like 8:40 which is like 20-25 minutes away for fun activities! Also, I got our bed ready for tonight.._ " I kiss him on the cheek just like before and say " _I cant wait for our plans and time with friends tonight! Another thing, I gotta tell you something really important.._ " Austin gives me a very ironic soft look(ironic since Im usually the one doing soft looks) and tells me " _Its okay.. What's the secret?_ " " _I got romantic love for another guy not just you whom I still love very much.._ " " _Fine by me! What's his name and how did you fall for him?_ " I spend the next 5 minutes answering his questions and Im not telling who my other crush is(its mine, his, and now also Austin`s little secret that will be revealed when Im ready to say aka not anytime soon)!

Austin then says " _Wow, what an insane story! You're just so interesting and that's one of the things I admire most about you! Also, I gotta change too!_ " " _Alright, let's do this!_ " I change into my most attractive outfit and when I see what Austin changed into, my jaw drops and I start drooling.. I say to Austin " _You look.. So cute and really really hot! I know you got that outfit to cause my reaction but honestly, I love that! You really got looks that kill!_ " Austin blushes and replies " _I knew you would love it! You look really gorgeous in that outfit of yours! Seems like we are turning each other on and we haven't gotten to the climax of the night yet! Anyway, I hear a bunch of people, its party time! We will as you said save all of this for later!_ " We go to the door and let everyone in and stun everyone with our super killer looks!

Once everyone is settled in, I announce to everyone " _Welcome to the Christmas Eve party! We shall start things off with a marshmallow man contest! You must use sticks and marshmallows to try to make the best looking marshmallow man! You can use magic to summon in miniature clothing! There will be a 20 minutes building time limit.. We will all split up in teams of four and Kapp`n has agreed to be the judge of the marshmallow men! I will take Austin, Isaac, and Hugh as my teammates! Let the games begin!_ " Everyone else pair up and I say to my 3 teammates " _Before we begin building, what should we call our little team in this competition?_ " Hugh somehow beats everyone else by suggesting " _How about Cool Guys?_ " I reply " _Sure! What do you think, Isaac and Austin?_ " They nod in agreement to the team name(wow that was extremely easy) Hugh suggested so we begin building right away! We decide together to have our marshmallow man have Hughs ears and body shape, a warrior sword, a pop star hat, thief shirt, vampire pants, and Santa boots! We know its gonna be tough but we evenly divide the rest with me taking care of the head and hat, Austin doing the main body, Isaac doing the legs and feet, and Hugh doing the arms!

We just barely managed to finish it when the time runs out! Here's what everyone else did: _A very terrifyingly good trendy marshmallow man(Tiffany, Pinky, Winnie, and Gracie), a musical guy(Shrunk, KK Slider, Lyle, and Tom Nook), a multi-season one(Jingle who has decided to join us, Zipper T Bunny, Harvey, and Jack), a super mage(Griphook, Roddy, Brayden, and Julia), a weird supernatural hybrid(The Wacky Clowns), a scary vampire chef with a dagger attached to a frying pan and a great hairstyle(Carlos, Lauren, Madison, and Harriet), a terrifying monster(Spidey, Shadow as they went outside to do it, Joe, and Ender), a strange animal-human hybrid who likes coffee(Cactey, Rudolf, Brewster, and Dominic), a buff guy(Curly, Biff, Midge, and Hans), another super fashion dude(Labelle, Mable, Sable, and Kicks), a relaxed museum guy(Madeline, Blathers, Celeste, and Harvey), a comedian(Fluffy Afro, Timmy, Tommy, and my 2nd in command in the Vampire Nation), and finally, a girl power one(Katt, Deirdre, Isabelle, and Tori)!_

Kapp`n goes around to judge every single one and exclaims " _All of yer creations are amazing, yar! None of yer marshmallow men win in my books, they are all great, yar! I say yer all tied!_ " We all widen our eyes in shock at that and I get an awesome idea of what to do with all our marshmallow people! I let out a little, intense scream to get everyone's attention and say " _Hey guys, we worked so hard on all these masterpieces.. I doubt none of us want it to go to waste.. I propose we display these in town hall forever! What do you think, people?_ " Everyone says in unison " _Yeah! Let's do that!_ " We then quickly do just that and I conjure a display case for our marshmallow men with my wand! After we successfully do that with shockingly no incident!

Once we get back to my house, Isabelle randomly says " _I heard someone is gonna visit us from who knows where and give us all presents!_ " I then say in reaction to that statement with " _Alrighty then, let's sing Christmas songs in different styles! Lets have everyone who sang last time including me sing again!_ " Everyone nods and so we do what we did last time just in different styles of vocals and rock/metal genres/band styles for each song! We start things off with a _Rammstein(Industrial Metal band) style of Deck The Halls followed by a Judas Priest(Heavy Metal band) style of Jingle Bells, Scorpions(Hard Rock/Heavy Metal band) style of All I Want For Christmas Is You, Metallica(Thrash Metal band) style of Silent Night, Guns N Roses(Hard Rock band) style of We Wish You A Very Merry Christmas, Black Sabbath(founding Heavy Metal band) style of Files Navidad, Ghost(Doom/Heavy Metal band) style of There's No Place Like Home For The Holidays, Death(Death Metal band) style of Frosty The Snowman, Woods Of Trees(Black Metal band) style of Silver Bells, Babymetal (Kawaii Metal band) style of A Holly Jolly Christmas, Korn(Nu Metal band) style of O Christmas Tree, Green Day(Punk band) style of Little Drummer Boy, Motley Crue(Glam Metal band) style of Must Be Santa, Alice Cooper(Shock Rock band) style of White Christmas, and Of Mice & Men (Metalcore band) style of Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas!_

Once we finish our crazy music stuff, a blinding yellow light fills the room disappearing to reveal the one the only Egyptian god Ra! Once again, everyone is shocked but this time, me and Austin are as well! I bow in respect to the god and ask " _What brings you here tonight? Are you the one giving out presents?_ " Ra chuckles and replies " _Indeed, I am! This is one of the reasons why I will never regret recruiting you! Osiris, Obelisk, and I thought we should give you presents before tomorrow's huge present openings! I would like to see all of your reactions so do I have your permission to stay for that?_ " I reply " _No wonder you are the embodiment of light.. The answer is you are always welcome!_ " Ra then goes around, handing everyone their gifts and watches all our reactions(dont worry I got a gift just like everyone else) in joy!

Here's what we all got: _for me a new suit of armor made up of elements from all 3 gods, Isaac: ninja outfit plus throwing stars, Austin: super sonic microphone, Madison: stone that decreased her need to drink plasma, Carlos: crate full of candy and snacks, Brayden :new and powerful gem for his wand, Julia: chest full of MP candy, Lauren: new and advanced frying pan, Dominic: new and crazy powerful flask, Ender: some amazing and powerful purple armor, Roddy: several new outfits and a weapon in case of emergencies, Fluffy: bunch of silly noise things, Joe: lovely jubbly love love petal(rose), Spidey: cool looking armor, Rudolf: sweater(aww), Cactey: viking style thing for his head, Hugh: same thing as Carlos, Tiffany: rock clothing and some albums, Midge: cute clothing, Hans: furniture, Curly: fitness stuff, Isabelle: comfy items, Blathers: book full of fossils not found in the museum, Timmy and Tommy: books on how to have fun, Tom Nook: every song by KK Slider, Lyle: 2 tickets for a 2 week free vacation with Tom Nook, KK Slider: new electric guitar, Shrunk: book on how to make more comedic jokes, Harvey: 10 new books to read, Tori: guide on fighting moves, Biff: also got fitness stuff, Pinky and Winnie: fashion stuff, Madeline: big book on how to heal people in more ways, Katt: Powerful amp, Deirdre: new pet, Labelle: socialization book, Mable: new outfit, Sable: comfy stool to sit on while sewing, Kicks: radio, Gracie: new flooring for her store, Wacky Clowns: disguises, Brewster: advanced coffee machine, Harriet: upgrade part for her makeover machine, Franklin: fridge for food, Jingle: new cushion, Jack: guide to be scarier, Zipper T Bunny: yoga manual, Tor Nash(top vampire): relaxation/fun guide, Shadow: battle helmet, Griphook: all currencies in existence guide, and finally Celeste: alarm clock!_

Amazingly, everyone LOVES their presents and I ask Ra " _So.. Why did you give us all presents?_ " Ra answers " _Well all of you are very important to us gods and we wanted to show our thanks for all that you have done! You have saved many lives by defeating the evils you have defeated! I must go now, happy holidays!_ " Everyone(including me) waves like excited children as Ra vanishes! I then say to everyone " _Let's go watch Home Alone at Club LOL as its the only place big enough to house a big screen!_ " Everyone agrees to that having heard how good the movie is and Shrunk goes ahead with KK Slider to get it all set up(after I hand him the disk which I got in a random box for some reason)!

20 minutes pass by and we have reached Club LOL with a whole bunch of snacks! KK and Shrunk have set it up and look very excited! Once we all sit down, Austin turns to me and asks " _Why do you smell SO good?_ " I reply " _What do you mean?_ " " _Sometimes, you smell like tomato sauce and its so crazy!_ " _"Maybe its because I love pizza, Austin! I didnt know that honestly though nor did I know that I smell like that at times.. That reminds me, you smell great yourself! What you smell like is spearmint and Im a huge fan of mints!_ " " _That's so crazy.. Anyway, can I cuddle with you during the movie?_ " " _Sure, then we have our private fun once we get back to my house! Oh btw, where are the others besides the villagers sleeping if you know?_ " " _The art exhibit at the museum, T &T Emporium, where we are right now, and the town hall!_" " _Alright, thanks for the info Austin! Also, the movie is starting and I got snacks for both of us!_ " Austin then cuddles with me for the whole time and we have such a great time watching the movie with everyone else, even Gracie laughs at parts of Home Alone! Definitely gotta watch the other 3 with everyone soon!

As soon as the movie ends I announce to everyone " _Tomorrow, we are getting up at 7 and gonna watch the other 3 Home Alone movies since they are just as funny! Anyway, its 11 PM and time to go to bed! Everyone, go to where you sleep and we will meet at the Christmas tree in the morning, good night!_ " Everyone shouts in unison again " _GOOD NIGHT!_ " I try to get up but Austin protests and blushes while saying " _Can you carry me all the way to our bed?_ " I nod while blushing too and replying " _Sure, Austin! Before we go, how do you stay in love with Madison all the time?_ " " _We sleep together all the time in Miitopia and I make sure to kiss her every time before I go out on a quest! We spend a lot of time together in Miitopia so its fine that I love you too! Now can we go?_ " " _Yeah!_ "

By this time, everyone else either left or set up their beds to sleep in Club LOL where we are currently so I start carrying Austin commenting " _Wow, didn't expect you to feel so nice and light! I feel like Im carrying a prince!_ " Austin blushes hard while replying " _Aww shucks, that's so sweet of you to say!_ " " _Well, you are my special little pop star after all! You know what's crazy? We are almost home!_ " " _Woah! Im so excited!_ " " _Me too, Austin!_ " Once I set him down onto the bed, we tuck ourselves in and turn out the lights! " _Ready, Austin? This is gonna be the first time I have ever done this so this should be really interesting and fun!_ " " _Of course I am!_ " Please note that I am skipping over what we do together as it would change the rating of this story.. What happens is for my eyes only..

After we do our very thrilling activities in bed together, I tell Austin while being star struck, a little dazed, very tired, feeling the best I have ever felt since a specific date in October, and extremely happy " _Wow, I did not expect that to go as well as it did! Lets go to sleep now, we can do this again some other time! What an exciting new experience for me! Love you so much, my special little pop star!_ " " _I had a great time too! Even though I have done this many times, it was still amazing! Good night, love you too Adam!_ " We share a passionate kiss before falling asleep!

 _Christmas Day:_ At 7 in the morning, my pleasant sleep is interrupted by an alarm clock I set up that plays _Cum On Feel The Noize by Quiet Riot_ really loud.. I wake up Austin and tell him " _Come on, we gotta get ready! Your mom is probably gonna make breakfast for everyone so let's not worry about food! Uhh.. Do you want to take a shower with me?_ " Austin replies " _Yeah, where is it though?_ " " _Hehe.. shower rise up from the floor!_ " To Austins shock, a shower comes up form the floor! " _How did you get that to work?_ " " _I had Dominics help after I made that snowman of him at the beginning of the month! Since we already got our clothes and stuff off, let's head in the shower!_ " " _Ok!_ " While we shower together, we bask in each others presence and sing parts of famous love songs such as _Rock You Like A Hurricane, You Shook Me All Night Long, No One Like You, and Turbo Lover to each other and duet on some other songs like Feuer Frei, Infernal Death, and The Duck Song(Black Metal version)!_

Once we finish showering together and put our most stunning and attractive clothing on, I say to Austin "I _m gonna try to repair the toilet with my wand, wait here okay love.._ " Austin nods and I go upstairs to fix the toilet which has not been attended to since Fluffy broke it on accident and hold out my wand while shouting " _Reparo!_ " To my amazement, the spell worked and the toilet looks brand new and completely functionable! I go back to Austin who asks " _You planning on spending the night in town again tonight?_ " I instantly reply " _Yeah, why?_ " Austin blushes and says " _I want to sleep with you again tonight and do more things with you.._ " " _Of course you can, now let's get our backpacks full of our stuff just in case and a bunch of bags to hold all our presents!_ " Austin agrees to that and so we do just that!

After finishing that simple task, Austin asks another question " _Can we hold hands?_ " " _Normally, I dont like doing that but for you and some others, Im more than willingly make exceptions!_ " Austin looks extremely happy to hear that so we carry the storage bags in our backpacks and head out(after putting on coats of course)! It doesn't even take 2 minutes to reach the tree where everyone else appears to have just arrived too! To make it less crazy, I will show what everyone got me and what I got everyone in summed up format!

Firstly, what they all got me: _Isaac: a new electric guitar to replace the one that exploded on me, Austin: a love letter with roses attached, Madison: plasma supply in case I crave plasma(as Im now a vampire), Carlos: a bunch of art supplies, Brayden: a ton of music albums, Julia: a lot of white chocolate, Lauren: a guide to cooking, Dominic: a science experiment kit, Ender: a black leather jacket, Roddy: a lengthy appreciation letter, Fluffy: a lot of hairspray, Joe: book of defense moves, Spidey: book on improving singing, Rudolf: a large stock of Scorpion venom, Cactey: a cool scarf, Hugh: a fuzzy and big blanket, Tiffany, Pinky, and Winnie: beauty stuff to help with my shocking act, Hans: a bunch of duel monsters packs, Midge: story books, Curly: a joke book, Isabelle: new computer desk, Blathers: a mini model of a T-Rex skeleton, Timmy and Tommy: a lot of fortune cookies, Tom Nook and Lyle: a collection of mini versions of numerous homes, KK Slider: a new microphone, Shrunk: custom made comedian outfit, Harvey: calming music collection, Tori: a frying pan, Madeline: a bunch of healing supplies, Katt: book of catchphrases and quotes, Deirdre: more duel monsters packs, Labelle: book to improve designs, Mable: little figures of everyone gathered today, Sable: clothing making guide/kit, Kicks: custom flashy/rock shoes, Gracie: custom leather pants, The Wacky Clowns: weird alien objects, Brewster: drink making kit, Harriet: haircut guide, Franklin: dining table and chairs, Jingle: bunch of holiday sweaters, Jack: scary masks, Zipper T Bunny: money filled eggs, Tor Nash: book of vampire history, Shadow: wings suitable for humans/vamps, Griphook: inheritance sheet(updated and he gave inheritance sheets to everyone else too), and Celeste: display cases to put in my basement for a lot of my new stuff!_

When each gave me their gift, I made sure to say thanks! After I get all my gifts, I say to everyone " _Thank you guys so much! Everything I got is amazing!_ " Soon enough, everyone is thanking each other!

Now then, here's what I got everyone: _Isaac: a heartfelt letter of appreciation for being here for me and some money, Austin: his own new guitar, Madison: funny vampire and bat related stories/incidents(including the time Ozzy Osbourne bit off a bats hat thinking it was fake after a fan threw it on stage and the subsequent movie scene inspired by it with Ozzy eating a talking bats head), Carlos and Hugh: foods from all over, Brayden: a confidence guide(he may be great and powerful but privately he can get quite insecure as he has some problems), Julia: history of all magics, Lauren: recipe book, Dominic: a bunch of chemicals to play with, Ender: a longsword, Roddy: cute outfits, Fluffy: clown equipment, Joe: a new Minecraft villager friend(who actually wanted to be friends with Joe), Spidey: a book on all other spider species, Rudolf: new Scorpion food, Cactey: food as well, Tiffany: history of rock and metal music, Midge: a new couch, Hans: a new acoustic guitar, Biff and Curly: punching bags, Isabelle: new outfit, Blathers: geological history of Earth, Timmy and Tommy: bunch of sweets and business tips, Tom Nook: rock albums, Lyle: nice chair to relax in, KK Slider: history of music instruments, Shrunk: big couch for Club LOL, Harvey: a industrialized keyboard, Tori: anger management book, Pinky and Winnie: fashion sketchbooks, Madeline: book to allow her to do better offense attacks, Katt: metal guitar, Deirdre: weird piece of furniture, Labelle: charisma guide, Mable: warm coat, Kicks: shoe design kit, Gracie: positivity guide, Wacky Clowns: books about other worlds and cultures, Brewster: new type of coffee beans, Harriet: decorations for her store, Franklin: guide on how to find stuff for food and where to find it all, Jingle: new outfit, Jack: scare kit, Zipper T Bunny: ticket to a 2 week vacation to anywhere, Tor Nash: democracy guide, Shadow: end dimension management tips, Griphook: medicines(for Goblin Nation and other magical allies), and Celeste: nice couch to sleep on!_

Whew, never listing so much in such a condensed area ever again(sorry readers if this made the chapter a little annoying but I hope not at least I didn't list all of the 400+ gifts exchanged between everyone coz that would have taken way too long and be far more irritating).. All of us go to where we stay and drop off all our new stuff and then meet back up at the big tree I planted 364 days ago! Lauren then says to all of us out of nowhere " _Breakfast feast time! Sign your name by whatever food you want!_ " I gravitate towards the hash browns option as they are the only breakfast item where I have never been unhappy about eating them and Austin does too! 5 minutes later, to everyone's excitement, a huge table appears with a whole bunch of food appearing on smaller tables to grab so me and Austin get some hash browns and sit right next to each other!

Austins randomly asks as I start eating " _So, how do you eat so fast?_ " I chuckle " _Well.. I just love eating food that I like and like being fast in a lot of ways to save time! My dad actually tells me to slow down sometimes, Im that fast! You should see me eat a New York style big and thin pizza slice! I scarf those down crazy fast! If I could, I would definitely take you to a New York style pizza place and have you try it! Also, I chose to eat hash browns because they are my favorite breakfast item, why did you?_ " " _They're my favorite breakfast thing too that's why!_ " " _Okay didn't see that coming!_ "

Once we both finish(no we didn't have milk with it milk aint good for vocal cords anyway), I say to him " _Hey, I got another present for you albeit much smaller.._ " " _What did you get me?_ " I hand him over a pendant and explain what its supposed to be " _This is it, a heart shaped pendant for you and it says my name X yours! I got an identical one and inside both pendants are a picture of me in yours and a picture of you in mine! This way, when we lose hope, we can remember each other's love and bound back stronger!_ " " _Thank you so much, Adam!_ " Austin then goes in for the best kiss I have ever been a part of! Our love for each other is so strong that I feel like the happiest and luckiest guy alive right now(since Austin loves me as much as he loves Madison, the Christmas fun, and last night)! I comment " _Man, you are such a precious person and always smell so good! Cant get over how amazing you are ever! Anyway, its time to watch the other Home Alone movies with the others! We will eat lunch after the 2nd movie we watch today! Everyone else finished eating and went ahead to prepare the movie so we could get some privacy! We should go there now but first, do you want me to carry you again?_ "

Austin nods and replies " _You read my mind!_ " I snicker and say back " _Of course I did! Im not a thinker for no reason! I know people very well and can accurately predict stuff about em such as your desire to be carried once again!_ " I suddenly have a feel of extreme thirst.. Im too weak to go back to the house right now so I say to Austin weakly " _Need plasma from you.. I thought I would only crave sugar but I guess this is what happens after never drinking any plasma.. I would rather not drink from anyone but I really need it and you are probably the only one besides maybe Isaac who would willingly let me have a drink.._ " Austin replies " _Im totally okay with it, just drink from my left arm since Madison drinks from my right arm and be careful! Anyway, Im curious to see what kind of mark you make! Madison made a heart shaped mark btw! The cool thing is that only vampires who love someone can leave a mark on them and it lessens the side effects of being drank from!_ " I sign in relief and begin feeding, making sure to not to hurt him too much as I slowly make a little guitar shaped mark..

Once Im done, I realize in horror that Austin has weakened quite a bit.. I react by saying " _Austin.. Are you okay?_ " " _Just tired.._ " " _Oh, well let me carry you just as you desired and you can lean on me whenever you need to while we are watching the movies!_ " He nods and so I pick him up and carry him to Club LOL! Once there, I make sure to put us together as closely as possible! We eat a whole bunch of treats so much so that Austin regained all his energy and looks much better! After the 3rd Home Alone movie, we go eat lunch where we had breakfast with Isabelle telling me that there's a very special surprise for me..

Rolling my eyes, I hold hands with Austin and we sit down waiting for a surprise when this black curtain falls down revealing hilariously the bands _Mac Sabbath_ and _Radioactive Chicken Heads_ playing together! I explain who they are to everyone who doesn't know and they roar out in laughter! _Mac Sabbath plays Frying Pan, Sweet Beef, More Ribs, Pair-a-Buns, and Organic Funeral and Radioactive Chicken Heads play Liquid Fat, Pest Control, Tales From The Coop, Boris The Spider, Badd Bunny, I Looked Into The Mirror, and Cluck At The Moon!_

After both bands finished, I ask " _Why are you guys here?_ " Ronald Osbourne responds for everyone in the 2 bands " _We heard about your world saving adventures and thought we would help give all of you the best Christmas ever!_ " " _Well, let me show you guys my band, come on fellow Raging Rockstars, let's have some comedy fun!_ " Me and my band then play _Im A Pretty Pink Princess, Smells Like Skyline, Im A Banana(Death Metal cover), Bum Bum Song(Black Metal cover), and PPAP(Thrash Metal cover)!_ Ronald Osbourne looks very impressed as he says " _Wow, you are good at being funny yourself! Well, we gotta go now.._ "

Everyone waves as the 2 comedic bands go back to Earth! Lauren then makes a huge amount of food for lunch so I grab some criss cut fries and cheese pizza! Austin gets a bigger variety of food and sits next to me as always! As soon as we finish eating, Austin says " _I cant believe that 2 of the funniest bands ever performed for us! What a fun show to watch!_ " " _I totally agree, Austin! Anyway, let's go back to Club LOL before everyone else and have some private time there until everyone arrives into there!_ " " _Ok!_ " We literally take off and get in in literally record time! While waiting for the others, we have a makeout session.. Once I hear the door opening, I motion Austin to stop so we can avoid awkwardness.. Then, we watch the 4th movie with everyone else and really enjoy it!

After that, we go to my house where I have another game set up so I say loud enough for everyone to hear " _Hey guys, I set up another activity to play! This one is called Elf Maker! Its quite simple, there's a blank board and for every correct guess of a description of something adds a little part of the elf to the board who will be joined by more elf buddies if things go right but be warned, for if no one can guess correctly in a round, a piece will be taken right off! Whoever has gotten the most pieces on the board before dinner time wins a surprise which even I dont know what it is! This will be very insane and I will be the one explaining what something is and confirming whether or not someone guessed it right while Austin and Madison work together on scoring! Lets begin with: This historic event was a symbol of tensions lessening between The Warsaw Pact and NATO.. It featured bands from The USSR, Germany, The UK, and The United States.. What was this event called?_ "

It takes a little bit, but Dominic correctly guesses The Moscow Music Peace Festival which happened in 1989! I add an elf shoe to the board as I say " _Good job, Dominic didn't expect you to get it! Next one: This frontman is best known for many incidents including a meltdown about lack of time in 2012 and a mud fight in the 90s.. Who is he and what band does he front?_ " Hilariously enough, Julia the last person that guessed correctly guessed Billie Joe Armstrong who fronts the band Green Day! I put the other elf shoe on the board while stating " _Wow, quite an amazing feat Julia! Great work! Now for the next question! This band is known for their gloomy riffs and original frontman who has a reputation for being crazy! Who are they and what significance do they have?_ " Carlos right away guesses correctly Black Sabbath and that they are the first ever Heavy Metal band!

I add a leg to the board and exclaim " _WOAH! Excellent work, Carlos! Moving on: This region was a hot spot for 80s era bands with bands such as Motley Crue, Quiet Riot, and Ratt hailing from there.. What region am I talking about?_ " Probably the funniest thing today besides the Mac Sabbath and Radioactive Chicken Heads performances happens as Fluffy correctly guesses The LA Sunshine Strip and somehow has his hair set on fire which was quickly put out with ketchup bottles of all things.. I quickly put the other leg on the board and say " _Great job Fluffy and Im glad you are okay after that fire incident besides the fact that your hair is a little red now.. To make sure Fluffy doesn't feel embarrassed, we are going onto the next question now, people! This form of music was one of the things that made the 1920s great in my world and influenced essentially every form of music in existence right now! What is it called and where did it come from?_ " Dominic somehow correctly guesses that the form of music is Jazz and it came from African American communities where they fused African beats with European instruments! So I dont bore you guys, everyone ends up winning at least once with Hugh of all people winning! The questions cover a bunch of topics including: Instruments, music genres, bands, food, countries, and the geography of several different worlds(including Miitopia)!

We all clap for Hughs surprising victory and I walk over to him, hand him a box with the unknown surprise, and watch as he opens it to reveal a Golden Elf figure! Hugh has the biggest grin I have ever seen on his face and suddenly, everyone's stomachs make noise as we all realize that we are quite hungry! We have a good laugh about the hunger and head back to the table where breakfast and lunch were consumed.. Austin sits down next to me just as before and proceeds to kiss me(he had some romance time with Madison while people were guessing stuff in the game so there's no way Madison will feel jealous about this as he also got her some amazing presents as well)! I kiss back and then we have some yummy stomach satisfying dinner! After everyone is done eating, we all say goodbye as we go our separate ways with me and Austin heading to my house!

Once me and Austin get in bed, we do stuff together again and before we fall asleep, I say to him " _What another great day and night, hanging with you and my best friend Isaac made it even better! Now then, its time for us to sleep so we wake up in Hogwarts!_ " Me and Austin kiss and sleep closely together(we did this last night too but I forgot to mention that)!

 _December 26th:_ To my surprise, I am sucked into Fun Land once again after spending yesterday doing my other Christmas activities(I will tell you guys what I got for Christmas in my world later).. Once the transportation of me is complete, I get out of my house and to my surprise, Isabelle is waiting for me! I believe that I know why.. Its my one year anniversary of being the mayor of Fun Land after all! I wonder what Austin will say about this special occasion!

Once Isabelle has my attention, she says " _Oh, Mayor! Are you heading out now? Sorry to bother you when you're busy.._ " I reply " _Its quite alright, Isabelle! Dont worry bout a thing! Im not mad at you! Anyway, carry on!_ " " _Ok, its just that, well, there's another exciting milestone to celebrate.. I almost cant believe it, but its been 1 year to the day since you became our mayor! I've been trying to figure out the best way to express my gratitude for all your your service to Fun Land.. And well.. I realized that I just couldn't do it myself.. So I've called upon.. Everyone! All the residents and the others! Cmon, everyone.. This way!_ "

Suddenly, everyone appears and we literally all jog to the big tree I planted a year ago with Me and Isabelle right in front of it! The closest people/animals to us end up being: Austin, Isaac, Hugh, Tiffany, Hans, Jingle, Pinky, and Deirdre! Everyone else is obviously behind all of them..

When we all get situated and recover from the run, Isabelle announces " _Ahem.. Mayor Adam, fellow citizens and, others.. Thank you all for gathering here today, despite the cold and snowy conditions.. Without further ado, let us begin the ceremony to honor Mayor Adam`s 1 year of service! Since I've been working with him for 1 year, I, Isabelle will serve as your friendly emcee!_ " Whatever emcee means.. Anyway, everyone including me all clap like mad after Isabelle's statement which causes her to grin very happily! Isabelle looks a little nervous as he continues her speech with " _So, um.. Exactly one year ago today, Adam arrived in Fun Land and became our mayor.._ " She has a thoughtful expression as she says " _I still remember it like it was yesterday… meeting at the train station.. Planting the seedling.._ " Laughing super hard, Isabelle exclaims " _I guess time flies when you're diligently navigating bureaucratic red tape.. Aka having fun! Now, let's have a big round of applause for Mayor Adam! Put your hands together!_ " I blush very flattered as everyone claps insanely hard for me(including Isabelle)!

She then directly asks me " _Well, how about it, Mayor? Anything to say for yourself on this special occasion?_ " I swiftly declare " _I will try even harder now!_ " I do a happy dance with flowers coming off me as another applause for me happens! Isabelle reacts with " _No, no.. you're already doing such an incredible job! Just keep up the good work, OK? No need to stress.. We dont want you burning out!_ " I have a duh that's obvious face as I laugh super hard myself! As soon as I settle down, she states " _Now then, its time for the presentation of the ceremonial gift! Without further ado, Mayor.. Please accept this small token of our appreciation!_ " I take it very grateful as yet another applause for me commences!

Isabelle finishes her long speech with " _All right, everyone! Its time to bring IT out.. You know what Im talking about.._ " On cue, all of us take out party poppers as I have been accustomed to because of the public works projects and let them pop! The pops are so loud its amazing that I am later informed no one lost any hearing at all! Once all the popping is done, we all clap super hard together for once!

I then hear a mysterious narrator like voice (even though Im the narrator obviously) who says " _I still cant believe it! 1 year since your inauguration.. What a ride its been!_ " I ponder over that voice which I remember from a year ago funnily enough as I head into my house.. Austin being the loving guy he is comes into my house with me and we sit down on my couch again together!

A few seconds pass and Austin asks " _So, what's in the present Isabelle just gave you?_ " I reply " _I dont know, let's find out!_ " I unwrap the present and to both of us`s amazement, there's a sapling clock inside! I react " _Woah, what an amazing gift! I didn't even know there was sapling furniture!_ " " _Yeah! So mind blowing!_ " After Austin says that, he does something that I refuse to tell you so I tell him " _Not now, Austin! We can do that stuff tonight! Anyone could literally walk in right now and be scarred for life.._ " " _Ok.. I agree with that logic, I dont want to scar anyone.._ " " _You're forgiven, Austin! I know you're hungry for more of well that stuff just as I am but we have to experience other things first today! Such as breakfast which your mom is currently making! I know that since I can flippin smell it although your spearmint scent is stronger than it! Good thing we aren't in heat though.._ " " _Same with your tomato sauce smell! Also, yeah if we were the scents would be very overpowering.. Im just so happy to have you!_ "

 _"Well, duh Austin! Also, do you know how the scent thing works?_ " _"I actually do! Each person someone is in a relationship with smells a different scent from that someone! For example, you say I smell like spearmint while Madison says I smell like fruit! In addition, no one else can smell these kind of scents! To everyone else, we just smell normal! The smells are produce to per say.. arouse a partner and/or increase romance.. Our scientists back in Miitopia studied this sort of thing and they released a book documenting their findings which I read myself! One of the best parts is that our friend Dominic was one of the scientists who did the study! They interviewed just about everyone and figured it all out!_ " " _That's so interesting, my special little pop star! I heard that there's gonna be a big party later from Brayden as I was leaving the event plaza.. It starts literally right after breakfast! He said that its to celebrate all of us and our allies being like one big and happy family!_ " " _I cant wait for that! Also, its breakfast time!_ " " _Yep!_ "

We get off the couch and literally run like how Black Metal artists sometimes run! We get to the huge table before the others and quickly get our food! After somehow finishing breakfast before anyone else could even get to the area, the 2 of us get bored and Austin says to me " _I got an idea for what we can do while waiting for everyone else to finish eating! We can go ice skating since the river is frozen right now!_ " I reply " _Just one problem.. I have literally zero experience with skating of any kind.._ " " _Dont worry I`ll help you out with that!_ " " _Alright, thanks love!_ " Skipping to after ice skating as Im describing what happens there in one of my poems Im making for the Miitopia Discord server.. After going back to the table, everyone has arrived and finished eating!

Isabelle then announces to all of us " _Now that we have had some breakfast, it is finally time that we begin the party we made sure everyone was informed of earlier! It will be in Club LOL as Shrunk has so kindly allowed us to use his place and KK has so generously volunteered to be the DJ! Lets all go and have some great fun!_ " Everyone agrees to that and we all go into Club LOL(except Shadow since he's way too big but Enders gonna keep him company)! When me and Austin get inside, KK is playing _Love Of My Life by Queen_.. Having an idea of what to do while the song is playing, I take off my coat to show off my most attractive clothes once again with Austin doing the same and tell him " _Hey, Austin.. Care to share a dance with me?_ " Austin replies " _Definitely!_ "

With that quick answer and Austins scent of spearmint growing stronger, I take him to the center of the room! Before we dance, Austin gulps nervously as he says " _Everyone is gonna be watching.. Im scared.._ " " _Just focus on me and the music, my special little pop star! Pretend that we are alone as we dance in harmony and love!_ " Austin nods and so, we begin! To spice things up, I get closer physically to Austin once we begin our dance and then say " _Just so you know, Im new to doing romantic dancing so this will be very interesting.._ " " _Ok!_ " We continue the dance by taking it slowly but once we get really into it, we dance at high speed and somehow dont get dizzy at all! We become so in tune that I close my eyes and our dance isnt affected at all! I want to see Austin's amazing face more than keeping my eyes closed honestly so I open them..

Surprisingly, Austin actually has love hearts on his eyes just like in basically every cartoon ever which is just so crazy! When the song ends, we stop our dance and go in for the most passionate kiss we have ever done thus far! Austin then says " _I got you a little surprise.._ " He hands me a little box and I open it to find a ring inside.. I open my mouth and widen my eyes in shock/amazement.. He then pops the question I thought he would never ask by saying _"I got this ring for you made with wood from Realm Of Fey and a stone from Karkaton! Will you marry me?_ " " _Austin.. Im 15.. But, since I love burning social norms to the ground and love having you as my partner, I say yes! Also, are you sure Madison is OKAY with all of this?_ " " _Im so glad that you said yes! Anyway, yeah she's perfectly cool with it! We made a very fair deal, Im all yours here, your world, and the Harry Potter world while Im all Madisons in Willow Creek, Miitopia, and Pizza Island!_ " " _Alright, glad that you two figured it all out! Im so happy!_ " Everyone claps for us amazed that this is happening! I put the ring Austin got me on my ring finger(the one between the middle and pinky fingers) right away!

Once everyone stops clapping, Isabelle announces " _Alright, everyone! It is time we get out the cake and plaque made for the party! Sorry for diverting attention from probably the most unexpected thing from the past 7 days besides when Fluffy broke that toilet.. Its just that they got their legendary spotlight moments and we gotta celebrate our union.. You have a speech ready, Mayor?_ " I nod and reply " _Of course I do! I accept your apology just like Austin does as this party is as of great importance too and we indeed got plenty of amazing spotlight time! Listen up, all.. Here we are today more united than ever before! It doesn't matter that we all came from many different places! Anyway working for the good is always welcome into our alliance! Its been a crazy ride this year and our work is paying off! We stand here today to celebrate our unity and the friendships/love that made this all possible! We will forever be known for our fights against the evils that threaten the stability and safety of existence! Each of us alone wouldnt be enough firepower to do much but, together we can achieve all sorts of things! One of our current greatest accomplishments was restoring peace to this world! We fight for peace, love, justice, freedom, and equality! Down with violence, politics, and arguments! We are above and better than all that sort of negative junk! Those who oppose peace and equality stand in our way so we will have to fight em with all our power! In our version of a Utopia: religion, political leanings, music tastes, ethnic background, and other differences would hardly matter at all! We have the same goal and that is to bring what we wanna bring to many places! That's all for now.. Let's go find out what the statue and cake look like! Isabelle, you know what to do!_ "

" _I sure do, Mayor! Shrunk, go remove the covers over the cake and plaque!_ " Shrunk does what he was told to do and to our amazement, the cake is so big that mini figures for all of us are on it! In addition, the plaque has a bunch of quotes on it and the alliance name! Since there's a lot of blank space on the plaque, Isabelle says " _So everyone knows, we will all be signing the plaque and it will be installed next to the tree at the event plaza!_ " We all give a simple " _Oh.._ " to say that we had no idea what the main purpose of the plaque was!

Once it is finally time me and Austin sign it, I say to him " _Hey, I got an amazing idea! How about instead of just putting our signatures next to each other that we instead make a love heart and sign our names in it with my name x yours just like with our pendants!_ " Austin replies with the scent of spearmint coming off of him even stronger than before " _I love that idea, you are so good at coming up with things!_ " We then do just as I suggested and it turns out even better than I thought it would! We sit down together and cuddle as everyone who hasn't signed the plaque signs it! As soon as the signing is finished, Joe takes it away assuring us that he's gonna get Shadow and Enders signatures and then install the plaque where Isabelle said it would be placed!

I then realize something asking Austin " _Hey Austin, where's a ring for yourself to symbolize our engagement and future marriage? Also, do you have another ring due to your marriage and love of Madison?_ " Austin replies " _Its on my left ring finger! I also have a ring due to my marriage with Madison which is on my right ring finger! I know you wanna see them both so take a look!_ " I nod right away in understanding and to say yes I want to see em! Austin then shows me first the ring symbolizing our engagement which is made out of materials normally used for microphones and guitars and a green gemstone for his green eyes! Giving him a very approving nod due to that, he then shows me his other ring which is made out of a soft material and a light brown gemstone!

When Im done admiring both of his rings, Austin asks " _Im glad to see that you really like both rings! Btw, when do you want our wedding to be?_ " I reply _"I would like to have it sometime in April so we have plenty of time to prepare! Sound like a good time to you or not at all?_ " " _Its not just a good time but a great time!_ " " _Glad to hear it! When we have our wedding, it will be very unlike the usual traditional weddings! Look whos back though! Its Joe! Cake time!_ " " _Yeppie, I cant wait!_ "

I grin at Austin's usual enthusiasm and like 5 other things as Isabelle calls everyone to go get some cake by saying " _Alright everyone, now that Joe has so quickly returned, we can begin eating the cake! Make sure to take the slice with your figure on it! Joe and I will get our slices after all of you and then he will deliver slices to our sort of lonely friends hanging outside.. In addition, theres is a lot of ice cream and drinks around so go get whatever you want from the coolers and containers after cake!_ " We comply with the directions and soon enough, me and Austin get our slices, take this drink I have never heard of called " _Lovely Cream Soda_ ", put our figures in our pockets, and get some mint oreo ice cream! When we finish it all, we suddenly get into very romantic moods just as the other couples here do and do some more dancing together as KK plays _No One Like You, Turbo Lover, Rock You Like A Hurricane, You're All I Need, and Rhythm Of Love_! When the two of us are finished dancing, we aren't even exhausted at all due to our love(and all the sugar in our systems)!

KK then stops playing music via the DJs booth as Lauren announces " _Lunchtime! Doesn't matter that we just had dessert not too long ago as we eat whatever and whenever we want to!_ " To everyone's shock, Lauren prepared the biggest feast thus far even going as far as making a lot of restaurant quality/taste like pizza! Me and Austin eat what we put on our plates in a very quick time while having looks of satisfaction and love(as in for each other obviously)! Shrunk then closes off a part of the club as a movie spot so me and Austin go in there as The Lego Ninjago movie starts playing! I tell Austin " _This movie here is a really great movie with awesome ninja action! I cant wait to watch the whole thing! Im honestly shocked that Shrunk set this up especially at the speed he did so! Hes even gonna be watching with us and a few others! I see that theres a popcorn machine so I will go get a big bucket of popcorn for the two of us to share and enjoy!_ " Austin looks really excited at all that info and I quickly get a big bucket full of popcorn just as I promised(be aware that we may be eating a lot but we are also burning a lot of calories by doing things together)!

I get back to where we sit as soon as the opening credits end and me and Austin cuddle again, eat all the popcorn really quickly, and really enjoy the entire movie! After the movie, Isabelle comes in and says " _Just wanted to let all of you know that the party is over now.. Please take your party bags and go wherever as this place needs to be cleaned up.. Hope all of you enjoyed this amazing party!_ " Hearing that, me and Austin go out of the closed off area, grab our party bags, and go back to my house! We then sit down on my couch just as we did all those times before so we can open our party bags to see what is inside!

I say to Austin as soon as we sit down " _I shall go first! Let's find out what is in mine!_ " I open mine up to shockingly find: _a bunch of cherry candy, delicious tasting cherry cough drops(just in case it is winter/flu season after all), a pizza making kit, and the album British Steel by Judas Priest(so if my laptop doesnt have wifi I can listen to something as I got a record player a long while ago)_! This amazes me and Austin and he excitedly opens up his gift bag to find: _a guide to theme parks, the album Lovedrive by Scorpions, a lot of different gummies, and some apparently amazing tasting minty cold medicine invented by a team of clerics in Miitopia including our top healer Madeline_!

Realizing that our party bags having different stuff is hinting at something, I say to Austin " _Did not expect any of this amazing stuff in our party bags! I have a hunch that everyone else also got personalized party bags as well! Do you legit know if my hunch is right?_ " He replies " _Yep, I do! Joe told me earlier that all the party bags are personalized and have great surprises for everyone!_ " " _Im glad for that being true! Anyway, wanna watch some movies, socialize, and play games with me till dinner?_ " " _Sure! It sounds like a super fun idea, let's set up a movie!_ " I agree with the suggestion and get out my TV and place it in front of the couch we are sitting on!

I pop in a movie and say to Austin " _The movie I just put in is called Scooby-Doo: The Mystery Begins! Why I specifically put the movie in is to simply show you what kind of movies I grew up watching! Im a huge fan of the Scooby Doo franchise which started like 50 years ago! Scooby Doo is one of my favorite cartoon dogs along with Snoopy from Charlie Brown!_ " " _That's so cool! I cant wait to see how the movie is!_ " " _Dont worry, it will make you laugh like how a devilish skulleton occasionally does.._ " Austin rolls his eyes at that and we spend the next 2 hours watching the movie together(with moar popcorn)! After the movie, I put away the TV, move us to the floor of the basement, and we play a really long and fun game of monopoly as we keep countering each others moves and Austin manages to end the game by beating me!

He does a cute little victory dance and says " _Looks like I won fair and square!_ " I reply " _Yes you did, special little pop star! Im actually glad you won as Im not big on competition at all but I still love these kind of games! Monopoly is one of my favorite games ever! Also, its dinner time from what I can smell! Lets go!_ " " _Yeah, lets eat!_ " We run as fast as Shaggy and Scooby do when they get scared by something to the big table which still hasnt been put away! After me and Austin stuff ourselves with food, we go straight back to my house! Once we get back to my house, we decide to do a bunch of stuff which I will not disclose at all for the rest of the night until bedtime.. As soon as we are done, we lay down in bed(after turning off the lights) and sleep physically together(which we also did the previous 2 nights) so much so that we have a long kiss and then wrap our arms around each other and pulling the big blanket(as compressed as possible) entirely around us!

Austin asks me after our goodnight kissing is complete " _Now that you have accepted my marriage proposal and me and Madison have figured things out, do you want to adopt any kids with me?_ " I reply " _Are you mad? If you're talking within the next year or so, the answer is no since we already got a lot to deal with! But, if you're talking in a few years, then thats a maybe.._ " " _I was worried you would outright refuse to but Im happy to see that you are considering it for the far future now!_ " " _Of course I am, I have been thinking about adopting for years now! Anyway, good night Austin! I love you so much its so hard to fully express even though we just sent so many hours doing stuff together!_ " " _Agreed, love you too!_ " After that, we somehow instantly fall asleep..

 **This story to be continued on my birthday, some other dates, Valentines Day, Austins birthday, and Bunny Day! Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays readers!**

 **Authors Notes: Dang this chapter turned out super duper long! I hope you guys loved this even with those 3 really long lists(I tried my best to minimize their lengths and put a lot more non list stuff in than list stuff)! Probably my favorite parts to write in this chapter were the moments with Austin! I seriously really want to create a shipping name for me and Austin though.. I will let you guys know what it is whenever I figure it out.. Im amazed that I made this chapter have so many words though! I originally had the chapter end after a summed up version of Christmas Day after the present listing but then, I made Christmas a lot more detailed and ended it after that.. I soon desired to make this chapter my longest fanfiction chapter ever so I added tomorrow to the mix(I used time travel for it too)! So many shocking things in this chapter especially the whole proposal thing! Anyway, I will now list what I got for Christmas irl(I will show pics of what I got on Twitter, Facebook, and maybe Discord)! I got: 5 Target gift cards, a big pack of Biscoff cookies, a Nerds Rope, a new battery for my bad laptop(I use 2 outside of school, the one Im currently on works amazing), 2 of each 2018 Yugioh Mega Tins, Yugioh Advent Calendar, Yugioh Wave Of Light Structure Deck, Yugioh Codebreaker Starter Deck(I have gotten every single one for almost the past 7 years except one I think), Vince Neil Pop Rocks figure, Guardians Of The Taiga by Stacyplays, Heavy Duty Days And Nights In Judas Priest by KK Downing, 6 Yugioh Battles Of Legend Relentless Revenge(The thing they came in said blister packs lol) packs, some money, chocolate, a glow in the dark cup, Daddy's Home 2(a gift me and my brother shared), a Hogwarts logo shirt, a Hufflepuff shirt (which my mom is returning coz she thinks its too big),** **some Jelly Beans, a big blanket, a Koaster Kids hoodie, an electric toothbrush, 2 Coca-Cola mugs, Yugioh Zombie Horde Structure Deck, and StacyPlays Molly and Polly plushes! Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays guys! I hope you readers are having a great day whether you celebrate Christmas or not! Thats all for now, see ya guys next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Rise Of The Supreme Dark Lord and The Birthday Boy**

 **Author's Notes: Hello readers and welcome to a crazy(though not as crazy as last time) chapter of The Saga Of Fun Land! Today, Im gonna unveil a new villain with a rather unique background story! Hope you guys had a very Happy New Year and let's get started with the first fanfiction chapter of 2019 written by me(this will occur on 3 different days: an unknown date somewhere in Miitopia, the 11th and the 12th of this month)! Please enjoy very much!**

 _New Lumos: Unknown Time_

A figure filled with a dark aura walks around the Tower Of Dread muttering " _Those Raging Rockstars miis and their friends stole all the glory from me! I wanted to save the world myself so I could take over this pathetic world for myself after defeating its evil and gaining the trust of the people in Greenhorne, Neksdor, Realm Of The Fey, and Travelers Hub! But no, the amulet had to go to that crazy kid`s mom and fall into the hands of those who stole my opportunity.. Everytime I tried to defeat something, it was always already defeated.. I would have made so much money and become Miitopia`s true ruler if those miis didn't beat me to everything.. I must not forget about that ugly faced guy named Nathan who was so fun to mess around with only to become the world's villain.. I will get my revenge, take over the world, and punish Nathan for his deeds even if I have to sell my soul to someone! Thankfully, I have a green stone that has given me power beyond my wildest dreams but it isnt enough to take over this world!_ "

Meanwhile, a mysterious entity nearby is forged from the negative energy and hatred that has built up in the ACNL world, this Miitopia, the Republic Of Peacetopia, and the Milky Way Galactic Federation.. Suddenly, the entity senses the dark desires of the previously mentioned figure and flies all the way from the Otherworld battle site which saw the fall of the Darker Lord(where it so happened to be born) to the area where the figure is sulking.. It transforms into a reaper looking hooded person causing the figure to jump in surprise and ask " _Who are you?_ "

The entity replies " _I do not have a name, you can give me one if you want but first, what is your name depressed one?_ " The figure replies " _My name is Lucifer, what exactly are you doing here and why me?_ " The entity chuckles " _Oh you dont know? Im the one who can give you enough power to rule this world and beyond! I was forged from the most negative energy from all around nearby universes and this world! Anyway, all you have to do is allow us to become one and all your dreams will come true!_ " " _Yes please, I have been desiring this for so many days now! Your name is now Tartz which combines the real name of the one who gave me this stone around my neck and the former master of the stone!_ " " _I like that very much, Lucifer! Let us begin the process of becoming one!_ " Lucifer nods and the 2 slowly fuse together..

What comes out is a person with the green stone fully in their chest, a dark symbol on their right hand, the Orichalcos symbol on their forehead, silver and black wild hair, lifeless black eyes, super pale skin, black as night hood, dark scepter held in their right hand, silver and purple gloves, black and purple boots, silver/black/purple cape, purple lips, black and purple leggings with extremely harmful spikes, and silver and purple chestplate..

The person laughs evily and says " _Ahh, what a great time to be alive! Im not just a new dark lord but a supreme dark lord! Behold Miitopia, it is your new ruler, Supreme Dark Lord Lucifer! Phase one of my plan is to get all the advanced New Lumos monsters under my command! I believe that defeating the Dark Sun is the key so its time to defeat and destroy the Tower Of Dread! Im coming for you little miis after this!_ " Lucifer then swiftly defeats every monster in the Tower Of Dread until the last one.. The battle with the Dark Sun ends 10 minutes after it begins with a submitted Dark Sun accepting Lucifer as the new leader of New Lumos.. Lucifer then calls out to the whole of New Lumos " _Monsters of New Lumos, it is me your new leader Supreme Dark Lord Lucifer! It is time for all of you to attack the main Miitopian island for your first act is to enslave the Greenhorne, Neksdor, and Realm Of The Fey villagers! Bring the leaders to me as soon as possible!_ " Right after, a swarm of monsters head to Greenhorne with Lucifer right behind them.. After 30 minutes of fighting in Greenhorne village(with the Warrior, Thief, Cleric, and Mage Unions` aid) the town falls as each participant is very hurt and weak.. A defeated Mayor Joey sends a distress signal that reads " _This is Mayor Joey of Greenhorn Village.. We have been overrun by monsters from New Lumos.. Send help, my people are being enslaved and robots are coming after me.._ " to all of Miitopia and the Animal Crossing world before being brutally captured by several Ultimate Robo Warriors..

Next the monsters pillage Greenhorne Castle and it falls after an hour of the 4 guards(Hudson, Trey, Gabriel, and Christian) fending them off.. Several monsters capture Princess Sophie and King Luis before flying away with the robots who captured Mayor Joey to Lucifer.. Hudson sends a distress signal as well with the words " _Hello.. This is Hudson of the Greenhorne Castle Guard and Im afraid to share some horrible news.. We just fell to a horde of monsters and the princess and king have been kidnapped.. I hope someone can help us.._ " After that, 20 monsters are placed as guards in the captured Greenhorne settlements and the miis left are enslaved.. The Neksdor people put up a longer fight than the previous 2 at 1 and a half hours led by Genie Trudge(with aid from the Cat, Tank, Scientist, and Imp Unions` assistance).. After their defeat, Trudge is captured and taken away as Jen records a message with the same range as the other 2 saying " _This is Celebrity Jen of Neksdor.. We need help, Trudge is being captured and we`re all being enslaved!_ " The monsters storm the Realm Of Fey going past the guard named Evan(who is related to Mayor Joey, Town Guard Christian, Nathan, Sassy Child Owen, and Worried Mother Jenny) since he's asleep..

The Fab Fairies Grace, Violet, and Akiza put up an amazing 3 hour long resistance(with the Flower, Chef, Princess, and Pop Star Unions` and Evan`s help after he wakes up 30 minutes in) eventually being defeated and captured leaving a terrified Evan sending up his own message stating " _This is Evan of The Realm Of Fey, we are lost! They have taken away the fairy sisters and we are being commanded to do things now and have just learned that the monsters attacking us have a leader named Supreme Dark Lord Lucifer.. I cant talk anymore as Im going to have my back burned otherwise.. Save us!_ " The monsters then take over the Travelers Hub after an hour of struggle with miis needing favors to be done by the world`s heroes and the Vampire and Elf Unions.. Before being captured, Town Guide Mokuba sends up a very desperate message reading " _Freedom in Miitopia is over.. Its me Town Guide Mokuba and monsters are about to capture me.. We need some saving here.._ "

Meanwhile on the shores of Galados Isle, Great Sage Brayden and Reborn Nathan receive these messages while camping together.. When hearing the last one, Nathan widens his eyes and exclaims to Brayden " _Lucifer is the name of one of the people who drove me to madness! Its gotta be the same person who just took over the world.._ " Brayden replies " _I agree with that.. Anyway, we have to warn my brother Austin about all this soon enough.. Btw, remember how you helped create all those job unions, cleared Greenhorne, Neksdor, Realm Of The Fey, and Karakaton of monsters, and aided in the design of a super city with elements of all areas after going through my training?_ " " _Lets go warn Austin in the morning and yeah I remember, why do you ask?_ " " _Well, you have been forgiven by the whole of Miitopia for all the acts you did when you were a dark curse because you did all those great things after Adam`s lookalike spared you from destruction and yes, we shall alert Austin in the morning! After that, we go into hiding in Haven Hallow as I bet Lucifer is looking for us.._ " " _Im amazed that I was forgiven after all the things I did.. Im scared though how are we supposed to sleep tonight with that wacko and his army probably searching for us?_ " " _We have some new friends that I managed to tame, snurps! The thing is that snurps are very annoying and hard to hit due to their little sizes so that's why I tamed some recently! You know the plan now, lets get some sleep alright Nathan?_ " " _Okay, goodnight Brayden!_ "

When they wake up, Brayden directs the snurps to flee to the secret area found through a portal at the end of the trail on Galados Isle as they are the first and last innocent Miitopia monsters(as in they are friendly and never had mii faces on them).. After that's done, Brayden gets out some hash browns he bought from Greenhorne 2 days prior and has breakfast with Nathan washing down with Very Rare Cactus Juice! Nathan then asks Brayden " _So we ate and the snurps fled, how are we supposed to get to your brother and Haven Hallow?_ " " _This is why I have friends in many places! Hey Ender, wherever you are, please transport me and Nathan to the places we need to be!_ " Ender appears out of nowhere, helps Brayden and Nathan pack up all their stuff, and says " _Alright, where do you need to go?_ " Brayden tells him where and Ender nods motioning Nathan and Brayden to hold onto his arms.. Once that is done, Ender teleports with Nathan and Brayden to the inn Austin and the others are in and waits outside once that is complete.. Brayden then runs into the food room(he smells food so he knew to go there) and gets Austin out to talk for a little while..

Austin asks him(Nathan by this time caught up) " _What's going on, Brayden? I haven't seen you in Miitopia since you were rescued.._ " Brayden replies in a urgent tone " _Austin, we have a huge problem.. There's this crazy bad guy named Lucifer who came out of nowhere, taking over all major Miitopian settlements.. Me and Nathan here who has been forgiven for all his bad deeds after doing many great deeds have a theory that this self proclaimed Supreme Dark Lord Lucifer is one of the people who once ignored/bullied Nathan so long ago.._ " " _What?! We gotta go check the Travelers Hub, they gotta know more than we do!_ " " _Austin.. The Travelers Hub was captured but I do agree that we should go there just in case we can find someone.._ " " _Lets go go go then!_ " " _Ok, go get your 3 current teammates in quests and get on Dominic right away, me and Nathan will get there with Enders help!_ " " _Alright, let's do this!_ " Soon after that, the 8 get to the Travelers Hub(with Dominic and Ender chilling outside after transporting the others)!

The 6 approach the area with caution(making quick work of a guard in the process) and suddenly, the people waiting for quests go to them with their de facto leader Pat the explorer saying " _Woah, Great Sage Brayden, Warrior Adam, and Pop Star Austin here with friends?! Thank goodness you are here! I should go talk about the new bad guy, shouldn't I? I know that all of you got the messages as everyone got them.. Thanks to some spies of the newly formed resistance, we found out that Fun Land and several nations are next on the conquest list and that Lucifer has history with Nathan.. In addition, Melvin the ex dark lord and banana factory worker has been captured as he has a huge amount of information and hp bananas.. We can all come out when at least one of you is here as the guards dare not to mess with any of you! Now, go do some questing asap please!_ " They all nod and Brayden and Nathan say goodbye to go to Haven Hallow for hiding purposes.. A few days pass and all the quests are complete allowing the 4 remaining miis to rest! Following this, Lucifer and his army conquered most of the Nintendiverse and a lot of nations of various ideologies..

They then go big, invading Peacetopia and causing the following conversation in the Peacetopian military who were fighting them: " _General, we are losing ground fast! These monsters and crazy person are too much for us!_ " " _What, how is this possible? We are the strongest nation to ever exist and we are losing to a relatively small empire.._ " " _I dont know much but what I know is that a real dark force is at play, general.._ " " _How much land has been lost so far?_ " " _1% and they are taking over so much so fast.._ " " _Alright, we cant win this I will call the council about this.. Talk to you some other time, keep fighting hard and consider using our best missiles to hold them off!_ " " _Roger that, general.. I will relay the orders right away!_ "

The general then gets a phone call from the president of the Milky Way Galactic Federation and it goes like this(with that president starting the conversation) _"Hello, top general of the Peacetopian military.. This is the president of the Milky Way Galactic Federation, Im here to inform you that your enemy previously fought with my nation not too long ago.. There's this galaxy of communist states which my nation partly took over with a bunch of influenced states being created.. A little while after that, they took over all those influenced states and we were forced to sue for peace, I suggest you do the same and have your main leader come to my nation's capital as our alliance, the New Comintern, and the Imperial Powers are all meeting to discuss an alliance merge and we wish for your country and alliance to join us.._ " " _Alright, I gotta make a phone call to the council anyway, thanks for informing me, I hope our alliances can combine soon!_ " " _Good, see you!_ "

They both hang up and the general calls the council and when the phone there is answered, he relays all the information and asks for a peace treaty with the new enemy.. The council agrees to everything and a few days later, a treaty is signed in the city of New Berlin(Peacetopian capital) on the following terms: _Peacetopia shall cede all territories not connected with the main Peacetopian territory, Peacetopia shall pay all war reparations, and both parties agree to not attack each other for a month.._

The next day, the council and Peacetopian allies meet with the other powers threatened by the empire`s existence and sign a agreement with the following changes: _The United Democratic Socialist Nations, New Comintern, Imperial Powers, and Union Of Peaceful Nations shall be merged to form The New Warsaw Free Anti-SDL Nations(NWFAN), all conflicts among the nations shall be ceased, in the event of the empire invading someone all nations shall intervene unless they have an armistice with the empire, animal and human rights violations will be punished harshly by all nations, and strikes on the empire shall be completely legal.._

Now then, let's get back to something more normal for this story.. Time Travel! _January 11th, 2019:_ I just woke up to get ready for chrool scuel and to my surprise, fate wants me to go to Fun Land first so I get sucked as soon as Im done tinkling into my town crashing into some flippin beach sand of all things(why does this always happen to me?)! Good thing I closed my eyes just before crashing and I wait until someone rescues me.. Funnily enough, my boyfriend and husband to be Austin is the one to rescue me for like the 5th time! He helps me up and works to get all the sand off my face right away! After that, I open my eyes(I knew it was Austin coz I can smell the spearmint he gives off even though sand was blocking my nose partly) and ask " _Austin, I didn't expect to be sucked in here today.. Do you know why and also who exactly is in town now that December is over?_ "

He gives me one of his fantastic kisses and replies with _"Well, me, the other usual miis, and the usual animals.. You were sent here because there's a massive problem going on.._ " " _What exactly is the problem, love?_ " " _There's a new bad guy in town called Supreme Dark Lord Lucifer who has a massive monster army.. He took over Miitopia, majority of the Nintendiverse, many nations, and had his army somehow break through Peacetopian defenses and military.. We learned that this town is next on the hit list.._ " " _Oh great scott.. Ra said there would be no more evil making their presence in this town.._ " " _About that, Ra told me before I rescued you that he and the other gods lost contact with the Miitopia Guardian around the same time evil started wreaking havoc on Miitopia.._ " " _Come on.. I gotta get ready for school after all this.. Unlucky me right? We need to evacuate everyone who cant fight that villain right away, Austin!_ " " _Yeah.. Let's do that right now!_ "

I nod in agreement to that so we go wake up all the animals apologizing for doing so and explaining what is going on once we get them all in one place.. After that, we have them hide on the 2nd floor of the museum as its the most remote place(besides the island) from town hall and once the 2 of us cross the train tracks, we have trains line up and take up all the rail space in town to slow down Lucifer(each train has a ton of explosives to keep Lucifer and monsters to back off from the shopping district)! We then call in Ender, Shadow, Spidey, Joe, Fluffy, The Wacky Clowns, my vampires, Isaac, and the other miis in town to the event plaza to fight Lucifer and his monsters..

We all make sure to power up to the max while waiting for Lucifer to show up and soon enough, Lucifer shows up with thousands of monsters while exclaiming " _Hello Fun Land and all the fools who live in/defend it! Today's your lucky day as its your turn to perish or be enslaved! Once Austin is mine, I will force him to do many things against his will! As soon as Brayden falls, Im torturing him for information and access to Nathan! Lastly, once I get the mayor of this town, I will make him my newest knight! Everyone else will be harvesting resources and fighting wars for me once I win!_ " At that moment, I fuse with Chaos Number 500 to achieve my most powerful form knowing that this will be a very hard battle.. The team splits into 2 with the most powerful of us(me, Austin, Isaac, Brayden, Tor Nash, and Julia) taking on Lucifer while the rest slaughter the crazy monsters!

Experimenting with Miitopia battle tactics, I give myself a serving of hyper sprinkles and immediately show off for Austin! Due to my incredible self control(to the point I can resist chocolate), I have enough sense to do this! The slash which is 4 times more powerful than normal manages to take away 1% of Lucifer's HP.. This will be very fun.. Further use of Miitopian battle tactics is done to annoy Lucifer forcing everyone to take turns attacking(Lucifer gets to attack 3 times in a row like a boss)! Lucifer primarily focuses on attacking me and Austin eventually leading to severe injuries for poor Austin and only minor injuries for me(thanks to my armors high defense and my slowly developing self healing abilities) while Lucifers HP is 90%.. Realizing just how bad in shape Austin is, I work hard on making Lucifer attack me instead to prevent Austin from getting life threatening injuries.. I take advantage of showing off, mp sprinkles, and the special ability of the number I fused with to do as much damage as I did when hyper(as that wore off fast despite me using all 5 sprinkles eventually)!

Brayden and Julia meanwhile defeat some monsters and compliment each other to do more damage on Lucifer as they combine showing off with the move Tower Of Flame! I start getting exhausted so I get an idea of how to keep Lucifer from attacking for a bit while I recover.. I call out to all the people in the trains and tell them to launch every explosive they have to Lucifer hopefully blinding/ weakening him enough that he doesn't attack for a while! To my shock, the plan works allowing me to fully recover from exhaustion and Lucifers health to fall to 85%.. After a long time, the battle ends with all of us beaten badly and Lucifer having lost a total 15.5% of his health.. Lucifer says " _Well well well, I won! Unfortunately, I have to spare all of you for now as all my monsters I sent here have been destroyed and my empire is fighting a war against hundreds of countries.. Bye fools!_ " After he goes, I revert back to my normal form and say to everyone " _Okay, he's far too powerful for all of us.. We got our butts whooped hard.. We need to heal from all that then train for the rest of the day after we have breakfast.. We will take breaks from training for meals of course! Now then, I must take care of Austin for he's the most hurt from the battle and I thought that stupid sim vampire from Halloween did a lot of damage.._ " I gently carry Austin all the way to my house`s golden bed where I place him down slowly as I tend to my own wounds first as I wont be able to treat him if I dont treat mine first.. I use a healing potion(which is meant for less intense injuries like mine and the ingredients needed for a potion to heal far worse injuries are rare, expensive, and nearly impossible to get) and maximize my healing powers to heal myself enough to start treating Austins..

When I look at Austins injuries fully for the first time(I am forced to have him take off everything but his fuzzy cute socks and star underwear), I gasp in complete horror at the extent he was hurt.. While his clothing was undamaged in battle(besides some dirt and dust on it), his skin looks horrifically harmed.. There are so many wounds mostly concentrated near the heart, knees, and fingers as if Lucifer was trying to make Austin unable to resist any torture.. Seeing that the wounds on his hands might make it impossible for him to use em for much, I ask him " _Austin, will you be able to use your hands even with all these wounds and cuts on them?_ " He replies weakly _"Yeah.. Im so experienced in using my golden microphone that these wounds won't be able to disable my hands at all even when they are bandaged!_ " " _That's some great news now, how much does all of the wounds hurt?_ " " _SO MUCH.. I can hardly think about anything else but the extreme pain.._ " " _This is why Im glad I had the vampires gather medical supplies before battling monsters.. I knew it would be a very violent battle but not this violent.. I dont think we could have made it out alive if it weren't for all those explosives.. I will start the whole bandaging process by giving you some painkillers to swallow with some water which I will get in a second.._ "

I go get what I promised to get and instruct him to put the 3 painkillers I handed him into his mouth and quickly swallow em all down with water.. It works very well(even with Austin struggling to do what I instructed because of the pain and wounds) and allows me to start treating his injuries without too too much pain! I immediately move onto the next step in my plan: use high quality band aids on the hands as the wounds are tinier than the other wounds! I do it very carefully to minimize any remaining pain and to correctly cover up all the wounds(I apply each band aid after cleaning the wounds with medicine designed to heal any skin wounds including things like scabs and open deep wounds)!

Once I finish that step, I ask Austin " _How are you feeling now?_ " " _Much better especially now since you put the band aids on my hands!_ " " _Thats amazing, Austin! Its unfortunately gonna hurt more from now on as I have to clean the wounds and cover them up.._ " " _Im ready for it all! Let's do this!_ " I chuckle at Austins energy and get straight to work on his back.. Whereas I previously used soap to clean as hand wounds, I use strong stuff that is typically used on things like warts to clean the wound infested back.. Noticing that his chest/ stomach has even more wounds on it, I go clean em too before doing anything else.. After I finish that task, I used a ton of the same medicine I used earlier on his entire back, stomach, and chest areas.. As soon as this is all done, I wrap a huge bandage thing all over the now cleaned and medicine covered areas causing the realization that Austin might look like a partial mummy after this.. I then transition to treating his thankfully mostly unharmed face and swiftly clean, apply medicine, and put bandaids on the wound areas..

Wondering how poor Austin is feeling, I say to him " _Now that I have treated your face, back, chest, and stomach areas, how are you feeling at this very moment?_ " " _More weird than hurt honestly.. I will get used to all the bandages though!_ " _"Okay, great! Now I just have to treat your limbs since your neck is a okay! Btw, did you get hurt you know where?_ " " _Nope! I actually feared being harmed down there but I didn't so Im so glad!_ " " _Alright, this shouldn't take too long as I can simply bandage everywhere just as I have done in your upper body!_ " True to my word, I finish the treatment process quite fast and for the last time during this treatment event, I say to Austin in a concerned tone " _Okay, its all done now.. Is there much pain or weirdness at all now?_ " " _Not at all! I wanna try to get up myself to be honest!_ " " _Alright but if you fall, make yourself fall onto the bed or into my arms.. If you hit the ground due to falling, all my efforts to treat your wounds will be in vain.. Once you are able to stand without my aid, I will make sure to assist you in getting your clothes and shoes back on!_ "

Austin nods to all of that and shocks me by standing on his own quite fast and managing to get all his clothes back on without my help at all! What's even crazier is that he didn't struggle or winch at all while doing all that so I ask him " _Hey, you need me to act as your crutch or no?_ " " _I will be like totally fine!_ " " _Alright then, lets go train with the others because we need to be stronger for when Lucifer strikes again.. We should also add magical and high tech upgrades to our and everyone else`s weapons after the training!_ " " _I agree now as you said, lets go go go train!_ " " _Oh Austin, you would love the Gogogo monsters so much.._ " Austin raises an eyebrow as we head straight to the event plaza as I guessed that they would be all there waiting patiently for us.. I find out that Im very correct and so, all of us train with me calling my number spirit partner to help me gain more strength and skill!

Smokeflare responds to my call with " _Im not surprised you would call me for help! Everyone else knows exactly how to grow stronger while you, the least experienced fighter and yet the strongest do not.. First of all, you need to pour power and concentration into forming a rank up magic card so you can unlock an even greater form of mine while also gaining a stronger fused form of me and you! Now, picture whichever place you want to base off the card off while also imagining the formation of a card and dont let anything distract you!_ " I follow Smokeflare`s directions with complete confidence and a huge amount of power.. I picture the sun knowing that it would be a great source and then a bright light coming off a card.. When I open my eyes feeling satisfied with what I did, the card appears in my hand and a light vanishes to reveal a really great looking card!

Smokeflare then speaks in my head once again saying " _Well done, now our maximum potentials are further stretched beyond physics! Moving forward, remember Pyre and Firebringer? Well, next time we fuse make sure to image them fusing with us as well as this will make you twice as powerful than just fusing with my newest most powerful form! Now that I have told you all this, you have to work on your sword techniques.. Heres some moves and tips that will make sword usage easier and more effective: use your powers to detect any weak points in any enemies and hit those areas hard, make your arms want to move faster and swing faster as a result, instead of stabbing a enemy focus on launching several strikes, and thats all for now.. I wish you luck with your training, farewell for now!_ " I mentally say goodbye as well and then work hard on those techniques using test dummies as target practice(after I have breakfast of course)! I spend about 3 hours after that on perfecting my sword techniques to the point I feel twice as strong with the sword than before! Meanwhile, only Austin is still training as everyone else feels satisfied from how much they trained and are resting! Somehow, I dont feel exhausted at all and watch as Austin finishes up his training 10 minutes after I did!

Shocked at how long Austin was going, I exclaim to him " _How in the world did you train that much without stopping or winching in pain?_ " He blushes replying _"I was super determined and your treatments are working so well! Do you want to spend the rest of the day with me until we have to fall asleep?_ " _"Of course I do, Austin! Lets go to my house and everyone else, see ya tomorrow or whenever!_ " Me and Austin literally take off at high speed as the others wave and say their goodbyes for now! We then train together in my house for the rest of the day and end it off with doing some highly thrilling things that Austin was somehow able to do with me even with all his injuries and bandages! Sweating exhausted from everything including those glorious and thrilling things, we fall asleep instantly after making sure to lay connected to each other..

 _The next day:_ After my mind is transported from my Earth body(I had just been dropped off at my moms place before sneakily leaving my body without anyone noticing and time pausing until I return to it) to my ACNL one, I wake up and see Austin gone from the bed.. I call out his name and all of the sudden, he comes from my main room saying " _Happy birthday!_ " I blush hard and reply _"Thanks, Austin! Now, let's get ready for the day with another together shower and then get dressed afterwards!_ " " _Okay!_ " We then go straight into the shower after I have it rise up from the floor again and while we wash ourselves, we sing a bunch of songs together even better than the last time we did this! After we get out of the shower, we put on our stunning clothes again and head out with Austin saying " _I gotta go somewhere, see you later!_ " I respond " _Okay, my special little pop star!_ " We wave goodbye each other as Austin runs off and then I feel a gentle tap on my shoulder..

I turn around and see Midge of all animals so I say " _Hey Midge, what's going on?_ " Midge replies " _Genius! There's no time for questions.. Just follow me!_ " I do as she told me and she leads me to Club LOL.. When I go in, I see all the animals, my main miis(including Austin), and my best friend Isaac sing at the same time my song " _Heavy Metal Birthday_ " Once the singing has been finished, Midge starts things off with a grin and saying to me " _Welcome to your surprise party, genius! Now make a wish, and blow out the candles on your birthday cake! We baked it especially for you! Are you ready to make a wish, Adam?_ " I nod and silently make the wish of " _I want to rock hard!_ " Once it is obvious I am done wish making, Midge states in a highly excited voice " _Now all that's left to do is blow out the candles! Can you do it with one breath?_ " I exclaim with happiness and confidence " _Yeah, easy peasy!_ " I then blow all the 16 candles out in you guessed it, one breath! Everyone then get out party poppers and let them go causing ribbons of many colors to fill a chunk of the entire place and fall to the floor!

Midge then says in her usual cheerful tone " _Hooray! Now its time for the best part! Your presents! First, all of us animals picked out something extra special since we all like you so much and due to how big and expensive it is, genius!_ " She very quickly gets out the present for her and the other animals and hands it to me while firmly saying with a happy tone " _Im not giving you any hints! You'll just have to wait until you open it later!_ " I put it away into my pockets and then, Austin says to me " _My gift to you future husband is a date all expenses paid by me in a place I will reveal the name of tonight when we get there!_ " I give him a bear hug, enjoy a kissing moment with him, and reply " _No way! I cant wait for it, we needed to have a first date and spice our bonding time up more sometime anyway so this is super duper perfect!_ "

Austin agrees with that and Dominic comes to me with his present saying in his usual tired/laid back tone " _I got this for you.. Hope you like it because I almost fell asleep looking for it in store!_ " I accept the present and open it to find a new more powerful and faster laptop along with sword upgrades so I say " _Wow! This is great, Dominic! Thank you so so much! Im so excited to try this all out soon!_ " Dominic gives me a big thumbs up before falling right asleep.. After placing him on the couch, Madison hands me her gift with the words " _Happy Birthday, I wish to make things easier on you so I have given you a bunch of essentials and some fun things including some all important plasma fruit as neither of us want to fully drain our mutual lover too too much!_ " I then open the present curious of what else is inside and I find: _Ludens cherry cough drops(they taste amazing trust me), condoms, heavy metal socks and underwear, spring water, the previously mentioned plasma fruits, new shampoo and body wash, new hand soap, cool as heck looking towels and washcloths, a frying pan(yes now I can be more like Ronald Osbourne lol), the album FIREPOWER by Judas Priest, and some high quality Prisma colored pencils!_

With a very shocked expression on my face, I react to all of the stuff(before putting it all in my pockets) with " _Awesome, you gave me a bunch of stuff I need and some stuff solely for entertainment!_ " Madison nods happy I like it all and replies " _I knew you would enjoy it all! Now, its time for the next person to give you a present!_ " As soon as she finishes talking to me, Carlos runs to me with a large present and says while handing it over to me " _This should make making and performing music way more fun! Really hope you love it!_ " This makes me very very excited so I literally tear through the wrapping paper in 5 seconds and inside is a small but very powerful amp designed to be as powerful as one of those big amps you see at metal band concerts(such as the one where some Judas Priest music videos were filmed)! I very happily react with " _WOAH! Thanks so much, Carlos! This will make my electric guitar even more powerful than it already is and I cant wait to test it out sometime in the near future!_ " Carlos replies also very happily _"I just knew I picked out the perfect gift when I spotted this in store! Now then, Im gonna raid the snacks area!_ " I laugh hard at that last sentence knowing full and well just how fast he will consume all of the snacks!

When I calm down, Lauren comes to me with a pretty large gift exclaiming " _This should go well with your new frying pan! You will see what I mean as soon as you open it!_ " I open it straight away and find not just some cookbooks but also, a lot of fresh ingredients for me to put in my house so I can cook meals for me and Austin whenever we are in my house without having to rely on Laurens cooking all the time! I give her a very happy statement " _Thanks a whole bunch! Thanks to you, me and Austin can maximize our time together and I can learn how to cook for the future!_ " " _Glad you like it all, let me know how good things are with the stuff sometime!_ "

I give her a promise nod and after doing so, Brayden comes over with his powerful aura and a nicely wrapped presents while saying " _I know how much you love Duel Monsters and all the intriguing exploits you have done with the game so I got you some cards to go along with your deck! I shall get more someday for you of course!_ " I gently open the present and find a deck box with some great cards and cards new to me in it: _Flame Resonator, Chewbone Juniors, King Of Punk and Heavy Metal synchro monster, equip spell High Powered Amp, Poison Of The Old Man, Blustering Winds, a card form of Chuck Schuldiner(former frontman of Death), trap card Infernal Death, field spell Wembley Stadium, card version of Rammstein's keyboardist, In Trance trap card, Last Resort trap card, and Doctrine Of Peace continuous spell!_ Stunned, I tell Brayden _"These cards are amazing, I cant wait to use them to help kick evil butt! Thanks very much!_ " Brayden sighs in relief that I love them while saying back " _Looks like I made the right choices! Those bad guys shall never know what's coming to them until it is too late more so now then ever before!_ "

Finally, Julia gives me her present saying " _This took so long to choose over what else I considered getting you so I really hope that your reaction makes it all worth it!_ " Hearing this, it increases my excitement for the gift so I open it to find a whole bunch of amazing Pop figures which are exclusive to Miitopia (dont ask Idk how either)! I go into the very happy state and dance which miis sometimes go into while reacting to her amazing present with _"Did not see this coming at all! Great to hear that you know about my new obsession with Pop figures especially Pop Rocks figures! Thanks much!_ " She replies to my quick statement with " _Everyone knows about that since we can view your Twitter account! Anyway, I hope you enjoy displaying these whenever you do that! Also, Isabelle has one last surprise for you!_ "

Isabelle then takes over the talking with the words " _That is correct! For you see, we have all funded and helped build a stadium/event building in your name! It even has vendor spaces and a statue of you in your best clothes and pose! You can check it out some other time as its brunch/dessert time!_ " I reply " _This is also very amazing anyway, lets eat!_ " So with that, we all eat and enjoy a bunch of stuff and afterwards, the party ends so I go back to my house with all my new stuff and of course, Austin! Once we get home, we work together to display a lot of the stuff and store the rest!

Austin then turns to me and asks " _So what do you want to do before our date?_ " " _Well, I want to make out with you while watching a bunch of romance movies before our date! BUT, first are you sure you will be able to handle all our activities including the greatest part being saved for the last part of our time together today?_ " _" I am completely sure that I will be okay coz guess what? All my wounds are healed!_" " _WHAT! How?_ " " _Your treatments along with some healing magic and the love we generated last night!_ " " _That's amazing! Im so glad that you are in good shape now! Seems like the power of love is even stronger than I thought! Now, lets go get all those bandages and band aids off fast by first undressing you down to your underwear and socks again.._ " Austin then allows me to do just that and so, I get to have a good look at his well built body as he is very buff! In addition, his green eyes shine brighter than ever before at me while I do what I said I was going to do! Austin then says " _Woah, I feel even better now that the bandages and band aids have been removed! Also, I dont feel like putting my clothes back on until we go to my surprise!_ " He then starts to take off his underwear but I stop him saying " _Not right now, okay? We really dont want to not have something to look forward to after our date you know? Anyway, Im gonna take my shirt and pants off so we can admire each others bodies as we have some serious bonding and marathon movie watching!_ " " _You have a point and yeah lets do do do the watching and bonding starting now!_ " " _Alright, I will pop in a movie called Grease which may have a straight romance in it but it sure is good enough! Also, lets make our scents stronger so we increase romantic moods between the 2 of us!_ " Austin nods to this so as I put Grease in, we make our scents stronger(since only us can smell one or the other scent)!

Following those actions, I take off all but my underwear and socks.. As the movie progresses, I give Austin a nice massage and by the end of the movie, we are in the longest kissing session in the world.. Some people may call this relationship a sin, some may try to portray Austin or me as horrible people, some may try to perform an exorcism on both of us to remove non existent "female spirits" from us, some may try to change our orientations from bi to straight(which does not actually ever work very well), but at the end of the day, those people are just ignorant and are wasting their own time plus me and Austin have a strong and unbreakable bond/love anyway!

Being in a very flirty mood(Sims 4 term), I say to Austin " _Gotta go drink something as I want to sing a little song to you once I do that!_ " He replies in a very excited/romantic voice " _I cant wait to see what you sing, my mighty warrior!_ " I blush super duper brightly due to his new nickname for me and go find some Diet Riet in my storage so I get a 400 ml plastic cup and pour some in it! After putting the rest away, I drink it down fast knowing that this along with my extremely romantic/happy mood will increase the quality of my singing dramatically! I come back and sing the lyrics to In A Gadda Da Vida by obscure rock band Iron Butterfly to Austin!

This further boosts our moods so we go watch the movie Bohemian Rhapsody(due to Freddie Mercury being bi) together while cuddling, making out, petting each others hair, and massaging each other like crazy! Once the end credits are finally done, Austin says " _Come on, its time for me to take you on the date!_ " " _Alright, let's get dressed then and bring all our important stuff in case we find trouble!_ " " _Sounds like a plan!_ " I nod in agreement to his 4 word sentence and we fully dress ourselves and put all essentials into our backpacks! After doing that, I ask Austin _"Erm.. How are we supposed to get to the place you're taking me? There's no way its anywhere near here.._ " He grins, replying " _Dont worry! Shadow is taking us because he is capable of high speed and interdimensional flight! In fact, hes waiting outside right at this very moment!_ " " _Woah, great! Let's get moving along then!_ " " _Of course!_ " We then head out of my house(holding hands while doing so with rosey cheeks on both our faces) and just as he said, Shadow has been patiently waiting by my house!

Shadow then says " _Are you two lovebirds ready? No offense btw.._ " I reassure Shadow by saying " _None taken! Lets get flying then!_ " " _Alright, hop on me you two!_ " We quickly get on to Shadows amazement and he shocks us by going so fast I can only see colors and patterns associated with psychedelic culture.. To give an even greater description of the speed, none of us can even open our mouths to burp! 10 seconds after take off, Shadow lands us on the docks of a very familiar place I never got to visit..

I say with shock evident in my voice " _NO WAY! This is Domino City! Thanks very much for getting us here Shadow and thanks so much Austin for making this where our date will be!_ " Shadow replies " _Your welcome, I will go hide somewhere and wait for you both to come back! Ender will be hanging out with me while I wait so dont worry about me ever getting bored!_ " Austin then says his own response with the words " _I knew you would love my surprise! Now, lets go get something to eat and see you later Shadow!_ " " _Bye, have fun for me!_ " We nod to that and literally take off at relatively high speed with Austin leading the way as he says to me " _You dont have to worry about thinking of a place to eat as Im already leading us to a place Im sure you will absolutely love eating in!_ " " _I trust your judgement fully so I have no doubt you picked something really good! Now as we are running to the place we should discuss some wedding plans!_ " " _I agree! What are your ideas for it?_ " " _Well, we have a private marriage process just the 2 of us in the bedroom of my rather, our house directly in front of the golden bed and exchange our vows right after! Then, the afterparty with rock and metal music would be held in Club LOL of course with lots of treats and everyone currently in town invited to it! Then, we have our usual bedroom fun time after we get back home!_ " " _Perfect idea! I love it and that settles a lot of things! Anyway, when do you want the wedding to be?_ " " _April 11th as you need to fully enjoy your birthday after all! And the 7 days gives us time to prepare for the exciting wedding night!_ " " _Yep, cant wait for both days!_ "

We then come to a stop to rest for a little bit when annoyingly enough, a certain loser from Yugioh named Rex Raptor says " _Hey! Duel me so I can feed your soul to my masters plan! And then your boyfriend will be tortured and forced to do things by my masters new friend Lucifer!_ " I get up and pull out my sword stating _"Hello, dino breath! Im not dueling you and your ruining my mood so I will take care of you really quick.. I dont need to duel you to dispose of you greedy filth.. You used to be a pretty reasonable person but I guess you were corrupted to the core.. Oh well, you're a big waste of space and since your hearing this from me you should be really scared coz kind people normally dont say all this unless they have been super cheesed off! Here we go, mind crush!_ " Rex screams " _AHHHH!_ " as his mind is erased after I threw some insults in his direction! I happily walk away with Austin while saying " _And good riddance evil doer! I would have rather not done that but you were just that bad enough.._ "

Austin responds to what I just did with " _Was that really needed? He seemed pretty okay to me.._ " " _Austin, that guy used the Orichalcos once and has worked with that loser Weevil whom I took out like 2 months ago.. Im amazed at how well the mind crush worked! Anyway, how close are we to the place you're taking me to?_ " " _Its across the street and Im happy that you served justice rather than punishing some random innocent person besides doing that sort of thing is not how you roll at all!_ " " _That's completely unexpected, I see the place from here! It looks to be called Duel Monsters Cafe so I should love the place and expect blue eyes, kuriboh, and other monster themed stuff! The last sentence you said btw literally reflects how much I believe in the innocent until proven guilty thing which reminds me, I plan on writing a thing about peace and outlining a pacifist lifestyle! What do you think about that?_ " " _That sounds like such an amazing concept, are you planning on using it to influence the wizarding world in particular?_ " " _You bet I am after all, they like fighting all the time just like people where I come from.. Blood purity and all that other nonsense, bleh!_ " " _Your country sounds pretty sad.. Anyway, its time to go into the cafe!_ "

Once we go in, a server says " _Welcome to the Duel Monsters Cafe! Is it just the 2 of you today?_ " I reply " _Yes, it in fact is just us two!_ " " _Great, my name is Tea by the way and I will show you to your table please follow me!_ " Hearing her name, something clicks so I say " _Wait a second, are you the legendary Tea Gardner or am I going mad like metal health has driven me crazy?_ " She says back " _Yes I am, how did you know?_ " " _Well, I know Yugi, Bakura, and Kaiba! Heck, I go to school with them or is that in a alternate world?_ " " _Uhh.. I got a letter from someone named Dumbledore saying that them and some of my other friends would be going to his school.._ " " _Okay, good to know that we are in the right world and all of this is a story for another time! Also, how busy is it here today I would like to introduce me and my companion!_ " " _You're actually the only 2 here right now and I have plenty of time to socialize because of that especially with that big tournament going on.._ " " _Great to hear that! Im Adam aka Fireking492 on the internet! I am a duelist, vocalist, guitarist, artist, gamer, magic user, and warrior! My companion is my boyfriend of whom I am getting married to in 3 or so months named Austin! He's also a duelist, vocalist, and guitarist but also, a master of many skills and a pop star because of a situation that happened in a world called Miitopia!_ " " _That's really cool! Also, there have been these crazy people tracking down non-straight people.._ "

As if on cue, a bunch of armed people come in holding crossed out rainbow flags while their leader shouts " _You two guys, you're coming with us as you are a threat to society and we will make sure your executions will be slow and painful! If you dont cooperate, we will shoot everyone in here to death!_ " I smirk saying " _So you're an extremist group is that right? Well, I have news for you.. I will completely make you regret ever messing with us! Im a nice guy and its my birthday so you pissed me off which isnt good news at all for you! Now, time to play some fitting music for what I have to do to all of you! I dont like ending people's lives but it would take too long to play a Shadow Game with all of you.._ "

I find a jukebox and with it, play the song _Infernal Death by Death_ and I even sing or rather scream along with the lyrics! I melt and burn the groups guns and signs leaving them defenseless! I form a fireball and fully power it up then throw it at the enemy leaving them to be scorched in flames as I chased them outside to prevent the fire from burning anything but the horrible people.. I then go back inside after having Ender hide all the evidence of infernal deaths..

Once I sit back down at the table me and Austin were seated at, Tea asks with her mouth wide open " _Did you really have to do that?_ " I reply " _Yeah.. For you see, even just a candle flame can burn a building down.. As for shadows, I cant simply use my power to spread them to enemies as I am only a beginner Shadow Mage.. I may have been able to Shadow Game a few people but that takes a whole lot of energy even if Im just taking out one person.. All I needed was a palm sized fireball in order to destroy those terrorists.._ " " _That makes me feel better.. Now, take a minute to choose your drinks you two, there's a lot of options!_ " " _Alright!_ "

Tea then walks away to serve other guests(as a few came in after the infernal death stuff) so me and Austin look for the drinks menu and we see: _Blue Eyes coffee, Infernal Fire Drink(red eyes themed spicy drink), Dark Magic Juice(Dark Magician themed), Time Soda(Time Wizard themed), and Five Flavored Soda(5 Headed Dragon themed)!_ We make up our minds just in time for Tea to come back and ask " _So what would you like to drink?_ " Austin answers(he knows what I want since I told him right before Tea came back) with " _Both of us want Five Flavored Soda to drink today!_ " " _Okay, I will be back with your drinks in a second! Also, refills are completely free!_ "

Once she goes, I say to Austin " _Hey, you're looking very hot tonight! Im still stunned at how lucky I am to have someone like you as a lover! The things we do together are always exciting and fun! I could get lost in your beautiful green eyes all night long! I bet all them girls want you.. You are charming, cute, muscular, and very attractive after all!_ " He blushes replying _"These compliments of yours always light up my world! Its kind of fun that I get to say no to all those girls that want me! Your my amazing boyfriend and Madison is my lovely wife after all! I dont need those kind of dumb girls anyway! Btw, here's what I got to say about you! You are the kindest and strongest person I know! You dont fight when it isnt needed, you bring justice everywhere and work so hard to please most of the people you meet! When I think of your singing voice, it can lure me straight to sleep! You and Madison are the 2 most attractive people ever in my opinion! I can go in a trance when I look at your nicely tanned skin!_ " " _Aww thanks, my special little pop star! I have had a girl desire me myself but they asked some really weird questions which I didn't answer and eventually, they got in trouble! I prefer guys anyway coz they dont care about fixing their looks much, shopping for a stupid amount of time, or pictures plus doing the dirty is more fun with guys!_ " " _I had no idea, wow thats a big surprise! Also, Tea is coming back now!_ "

I turn and see her in fact coming with our drinks so we go quiet for a sec.. As soon as Tea gets to our table, she says " _Here are your drinks and are you both ready to order yet? Happy Birthday btw, Adam!_ " I respond with " _Thanks, Tea! We need a few minutes if that's okay!_ " " _No rush, take your time! I will be back in a few minutes to check up on you both!_ " She then walks away so I look at the menu and see several very appealing foods: _Winged Pizza Of Ra, Spaghetti Dragon of Osiris, Obelisk The Super Fry, Funnel Cake Eater Bug, Volcano-Rex, Kuri-Pudding, Toon Cake World, Pot Of Shakes, Cookies Of The Old Man, and Celtic Breadstick Guardians!_ Once Im done looking over the quirky menu choices I say to Austin while trying not to laugh too much " _Hey, you want to share an extra large Winged Pizza Of Ra, Celtic Breadstick Guardians, and a Volcano-Rex?_ " He replies with a super romantic look while also trying not to laugh " _Sure! They all sound really good despite their weird names!_ "

As if she knew we had just figured what we want, Tea comes to our table with a list and pen in hand! She says " _You figured out what to eat yet?_ " We nod and Austin says " _We would like one order of Celtic Breadstick Guardians, an extra large cheese Winged Pizza Of Ra, and a Volcano-Rex!_ " She writes that down and states " _Alright, it will take about half an hour for the pizza and breadsticks.. Once you finish those, I will bring out your dessert! For now, enjoy your drinks and time together!_ " As per usual, we nod and Tea goes off to tell the order to the kitchen people! Me and Austin then try our drinks and enjoy em so much that it increases our romantic moods! Using the fact that we are far from the other customers, we go in for a very long kiss that lasts 10 minutes!

When we finally need to stop due to exhaustion, I say to Austin " _There's no one I would rather be with than you and my best friend! You're so cuddable and magnificent! I would die for you just like I would for my best friend obviously! You are so special and important to me! If someone wanted to kill you, they would have to kill me first! I refuse to let you die, suffer, or drift away from me! I want you forever and ever, your scent always keeps me happy and ready to experience intense love with you! Love may be complicated but we know how our relationship is gonna be for the rest of our lives! The evil may want to hurt you and make you do horrific things to yourself but as long as Im here, they will never truly succeed at doing that!_ " " _I feel basically the same way, I love you so much!_ " We spend the next 18 minutes flirting with each other and then, we stop as Tea comes with our delicious dinner!

As soon as she sets our food down on our table, she says to us " _Enjoy! I will be back in 30 minutes to see if you have finished the pizza and breadsticks!_ " I respond with " _Alright, great plan! See ya then!_ " She bows and walks away to serve other people.. I then take a look at our food and say in shock " _WOAH! The pizza is literally the shape of ra and the breadsticks looks like bready versions of the monster Celtic Guardian! I cant wait to dig in and we should split the pizza in half and since there's 6 breadsticks, we both have 3 each! You like that idea?_ " " _Yep! Now let's eat!_ " After he finishes his answer, we go ham on the food and in 25 minutes, eat it all and really really love the taste of the food! We then chill and finish drinking our drinks that are in really big cups(not unlike the size of these cups at a Mexican place on the boardwalk by the San Antonio River in San Antonio, Texas) for the remaining 5 minutes! Surprisingly, me and Austin are not full and let out pretty long burps due to how much stuff we consumed!

In fact, we had just let out the burps when Tea comes over with a Volcano-Rex and the other servers who all sing with her the Happy Birthday song to me(Im pretty sure they do this in Rainforest Cafe in my world too)! I then say " _Thanks guys, you're helping making this the best birthday ever for me and there's still birthday stuff Im doing with my family later on!_ " They cheer at that and leave to continue serving the other guests! I cut the Volcano-Rex(which is essentially brownie with hot fudge, whipped cream, and ice cream on it in the shape of a T-Rex card amazingly and hilariously enough) in half so we get an equal amount of delicious dessert! I take a bite and say " _Wow Austin, this tastes better than the Volcano thing they have at a place in my world called Rainforest Cafe! I have been to 3 of them which reminds me that I have been to 4 Hard Rock Cafe locations!_ " " _Must have traveled a lot in your world and I love this dessert too!_ " " _Yeah, I have been to Chicago, Sandusky, Columbus, Dayton, Louisville, Florida, California, Las Vegas, The Bahamas, San Antonio, and Atlanta! But, the fun I had in all the trips to those places combined doesnt top my crazy adventures with you and the others at all!_ " " _That says a lot about how much you love these adventures!_ " _"Yep, now let's focus on eating what's left, Austin!_ " We then do just that, finishing it all at maniac speed and happiness levels! Awesomely enough, Tea comes as soon as we are done with our dessert and says " _Alright, your total to pay is 6,517.35 yen.._ "

Austin right away gives her the money required since he was digging for the money while she was talking.. Tea accepts it gratefully and says to us " _Looks like you had a great meal, have a great night!_ " We wave to her as we walk out of the place and she waves right back! Once we leave the building, we run super fast to where Ender and Shadow are chilling(Ender goes back to The End Dimension once we get to where they are) so Shadow says " _How did the date go, Adam and Austin?_ " I reply for us " _It went great despite encountering some now obliterated evil people!_ " " _Glad that you had an amazing time! Now, time for me to drop you both off in Fun Land and then go to The End to rest! Ready?_ " We nod and so he adds " _Be prepared to try not to lose your dinners already as Im going just as fast as I did earlier!_ " We take his warning seriously and go right on him so he zooms through space-time and gets us home right before speeding to his own home world! When me and Austin recover from the traveling we did, I kiss him and say " _Thanks for everything Austin! You are the main person who made my birthday amazing! Lets now go into our house and do bedroom fun time!_ " " _Your welcome and of course! Been excited for this moment all day!_ " We then in fact do all that fun time and as soon as we are done, we are completely stimulated and exhausted so we fall asleep while really connected to each other again instantly, ready for next time!

 **To be continued next time on a Valentine's Day special!**

 **Authors Notes: Hope you guys loved that rather suggestive chapter of this story(btw, my alternate self who I write from the POV of will open that unopened gift next chapter as me and him both forgot in 2 different ways)! For the record, Im actually having an amazing birthday right now as I have gotten so many great presents such as Scorpions, Queen, Black Sabbath, and Ozzy Osbourne shirts, and Yugioh Battles Of Legend Relentless Revenge Booster Box! Im now 16 years old people! Yes, I am as shocked as you guys are that this chapter turned out to be so long! Poop, I finally realized a plot hole from Chapter 2(caused by later chapters).. You know that guy who supposedly was working for a villain? Well, that guy was lying as he found out about those dreams me and my characters had so he made up something to scare us all.. Anyway, that's all I got, see ya guys in Chapter 3 of Miis Go To Hogwarts, Chapter 5 of Fluffy Afro and The Wacky Clowns(which in all honestly I dont really care about that story too too much), and this story's Valentine's Day special! Have a great day whenever you are reading this guys!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The Most Trve and Kvlt Valentine's Day Ever**

 **Authors Notes: Yes Im aware about the absurdity of the chapter name even though that's kind of the point for a pretty comedic story! Make sure to not be a jerk in my storys reviews section or I will make your post go down down in a ring of fire to infernal death with words black and withered.. About Fluffy Afro and The Wacky Clowns, I have just been a bit lazy about posting it, I will get around to posting its latest chapter sometime.. Anyway, get ready for absurd reactions, a super special date, gifts from villagers, and a diplomatic meeting with a leader of the anti-SDL opposition! Yes, this is a little early, I have been having issues getting on Fanfiction frequently so while I can still get on the site, Im uploading this! You guys have waited for a new chapter long enough so let's rev up to this chapter starting right now while high fiving the sky and getting our games on!**

 _6:30 AM Valentines Day Morning:_ I was having such a fantastic sleep until I get woken up by the whole " _Its been confirmed that the aliens have landed_ " part of the Skillet song Alien Youth blasting louder than a Judas Priest parody of their own hit song called death metal music was blasted.. I find a peacefully sleeping Austin to my left so I decide to leave him be for now because I need time to prepare my surprises for him so I abduct my musical alarm clock and force it at my mercy while dragging it safely across the floor to my main room in the same way Dee Snider dragged around that jerk parent in Twisted Sister`s We're Not Gonna Take It music video! Yes, Im aware that my radio used to play Cum On Feel The Noize by Quiet Riot but I just wanted to have it play a song Im currently obsessed with! Anyway, I give a five finger death punch to the alarm clock to shut it up as soon as the song is over and get to work finishing up my stuff for Austin! To prepare for the date with him I have planned, I make 2 disguises(a drag outfit for me and a Industrialist outfit with sunglasses included for Austin)!

I also get a big gift to hand to him later on after my first surprise to him and decide to make spaghetti for breakfast because its pretty easy and very delicious but also, Austin is used to eating spaghetti all the time in the Sims 4 world anyway since spaghetti keeps getting cloned with max quality and being unable to spoil at all! I then go make said spaghetti after hiding my other surprises using LaRosa's tomato sauce and high quality pasta found on Earth at Jungle Jim's(which I went to 2 months ago with my mom and brother)! I get out my frying pan just because I can while mentally saying "I have a totally existing frying pan! Hahaha!" After about 15 minutes, I finish the spaghetti and because Im more paranoid than Ozzy Osbourne is in the song Paranoid by Black Sabbath right now, I bring the spaghetti with me like a boss and kvlt dude and set it down on one of the several golden couches in the room Austin is still sleeping in! After doing this, I scream at the top of my lungs while playing my guitar very tuned down(it was chilling on another couch so I thought I might as well use it) " _Spaghetti! Spaghetti! I bring you fresh, hot, and homemade spaghetti!_ "

This causes Austin to wake up very quickly and widen his eyes at the pure chaos! Once I stop playing and he recovers, he comments " _Why do you have a pink fairy outfit on?_ " I chuckle while replying " _Come on Austin, you know Im quite feminine right? I like bending norms more than just by having a life long relationship with you and listening to metal music!_ " " _Oh yeah, I forgot.._ " " _No problem, dont worry I forget stuff too! Anyway, I made spaghetti for breakfast since normal breakfast is kind of boring and you like it as much as I do plus its an easy dish to make! After we finish eating, I have some surprises for you then I will check my mailbox with you and head to The Roost for something enjoyable to drink!_ " " _Cant wait, so pumped up! Btw, I have some surprises for you too!_ " " _Im really not surprised since its Valentines Day after all and the spaghetti should be cool enough to enjoy 100% now! Let's dig in!_ " The 2 of us then eat the really amazing tasting spaghetti faster than a laser bullet(not really) and I get out some Diet Rite for us to enjoy right after the spaghetti!

Once we finish, Austin says " _Woah, that was so good! Also, I want to do you know, the fun but awkward to talk about stuff right now seeing that we are right by the bed.._ " " _Okay, I want to try some new stuff anyway, we definitely will do more tonight as spoiler alert, we have a long day ahead of us!_ " " _Yay! Lets go do the stuff!_ " By the time we finish doing those extracurricular activities, we are moaning like zombies and quite wasted(no drugs and alcohol were not used, we just had such a satisfying time with lots of muscle flexing which has nothing to do with whatever K-flex is that we technically became wasted as heck)..

Out of breath but full of romantic emotions and relaxed, I say to Austin " _Whew, that was probably one of the best experiences we have ever had in the time since we started being in our relationship! Want to go in the shower so we can get clean and become less like undead zombies and more like mad scientists who made a major discovery together?_ " " _Sure, I want to have more time to see you in all of your glory anyway!_ " " _You sound like a pervert but I wont judge, just dont say that kind of stuff to people who aren't me or Madison alright? Besides, both of our bodies are high quality.._ " " _I wasn't on planning on saying that kind of stuff to others anyway.. Now lets go go go into the shower!_ " I nod and we go in! As we shower, we sing _Lightning Strike by Judas Priest, Lunchbox by Marilyn Manson, and Fly Away by Lenny Kravitz_ together with total accuracy(we sang funny alternative swear words instead of normal swear words on Lunchbox)! Once we get out of the shower, we feel refreshed and very happy!

We also put on different clothes as I put on my usual rocker /metalhead outfit instead of my fairy outfit and Austin put on his Legendary Threads instead of his star pajamas! I then tell Austin to hold up for a second and go get my surprises for him! He opens up the big present to find: a 3Ds and an Xbox One both with quite a lot of games! He reacts with " _Wow! This is all so amazing, thank you so much! I cant believe you got me so many great 3Ds and Xbox games like Minecraft, Tomodachi Life, Miitopia, Sims 4, and ACNL along with the devices!_ " He proceeds to give me a kiss worthy of only a king or president like person and I respond with " _Your welcome, since you already have your own laptop, you can make a full on gaming YouTube/Twitch channel now! Anyway, I have this love card for you, hope you like it!_ " Austin beams with excitement as he accepts the letter from my outstretched right hand! He opens it up to find my super handwritten love note which makes him tear up in happiness while also blushing really brightly red!

He gives me an ever greater kiss than before and a big bear hug as he says in reaction " _This is so moving, I love it! I love how caring and kind you are while not getting angry that much! I so will never regret falling in love with you!_ " " _Same here, my special little pop star! The moment I started having a crush on you, I knew I wanted you and to feel stuff I never felt before! Now, I have 3 more surprises, 2 of which tie in together! First, open the bag I placed on the floor!_ " Austin replies " _What?! This is so great! Im excited to see what you put in the bag!_ " He then opens it to find a rather unexpected outfit which is the industrialist outfit I mentioned earlier! His face is priceless as it turns out he is even more obsessed with industrial stuff than I am(that says a lot considering how much I love Industrial Metal bands like Rammstein and Marilyn Manson)!

I then get out my own new outfit and explain to me what the heck is up with the outfits " _Austin, since its Valentines Day, I am taking you to places in my city as our 2nd date! This is where our fabulous new outfits come in.. For you see, we cant just show up in our normal stuff as you are a mii and Im a registered citizen of Cincinnati.. Besides my luxurious red locks of hair, my face looks exactly the same so I dont wanna risk anything.. Your body is literally sim and mii put together so we dont want to cause anarchy by being caught do we?_ " " _That makes so much sense, Im so excited for that! I dont ever wanna get caught and when are we leaving for that date?_ " " _Id say 5 PM to be safe.. Also, what other surprises do you have for me now that I have revealed most of mine?_ " Austin then hands me a book of to my shock many different photographs from recently to when he was born!

I am so stunned that its incredible that I was able to respond at all so I say " _This is so fascinating! So many interesting photos of you showing off great moments in your life and of course how attractive you are!_ " " _Glad you enjoy it! I spent a lot of time putting in and finding all the photos! Now you can be lost in romance induced trance at times!_ " I laugh hard at his statement and he hands me his own big present to my even greater shock! I open it up to find many things: _the albums Antichrist Superstar(Marilyn Manson), Alien Youth(Skillet), Black Sabbath(Black Sabbath), and Reise Reise(Rammstein), a flamethrower, a defense knife, and a cute scarf!_ My reaction says it all as I say " _Woah, woah, woah! This is so so awesome! You know I like being pretty intense so you got me some intense stuff, thanks so much!_ " _"Why wouldnt I give you such great presents? You're my husband to be after all! That's all the surprises I have, I wanna see that last surprise you have for me soon!_ " " _Alright, my special little pop star! I have built a little something as my last surprise to you! Cant wait for you to see it and we will have to walk quite a bit in town to get to it but let's go see what I got in the mail first!_ " " _Okay, so so so excited to see what you have made and what you find in the mail!_ " We then put our jackets on, leave our stuff where it is, clean up what's left of the spaghetti from earlier, and head outside straight to my mailbox!

To my surprise, I find not one but 3 letters addressed to me inside from my "mom", Isabelle, and Deirdre! The one from my "mom" reads: " _Dear sweet Adam, I bought you a little gift for Valentines Day! Sadly, my homemade chocolate didn't turn out as well as I would have hope.. -Mom_ " and it contains a cacao tree which Im definitely hanging on to! I am unshocked that Isabelle sent me something so I open her letter to reveal it saying " _To Mayor Adam, I tried baking you a cake because you're my very precious mayor! Please enjoy it when you get the chance! Enjoy it as you think of me and Fun Land! Your Secretary, Isabelle_ " which has not just any cake but a delicious looking chocolate cake which I will definitely share with Austin for a quick snack later today! As I open my letter from Deirdre, I wonder just how interesting it will be considering how much of an interesting animal she is personality wise.. I cant help but giggle when I read her letter which says " _Heya, Adam.. I've never made chocolate before, so its probably not any good, but it took a lot of effort, so please just eat it and dont make comments, OK? Happy Valentines Day! From exhausted Deirdre!_ " which contains a chocolate heart surrounded by some gift ribbon and I need to break it in half so Austin can have some too!

Before Austin can get mad at anyone through the letters, I say to him " _Austin, Deirdre and Isabelle's letters aren't meant to be romantic, its just a good friends thing alright? Speaking of friends, Im so glad I drew something for Isaac coz its such a cool idea that I thought up while watching a Stampy video!_ " " _Okay, I understand! I almost overreacted.. You know how I can be sometimes.. May I ask what you have drawn for your best friend?_ " " _Well, I drew him and me holding hands together in the form of our miis! Now, before you get jealous, let me be clear okay? While I can spend hours with you once a month, the same cannot be said for with him.. We dont have the most amount of time to talk with one another so I think its fair that I do drawings for him only especially since I essentially shower you with gifts! Lets go to The Roost on our way to what I have built for you and dont worry about paying a bell or cent today, I pay for everything we buy today! Btw, Im halving the chocolate and cake I got in the mail so both of us can enjoy em later today after lunch!_ " " _Wow, your clearing up so much stuff! Thanks for sharing and paying! Lets go go go to The Roost now!_ "

I give him a fast headbang style nod and we literally run off to The Roost after I put all the stuff I got in my super overpowered pockets in the style of Black Metal artists once again! To my shock and Austins simple bemusement, we get there fast and somehow dont get exhausted at all so we go straight in and I order right away for both of us! I hand Brewster the 400 bells needed as payment and he hands us our piping hot drinks! Brewster watches calmly as me and Austin take a sip causing me to exclaim " _No way, that's not coffee, thats hot chocolate! I love hot chocolate!_ " The 2 of us then drink our hot chocolate down and as soon as we finish doing so, Brewster says " _Happy Valentines Day! Coo.._ " We give our thanks and take off again! Once we get to the area to the left of the pyramid structure, I stop and motion Austin to do the same.. I have him face west(aka the direction we were generally running in) to reveal to him what I built for him! I smile brightly as I watch Austins face morph into an expression of complete amazement as he sees that I made a little Love Garden for him(with influence from Stampy obviously) with his name surrounded by lovely jubbly love love petals(roses)!

It takes a minute for Austin to find something to say and when he does, he widens his eye as much as he can while saying " _This is shocking! I cant believe you made this for me, Adam! Wow wow wow! Its so amazing and adorable!_ " _"I just knew that this would stun you in a good way! I took inspiration from the Love Garden in Stampys Lovely World as it is amazing and I have watched over 600 of the 660 or so episodes of!_ " "W _oah, that's really interesting!_ " Austin then gives me another hug and kiss thing when we hear a whoosh.. This makes us stop the love moment for now and turn around to see someone who looks like a typical looking teenager with a Led Zeppelin shirt.. Before me or Austin could say anything, the dude says in a very British accent " _Hello, is there any chicken, ice cream, or soda around here? Im on an important mission here.._ " I cant contain my excitement as I say " _Wait a second.. Are you the all mighty and powerful Merlin? Also, we dont have any of that around here.._ " The guy replies " _I am indeed, how did you know? And how am I supposed to do any magic now?_ " I reply " _Well, in the world I originate from, you are in what is called a movie.. Dont worry about all that stuff, I will summon them from an unknown place in the multiverse but first, I suppose we need to make proper introductions.. My name is Adam, Im a musician, artist, writer, mage, warrior, vampire, fashion trendsetter, punk rocker, and metalhead! My companion here is named Austin and he is actually.. Hope you won't faint from hearing this.. My husband to be! In addition he is a pop star turned rock star and has numerous skills and had many different careers!_ "

The now identified Merlin replies " _Merlin's beard.. That is very unfamiliar to me.. You know Im Merlin but what you dont know is why Im here.. For you see, I was attracted to this location after hearing about a high concentration of powerful and righteous individuals here and you 2 seem to be among them.._ " " _We gotta educate you on a lot of things then coz this aint Britain or Earth.. Anyway, yes we are very powerful and what exactly drew you here?_ " " _Well things haven't been going how I wished them to.. Not only am I in a strange foreign land but Morgan le Fey beat the chosen king and took over England and eventually the whole world.. I have come here to gather allies to free the world as I managed to escape and hear this town is notable for fighting off countless evil forces.._ " " _That's so bizarre.. When the Jumanji and Ni No Kuni people came, evil didn't take over their worlds a story I will tell later.. This is insane, we here in this town which is called Fun Land are already fighting a terrifying foe, the Supreme Dark Lord.. Good thing that the SDL keeps raging war on his enemies and almost always gets beaten back so we should be able to help you especially if we can find a way to contact the legendary nation of Peacetopia.._ " " _Interesting.. Now would you care to summon the stuff I need?_ "

I pull out my wand and say " _Yeah.. Acio ice cream! Acio serving of fried chicken! Acio 720 ml cup of carbonated cherry soft drink!_ " To Merlins shock, said items appear right in front of us and he goes right in to consume it all! Austin looks bemused since Merlin in legend is never like this.. I just have a oh yeah expression on my face.. Once Merlin finishes the stuff, the sky suddenly turns dark fast.. I then see a horde of fire knights on fire horses heading for us.. In a panic, I tell Austin " _Hey since you're extremely fast occasionally, can you go warn anyone who hasn't disappeared due to the fire creatures being summoned during the dark as time is technically frozen?_ " Austin nods and runs off to do so! I remark to Merlin " _I swear if those stupid creatures destroy even an innocent little flower, I will give them hell even faster.._ " Merlin looks shocked which I dont blame him for.. I then use my wand to summon my sword, guitar, synthesizer, and duel disk as Austin brings everyone capable of fighting to our location!

I say to him after high fiving him " _Great work, now lets kick some monster butt!_ " Austin nods and I summon my number card so I can rank him up! Soon enough, a fiery portal opens to reveal Chaos Number 789: Smokeflare, Legendary Ruler and Warrior of Scorching Flames! My eyes flash green as an aura surrounds me and I fuse with this advanced form of Smokeflare! 5 seconds later and we are one force! With that, the creature slaughter begins as Austin screams hard while playing his guitar, Isaac throws a crazy amount of ninja stars, Brayden and Julia fire many spells, Lauren launches spicy food, Madison uses her flame breath, Carlos sends slices, Shadow brings in hundreds of Endermen and breathes molten fire, and Merlin fires his own spells! I use a mega ultra super spin slash infused with mine and Smokeflare`s powers then proceed to play my guitar extremely tuned down and sing Black Sabbath songs loudly! All these attacks cause a blinding light that instantly incinerates all of the creatures sent after us! I then summon more stuff for Merlin to consume noticing how drained he got from using that attack he used.. I am become a bit drained myself as I revert to my normal self and Smokeflare returns to the Duel Monsters Spirit World while my duel disk deactivates and I put away all my cards.. The sky turns back to normal as time starts to progress once more..

I sweatdrop as I realize that there is gonna be some serious explanation having to go on so I say " _Alright guys, now that the evil fire creatures are dead, let's make sure everyone gets on the same page about everything as that is very essential to making friends with the new arrival Merlin who will be with us for a while.. Now, let the explanations begin!_ " With support from Austin, I explain everything to Merlin that he doesn't know and then he fully explains the situation to all of us in detail.. By the time explanations are finally over, it is literally noon and I look around town real quick to see that everything is completely intact having gone through no damage surprisingly enough! I then think of a very pressing matter, where is Merlin supposed to stay? I talk to Brayden about it and he says " _Oh dont worry, Shrunk and KK Slider are more than happy to shelter more people! Im gonna go let Merlin know that he can stay there, see ya!_ " I nod and return to Austins side.. After Brayden informs Merlin, Lauren decides to cook up lunch for everyone as it turns out we are all really hungry.. After lunch, me and Austin tell everyone we are gonna spend the rest of the day by ourselves and head to my house for some more pre-date fun! Once we get in my house, I pull out the cake and chocolate I got from the mail earlier so me and Austin sit on the green couch near the front door to share em!

I find a plastic knife and use it to cut the cake and somehow successfully cut the pretty hard chocolate with it too! We dig straight into the chocolate first which is so delicious that I say " _Dang that is some good chocolate and great for something never made before by Deirdre! I have to tell her how good it was sometime in the future maybe next time I come to this town via non-3Ds means!_ " _"Agreed, that was incredible! Thankfully, I am so used to hyper sprinkles that something so tasty like this cant make me hyper.._ " I laugh extremely hard at Austins statement and then proceed to eat the chocolate cake with Austin which for something Isabelle claimed she tried to bake, it is really really good as well! In fact me and Austin are so entranced by the super delicious power of the cakes extraordinary flavor that we just sit there staring off into space for around 5 minutes which is only broken when I finally come back to my senses, gently poke Austin, and say " _That cake was so good, it put us into trances.. Let's make sure to never get so out of it again in case a baddie somehow finds out about this incident and creates a super evil plan with that knowledge.. Dont wanna get trapped in a cage just because of eating a slice of cake after all, that happened to Stampy in his Lovely World series as Hit The Target made an evil plan using cake to capture Stampy and then steal all of his dogs.. All the Hit The Target stuff is roleplay though but it sure does make the series more entertaining!_ "

Austin replies "Y _eah, being captured that way would stink! I wanna watch that series sometime, it sounds so cool!_ " " _Im not shocked that you want to watch it at all, just dont make me watch every public episode with you.. I have already watched most of the episodes on my own, it would be extremely insane if I were to start over since I have been watching the episodes since precisely last March.. Now, lets have some other fun! Wanna spar in a duel?_ " " _I was never gonna make you watch every episode anyway.. Also, heck yeah I sure do wanna have a fun duel with you!_ " The 2 of us then face off against one another and just like the time we spared at our first night in Hogwarts, the duel ends in a draw but is only an hour long and more intense than the duel I just mentioned! As we take a breather due to the extent of the duels intensity, we hear a knock on the door which is quite strange considering no one ever knocks on the front door.. So, I open the door to reveal a guy carrying the flag of the Milky Way Galactic Federation and motion his in, closing the door right behind us..

I lead the guy and Austin to the room with all my very expensive Gracie brand furniture in it so we can have comfy seats during this visit as I predict we may need it since I feel this might be stressful due to the fact that the nation the guy represents is part of the international coalition made to fight the Supreme Dark Lords empire.. As soon as we all get situated, I ask the guy " _Who are you and why are you here, does it have anything to do with the Supreme Dark Lord?_ " The guy nods and replies " _Im the current president of the Milky Way Galactic and I came here to add your little alliance to the anti-SDL alliance as the SDL grows stronger and stronger all the time.. My nation, the Roman Republic, and Peacetopia have all agreed that we cannot stop the SDL even with the full on aid of other members of the alliance.. We may have been able to restrict the SDL and his empire in numerous ways but its only a matter of time we get destroyed.. News travels very fast in the multiverse which is why I came here to find heroes willing to fight the SDL.._ " " _That is a lot of information and we have actually dealt with the SDL.. Almost got into horrific things that would have been committed and overseen by that monster as he defeated the 2 of us and several others in battle but got himself into a war so we are safe for now.. You have no idea how many times we have kept evil at bay in this town including just a few hours ago.. I believe we have much information to exchange so I will start with what I have to say, sound good to you?_ " The MWGF president nods and so I spend about an hour explaining a way with Austins help of course! I finish the explaining with a simple question " _Okay, Im finally done.. Do you have anything important you want to tell me?_ "

He nods and says " _That was very enlightening now I go do some explaining myself as I indicated by nodding.. For sanity's sake, instead of SDL, I will say Lucifer as that's his real name which you clearly know.. Anyway, he somehow found love and had a son with his new queen.. That son should be an infant but Lucifer somehow broke time by accelerating his sons age to 14 which caused the timeline to be slightly altered.. This altering caused his empire to lose quite important portions of territory to independence movements and nations who are allies of mine.. I gained this information from spies, scientists, and Lucifer's son himself.. After some strange things were forced upon the son, the son left and fled the empire leading to being found by authorities in Roman territory.. The son reveals his name to be Freddie and explains his whole life story while mentioning his desire to turn good even after months of dark training ordered by his father.. Lucifer found out his son escaped to Rome so we had Freddie go to the Peacetopian capital of New Berlin due to it being very hard to break through to.. He is there right now being helped psychologically due to going from being raised dark to being transitioned to the light.. Now, do you and all and any of your allies wish to stand with us under the same alliance before I explain some more?_ "

I reply " _Yep, let's make this thing official after all, the multiverse counts on_ us!"He hands me a paper to have my alliance to merge together with the anti-SDL alliance so I sign it to truly make it a thing and for now on, we have some powerful allies! The Milky Way President continues on with his story saying _"The fact that this town has survived many failed invasions is so impressive given that the SDLs forces almost took New Berlin once so me, the Romans, and the Peacetopians wish for you guys to take in Freddie as long as you're okay with some defenses set up.. Good news is that we have invented invisible defenses which have infuriated the SDL who keeps trying to send troops to invade The Republic Of North India which was formed out of a Chinese occupation zone following some wars.. Unfortunately, the defenses were really expensive so we haven't used it widespread just yet and decided to have it at the border between SDL controlled India and North India as China is directly north of North India and should China fall, the area around them would be easy pickings.. Its unusual that all these nations are named after Earth nations and share the same ethnicities which explains a whole bunch about the fact Rome and China exist at the same time as republics.. Especially recently, some wild things have happened as communists took over Peacetopia and Rome once each at different times and the SDL empire fell to communists for several brief periods of time.. So is your town willing to take in such a high profile individual?_ "

I nod responding with " _Of course, I believe that the invisible defenses are as good as you describe them and the way you talked gave away you are installing them in this town since I just gave consent!_ " " _You are very correct, Im relieved that you are willing to do such a high risk task! The defenses should be up next time you come to this town by waking in bed or falling from the sky and Freddie will be sent to town then so he will have enough time to prepare and all that important stuff! That is all I have, I must go.. Thanks for forging what will be a great partnership!_ " " _Alright, bye bye!_ " Me and Austin wave as the president goes out and vanishes into a portal..

Meanwhile at the town hall.. Isabelle is standing at her little counter minding her own business when a dark gem appears from nowhere.. Isabelle looks very paranoid it and almost decides to smash it with a hammer when the curiosity gets the better of her so instead of destroying the dark gem, she picks it up to analyze it.. A mysterious extremely evil sounding voice speaks to her from within the gem " _Hello, Isabelle assistant to the mayor that stands in my way of multiverse domination.. This is Lucifer and now that I have your attention, I wish to recruit you for you see my son left me forever and I want you to fill his place.. After all, dont you want to live a far less boring life than standing here all day every day? I can make you beautiful, extremely powerful, and have all the guys want you if you accept my offer.. Your mayor has over 9 million bells in the bank and yet he never shares when you should receive quite a good chunk of it for being so loyal.. You could have so many items if it weren't for his selfishness, thick headedness, stubbornness, laziness, and poopy brains.. He's always with his sweet Austin for whom I have exciting plans for once I have him for myself.. Hardly pays attention to you at all and yet you sent him a chocolate cake today which he decided to share with Austin.. That cake was made for your mayor, no one else, dont you feel angry about all of this? I bet Austin abuses this town's excuse of a mayor in bed no wonder the mayor isnt always mentally okay.. Anyway, I can see how reliable you are unlike the losers I formerly allied with who couldn't even win a little war without me.. Join me and you will not only be the mayor of this town which is a desire I noticed you have always wanted but also, all of the Animal Crossing world will bow down to you and you will be the first and only person in line to my empire should I die.. What do you say?_ "

Isabelle replies with " _I accept new master, power and possessions is all I want!_ " " _Good now let the transformation from your current weak and pathetic form to a grand and powerful form begin.._ " Isabelle then obediently closes her eyes as her body changes perhaps permanently as her hair turns white, her skin turns purple, her eyes become the same void black as Lucifers, her outfit is replaced by a light purple, dark purple, and black princess dress, her shoes become deep purple, she grows in height, and a tiara appears on her head.. Once her transformation is completed, Lucifer speaks again and states " _Now guys will sure want you! My orders for you are to come to my castle and then come back to this place next month whenever the mayor is fully in this world.. You will then fight the mayor as long as possible until I can find a way to get in the town.. My next step is to create a band who will be able to rival those Raging Rockstars.. Go to my castle now!_ " Isabelle nods and goes to her destination instantly via a dark vortex..

Back to me and Austin! Since we have nothing to do as the Milky Way president has ended his meeting with us, I decide that we should just jam for a while and see what comes out! I then say to Austin " _Well, that was a very enlightening encounter.. Lets just jam together and see what kind of stuff we can come up with!_ " Austin gives a big thumbs up at that idea and so we play our guitars together while doing vocals for a bit until I realize an even better idea.. I suddenly stop playing and ask Austin " _Hey, wanna record studio versions of some of the songs we have performed live with the band with the rest of the band today before we go on our date?_ " " _Sure, lets go go get our bandmates!_ " Austin's enthusiasm always makes me feel good.. Moving on, we go find our bandmates and decide with them to record in my houses basement after explaining why me and Austin wanted to do this.. We record studio versions of our covers of Im A Banana and the Dave Grohl Devil song plus covers we have never done such as a mashup cover of Painkiller by Death and the original by Judas Priest, Turbo Lover by Judas Priest, Im Goin Mad by Scorpions, Hells Bells by AC/DC, What Is Black Metal by Woods Of Trees, and Heroes Are Hard To Find by Twisted Sister! Once we compact them onto a cd which I put into my jukebox is the time being, everyone but me and Austin leave..

With that said and done, me and Austin are so happy everything turned out great and it is now finally late enough for our date in my city(turns out to be 7 PM now)! Now that the time has come, I call over Shadow to give us a roundtrip just as he did last time on my birthday! Once we hear Shadows roars, I say to Austin " _Looks like Shadow has arrived, let's go outside right away!_ " Austin very obviously nods to my words and we run out to Shadow who we crash into leading to big all caps " _Bang_ " surrounded by bubbles that blind me for a few seconds while a _whon whon whon_ noise from who knows where plays.. Once I can see again, Shadows eyes are extremely wide and Austins face turns bright red as I feel extremely humiliated.. I speak up " _Oww.. Sorry Shadow, we got carried away with running.. We are so embarrassed now.._ " Shadow replies " _Its okay, dont worry Endermen do it A LOT trust me! As you can see, I have finally learned how to communicate in English to speed up conversations.. Why I widened my eyes was because I saw these bang bubbles and that funky sound of disappointment from wherever and I didnt expect a crash to happen again today as another one happened earlier.. If you both have recovered enough, hop right on me!_ " We snap out of our emotions and more calmly, climb onto Shadow who says " _Glad you guys aren't feeling really awkward anymore! Now, I will be flying slower to wherever you want to go as that battle earlier drained me quite a lot.. Seeing those monsters getting annihilated was all worth it though! Also, where do you want to go this time?_ "

I answer for us saying " _Thanks for doing this, we want to go to my hometown of Cincinnati although I have no idea where we would land.. Maybe these woods near where I live as I know it quite well and theres like no one there most of the time plus little surveillance so if we do things right, we could have you land at a spot far from any security cameras the take a strange route through the trees to the main shopping area of the township I live in.. Man, Isaac would love to sneak around like ninjas with us but this is a date night.. We gotta go on a trip to my city with the others including Isaac sometime to make up!_ " " _Okay, I know exactly what area you have in mind, quite close to the Ohio River might I add! Maybe once all the evils are gone, we can all have a long vacation at various places as we will all really deserve it! Seriously, running the End while being invaded all the time is very frustrating.. Now then, its time for take off!_ " On cue, Shadow takes off into a portal(we grabbed all the stuff we needed before coming outside to get on Shadow so we won't have to make the trip longer by having to go back and retrieve essential items)! As we travel through, the song _Kickstart My Heart by Motley Crue_ suddenly starts playing from an unknown source(must be one of those tv/movie soundtracks again which play during awesome moments).. Instead of socializing, me and Austin just headbang like crazy during the entire song looking silly while doing so.. The trip turns out to be so long that another song plays from who knows where: _Identity Disorder by Of Mice & Men_..

As soon as that song stops, not only do me and Austin reluctantly stop headbanging but Shadow lands in the area I suggested as well! Me and Austin then get off of him while I say " _Thanks so much, Shadow! You're a great friend you know! Please be patient with us, we will be back in a couple hours.. But first, since a future version of me is at my moms right now and we are close to an area where people might recognize me, me and Austin are changing into new outfits!_ " Shadow nods in understanding and looks very curious as to what our new outfits are.. To his complete surprise, I take on the look of a drag queen and Austin expresses his Industrial music/fashion side! His reaction is so hilarious its impossible to put a price tag on it as he says " _What, I had no idea you like being girly Adam and that you like Industrial stuff that much Austin.. Anyway, see ya guys later!_ " We wave at him as we dash off into the woods! I then tell Austin " _Alright, follow me! We are gonna eat at Skyline for dinner today as its close!_ " " _Okay, cant wait to see how the experience goes!_ "

We then continue running and eventually pass _many houses, a LaRosa's Carry Out/Delivery only place, the local church, Sweets N Eats, United Dairy Farmers, where a big store used to be for many years until recently, Domino's Pizza, a Subway, Kroger, Verizon store, Asian food place that has somehow lasted longer than every business that has occupied the same building for like a decade at different times(I swear that building is cursed or something), Pizza Hut, Taco Bell, Dollar General, Arbys, Wendys, McDonalds, Dunkin Donuts, Burger King, some other places, and a tire repair store_ to get to the Skyline where a nice waitress says when we walk in " _Hello, welcome to Skyline! Sit down wherever you want and I will be over very shortly!_ " We nod to that and find a seat very close to the kitchen area with a fountain drink device nearby! Once me and Austin sit down, I speak " _Hey Austin.. Remember how I said I wanted our wedding to be in April? Well, the truth is it would be better to have it May 22nd so I can not only celebrate the end of my Freshman year of high school but also solidify our relationship as tight and very close! Plus, a lot will already happen in April with your birthday and Bunny Day! Is that alright with you?_ " " _Yeah, perfectly okay! Dont worry, I kinda wanted to have it in May myself so yay!_ " " _Great, Im glad you are fine with the change of plans! Anyway, we should figure out what we want to drink.. Im going for my usual Diet Dr Pepper, wonder what you will get!_ "

Austin agrees to that and mentally makes his choice just as the waitress comes over, puts down 2 bowls of oyster crackers, and says " _My name is Sara and thats S-a-r-a with no h because those are lame! I will be your server today, let's get started with drinks!_ " We both nod and I order first with " _I would like some Diet Dr Pepper!_ " She nods and before taking Austins order, she asks " _Wait, are you a drag queen or something?_ " I reply " _Yeah.. Why do you ask?_ " " _Oh I was just curious, thats super awesome sauce!_ " Sara sounds like my middle school art teacher and my ceramics teacher with that last sentence she said lol! She then turns to Austin and asks " _And for you?_ " Austin quickly answers with the words " _I want and would very appreciate a Pepsi!_ " " _Alright, that's a Diet Dr Pepper and a Pepsi right?_ " " _Yep!_ " " _Okay, I will be back with your drinks very soon!_ " Once she goes to get the drinks we ordered, I remark to Austin with a wide smile on my face " _Dont tell me you are trying to make yourself hyper with the sugary Pepsi.. I know that just one fill of a sugary drink at most restaurants has quite a lot of sugar already and I also know that you will have quite a few refills considering I do it with Coca-Cola at a Mexican place called Chuy's which has Texan-Mexican food just about every time I go there.._ " " _Yeah, Im addicted to the feeling of hyperness to be completely honest.._ "

I burst out laughing as I reply " _That's my Austin! Always wanting to have lots of sugar flowing through his veins so he can move faster and attack harder in battle! If you fail at making yourself hyper by the time we get out of here and I pay for everything, dont worry at all for we are going to one of the 2 ice cream places near here for some delicious desserts! The one we dont go to we will have to definitely have when we come back here together or with our friends as well! Both places have some good chocolate malts/shakes, I can tell ya that much!_ " " _Im shocked you take my hyperness addiction so well, I cant wait to have some good treats for dessert from wherever we go next!_ " Sara the waitress the comes back to us with our drinks in hand while saying " _Here's your Diet Dr Pepper and here's your Pepsi! Are you two ready to order or do you need a few minutes?_ " I swiftly answer with " _Thanks for the drinks, we need a few minutes to decide!_ " " _Understood, take your time!_ " Me and Austin nod and she goes serve some other people.. We then look at the menus and it turns out, we both want 3-ways as our meals for today! While we wait patiently for the interesting waitress Sara, I get out my laptop and thanks to great tech, watch YouTube videos without being actually connected! I specifically play and show Austin the Weirdest Metal Genres video from Loudwire featuring: _Pirate Metal, Viking Metal, P***ogrind, Kawaii Metal, Folk/Pagan Metal, Christian Black Metal, Noise/Drone Metal, Nintendocore, Crunkcore, and Dinosaur Metal.._

Austins face during the whole video is priceless especially during the Dinosaur and Kawaii Metal parts! Suddenly, Sara comes over at the precisely perfect time so I shut down and put away my laptop as she pulls out a paper and pen.. After doing so, she says to ask " _You 2 ready to order now?_ " We nod and I say " _The 2 of us just want one large 3-way each!_ " " _Alright, I will be back with your food shortly! Before I go however, I need the menus.._ " More nodding occurs and we hand the menus over at literally insane speeds to her surprise! She gives her thanks and goes off elsewhere! When she has full on left my sight, I say to Austin " _I predict it will be about 10 minutes until our meals arrive to our table.. So you wanna watch 2 more Loudwire videos while we wait?_ " _"Sure! I really liked the one you showed me and am very curious as to what other videos you will have us watch!_ " " _Great! I know just the 2 to watch: 10 Greatest Industrial Rock/ Metal bands and Unforgettable Rammstein Moments!_ " " _Those sound so cool! Isnt Rammstein like your 9th favorite band or something?_ " " _Yep, they sure are! I have actually determined my top 11! Starting from number 11 is: Skillet, Metallica, Rammstein, Death, Judas Priest, Marilyn Manson, Of Mice & Men, Black Sabbath, Twisted Sister, Motley Crue, and my all time favorite: Scorpions! With the exceptions of Judas Priest and Metallica, I have heard basically every song by all of those bands!_" " _Woah, really! That's bananas! Surprised that your favorites has changed so much in terms of number of favorites and phasing out AC/DC for Black Sabbath! Also, lets watch them Loudwire videos!_ "

I comply and immediately play the Industrial bands video featuring _Front 242, KMFDM, Killing Joke, Skinny Puppy, Swans, Godflesh, Marilyn Manson, Rammstein, Ministry, and Nine Inch Nails!_ Right after, I play the Rammstein video featuring events such as _Rammstein live in London(1998), keyboardist Flake in a boat thing with the audience acting as water/waves, fire incident while performing, Du Hast cannon, and a interview where Till Lindemann talks about stuff in heavily accented English(every Rammstein member has been in the band since its formation and are all from Germany)!_ I put the laptop away again as soon as the Rammstein video is done as our food is delivered over to us! Sara does the delivering fast and silently as the place has gotten a whole lot more crowded so we quickly thank her and watch as she walks fast to another table!

Austin then takes a quick bite of the 3-way and exclaims " _This is delish! Yummy, so wonderful! Beats the time you summoned 3-ways from who knows where in the sims world that one time!_ " " _Im not surprised at all, Austin for its a whole lot fresher obviously! Lots of people are fascinated with the concept of chili and pasta with mounds of cheese on top and lots are grossed out.. Obviously, you were in the 1st group before you had your first ever 3-way! Now then, you want to make this into a little eating competition since we wanna have as much fun as possible?_ " " _Yeah, lets eat eat eat fast!_ " " _Alright, I might beat you but we shall see what happens coz you are highly delighted right now and full of energy while Im a bit of a monster eater.._ " Our little contest begins right away so we both eat as fast as how fast the YouTuber Furious Pete eats pizza or something.. To my shock, Austin manages to finish all of his around 5 seconds before I do so I say " _Wow, didn't see that coming! Congrats, my special little pop star! I know you enjoyed it as much as I do and now, I wanna show you something you can do with the oyster crackers we have! Since neither of us have had a single oyster cracker, we can drop as many oyster crackers onto the plates as they have leftover chili on them as you can see! Then, we eat em individually while trying to get more chili onto each cracker! The point of doing this is to not let the perfectly good chili go to waste and make the oyster crackers more enjoyable at the same time!_ " _"I like that idea, let's do do do it!_ "

With that having been stated, we do just as I described and both of us absolutely love consuming the chili covered oyster crackers! 10 minutes pass after we started doing so when we finally finish with a end result of close to zero leftover chili and no single spared little oyster cracker in site! Austin comments on literally everything saying " _That was some good oyster crackers, chili, pasta, Pepsi, cheese, and service! I also loved the videos you showed me, even though they are kind of super clowney!_ " " _Glad you enjoyed everything just like I did! Remember that Im paying for everything btw!_ " At that very moment, Sara comes over for the last time with a receipt in hand which she places on the table " _Looks like you have finished everything so here's what you owe! No pressure so take your time! Have a great night!_ " I reply " _You too!_ " I then get into super speed mode again as I see that the total is _$22.65_ including Ohio tax(7% per dollar) and as a tip, I put _$9.06_ down on the table due to the quality service(the waiters/waitresses are the ones who get the tips for themselves here in the US and the restaurant gets the actual amount required to pay aka the meal total today) which is 40% of the meal total since the service and food was so good even though it came pretty fast(especially when compared to some pizza place where it takes 45 minutes for pizza to be made)!

With the tip being put down, me and Austin grab all our stuff and head to the cash register where I hand the person chilling there 23 dollars(since exact change would be so annoying to do) and tell em to keep all the change so they say " _Alright, thank you and have a great night guys!_ " Now that our visit to Skyline is over after like what an half hour, me and Austin go take a 3 minute walk to United Dairy Farmers where there so happens to be a sale on stuff like Frozen Yogurt and 24 oz Hot Fudge Malts/Shakes! Before we head in to the building, I say to Austin " _Here we are, so excited! Im happy that they still have the stuff on sale they did a couple weeks ago when I went here with my dad and brother! Im getting a Hot Fudge malt, what do you wanna get?_ " " _That's really neat! Im gonna have one too as the several refills of Pepsi I had did not hype me very much and I havent had ice cream in a long long time!_ " " _You're gonna love it so much, trust me! Its like a chocolate overload and explosion!_ " After I say that, we immediately go in the UDF store and I lead Austin to a countertop area which has a thing saying what's on sale just like how the front display seen outside of the store does! Since there's virtually no one waiting in line, me and Austin just head as close to the guy chilling behind the counter as possible!

We are greeted with the words " _Welcome welcome! What would you like to order?_ " I reply for the both of us " _We both want 24 oz Hot Fudge Malts and that's all!_ " " _Alright, it will take a little bit for them to be made.._ " " _That's very understandable for you see I have had malts from here many times and my companion here is having his first ever taste of something from here!_ " " _Is that so? Well, I hope you enjoy!_ " The guy then goes and with the help of another guy also behind the counter, make the 2 malts in 3 minutes! We are then handed the malts so we thank them and head to the only register with someone running it.. I hand the guy $6 as payment for the malts so he says " _Thank you, have a good rest of your night!_ " I respond swiftly with " _You too! We are gonna enjoy these so much!_ " Me and Austin obviously then exit the building with napkins and our malts with pink straws put into em! As soon as we outside, we start drinking with Austin becoming very starstruck by the fantastic taste of his malt giving away how he feels about it so he just drinks down the whole thing with only occasional little breaks just as I do as well!

Even though he basically gave away how much he loves the malt, Austin says " _This is incredible! Best treat besides Very Rare Alien Gummies!_ " " _Dang, you really did enjoy it! Never have I ever seen you so delighted outside of completing certain important activities like kicking some evil butt! Now, let's go back to Shadow since literally going anywhere fun would take forever to get to.._ " " _Yep, I loved it so much! I agree with going back to Shadow I kinda wanna gonna back now that we have had some yummy food and treats!_ " " _Great! Considering the fact that it took 20 minutes to walk to Skyline from where Shadow is, we should really get going! We have already disposed of our straws, napkins, and cups properly so let's go!_ " Austin nods and so we start heading back to Shadow!

On the way after crossing a street by the UDF, I strike up another conversation with Austin saying " _Hey, I have a feeling it would be a great idea for the both of us to say important things to each other to know each other a little better while we are walking!_ " " _Yeah! You should like totally start it off!_ " " _Okay then! I have eaten so many pizza slices that in 2017 alone, I had over 600! In addition, I have had several health related issues like a hernia which is a painful bump essentially when I was a newborn so long ago, a innocent heart murmur, minor scoliosis that causes pain once in a while, and numerous colds its insane.. Honestly, I also have several weaknesses like: awkward situations, ticklishness, and sometimes total derp mode where I make dumb mistakes and say stuff in a dazed state which for some reason I have only experienced in my original body only.._ " " _What! Thats so so so so crazy! Now, I share some stuff with you.. There are several horrific scenes I can never forget, I get hyper sprinkle withdrawal without em, my stomach reacts badly to food I dislike, Im afraid of dark cramped spaces, and my confidence is crushed if one of my moves does not work correctly.._ "

I give a concerned look while replying " _Interesting.. Anyway let's switch topics to something much better to talk about! Wanna play Would You Rather?_ " " _Sure but what in the heck is it?_ " " _Well, its where one person gives you 2 choices to choose from both equally good or bad depending on the views of the person being asked to choose.. For an example, I will begin the game with Would You Rather reenact the scenes of Mein Teil by Rammstein or eat spicy food constantly in the same amount of time?_ " " _You're such an evil genius sometimes.. Mein Teil please even though the music video for it is horrific, better than eating spicy food.. I go now! Would you rather have snot flavored lemonade or lemonade flavored snot?_ "

I widen my eyes at his comeback Would You Rather choices and say _"Wow, interesting revenge choices.. Its like the whole poo flavored ice cream or ice cream flavored poo one.. Even though it would be very weird and probably smell funny, I will go with the lemonadey snot! Get ready for some way less gross/disturbing choices! Would you rather fight in the Memory World battle against Zorc the Dark One in Yugioh world or fight fake numbers on a Barian affected Earth in Yugioh Zexal world?_ " " _Your choices are so hard to choose from but I love this coz its groovy fun! Uhh, I will say the first choice since I would rather not be turned into a Barian.. My turn again! Would you rather have to survive a desert or a frozen wasteland for a week each?_ " " _Hmm.. Both would suck so much but I will go with desert as at least there you can find a place to escape the weather! Last one for now: Would you rather have a trillion dollars or lead any prominent country of your choosing?_ " " _Umm.. First option because Im no leader besides I can do more stuff with all that money!_ " _"Alright, we both had interesting things to say, lets just stay silent the rest of the way and admire the area as we get closer and closer to our friend Shadow!_ " " _Okay!_ "

As I suggested, we walk in silence until we finally get back to Shadow who looks very happy to see us as he says _"Welcome back, ready to go home and did you have fun?_ " I reply " _We sure did, Shadow! Its time to go home but before we go let me say quickly what we did! We had 3-ways at Skyline Chili and got delicious malts from UDF! Did you do anything yourself?_ " " _That's great to hear! I in fact did some stuff which was taking advantage of the darkness to explore the area! Its go time now!_ " Me and Austin nod in agreement, put our backpacks with all our stuff in em on our backs, and climb onto Shadow who immediately takes off, flying quite fast compared to earlier! In fact he goes so fast there is only time for _Are You Ready by Disturbed_ to play as background soundtrack with no traceable source of where its being played from..

As soon as Shadow lands in front of my house in Fun Land, me and Austin hop off and I say to Shadow " _Thanks for the lift, see ya next time we need you!" "Alright, have a great night guys!_ " We wave as Shadow then heads back to his home, the End dimension of Minecraftia! Once me and Austin head into my house, I ask him " _Hey, just want to do some fun activities for the rest of the night and head to bed right after?_ " " _Sure, Im very excited!_ " Time skip to 9:45 PM.. After doing some extremely pleasing stuff with Austin, we head to bed and once we are fully comfortable n sleep ready, I say _"Whew, Austin! I think we went a little overboard with our activities.. Oh well, any stress we had beforehand has vanished for the time being, we are more relaxed, and also way more satisfied with today than we otherwise would be! It felt so good to let our minds only focus on each other and what we were up to! My entire body feels fantastic although its a bit more touch sensitive that's just life though.._ " _"Agreed, gotta be one of the top 10 most fun 90 minutes I have ever spent with you! All our desires were satisfied! Good night!_ " _"Alright, you hot killer looking dude! Good night, my special little pop star!_ "

 **To be continued next month with Chapter 14..**

 **Authors Notes: I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter(as per usual)! Writing fanfiction always makes writing just about anything else seem like nothing and Im mostly happy with that outcome! As you can see based on the whole Isabelle only scene, something dramatic may happen next chapter(Im not spoiling though as I haven't even written it yet and two, that would be no fun)! That's all I have for these authors notes, see ya guys next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Saga Of Fun Land**

 **Chapter 14: Dark Princess Isabelle and The Descent Into Chaos**

 **Date: March 6th, 2019**

 **Authors Notes: Hey readers and welcome to the new chapter! Unlike last chapter, there's gonna be a lot more insane events! The 2nd battle against the SDL amongst other things will commence in this chapter.. Yes, I am writing my stories as if I am writing in a journal(besides for the authors notes).. Let's just get into it!**

 _Okay, so here's how my day went today journal_..

I am woken up after having a peaceful sleep by Isaac so when I fully wake up after a few seconds, I ask " _What's going on, Isaac? Why are you here and not Club LOL? Its literally 6 AM in the morning.. I will get Austin to wake up in a sec dont you worry.._ " " _Dude, we have a situation.._ " " _What kind?_ " " _Well, Isabelle is gone and there are dinosaur fossils coming to life.._ " " _Oh no.. The SDL must be responsible, we must get that kid Freddie into town ASAP with this news.. Now, could you go get literally everyone for me and have all of us meet at the museum? I will get super sleeper Austin up after this like I said.._ " " _Sure! Cya later!_ " " _Okay, be careful out there, Isaac for they may be more monsters now.._ " " _I will!_ " " _Alrighty now to get this knuckle head up.. Bye bye!_ "

Me and Isaac wave at each other as he departs from my room and then out of my house.. With that being done, I have a funny idea from a Shonduras vlog I watched to wake up Austin.. I fill up a cup from my storage with water from a weird fountain statue I have had in my house for as long I can remember.. Then, I wake up Austin by pouring it onto him and its so cold that he wakes up instantly with the iconic mii wide eyes.. Austin gives me a bemused and confused look so I say _"Good morning, my special little pop star! I had to wake you up for we have a problem regarding fossil dinos at the museum and a missing Isabelle.. I was woken up myself by Isaac just a few minutes ago.. We are to meet with literally everyone in town in the museum right away so lets go get our best gear and go straight there.._ " " _What?! Evil villains are so annoying.. Lets go go go then!_ "

As usual, Austin's enthusiasm never ceases to amuse me and so, I put on eye protection sunglasses invented by the laid back/lazy but reliable and smart scientist Dominic and hand a pair to Austin! Then, we grab our weapons and put on our best protection gear(for me some armor and for Austin, a new toughened but very comfortable version of his Legendary Threads)! After that, we head outside, weapons pulled out in case of monsters.. I am then hit with the realization about the whole invisible defense wall that should have been put up by now so I say to Austin " _Hey, before we go meet with the others, I wanna poke the area behind the trailer at the campground to see if that invisible wall has been installed by our allies yet.._ " " _Okay!_ "

I burst out laughing at how Austin doesn't have much of a reaction to my plan to do something so unusual and proceed to explain why Im laughing to Austin himself causing him to laugh a whole bunch too! In fact, we only just manage to stop laughing when I go poke the edge of the boundary area I said I would! To my surprise, there is in fact a solid invisible wall and it feels like a super hard metal.. I quickly inform Austin that there is in fact a wall and so, we fight through hundreds of monsters who suddenly appeared all the way to the museum.. Once there, I address everyone with the words " _Okay, sorry about all of you having to wake up.. I know Isaac informed everyone about what's going on so let's just figure out who is gonna do what.. Tiffany, Pinky, Midge, Winnie, and Hugh, you are the distractions! Shop owners will set up traps with their products! Shadow, Ender, Joe, Spidey, and Julia, you will destroy the monsters roaming around town! Fluffy Afro and The Wacky Clowns, you will all try to abduct any monster or person connected to the SDL who have valuable information! All other animal characters, you will use your combined talents and knowledge with Dominics assistance to create a weird super weapon to fight against the monsters! Everyone else, you're on fossil monster smashing duty with me! Lets kick some monster butt and overwhelm them!_ "

Thanks to my orders, we successfully carry out the task of obliterating every single monster(all of us go outside to help reduce the roaming monster population to 0 once the fossil dinos are all destroyed) in just under 30 minutes! We then hear a train come into the train station and since everyone has been informed about the whole Freddie stuff, they all just like me expect him to come out of the station.. Sure enough, a figure who I assume to be Freddie comes over to us and directly asks me " _Is this Fun Land and are you the heroic mayor of the town?_ " " _Yes this is and I am! I presume you to be Freddie, are you?_ " " _You got that right! Thanks for doing this, my father has been invading country after country looking for me and this is the safest place I could be! I hope I can learn many things from you and others and to serve on the side of good against my own father!_ " " _Welcome, Freddie! Quite incredible that Peacetopia and all those other nations have been able to not be taken over for such a long time for the most part considering we here got steamrolled by your dad 2 months ago.. I believe that my houses basement should be an okay place for you to stay as I can rearrange the stuff in it to allow space for you to live safely there!_ " " _Yeah, Im so fortunate to have this opportunity since this place is famous for holding off invasion after invasion! I will get my stuff ready to move in!_ " " _Not so fast.. I detect a very evil presence that for some reason feels very familiar.. This will be very bad.._ "

True to my detection, a masked figure appears before us and says " _Hello, mortal and fleshy heroes of the light.. I am here today to defeat you and take all of you to the Supreme Dark Lord! Freddie, your father has missed you so much! Now now, I am no ordinary servant of Lucifer.. Remember your secretary, Adam? Well, lets just say she no longer exists and I am her new form and permanent replacement!_ " " _What are you going on about nut job?_ " " _You really dont get it, my master really is right about you as he has the same views on you as a tank who ruined you!_ " The figure takes off the mask and reveals that she is in fact Isabelle while saying _"So, how is Austin been for you? Has he forced you to do acts with certain parts with him?_ " " _Nope, you know nothing! What me and Austin do behind bedroom doors is our business and only ours.. He never has done horrible things to me, you imposter of Isabelle!_ " " _Im no imposter, the old Isabelle was the imposter! Now that my master has given me the power to become the real me, I wish I could take back all the nice things I have said and given to you! For now, I am Isabelle The Dark Princess! This power all feels so good, Im happy I decided to touch that purple stone! My master promised me a high rank as his 2nd in command and of course a nice home inside of the castle built on top of New Lumos! Time for all of you fools to be defeated!_ "

The fight then begins right way so I give Austin a dose of Hyper Sprinkles and then start slashing at Isabelle with my sword while screaming the lyrics to Infernal Death by Death! As time passes by, everyone has used virtually every single of their attacks and hardly any of them succeeded so I demand " _Why are you deflecting most of our attacks easily?_ " " _I know all of your moves, you cant stop me! Now get ready for defeat!_ " Isabelle mercilessly constantly attacks me as I became incredibly exhausted and the others all have to fight monsters.. Isabelle claws out me, punches me, tries to fry me with electricity, and tries to make me submit to her.. I resist and then notice a dark stone around her neck so, I pull out my wand and use a stunner on Isabelle successfully then, put on anti-darkness gloves and grab the stone to throw it on the ground!

It shatters completely so as Isabelle frees herself of the stunner, I say " _Ha take that Isabelle! I destroyed your precious evil stone!_ " " _Who said my power came from that symbolically important but totally useless object? My master gave me all my power and thanks to you breaking that stone, some shards of it are on you! Soon enough, you will be on my side! But until then, Im attacking you over and over again!_ " " _We'll see about that!_ " My vision then turns to black as I enter my own soul.. I look around and see a nasty dark creature headed for me who almost consumes me until someone I would have never expected to exist jumps in and forces the monster back! To my shock, my fursona Blaze the wolf is my savior and he even has that green scarf on that I drew! Blaze is my height and size with brown eyes, orange hair, a red and white tail, a lightning mark on the right side of his face, a red body, paws, feet, and the most friendly face possible!

I then say " _No way, Blaze! You're real! Thanks for saving me, I thought I would be able to fight the darkness myself but then that monster showed up.._ " _"No problem, I would cease to exist without my creator anyway.. I was brought to life by the sudden situation you ended up in against Isabelle.. Im not going anywhere and of course the others who coexist with your soul are here as well! Justice must be served, we will end Isabelle before her terror can truly begin but first, that foul creature must be destroyed at all costs.._ " I nod and manage to get my sword and together with the others, we crush the monster and when I return to reality, I see wounds all over my body and some armor damage as Isabelle is still attacking.. I am close to death actually and feel an urge to do something different so, I end up transforming into Blazes form.. As he is a reflection of my personality, this is very possible!

I hear myself sound much more like a wolf than I do when screaming Death Metal style as I say " _I won't lose to the likes of you! Its time for furry power to bring an end to you!_ " I then end up howling as I take off my gloves and start counterattacking! I feel the energy of Smokeflare flow through me as well and start ruthlessly striking Isabelle any chance I get to! I am then joined on the attack by everyone else as the monsters are completely destroyed! Isaac throws hundreds of ninja stars, Austin sends a hyper mic attack as hard as possible, Brayden and Julia do Tower Of Flames, Carlos attacks several times, Shadow lets out acid breath, Ender gets mad and goes wild, Joe hits several times, the villagers throw stuff including hot food, Spidey ambushes Isabelle's legs, Madeline uses the insta defeat moves, Lauren tries out monster dinner, and Dominic opens a mini black hole to suck away some of Isabelle's power! All while this is happening, I am clawing at Isabelle much more aggressively than she did earlier! The result is a completely defeated Isabelle lying on the ground as I revert to my fleshy normal human form which is extremely wounded..

With my sword pointed at Isabelle's neck, she says " _This is bad.. I failed my mission for my master thanks to all of you.. I am now extremely weak and no, I am staying the way I am losers! My body cannot handle having no magic and since you effectively sapped my magical reserves, this is a good riddance from me.. Oh no, a rip in space time is reverting me to my former self.._ " Isabelle for her last minutes becomes the Isabelle we knew and loved as she says " _Im so sorry for all of this.. I got so curious and all this happened.. As I lay here dying, I want all of you to know that I hope you serve justice for me.. My soul and mind were injured badly by the darkness and the darkness has turned on my body as my false selfs powers have been wasted away.. Avenge me, all of you.. If there is anyone qualified to be my successor in the secretary role, it has to be either Isaac or Austin.. Its your choice, mayor Adam.. I have little time left so hurry up.._ " " _I would go with Austin but I feel like I dont give enough to Isaac so I appoint Isaac to be the new secretary!_ "

Meanwhile, the song Hurt by Nine Inch Nails plays in the background from some unknown source.. Isabelle says weakly " _Im glad you made that decision.. Things are only gonna get more dangerous for now on and Isaac is far more capable than I ever was.. I am so proud of all of you, you have all grown so much even Hugh! This is goodbye.. I know you can defeat the evil and run this town without me.. Farewell everyone, I will see all of you in the afterlife some day.._ " Isabelle then dies and her soul floats away to who knows where.. I try to stay strong as I say " _Shes gone.. The SDL will pay for all of this! We will defeat him and we will topple his empire with the help of our allies! We will free Miitopia from his reign of terror! But now, we have to make a memorial for Isabelle.. A proper ceremony for her burial must be made and we must not let her death ruin us or be in vain.._ "

I break down crying so Austin and Isaac come comfort me as Julia makes a coffin, Carlos lays Isabelle in it, Joe digs out a space to bury her in the area near Re-Tail, and Ender goes to bury her(I am informed they do all of this right before I leave the ACNL world).. With Austin and Isaac hugging and patting me gently, I pull out my guitar and start playing.. Seconds later, Isaac, Austin, and the other Raging Rockstars join in as Ender returns.. We play some Power Metal and everyone breaks out in singing beginning with me singing " _Isabelle is gone, we must not let it bring us down.._ " Austin singing " _Together we are united and ready to bring down all forces of evil_ " Isaac singing " _The SDL will pay, we will make sure he is taken down!_ " and Brayden singing " _Evil can throw anything at us, it won't bring us to a halt coz together we are one single unified force!_ "..

Afterwards, we all sing the words " _We fight for peace and justice, no evil can stop us! We are the Justice Enforcers against all evil! We say let there be peace! Tragedy hurts but it won't make us quit! We must not be sad about losing Isabelle, we must be more motivated to fight for our goals! Today we pay tribute to someone who was so great in life before she became evil.._ " I then say in a much more improved mood " _Alright, lets stop with the sad stuff and let some aggressive stuff out! Me and the band have been recording songs secretly with our free time while at Hogwarts so lets play one of those songs! This one is a Punk song called Robber Baron!_ "

We then play as I sing _"Society is full of greedy pigs in every industry.. They are robber barons, determined to make and steal money anyway possible! They try to eliminate their competition like the economy is their playground to bully others on.. Laissez faire government sure made things worse by making the government not intervene in the market! Monopolies no longer exist but, there are still robber barons taking the audience away from more qualified people and groups! Mainstream music is designed to brainwash and sell all the time while stealing fans from artists with actual talent and make society hate rock and metal music.. Robber barons think they are invincible when in reality, the consumer can put them in their place by exercising their right to buy and not buy whatever they want! These money pigs are just another force of evil that need to be eradicated forever! We fight against oppression, against unfairness, against injustice, and against hate!_ " The song ends with fast guitar riffs followed by a long guitar sound found in most songs with intense guitar playing once guitarists stop playing! Afterwards, all of us feel much better than before the music stuff started since our approach to relentlessly play our sadness away worked! Everyone's eyes then are on me suddenly..

Realizing why, I say " _I know everyone is very curious as to why/how I transformed into a cartoon like wolf.. So here's what happened, I was thrust into the soul corridor that exists for my soul where a dark creature almost killed me and took over but, I was saved by someone I never expected to come to life.. For you see, my fursona which is a furry persona of someone called Blaze the wolf saved me by knocking the monster back! After some conversation, we team up with my other inner personalities to destroy that monster and then, I returned to the real world.. Due to being incredibly weakened by constant attacks by fake Isabelle, I had a weird feeling so I put effort into doing what it told me to do thus, I transformed into Blaze! And that's how I managed to make it out alive.. Any questions?_ "

Austin has one and asks " _What does Blaze even look like? I didn't get a good look when you transformed.._ " " _Although Im gonna be describing his appearance earlier in my journal than when I write about this moment, I might as well just go into detail with his appearance and why I drew him the way I did! Basically all of his body is red as that is my favorite color! I have always been fond of doggies/wolves so I made him a wolf also because my favorite furry YouTuber`s fursona/fursuit is a wolf as well! He has a lightning mark on the right side of my face because well, I like electricity related stuff and it reminds me of the marks prisoners in Yugioh 5Ds get! As I made my internet username related to fire, I just had to name him something fire related so I chose Blaze! The only other feature I need to go into is the cute green scarf which none of you saw.. I am a big fan of scarves and green is one of my top 5 favorite colors along with red, purple, black, and orange!_ "

Austin nods in satisfaction and then, I remember how wounded I still am.. I say to everyone _"Calling all healers since no one but me got hurt.. I need to be healed fast as we might have to do more fighting against evil very soon.._ " Everyone gives indications of their understandings and while the healers all come and heal my wounds up, I aid a little bit myself by using a healing spell via my wand! I sense a dark presence once more as the healing is complete so I shout " _Everyone, battle positions! The SDL is coming.._ " True to my yelling, the SDL shows up filled with dark power and with evil laughter, he says " _Hello foolish mortals.. All of you remember me from our play date 2 months ago hmm? Regardless, I am here to finally get what I want including Freddie my son who has fallen out of line of my teachings.. I am most disappointed that my most loyal servant is dead, how dare all of you! You're gonna all pay, I will make sure of it! I cant wait to penetrate Austin and make sure Adam is a mindless servant of mine doing all the dirty work by killing his soon to be former friends and allies! All those allies of yours from other worlds are far too busy to help all of you as I staged a coup in the Ni No Kuni world, launched killer machines in Jumanji, made dark magic tricks in the Scooby Doo world, and of course, declared war on all those nations who so stupidly allied with you!_ "

I frown saying " _Shut up would ya? The actions you want to happen are all sick and disgusting.. It would be one heck of a battle to take me over considering how many personalities I have.. Now, in the name of Rock N Roll and Heavy Metal, I present many bands from my world! Introducing Death, Twisted Sister, Rammstein, Motley Crue, Scorpions, Alice Cooper, Marilyn Manson, GWAR, Ozzy Osbourne, Black Sabbath, Metallica, Judas Priest, Green Day, Poison, Ghost, Woods Of Trees, Greta Van Fleet, Rage Against The Machine, Joan Jett and The Blackhearts, Queen, King Diamond, Nine Inch Nails, System Of A Down, Foo Fighters, Red Hot Chili Peppers, Quiet Riot, AC/DC, Guns N Roses, Of Mice Men, Radioactive Chicken Heads, Captured By Robots, Mac Sabbath, and Skillet! Be prepared to have your ears blasted off, SDL as we are gonna be making some noize pollution that will only hurt you!_ " I motion all the bands to play as the fight begins.. I pull out my sword and successfully somehow chop off one of the SDL`s fingers..

Following attacks by everyone else, the SDL launches a combination of Miitopia monster attacks that hurt all opponents including the rock attack, ice breath, and robotic lasers.. This knocks down all non performing band members except me, Austin, Isaac, Brayden, Madeline, Julia, and Carlos.. The SDL laughs again while commenting " _Well, what happened to your little team? Seems they were too weak for me and now its me against just you 7! How pathetic! I have grown in power so much since last time I got a chance to play with all of you! Of course, Im mad that your stupid invisible wall took so long to get through so once I pillage and take over this town, I will make sure everyone dies or does as I say! This town will become the center of brainwashing and industry! This town falling is my key to victory against the enemy nations who I almost beat twice by occupying so much of their territory then armies from remote nations and occupation resisters took my chances of winning and I had my empire get dissolved twice only for me to take over the new nations formed through coups and now Im as powerful as ever! I have waited so long to take over the Animal Crossing world and so far, nothing has been taken since I figured my pests would ruin my chances of taking over other towns so I came to rid all of you first!_ "

I reply " _Nice try, Mr. FailureVillain as we ain't losing today! In fact, this battle has only just begun so get ready to be hammered with damage! This town will live forever as a permanently free territory which will even after all of us who take care of this town pass away will be a paradise for all to enjoy! You cant stop hope, you can only try to take it away but as the very freedoms of so many people hang on our shoulders, we will not give in to you or any other evil force! In fact, I declare this town the Democratic Republic of Fun Land even though its never gonna be taken very seriously.. Cant wait to make changes to the government which will ensure that you won't easily be able to reverse it all!_ " " _All young fools say that.. All my life, I always wanted glory and fame but when the opportunity arose for the inferior to me Dark Lord Melvin started doing his acts so I heard about an amulet that would grant a new hero and their friends the power of the job.. By the time, I tracked it down, your lookalike had already taken it.._ "

" _Whatever.. You would have never been a true hero.. A hero doesn't necessarily want that junk, they just want to kick butt and save stuff.. Sure, it is a bonus when you get that.. But you're an evil villain, what do you know about being a good guy?_ " The battle then continues as I switch tactics to setting the SDL on fire while Rammstein's Du Hast cannon shoots explosive stuff in the SDLs direction causing him to go blind for a few seconds which allows me to chop off another one of his fingers! The bands then come in closer to the action and play like crazy! The rock/metal songs manage to sap 5% of the SDLs health and the 2 fingers I chopped off take away an addition 0.5%! When added up with all the other attacks, the SDLs health has gone down to 92%! The SDL then gets furious and says " _Im done playing games, time to show my full power and none of you will be standing once its all done! Stealing from those number cards, its time I get an upgrade! I invoke the powers of the Orichalcos, Rank Up Magic Barian's Force, the Dark Curse, the sign of the Dark Signers, and my own true form!_ " The SDL then regenerates his fingers and horrifically enough, goes into a weird cocoon and rises up into a dark portal in the sky.. Electrical sparks comes out of the portal and soon a much more menacing looking SDL comes forth into the world..

SDL grins evily while exclaiming " _Now time for all of you to die or bow down before me! Punishment of Darkness: Force of Despair and Doom! You first, Adam! Once I kill you, your corpse will be reanimated to serve me with all your powers intact!_ " He then fires the attack at me and for some unknown reason, time stops and I am transported into my soul room.. I am met with Pyre, Smokeflare, and Blaze so I ask " _Guys, what's going on?_ " Smokeflare answers saying " _Thanks to that hole in Space Time which changed the borders of the SDL empire once and then allowed you to say goodbye properly to Isabelle, we have been able to stop time due to also the overloading amount of energy coming from the SDL now that he has utilized many of the same tools of evil you have dealt with before.. If it weren't for that, you would have died so we ask for your permission to join with you as one being.. In addition, there's a shield that has been discovered to belong to you thanks to all those inheritance stuff in the Harry Potter-Yugioh world.. Call upon it and fuse with us, you will be able to withstand that attack.._ " " _Okay, let's get to fusing then!_ "

The 3 nod and seconds later, I wake up transformed and so I successfully call upon the shield to block the attack right as time resumes and the blast hits me.. For about 30 seconds, the blast keeps going and when it finishes, everyone is shocked to see that I survived and have changed a lot in appearance(Austin quickly tells me that I have the green scarf over Smokeflare`s most powerful form`s armor, paws instead of hands and feet, Smokeflare`s sword in hand, and lion like streaks on my face along with Blazes lightning bolt mark with a white aura surrounding me in contrast to the pure black aura surrounding the SDL.. I see auras from the others with Isaac giving off a green one, Austin a red one, Carlos a yellow one, Madeline a pink one, Brayden a blue one, and Julia a purple one)! I remark quickly to annoy the SDL and amuse my companions " _Welp, looks like we are the aura rangers now or something.. Now then, SDL get ready for your butt to be kicked real good!_ " The SDL replies " _Oh please, even though you look like you might actually have a decent amount of power this time around, you won't win!_ "

I then decide to do something wild with my newly transformed wand which also being made out of the same materials also has the shape and appearance of a mage spector with the sword I hold in my hand by fusing them with my electric guitar and synthesiser into a superweapon! To my amazement, with all the power flowing through my veins, they actually fuse into a weapon in the shape of the sword! With a wave of my hand, I dismiss all the bands to return to Earth as I have a feeling we will be just fine without them or anyone who was knocked down! While the others use their best attacks, I charge up my weapon to strike the SDL with very shortly! I also mess with a tuning button on it to make it high pitched and loud as heck! Pulling in as much power as I can muster into the weapon, I charge while yelling " _Special Attack: Strike Of The Chosen One_!" It hits the SDL hard and reduces his health from a 90% to incredibly 30%(the others attacks reduced the SDLs health from 92 to 90% beforehand)! This causes a shockwave so powerful that it wakes up everyone who was knocked out and then blinds my field of vision.. When the smoke and shockwave clear, the SDL looks to be in not defeated but pretty bad shape!

The SDL states _"Not bad for someone who has never done something like that before, I will give you that little worm.. You may have taken most of my health away but am I done yet? No! Look at you, Adam, you look like you overloaded your attack and are about to pass out! That's all you got? Pathetic! Oh well, your body will be an extremely useful asset once its mine! You all have angered me so much, its time for your last minutes of life to flash before you eyes as I blow up this town and everyone in it besides myself and Austin who I will be protecting as I want him for my own!_ " I retaliate with " _Hehe, you forgot about 2 groups allied with me and with them, your doom attack will be stopped immediately! Let me show you my vampires and the goblins of Gringotts bank!_ " On cue, they all show up and while the SDL is charging up his big attack, the goblins do stuff to annoy him while the vampires suck away at many areas of his body before burping to let the resulting dark influence die in the anti-dark creature air and then doing the process over and over again! I declare to the SDL " _We got you on the ropes, you're screwed! You are a threat to peace, democracy, freedom, privacy, civilization, and existence as a whole!_ "

He replies " _Haha, very funny! Yes I know what to stop all of you with now.. Anyone up for a nice long nap?_ " With a snap of his fingers some sort of sleeping powder falls from the sky and puts everyone asleep besides me and the SDL who says " _Wait, you're still awake? Why do you the most powerful one have to keep resisting all my attempts to kill you?_ " " _Simple, you're not putting all my personalities to sleep and my willpower is too much for your sleeping stuff!_ " " _You are the most annoying pest I have ever met, I cant wait to make you live your last moments very soon!_ " " _You're just a ray of sunshine aren't you? Well, even GWAR would say you are a bigger scum than the average fleshy human being from my world.. Im a nice guy but when someones mean, they can kiss nice treatment from me at least for the time being goodbye as after all, you should most definitely not mess with the kind people! Its like with Switzerland, if you kill me, everyone in the surrounding multiverse will be hunting for you! Let's continue this battle and see who is on top shall we?_ " " _Yes, I will win and your fate will be sealed forever followed by your body to be mine forever! Your vampires may have sucked away so much from me but, I have been secretly charging another move this whole time which will not appear as a blast but a force that will make you braindead and then dead very quickly! So long and thank you for offering your body to me! DIE!_ "

The SDL then sends a powerful force wave at my head only to be stopped by Isaac`s ninja stars, Austin`s anger fueled attacks, and the suction power from of all things, the UFO owned by the Wacky Clowns as all of them woke up quite quickly! Using that distraction, I slice off the hand which the SDL was sending the wave from causing him to scream " _ALRIGHT FINE! You win, you win! I will be back and trust my words, I will be even more powerful once next time hits! So long, flesh worms!_ " After that, my form reverts to normal and my weapon splits into the 4 items that were fused to make it as the SDL vanishes into thin air.. Huffing and puffing, I say " _Thanks so much, Isaac, Austin, and the Wacky Clowns! You legit saved my life, I am forever in debt to all of you! We all deserve some sort of hero award once we get rid of that menace once and for all then blow up his castle on top of the Tower Of Dread! Lets go wake the others up, town is such a mess now.. We must not rest into we create a document for the town which we all agree to and clean up the area! I believe it is time we also update the infrastructure in the town a bit as well! We may have a stadium but we need some serious changes like for example, some new homes and upgrading of existing homes!_ "

They nod your welcomes and after waking up everyone, we decide to have breakfast before having a town meeting at the event plaza! Strangely, all the breakfast food has literally healing abilities.. Shrugging off that fact, I explain literally everything to everyone so we are all on the same page as they eat their food(I finished already so yeah).. Once that is all done, we with the assistance of my vampires and the goblins spend only 15 minutes cleaning up town before heading to the event plaza(at this point the vampires and goblins depart for their world having done all the stuff we needed them for already)! I then say once we arrive " _Alright, here's what I think should happen.. We use the Doctrine Of Peace I wrote for starters as part of the agreement of how things will work for now on! You have all seen it by now so we dont have to go over it.. We need a change in how the government works to make it more democratic.. Since I will always have a 100% approval rating, there is no need for mayor elections and everyone of you looks up to me! Here's the plan: We have a congressional body and a judicial system as well with all members being elected to power! Next, we increase the sizes of all homes besides mine and build houses for everyone living in Club LOL as one, we have a ton of space considering Im not collecting fruit or shaking trees anymore! Then, we simply technologically advance and make town an inter universal destination! And thats about it as the doctrine outlines so much by itself so what do all of you think? You approve of these ideas or do you think it should be changed in some way or form?_ "

Everyone shakes their head no as it seems we really do live in harmony and acceptance after all! Before any of us go anywhere or do anything else, I feel a tug as me, Austin, and Isaac are teleported to somewhere far away but familiar.. As soon as the 3 of us recover, I look around and see we are on a boat now island bound.. Austin asks " _What the heck is going on? Where are we?_ " I reply " _Austin, Isaac.. I believe we have been transported to the Desert Island Escape mini game.. Not sure who is responsible for this but, this will get very crazy.. Once we reach shore, I will give you two information needed to help us survive and get off the island.._ " Immediately following my explanation, we hit shore and get off the boat where a note awaits us reading " _Hello, pathetic fools! This is the SDL and I have forced you to play the Desert Island Escape mini game in real life where instead of just restarting when failing to escape in the time limit or running out of food, you are either stuck on the island or dead forever! Since I couldn't get any of you earlier, I decided you three must die as soon as possible! Good luck escaping if you can survive that is!_ "

I show the note to Austin and Isaac right before saying " _Wow that SDL sure is desperate to the point he is using a game invented by Nintendo company people to kill or imprison us.. We have 7 days to get off this island before we lose of course time moves much faster in this mini game area though.. It seems I have the hunter role which means I can hunt creatures much more successfully! Isaac, it looks like you are still a ninja so you should be able to sneak around all dangerous things like pitfalls and island dweller monsters! Finally for you Austin, you still are a pop star so you should be able to move much faster than me or Isaac! Both of you should get away from all monsters and beehives for I am the only one who can handle them okay and it looks like Im up to move first! We all can move 4 places on the island map per day since we dont have the ability to fly.. I will see you at camp where we will share what stuff we get!_ "

I wave bye as I rush into a tile which according to my copy of the island map has nothing of importance in it so I go right to another tile with a question mark icon on it so I go right to another tile with a question mark icon on and in it, I discover a log of wood needed to make a raft to get off this "crazy island" as the characters in the actual non real mini game say as they escape! Moving onto the next space to the right again, I get pretty exhausted and then see a tree full of grapes so I exclaim " _No way! This tree is full of grapes, they are like my favorite fruit! I should at least get 5 from this once I spin a wheel!_ " A wheel appears before me so I get it going and after it goes around for 30 seconds, it lands on the max I can get: 7! I jump up and down for joy as 7 grapes fall from the tree thinking " _I got some fruit! Our food supplies have increased by 7 rations!_ " and proceed to pick them up to put em in my pockets! Afterwards, I jog straight south where another mystery spot is and to my shock, a angry big monster appears so I pull out my sword which I managed to somehow keep with me through the teleportation process and begin clashing with the worm until eventually, it disappears and leaves behind a package of medicine which I muse over with the thought " _Some medicine huh? Well, this will be very useful at some point coz the others might forget some of my advice which is okay of course and I might be able to take it home if its unused anyway so win win for me!_ "

Since I used up all my turns, I know Austin is going now and then Isaac with go as well so Im kind of doing nothing now so, I get an idea of what to do while Im waiting by mentally asking " _Hey Blaze, you there? I really want to socialize with you right now.._ " He gives a swift reply _"Yes, I am here and not surprised you desire to talk to me since you're doing nothing right now.._ " " _Great! Do you have any cool powers besides razor sharp claws?_ " _"Well, I can charm others with my appearance and have minor self healing abilities but that's it.._ " " _That's alright! Could you describe how you exactly came into existence?_ " " _I didn't exactly come into existence when you almost died that first time today contrary to what I told you but I did enter your soul at that time so that should count somehow.. Anyway, I was actually created the day you finished the first drawing of me so a few weeks ago for you! I woke up for the first time in a world called Furlandia where all fursonas secretly exist and for the most part stay there to live except for furs like me! I shared a connection with your mind when I was created so I had some knowledge to start my existence with and I quickly moved into a free home provided by the government of Furlandia! Over my weeks of existence, I caught up on everything and so far, made friends with the fursonas of some of your Twitter followers and friends! That's really all there is to it.._ "

" _That's really awesome, Blaze! How amazing is Furlandia may I ask?_ " " _It is a paradise where few problems occur and just about everyone gets along just fine! Its a life of luxury there and we aren't confined to the same needs other living beings have! There is one price though: If all traces and memory of a fursona disappear from your world than, that fursona ceases to exists and vanishes into nothing.. Otherwise, life is very grand with parties all the time everywhere! Whenever you dont need me, I actually return to Furlandia until you call me!_ " " _That's so incredible, you're such a great individual!_ " " _The same can be said for you!_ " " _Aww shucks, that compliment feels good!_ " " _Likewise with yours and it seems like Austin and Isaac are done with their area exploring, I suggest you go set up camp!_ " " _Alright, see ya whenever I need you next!_ "

I take his advice seriously and place a tent in an explored area with lots of question mark spots unexplored around it after running to the area! Austin and Isaac then immediately come over and we settle down for the night! We then exchange stuff stories with Isaac beginning by saying " _I got so lucky it was lit! First, I found a stick and a stone then, I found a fruit tree and got 4 fruits from it!_ " Austin looks down and depressed while saying _"I wasn't so fortunate.. I failed to run from a worm who attacked me and hurt me bad then I couldn't do anything else until tent time.._ " I then share what I got while giving a empathetic look in Austins direction with the words " _I did amazing today and one thing I got will make you better, Austin! I found a fruit tree full of grapes and got 7 fruits from it, I got one of the 3 logs around the island needed for us to get off this island, and finally, defeated a worm which dropped some medicine so here you go, Austin!_ " He takes it with a very thankful expression and uses it immediately, making him look and feel much better to me and Isaacs happiness!

I eye the stick and stone Isaac got and state " _Hey, we can make that stick and stone into a shovel! With it, we can dig up any pitfalls we come across and not end up falling into them! Also, we will have 4 days plus one extra ration worth of food once we eat food after we decide on making the shovel or not!_ " Isaac and Austin nod to the shovel making and we together, build a shovel 100% accurate to the normal shovel you can buy at any version of a T&T store! Once we do so to our excitement, we eat food and then rest for about 2 real time seconds with it becoming the next day as a result! I then head off with another goodbye wave to the east of us where awaiting me is a bee hive which I just step away from since I have zero want to be stung considering how much being stung hurts(I got stung once at Kings Island in November 2014 or 2015 and it was like the worst thing ever at the time then I cried a lot as well with a itchy big red bump on my left leg forming as a result)..

Having gotten away safely, I go North where another mystery icon shows up and to my amazement, I find a much needed sail for the raft which I quickly put away! I then go east again and find another useful package of medicine which I also put away! I then head South towards another question mark area where, another worm shows up so I decide to fight it only for that to backfire and I end up getting hurt pretty bad and very depressed.. Ow, it hurts so much and the wound looks absolutely horrible.. After retreating North to where I found the medicine, I decide to take a nap so I dont have to suffer from pain and impatience while I wait for Isaac and Austin to do some exploring of their own.. When I wake up with less pain and sadness, I pitch a tent at the most Northern explored area as the closest unexplored question marks are a bit away.. To my shock, Austin and Isaac got hammered too and we all manage to use medicine before exchanging stories..

This time, I begin storytelling with the words " _Today, I found a beehive which I backed away easily from, got the sail we need for the raft, found medicine, and got hurt from a worm attack.. Do you two have any different experiences?_ " Austin answers first explaining _"Well, same bad situations along with getting 2 fruits from a tree and exploring an area with nothing in it.. At least we are all feeling better now that we have had some medicine applied to ourselves!_ " Isaac then gives his answer with _"Not much really besides medicine and worm attack.. I found 2 areas with nothing lit in them and that's all.._ " I nod satisfied with the new info and then we all eat and sleep for 2 seconds again!

We decide to just go at the same time to speed along the day faster and so, I go west once then north 2 times with nothing of value in them and when I move north one more time, I find a fruit tree which I shake and get a mere 2 fruits from which isnt great but not terrible either.. What a boring experience though.. I then set up a tent at my location as Isaac and Austin finished exploring at the same time as me! When we get together, I ask " _Did either of you have a more exciting day than I did? I only got 2 fruits and that's it.._ " Isaac beats Austin to responding first with " _Not much either but, I did get another medicine for if one of us gets hurt again.. How about for you, Austin?_ " He replies " _Erm.. Just some random string for I dont know what.._ " I exclaim in a shocked tone " _Dude, that's not useless at all! If one of you gets a stick, we can build a fishing net with it and potentially get a lot of fish should we reach a coastal area with fish swimming about! Even if we dont, we will be able to take it home with us, the shovel, and all our other stuff once we get off this pretty brutal island!_ " Austin's eyes go wide and then we all eat and have our 3rd 2 second sleep with the 4th day beginning right after! Afterwards, we pack up our things and all go exploring the area where literally nothing is found for me..

After camp is set up close to an area of unexplored question mark spots, Austin and Isaac as per usual come in and seem to have had better luck than me as Austin says _"I got some interesting stuff.. I found 2 stones, a stick, and a beehive which I walked away silently from! I was shocked I got so much stuff considering our luck and how many areas have nothing in them!_ " Isaac goes next stating " _I didn't get as much as Austin but I found one noteworthy thing.. There was a note on the ground and it details some sort of revival of a dead villain to make them a Dark Signer which you told me about once, Adam.._ " I reply " _I sure did! That was like 2 months ago, what Dark Signers can do is pretty scary.. Anyway, I got literally no items so that's kind of lame.. Oh well, I feel like tomorrow one of us will get one of the important items.. This whole time acceleration thing is so weird as, one day goes in like 15 minutes to half an hour.. Lets go have some yums and head to sleep for 2 seconds as usual! Hopefully, tomorrow has a lot more action and excitement!_ "

Skip to when we head out for some more island exploring, I encounter another stupid worm and defeat it with ease.. It dissolves into nothing and leaves behind a note which is really strange, how many notes did the SDL accidently drop? Eww, its all slimy and gross, I will read it later after it has some time to dry off.. After reluctantly putting it away(it will dry dont worry my pockets are kind of warm after all), I head to the next space where I find a star shaped thing on the ground and instead of going over it, I pull out the shovel crafted prior(it will transfer to Austin and/or Isaac should they run into a buried pitfall themselves) and dig it up to find not just a pitfall but of all things, a stick freakishly enough! Destroying the pitfall seed, I then put away the stick and move another space where I find unexpectedly, an abandoned pirate ship.. Pulling out my sword in case of undead pirates and other possible foes, I go in to explore the thing.. To my disbelief, a giant zombie pirate monster is awaiting while guarding a whole lot of treasure and random other stuff! I proceed to battle the wretched pirate and after 15 minutes of sword battling, I finally gain the upper hand and defeat the zombie..

Said zombie then falls into a void thing which closes after the zombie pirate is sucked into it.. Knowing the horror stories of people going greedy and evil from finding treasure, I take it all just to build up town, boost up the Fun Land economy, and distribute a good chunk of it to everyone besides myself as I dont need it for myself at all! After gathering all of the treasure(which also includes some weapons and pirate outfits), I move onto the final area for the day where there is a well set up imprisonment trap so I decide to trigger it with the shards of the pitfall seed meaning that I dont fall victim to it at all! After leaving the area, I set up camp near a different area with lots of question mark spots and Austin and Isaac look quite happy when they met me inside!

I go first to get my wild adventure out of the way with the following words " _Today was literally extremely surreal for me.. First, I defeat a worm and get a note I will read once we get off this island.. Then, I dig up a pitfall, get a stick from doing so as well, and destroyed the pitfall seed.. After that, I defeat a giant pirate zombie and get a lot of treasure from a pirate ship and then escape a set up trap by throwing pitfall seed remains to trigger the trap before it could get me! You go next, Isaac!_ " Isaac nods and says " _My day was great too! I straight up found a log for the raft to get off this island, dug up a pitfall as well, found some fruit, and ran into another random note which I will read once we get back as well!_ " Austin then begins talking as soon as he can with " _For some reason, I had to fight off some creepers from Minecraftia first off whom I got gunpowder from after.. Then, I found a random pirate sea shanties cd, found myself a note which I will obviously read when you two read the notes you found, and finally, an odd recording of the SDLs private time.._ " The three of us laugh really hard at everything then do the routine, fall asleep for 2 seconds for the 5th time, and immediately head out after packing up for the 5th time as well!

The first area I go to unusually enough has a flippin very damaged cloning machine in it.. If Dominic can fix it, that would be very awesome as it would open so many new opportunities but if the wrong hands get on it, much harm could be done.. After putting the whole machine in one of my pockets, I go to the next mystery icon where I find something I haven't seen in awhile: a tree full of fruity goodness! I shake the tree and get 4 fruit from it meaning me and the others will definitely survive the rest of this crazy island adventure forced upon us by the ever so evil SDL.. The third space I explore has a creepy graveyard in it so I just back away expecting to be attacked by crazy ghosts if I were to stay any longer there.. I quickly head to the 4th space I want to explore and find some sort of wacky ritual go on so I literally run as fast as I can as I dont want to end up possibly being sacrificed to some weird thing I never knew exists..

For the last time ever(hopefully), I pitch a tent and stay in it with Austin and Isaac with me saying before they can say anything themselves " _I had an interesting experience today.. I got enough fruit to where we could survive tomorrow night should we choose to wait until day 8 to get out provided we get one last log if neither of you have yet.. I also got a broken cloning machine and encountered a graveyard and a strange ritual area which was ongoing btw.. Next up is you, Isaac!_ " He nods and says as quickly as he can " _I found a deserted village, old mineshaft, a container of medicine, and a chest full of firework stuff.. That's all.._ " Austin goes last obviously with the following statement " _I discovered some weird prediction thing carved on a stone I hope we can decipher sometime.. Then, I didn't find anything else besides the last log we need to get off this island!_ " I reply " _Let's get off right now then!_ "

The others nod and we go to the nearest shore, build a raft, and get back to Fun Land on it thus escaping the island! We then go back to the event plaza where everyone is looking at us concerned for where we went.. After discovering we were only gone an hour in real time, we go over everything that happened and after doing so, we discover through the unread notes and weird stone thing that the SDL has allied himself with our other enemies, is planning a smart kidnapping of Freddie, the SDL empire has been forced to surrender to our allies leading to loss of some territory, and that the Dark Signer thing will take place next month.. After explaining all this new info, I say " _I believe I have done enough in this world today.. Such a crazy sequence of events! I shall see all of you here when its next months Easter/Bunny Day!_ " As I go home, I wave at everyone as they wave back at me..

 **To be continued on Bunny Day..**

 **Authors Notes: Whew, that was quite an insane chapter am I right? First, Isabelle passes away after Dark Isabelle fiasco.. Then, the SDL attacks before being driven back, Blaze my fursona is introduced, and my alternate self, Austin, and Isaac survive a real version of the Desert Island Escape mini game.. Fun fact: Everything up to this point was written in numerous sessions occurring on 5 consistent days! This month will be very busy for me so I committed to this chapter super hard core to make time slots for other activities Im doing such as up to 2 possible YouTube videos, a redraw of Blaze, chapter 5 of Miis Go To Hogwarts(I start writing it 4 days after this goes up), a drawing of my actual ACNL character(not my alternate self in this story, a different me I used in the actual game), and digitization of Blaze redraw and my greatest drawing ever! As you can see, Isaac has started to have bigger roles in this story as I felt I didn't include him enough since he's my best friend and very special to me.. Next chapter will see the return of a defeated villain, normal Bunny Day activities at the start, and another SDL attack! I should really go into the first 3 chapters of this story to remove references to my first fanfictions plot as that story kind of flopped since well, I had a jerk breathing criticism down my neck as a result and lost 2 friends as well(Update from March 19th: I have just done that, didn't really have to change a whole lot).. I might go into more detail about it sometime and that's it, see ya all next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

**The Saga Of Fun Land**

 **Chapter 15: Eggs, Pirates, and SDL, OH MY**

 **Date: April 21st, 2019**

 **Authors Notes: Hey everyone and welcome to the latest installment in The Saga Of Fun Land! Including this chapter, there are only 8 chapters until the story ends BUT thats around 80,000 more words of content! I cant believe how well this story has been turning out! This chapter will feature Bunny Day stuff along with pirates, another SDL plot, and more information about Blaze(who is now called BlazeWarriorWolf to differentiate from the 20+ Blaze The Wolfs` that already exist online)! This will be the last chapter to feature events based off of 3ds screenshots entirely btw.. Crazy to think the final chapter of story will be out in November at the latest! Anyway, enough talking, let's get into what all of you are really here to read about, the actual plot of this chapter! Please enjoy and I will talk to all of you directly again at the end of this chapter!**

Zzzzz.. Zzzzz.. " **WE ARE SWASHBUCKLE! WE SUNK THE TITANIC! PARTY BOAT, PARTY BOAT, PARTY BOAT! VACATION AT THE SEA! YOU'VE SAILED UNCHARTED WATERS!** " Ack! Holy Halford! The alarm clock is so loud this time having played Cruise Ship Terror by Pirate Metal band Swashbuckle! I actually set it as that recently because I had a weird dream about pirates plundering a SDL ship.. No idea what that is supposed to represent, oh well.. Now, what has happened since last time? Well, here's the scoop! Freddy (SDLs anti-darkness son) and Isaac have moved into my house which makes things more fun around here, all villager homes are much bigger with more stuff with basically everyone on the team who didn't live in a house starting to move in to keep the villagers company, Deirdre opened a bakery recently with Lauren, a beautiful path all throughout town was made, and the dock has been upgrade to have a roof and space for several boats rather than just one!

Austin appears to have been woken up as well as he says to me " _Ugg, I wanna sleep.. Im tired.._ " I reply " _But do you want to miss out on Bunny Day and have to be woken up suddenly to fight the SDL?_ " " _Good point, I need to wake up more.._ " " _I have a solution for that in mind, I know Blaze will let me do this so Im gonna let out my wolf form out which is of course Blaze except I will be in control.. This is the closest we will get to fursuit cuddles and I think you need one to finally wake up!_ " Austin nods to that idea and so I give him a cuddle(aka a big hug) after transforming into my fluffy wolf side! Isaac then walks in having woken up himself and Austins cheeks go bright red in embarrassment and mine would too but Im a big fluffy red wolf right now.. Isaac notices this and says " _Its okay, I wanna join in actually!_ " I reply " _Okay then, come over here and I will be hugging you and Austin at the same time!_ " Isaac does so and for 5 minutes, we share a moment that only people close could share(well, Isaac and Austin arent as close to each other as they are to me but they highly enjoy each others existence especially since Isaac decided to make a Lego dude based off Austin like 2 weeks ago in a game and they know how great each other are to me)! We reluctantly end it on short notice as we have to go start the day fully(and I revert to normal fleshy human form)!

Btw, Freddy has been training a ton lately to the point he crashed last night after training all day from 6:30 AM to 10 PM only stopping to eat and take a shower so he will be left alone to wake up whenever he can wake up.. Moving on, I go to my kitchen area and make something easy but tasty for all 3 of us, a bunch of tater tots! I put on Lightning Strike by Judas Priest, Iron Man by Black Sabbath, and SMF by Twisted Sister as we eat our very yummy breakfast! Once the 3 of us are all done, Austin compliments the food saying " _Woah! That was so good, Adam! How did you make it so tasty?_ " I reply with " _Well, I essentially just followed a recipe and the oven is really really good at cooking food! What's your thoughts on the food, Isaac?_ " He answers with the words " _Loved it! You did such a great job!_ " I give a thanks nod and then say " _Alright, let's all go to Zipper T Bunny and I will talk to him for us! We must bring all our important stuff with us as the SDL can attack at any moment in time.._ " Austin and Isaac agree with the game plan so we gather all our essentials, leave my house, lock the door behind us, and rush over to Zipper T Bunny!

I walk up to him and he starts jumping up and down while saying " _Boingity boing! Hello there! Spring has sprung, hippity flipper! Im the lucky spring bunny, so call me Zipper! Yaaaay! Let's all clap! Just in case you're wondering, this is TOTALLY not a costume.. And dont you go snooping, OK? Anyway, zippity zap, let's move on! Recently, the weathers been pretty warm, and spring`s so exciting! We should all play outside when the sky is so clear and the weather is inviting! Springity sproing! Come play outside with Zipper T. Bunny and have lots of fun because fun`s super funny! Ha ha! Ugh.. I cant believe I just said that.. Are you ready? Well then, let the fun begin! Six types of eggs are hidden around town, so you should look for them and bring them back to me! Once you find all six types of eggs, I`ll give you a nice present! The eggs aren't hidden in the shops or houses, so just look outside! Check the trees, the rocks, the water.. Dont forget to look on the ground or up in the sky! They could be just about anywhere.. I wonder why! Well, have fun! Go on, stop staring at me like that.. Let's look for eggs, let's look for eggs!_ "

I then go talk to Austin and Isaac by saying " _Alright, I know you both have all the equipment needed to look just about everywhere throughout town.. Im not sure what is up with silly Zipper saying some random things in a harsh whisper.. Oh well, I enjoy his existence very much regardless! So here's the deal: We all look for all six types of eggs and whoever turns them in first to Zipper wins a free all you can eat using funds from the pirate gold we got a month ago! I also heard about a grand prize so, whoever gets the grand prize first will receive a free day to any one place! Let's get started now, wonder which of us will win!_ "

We begin straight away so I pull out my silver shovel first thinking I should break rocks for eggs first then dig some up from the ground! I spot a rock not too far from where Zipper is chilling(the town plaza) and break it, revealing a stone egg which I then put away into my inventory! I quickly run back to Zipper and he asks " _Huh? What's up?_ " I hand him the stone egg which causes him to exclaim " _Oh! You brought me a colorful, wonderful stone egg! Well, thank you! Hippity hop! Keep up the hard work and bring me those other eggs! Let's look for eggs, let's look for eggs! ..OK!_ " I then run off again, this time looking for buried eggs and I eventually finally dig up one over by Deirdre's house after digging up many spots without success.. When I dig it up, I exclaim while holding it up "Look! I dug up an earth egg!" Obviously, I dash all the way back to Zipper who happens to be jumping up and down constantly and says while I hand him the earth egg " _Oh wow! You still have more eggs on you, huh? OK, I suppose I`ll take this sky egg, too! Good luck on your egg quest! Let's look for eggs, let's look for eggs!_ "

I then switch tools to my silver net and go over to trees near the river and start shaking.. After avoiding getting stung by bees twice successfully by catching them and picking up their hives, I quickly sell them to Re-Tail and start shaking more trees until after a few more, a greenish egg with the appropriate name "tree egg"! I as per usual pick it right and break into a mad rush to Zipper, getting to him pretty exhausted as he says to me " _Oh my, you still have more eggs to turn in? Incredible, give me the one you have!_ " I obey and hand him the tree egg which causes him to state " _Alright, I will take this tree egg, too! Great work! Let's look for eggs, let's look for eggs!_ " Following him taking the tree egg, I spot a present tied to a balloon moving slowly up high.. Pulling out my slingshot, I time my aiming just right after heading towards it to knock it down as it moves along, causing the balloon to pop and a sky egg to fall from the sky! I happily gather it up, smirking at the popping sound I heard and the subsequent fall whoosh that is most known as being a comedic and iconic feature of many older cartoons!

Breathing in and out, I go quickly back to Zipper and hand him the sky egg right over which makes him say " _Dang, you're still going aren't you! Impressive! Looks like Im going to have to take this sky egg as well! Best of luck on your egg hunting! Let's look for eggs, let's look for eggs!_ " Knowing that I have found all the eggs I could on the land, I fish out my fishing rod(get it?) and proceed to the beach closest to where I am while going as fast as my body could possibly handle! I look around for fish to catch knowing that due to the strangeness of sometimes fishing up old tires, boots, and empty cans instead of fish sometimes, I will also be able to catch an egg instead of a fish! After a frustrating 2 minutes of failing to catch any fish since Im pretty bad at fishing at times, I finally fish up an egg while cheering " _Wow, I finally caught an egg! It looks to be a water egg, I have to take it to Zipper if I want at least that special surprise gift which I do!_ "

Filled up more of energy due to my happiness causes by various factors, I go even faster than earlier to report back to Zipper ASAP and when I get to him, I hastily give him the water egg which of course causes him to respond with _"Ah! You havent yet given me the water egg, huh? Well, thank you! Blibbity blop! Let's look for eggs, let's look for eggs! ..Yyyyyyup!_ " I then rush back to my house as I didn't realize I would need a deep diving suit so I get it, put it on immediately, and sprint over to the nearest area I can dive into the water! After successfully doing so, I swim around as fast as I can looking for black shapes moving around with bubbles coming out of them.. I spot one but while chasing after it, I run right into a jellyfish which stings me, leaving me electrocuted and paralyzed for a few seconds.. Ouch, it hurt me so much.. As soon as I recover fully, I swim around for another minute or so, seeking out another thing I can dive after when I finally find one so I swim right after it and following getting on top of it, I dive in and pick it up! I resurface from the water holding an egg so I celebrate by screaming " _I got an egg from the seabed! Its the last one and it appears to be called a deep sea egg! I had better take this to Zipper right away, no time to waste now!_ "

With a rather creepy smirk on my face, I swim back to shore like a literal wild maniac! I then take my wetsuit off and zoom through town to get to Zipper with the egg and eagerly hand it in to him which causes him to widen his eyes, exclaiming " _Oh! Whoa, whoa, whoa! Its the deep sea egg! This means you've found all six kinds of eggs, doesn't it?! Hooray! I`ll give you a prize! Its fun bunny merch!_ " He hands the prize over to me while continuing with the words " _Its an egg basket! All right, here we go! Readyyyy? Hooray! Hooray! Hooray! Hooray! Ha.. By the way, did you know that you can EAT these eggs? If you eat one and find a winning ticket in it, please bring it back to me for a gift! Whimmity wham!_ " I then nod and wait around for Austin and Isaac.. After they turn in all their eggs and get egg baskets too, I say " _Hey guys, I won.. But, I have no need of such a prize, Im happy enough without it so, I will take you both to a place called Cici's Pizza whenever we get to go to my world and pay for both of you in addition to myself to chow down on lots of food via their awesome buffet that includes lots of pizzas, brownies, another dessert, and some other stuff!_ "

They look amazed at this and then we all split up to look for them grand prize tickets! I decide that my best course of action for egg finding and eating is to pull out my shovel(which I do) to find eggs in rocks and shovels! So, I go to the area around the train station and start digging spots and breaking rocks! After an annoying amount of times finding only pieces of candy in the eggs after eating them, I finally find what Im looking for and in a high pitched death metal voice, I exclaim " _Wahoo! I got a grand prize ticket! Im the luckiest of the lucky! I even found this before finding any other types of winning tickets! Im so in awe, it looks so cool too! Im so happy, this made my day along with what else I have done!_ " I then run with a ton of energy back to Zipper and hand him my ticket with the biggest excited grin I can possibly muster(I have dimples so that helps make my smile wider) causing him to freak out a bit, saying " _Oh, hey! Its a grand prize ticket! That's amazing! Congratulations! Someone as lucky as you deserves to have this.._ "

He gives me a piece of furniture while saying " _Its Zipper`s pic! All right, here's a special version for the grand prize winner! Happy winner! Happy winner! Look at you! You are a winner! ..Yeah, OK.._ " I wave to him as I go to meet up with Austin and Isaac again! Once we get together, I say while holding up Zipper`s pic " _Look at what I won, its Zipper`s picture! I got a grand prize ticket and gave me this! I know I won again so how about we all also go to Kings Island which is in my world sometime and I will pay the price for that as well?_ " Austin replies " _That's so awesome! Okay, let's do that! So happy for you!_ " Isaac adds _"Wow, that is some serious luck!_ " " _Thanks, guys! How about we all go put away all our new fun stuff and then chill back out here?_ " They both nod and we embark on a quick adventure to place our new items in storage and head right back outside! Noticeably, the sky has gotten much darker so quick and a balloon floating around disintegrates right in front of our very eyes.. Oh no, today was going so fun but now, it seems the SDL is back to screw us over again..

I then say to Austin and Isaac " _Guys.. Get everyone who can fight out here right away and those who cant, hidden away on the top floor of T &T Emporium.._" They give thumbs ups and I go over to Zipper with a look that told him something was up.. He reacts with " _Hey, what's wrong?_ " I reply " _Uhh.. You know how the sky has darkened a lot, right? Well, there is a villain called the Supreme Dark Lord who has been after us for a little over 3 months now.. He's really bad news, he was the reason Isabelle was possessed and died.. I think you should go into hiding at the top level of T &T Emporium unless you somehow know how to fight and not die fast.._" " _Woah! I heard about that guy, hes talked about everywhere and I really do mean everywhere.. In fact, I actually took down some of his goons with explosive eggs once while being aided by ship plundering pirates.. Of course, I ran out of exploding eggs so I cant help much but I will hide once we finish talking.._ " " _What caused the SDL to send monsters after you?_ " _"From plans the pirates stole from one of the ships they plundered, I learned that since Im the Bunny Day bunny, he planned to kidnap me and use me to lure you and your powerful friends into a massive trap which was of course blown up by yours truly.. The pirates said they are coming to this town today.._ "

" _Interesting, I hope I get to meet at least one of them, they sound very impressive.. Alright, you should get out of here and hide, I sense the SDL coming closer.._ " Zipper takes the hint and runs away towards T&T Emporium.. I then get out all my weapons and fuse with all my personalities to become my ultimate form once again! Afterwards, I create a new fusion weapon that looks like a sword with elements of the other weapons` features! I then spot a large pirate dude walking towards me so I say " _Hey! Are you the leader of the SDL ship plundering pirates?_ " The pirate nods and replies " _Ahoy matey! Arr, yer can call me Captain Blaster as I have blown up quite a few ships personally! I dont suppose yer the famous Warrior Adam?_ " " _Oh, I am indeed Adam! Its really nice to meet you Blaster, you sound like a really cool dude!_ " " _Aw shucks, yer landlubbers always say tres flattering things when yer hear bout my career! Arr, that twisted SDL has killed many of my men when he had monsters raid the Pirate Republic bout a month ago! I will avenge my men when I get my hands on his head! Arr, he will pay and his empire will crumble! Are yer with me?_ " " _You bet I am, he has destroyed and killed too many! Its a good thing Peacetopia and friends keep pissing him off by defeating him over and over again! If his body is still intact once he is defeated and it is determined he must be executed should he still be alive, you can do whatever you want with his head! Say, how many ships would you say you and your crew have plundered?_ "

" _Arr, lets see.. Bout 500 I reckon, SDL ain't so bright when it comes to ship defenses, bahaha! Course, I lost my left arm in a confrontation with that scrub.. Oh well, I got a powerful mechanical arm out of it so I ain't gonna complain, arr! I also got me one of those parrot birdy's whos been a good boy and pecked on enemies before! Me liked the name Thrashbeak so I named that crazy birdy that! Im thrilled to have da opportunity to have the SDL`s head once he's disposed of properly, arr! I heard yer have a huge alliance going on, I would love to have me and my crew added to it!_ " " _Join request accepted, I like you a lot actually! You and your crew are very impressive!_ " " _We sure are! Course there is a ship bounty that goes for 500,000 dollars with every 10 ships destroyed and a bounty on the SDL`s head for 5 billion dollars! Arr, me and my crew are the greatest pirates evr known! Dont need all dat cash dough so me and my crew give lots of it away to kids in need coz they need it more than we need it!_ " " _Awesome! I see that the SDL is coming towards us, you have any of your ship mates nearby?_ " " _Yes I do actually, have em all lined up to cause as much damage to that sucker as they can! Dat leech named SDL has got another thing coming for messing with you, your people, me, my crew, and the Peacetopia led alliance nations! Just this morning, we took down a whole fleet of dat monsters ships! In addition, all pirates answer to me now as they elected me to be the leader of the Pirate Republic, arr! I will show em all the trve ways of a pirate and make sure the SDL never wins another war ever again! Under me direction, thousands of booby traps have been placed all over including lots of explosives and gases!_ "

" _So cool! And the stupid SDL is here, let's go meet up with my team!_ " Blaster agrees and we go off to meet with the fighters in my team! Once the team is fully assembled, the SDL finally comes and says in a booming voice " _Oh look at this, its most of my problems all here in one place! I look forward to telling all of you how wrong you been about everything and then use your corpses for high quality work and entertainment! Once all of you are gone, Peacetopia will finally fall and I will claim my title of Multiverse Overlord! No pirates will be plundering my precious cargo ships once Im through with all of you! You got lucky escaping complete defeat and capture so many times that this time for sure is the time I finally win! Oh, I thought you would like to know that I have some former friends of yours on my side, Adam! Should this war escalates to my near defeat everywhere, I will use them to crush you with guilt and so much more miserable stuff!_ " I shoot back with " _Yeah, right! Its a good thing Peacetopia has a nuclear warhead permanently locked on your capital city! If you try something that extreme, we also have spies and underground rebels particularly Crust Punks, Hardcore Punks, and Extreme Metalheads! Pirates literally want your head just as everyone else who is aware of that bounty placed around it!_ "

" _Oh please, you're the most unintelligent adversary I have ever encountered.. Just like you dont know how to rule like a real leader, you cant write good, draw good from what I have heard, or even sing good! Little worms like you have always made me question the existence of your side.. None of your side know how to control the masses properly besides those mainstream music people.. I find that music to be very enjoyable, it all sounds the same, I can always rely on it to sound good and not have any mind breaking differences! I hate change obviously, it ruins my vision of a perfect society! Incredible how much my loyal citizens will buy music that all sounds the same with drum machines, half attempted singing, remixes everywhere, and collabs done by artists who all do the same sound and style!_ " " _Wow you're so egotistical aren't you? I wouldnt be surprised you made people build giant statues of you because nothing says big ego like a bunch of huge statues of yourself! I love how ironic your music tastes are considering how bland and vanilla they are.. Im a person loved by all kinds of people: bands, companies, furries, metalheads, rockers, gamers, LGBT people, punks, coaster enthusiasts, artists, ect! Meanwhile, you're a giant pain who does nothing but enslave people, make up constant lies, and take over stuff.. We`re ready for you, the question is are you ready for us! Underestimating your opponent is a typical fatal mistake of bad guys like you! I know from reliable sources that you are racist, homophobic, extremist, gender bias, and other stuff.. We will make you regret underestimating us! Let's fight!_ "

" _As you wish, lets see just how gullible you are!_ " Having already transformed into my greatest form, I go in for a strong first blow which is strong enough to create a big red mark on the SDL! He grunts angrily as Carlos, Austin, Madison, Captain Blaster, Fluffy, The Wacky Clowns, Brayden, and Lauren use the distraction to all attack at once! Using the guitar strings on my super sword, I start playing a fusion of Death Metal, Thrash Metal, Industrial Metal, Grindcore, Stoner Rock, Doom Metal, Heavy Metal, Speed Metal, Space Rock, Electro -Industrial, Sludge Metal, Hardcore Punk, Hard Rock, Power Metal, Metalcore, and Kawaii Metal I like to call Supernova Metal which is added onto by the instruments of my band mates and The Wacky Clowns!

Together with Austin and Fluffy, I scream with them " _All those oppressed in the multiverse, its time to rise up! We`ll bring justice and destruction to all forces of evil in our way! Empires will fall, democracies will rise! This is our crusade, evil is the one being invaded now! The darkness threatens to swallow us up but WE WILL PREVAIL IN THE END! It will be near Halloween season after evil falls and good rises! This is our plane of existence, we gotta fight to keep it ours! Turn out the negativity, we are all fighting for the same cause! Clowns, pirates, aliens, rock stars, furries, or whatever, it doesn't matter, we are in this together! Fight, rebel, demand, occupy, the evil SDL empire will be our stomping grounds! Whatever the conditions, we will fight til the end! Our dreams propel us to the future whatever it may contain! Evil cant win fully ever, the counterbalance is always there to ensure that! We are residents of the same reality, we stand together as if we are all the same! Oppression somewhere? Well, kick its butt and take over! We were once normal not too significant but now, we are legends in our own rights! Evil makes us cringe and hurle! Forget the differences we have while we fight, we will sort out all of that later when its finally safe to! No matter who you are, you can join us to help fight for a better present and future! Rise up, its a call to arms! Metalheads scream, pirates plunder them ships, punks break down social order, furries overload existence with cuteness, gamers jack up viewing space for bad guys, soldiers fight! Dont care who you are, if you are with us, we will take ya in willingly! Just one rule: never surrender and keep fighting! You know its time to break the natural cycle of good versus evil by wiping all observable evil off the map! Citizens of evil controlled territories, create a riot and make things crazy! No matter what we do, we all have some role to play in the downfall of the latest evil! Rise up and show what you are made of! We'll be partying like theres no tomorrow once peace is restored!_ "

The SDL looks even more irritated as he exclaims " _Ahhhhh! My ears, they bleed! What is this music, it hurts! I will make all of you pay so very dearly.. Yes I will and I know you broadcast that wicked song to my population, dont deny it! It will be a bit until I have to go back and quiet the crazy people so I will torment all of you and make you wish you were all never born!_ " Having acquired a greater running speed from Blaze, I switch from screaming and playing metal to going on the offensive! Since I have my armor on, the SDL cant take me down very easily! After attacking several times, the SDL glares down at me and states " _You are such a thorn in my side.. Hope you enjoy my so called presents of memory overwhelment! I will check on you when you're ready to surrender yourself to me! Have fun while I take care of your little friends and person you have a disgusting gay relationship with! Captain Blaster will be missing more than just an arm once Im done with him and everyone else and I will make the Great Sage the Weak Sage!_ "

There isnt much I can do as suddenly I am thrust into horrible visions of the past.. Oh no.. Right away, I get visions of July 20th and July 22nd last year.. The conversation where I unveiled a dark Isabelle thing to one of my ex friends causing her to become very upset and eventually because I had a cheer up channel on my Discord server, she posted there causing me to get into a nasty conversation with a certain tank who is now my worst enemy(besides the SDL of course).. It then switches to the horrible time on the 22nd where I did have a great morning but, that tank I was talking about had another one of my ex friends(who I was very close to at the time) ask me to look in a channel on that friends Discord server.. You know who it was.. This led to a 2 part conversation where I got called 20 different things and also cursed at as I saw them tear down my first fanfiction story and me piece by little piece.. They claimed they were trying to "help" me but that's some serious lying, who curses at someone they are claiming to help? Anyway, after the conversation, I begged desperately for forgiveness from the friend that turd turned against me but it was all in vain..

She said that its for the best if we basically never be friends again.. Devastated even with my Minecraft plush spider and a blanket on my chest in an attempt to calm myself while that conversation where I was being torn down(which worked to keep me from shaking too much), I later sent messages to the 2 people I just knew I had to talk to.. Them being my best friend Isaac and another friend I have named Poof.. I dont think I could have made it out still in somewhat one piece without them(this is a shout out to you Isaac and if you are by chance reading this Poof).. I also cried to my dad about what happened and then me being smart, decided to go finally start listening to Korn which I did with my brother who so happened to come into the room(thanks brother, I needed that).. Still was literally not mentally okay but at least I was trying to distract myself from what happened.. It switches over to the many times I sobbed while listening to songs like Follow Your Heart by Scorpions(its one of my favorite songs but stirs my emotions real good even to this day).. It switches again, this time to the following Thursday(the 26th) where Isaac gets a message from the tank telling him he just wants to talk to me.. Very wary, I allow it to happen and so, I am blasted with more insults and name calling by that monster.. I then copy and pasted the quick but brutal conversation over to my dm with Isaac and I censor the bad words..

Isaac is of course shocked and has declared loyalty to me(which is why Im glad I appointed him my secretary and whatever hand man, he's the best of the best) as well! The visions then cycle through the threatening note I got on DeviantArt from the tank, the obviously hateful comment on my first song video(which has been unlisted for a mostly unrelated reason) which caused my heart rate to rise, the various mean replies I got on Twitter from you know who, the negative harmful anonymous review(s) left on my fanfics by the tank, the "apology" incident in October where through his sister the tank asked me to let him apologize(that conversation sucks, no way in heck can someone like him be sorry for all of these horrible things), the news that I got from a reliable source saying that the tank was trying to get me banned from Discord, and the various incidents where I found and had to block alt accounts of him(as you can see he is no ordinary hater or criticizer).. Im surprised he still has friends considering how many people turned on him following a series of tweets calling out him on Twitter.. Since that is all the bad stuff relating to the events that started July 20th of last year, it switches to more stuff..

This sucks so much, these bad memories hurt to relive.. I am thrust into the December incident which for safety's sake I am not going into.. It was stupid and drama filled just as the April 1st incident was as well.. Suddenly, memories of homesickness on vacations, various arguments, actual sicknesses, the time I fell down onto steps at my middle school which led to a ton of wounds, the time I touched hot glue in 7th grade, the moment Isabelle died, the moment I was struck by the killing curse, and some other memories pass by.. Finally, I return to reality much more depressed than before.. All around me, I see all kinds of bad.. Brayden is just barely still going, The Wacky Clowns and their UFO crashed, Fluffy lost a good chunk of his afro and is hardly able to fight, Carlos is running away with a shattered legendary dagger, Austin is all kinds of hurt and cant stand up very well, Julia is the only one keeping the SDL from taking everyone away, Captain Blaster lost an eye and his mechanical arm, Isaac is trying to keep going, and Dominic is knocked out after the SDL deflected a chemical attack right back it seems..

Meanwhile, Im a hunk of negative emotions and mental insanity but that does not mean I will be giving up.. I get up and while thinking of No Surrender by Judas Priest, I yell up to the SDL saying " _You may have mentally and emotionally crushed me but Im not giving up! My heart is full of passion and Im not surrendering yet! Im brave not weak even at such a terrible state that Im in right now! In the name of my team, Heavy Metal, Rock N Roll, The Furry Fandom, my villagers, and everyone else, I will not let you win at least not this time! I have something you dont and thats people I can truly rely on and for them, Im gonna keep fighting! As long as Im around, no one here will fall to the likes of you! You cant make me surrender very easily and you will find me hard to bring down! Awooooooooooo! There's no way Im losing, this is my life, roarrrrrrrrrrr!_ " The SDL replies " _Fine, I will make sure to crush you for real this time! I cant wait to get rid of all the other furries once Im done with you, you are freaks!_ " I laugh at the stupidity and irony of his statement and use how angry he is to my advantage by evacuating everyone who cant fight(basically everyone besides Julia right now) so they can get healed up ASAP..

I then speed back and with all my determination poured into one strike, I attack with as much force as I can muster causing the SDL to take a pretty intense amount of damage! The SDL responds by relentlessly attacking me and Julia.. This causes Julia to fall in the battle so, I use lots of tricks and traps to distract the SDL long enough to get Julia to safety aka where the others are now.. After heading right back, I start playing some Duel Monster cards to counter SDL attacks while also slashing constantly! After a few minutes however, things start to get really bad.. I start getting exhausted having used so much magic and physical energy.. The SDL starts laughing evily as he attacks me so hard I weaken quickly.. While I appear to be cowering on the ground, the SDL comments " _Well, well, well.. Look who is the weakening hopeless fool.. You're such a sad mortal, its about time I put an end to your misery and make your body mine to use for whatever I want! This is my new signature move, wall of shadows! Goodbye and good riddance you pathetic mortal!_ " I lose all motivation, I just about surrender.. I cant fight any longer.. I stretched myself to my limits, all my physical conditions have been aggravated by this intense battle.. The memories shoved in my face earlier are flaring up as my confidence hits an all time low after an all time high, my sanity plummets, and my emotions get messy again.. At least I know I died fighting for what's right once Im gone..

Blaze`s voice then cuts in saying " _Come on, Adam! If you can survive so much bad stuff, you can keep going! Dont give up, the safety of so many hangs in the balance! Without you, so many would die or lose hope.. Remember that inside you are a gentle person who just wants to fight for what's right, make a mark in the world, have a network of friends and family, and help others! Will you let the SDL win or will you dodge the attack and keep fighting until you truly cant take it anymore? Im not just saying this as my existence depends on you but you are also a great person, you need to remember how many people admire you!_ " I reply " _You're right! I dont know what I would do without you and Smokeflare.. Funny that you my fursona was the one to bring me to my senses! I will do what I intended to do going into this battle and that is to win or to lose while giving my all! I will ignore all the bad memories and begin my counter attacks!_ " " _Great, good luck, Im counting on you just as many others are!_ " I get up once again just in time to avoid the blast and then, I feel a new power within me based upon the hope I have regained and the hope that others feel thanks to me and the team!

As the SDL aggressively attacks me, I feel myself rise to the sky and enter a colorful portal thing.. My vision goes dark for a little while but when I open my eyes, I am wearing a mostly red armor(a tail is attached to it) with orange, yellow, green, and white being present on many parts of it(and paw gloves instead of normal gloves) and my super weapon has become a unique kind of sword! I feel refreshed and ready to keep fighting as I stare at the SDL with a wide smirk evident on my face! The SDL in shock demands " _What is this? How did you get such an upgrade? Not fair, only I deserve a makeover! Mortals like you should never be able to gain something like this! All the more reason to win and end your life! The number of times you have avoided death via my wrath angers me greatly! I will get you and your little team too! Mwahahaha!_ " I sigh kind of bored with the SDL at this point and I call up my vampires quickly to fight him once again.. I aid them by attacking many many times until the SDL says " _Fine, you win this time.. Those rebels are getting out of control in my empire and all the nations declared war on it.. I will be back next month and when I do, I will destroy all hope of a good day for you and your team.. So long losers!_ "

The SDL then vanishes just in time for those who were put out of commission earlier to come back shocked at what they are seeing and then they turn me for answers so I say " _I called my vampires here after the SDL almost killed me again and I transformed into an even more powerful form than my previous most powerful form.. Apparently, the SDL just straight up and rage quit this battle after we started really steamrolling him.. So, are all of you okay now? I want to hear from everyone who was in bad shape earlier.._ " Everyone makes good on making my request come true as Austin says " _Im feeling so much better, all the wounds are healed and I can move much better!_ " Carlos exclaims " _Everything is all good now, I had my dagger replaced with a even stronger one thanks to the innovating of our scientist Dominic!_ "

Dominic states " _My chemical attack was designed to be non toxic to quote on quote ordinary miis so I was able to recover from it just fine really quickly then made stuff for others and took a nap until everyone was ready to come back here! Im tired even now.. I will try to stay awake and not yawn like a monster though.._ " I laugh at that as Isaac answers my request with " _I got off better than most of everyone so I was able to make a quick recovery and help everyone else.._ " Fluffy says while being shocked about whatever happened to him " _I made a miracle recovery as Dominic figured out how to somehow grow my afro back! Speaking for the Wacky Clowns, their UFO was fixed and they were healed fast having only minor cuts and other injuries from the crash amazingly enough.._ " Brayden says while feeling very awkward " _I was properly healed by Madeline but it seems that my bladder finally acted up for the first real time ever while fighting evil.. My robes are really wet and I need time to recover mentally from it all.. I may be the most powerful mage of all of us but my bladder issues have always been a problem all my life, not even Dominic can fix the issues.. At least, Dominic made my underwear and stuff more liquid proof.._ "

Carlos then leads Brayden away for a brother to brother conversation as Julia states in a embarrassed tone " _Erm.. Im doing good now but, I had to be woken up with a water balloon as I was out for the count.._ " Oddly enough, Dominic decides to use his scientific but casual mind to help get Julia back into shape while the last person to explain their recovery process, Captain Blaster exclaims " _Arr! Its a good thing that SDL destroyed my bad eye, me was already used to seeing mostly through my right eye so that scrub foolishly only got my bad left eye.. Told Dominic me dont need one of his fancy replacement eye thingys.. Of course, Thrashbeak was extremely mad due to what happened to little ol me.. Arr, me lost my artificial arm thingy but me got a new and improved replacement thanks to silly Dominic! All the more reason to desire the SDL`s fricking head!_ " I respond to everything loud enough for all to hear " _Glad that everyone for the most part is doing great! Now, I should talk to my fursona Blaze as I believe there is information I could get about him from him directly! All of you just do whatever you want, Im going into my house to have this conversation.._ "

Everyone nods to the plan and I rush will all my stuff as I revert to normal to my house! I sit down on the floor of my guitar room as I call out to Blaze mentally with the words " _Hey, can we talk Blaze?_ " He replies " _Sure! What do you want to talk about?_ " " _Uhh.. Do you remember anything new from around the moment you were created?_ " " _Yes I do actually.. It turns out that memory of creation was kind of false, I already existed just not in my current form.._ " " _What do you mean?_ " " _Well, I was once a normal gray wolf as a young pup.. I dont remember ever having a mother beyond the moment I was born because my mother abandoned me.. This is because for some reason I was very very special as in I had shocking features and a large birthmark.. Afterwards, I learned to survive on my own, never talking to other wolves which is a parallel to how shy you were for so many years.. I survived so much: near starvation, being shot by hunters several times, and falling into places.. Over time, I became vegetarian, I never really needed meat in my life to begin with.. I never liked killing other animals for food, it just never felt right to me to do.. But, I was always very lonely without anyone to turn to which I will get into detail later.. One day after not finding a decent food source for weeks, I realized I am very resistant to starvation, I can go a long time without much of anything.. A few years after my mother abandoned me, I decided to search out and look for her.. It took me about a year but, I found her.. When I tried to get her to accept me.. Ugh, I need a sec to compose myself.._ "

" _What's wrong, Blaze?_ " " _Its just that she rejected me again, calling me a freak.. She set out all her family after me in an attempt to get rid of me who she thought as a walking disease.. I managed to outrun all of them which later led to you having an enhanced speed from me.. After about a month of depression, I recovered and became more independent which was very useful for me as you can tell.. I never had a name for years until you made me your fursona by the way.. Soon enough, I had found myself a little cave to live in and hide from hunters and much larger aggressive wolves.. The winter following that, it was very cold and I just barely had enough food and water to survive in the harsh climate.. I managed to bound back from it that spring and thus lived a very good life beyond that point.. However, it wasn't until around the time you were just starting your 7th grade year that I found other wolves to interact with.. I need a second to think about what else happened.._ " " _Ok, take your time!_ "

" _Oh yeah! Several months later, I had opened up to other wolves, made friends, became social, and learned the importance of a wolf pack to my survival! The pack I was in turned out to be the strongest pack in the area with my biological family being the main rival pack.. I finally got my revenge when me and my pack ran all of them out of the environment! After months of gaining popularity and trust, I became the 2nd in command in the pack! Unfortunately, around the time of the December incident you went through, I was found by a hunter and killed in front of my pack who would later die as well and just like me, became fursonas of people.. I was brought back to life as your fursona and it turns out that the form you made for me was what I would have grown up into anyway even if I never ended up dying so early! Now, I am a wolf loved by nearly all who encounter me and become a warrior!_ " " _That's such a moving story.. What a crazy life you have had.. Also, I sense a new kind of darkness.. If I beat whatever is coming before I have to go back to my world, I wish to speak with you more!_ " " _Alright, good luck! Call me when you need me right away!_ "

I then go outside with all my important stuff to find a mysterious robed figure on a duel runner waiting for me.. I see the mark on his arm and realize that he is a dark signer which is really really bad.. I immediately telepathically tell Ender " _Hey Ender.. Im about to duel against one of those dark signers.. Could you inform everyone as quick as you can to evacuate into an underground bunker we have beneath town?_ " " _Sure, just focus on winning or at least drawing! I will see to it that everyone gets to safety!_ " " _Good, thank you so so much!_ " I end the conversation with Ender, summon my duel runner, and ask the dark signer " _Hey dark signer jerk, what do you want?_ " He replies " _Hello Adam! Remember me, Vladislaus? You may have been able to tear me completely apart but good for me, my soul made a deal with the Earthbound Immortals, in exchange for repairing my soul and giving me a new more powerful body, I would act as their eternal servant and start ending everyone deemed as a threat to them starting with you! The SDL may have failed once again on ending you but I shall finally get the revenge I have been seeking since Halloween night by crushing you in a turbo duel!_ " " _What the.. I cant believe you still exist.. Oh well, looks like I have to fight you again.. Im gonna make you eat those words in this duel so lets ride!_ " " _But of course, let's see who is right and who is wrong! My favorite part about our duel to happen is that when we take life point damage, that damage is real as well so I look forward to tormenting you even more intensely than last time we dueled!_ "

I get on my duel runner, activate my duel disk, and the duel starts.. I lead the jerk to the stadium built a few months back for the duel and go first saying " _Ok, stupid Vlad, Im now a vampire myself so watch out as I draw a card! For my next move, I summon out Explosive Synchron in attack mode(ATK: 1500, DEF: 200)! I end up turn with 3 facedowns!_ " Skip forward a few turns and Vlad says " _I summon Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua using the remains of numerous souls trapped in the Shadow Realm since I cant use any of your people in attack mode(ATK: 2900, DEF: 2400)! Since I have the Seal Of Orichalcos already on my field, my Earthbound Immortal isnt going anywhere any time soon! Since it can attack you directly, I will let it do so finally ending your perfect amount of life points and putting them 1800 lower than mine!_ " As I am not in the mood of explaining everything that happened in the duel, I will say that in the end, I won causing Vlad to say " _NO! YOU HAD JUST 2 LIFE POINTS! This is not fair, I should have won, you were so close to defeat by losing those 2 life points or decking out! This duel was 2 hours long and yet you somehow beat me.. NOOO! Im being sent to the Netherworld/Shadow Realm.. You will pay for this, the Earthbound Immortals will see to that once they bring in someone else you ended the life of! This pain it hurts, I can feel my body being sucked away.. So long fool, I hope to meet you in the Shadow Realm where you belong, rotting away just like the people you sent to it yourself!_ "

I give a sarcastic goodbye wave as he screams as his body, duel runner, duel disk, and deck all disintegrate to nothing.. Exhausted, I collapse right then and there.. I wake up in me and Austins bed surrounded by a very concerned Austin and a equally concerned Isaac.. I ask them " _What's going on? Where are the others?_ " Austin answers the first question by saying " _You fainted after that really long duel you were in.. We found you completely unconscious.. Dominic and Madeline examined you and found that you are so lucky to be alive as we saw that your life point counter hit 2 by the time the duel ended.. Dominic was so shocked that you appeared to be physically in great shape but your magical core was completely drained.._ " Isaac adds by answering the 2nd question with the words " _Everyone went home as they wanted us to have privacy as long as we told them sometime everything relating to what happened.._ " I respond in a shocked tone " _My magic must have saved my life then as I never used it in the duel for anything and it was completely gone.. How long have I been out by the way?_ " Austin replies " _Dont worry, only 30 minutes! Your very exhausted aren't you?_ " I nod, saying " _Yes very.. Can both of you leave the room for a while and do whatever stuff you want to? I need to talk to Blaze more.. Also, yes Austin, we can have pleasure time together tonight, haven't done it in so long anyway.._ " They quickly fulfill my request by leaving the room immediately to do their own things!

I call out once again to Blaze by mentally saying " _Blaze, I want to talk again!_ " Blaze instantly replies " _Okay, what do you want to know this time?_ " " _Uhh, a few things.. First of all, what orientation are you and have you found a mate yet?_ " " _Oh, Im gay just like you are though I thought I was bi for a short time just like you! I have always been drawn to males just like you always have! I am however 100% sure I only like guys but have been unable to find a mate yet.. There are all kinds of guys who I fancy but I haven't found the one yet as far as Im concerned.. I know I will find the one someday but Im fine for now! Also, Im actually not 100% male, Im gender fluid just like you but for some reason, I have both male and female parts which is why I was rejected by my birth mother so long ago.._ " " _That's rough.. At least we are very similar, makes things a little less crazy, haha! Next question: Do you have any friends from your world yet?_ " " _I do actually! I am friends with the fursonas of all your furry friends! Its really cool actually, we get to share and swap stories of what our humans are up to and what we ourselves are doing! I haven't met anyone particularly famous yet but I hope to eventually meet the fursonas of the FurTubers you watch someday probably if you ever end up meeting those FurTubers yourself in your world! So strange how many parallels our two lives have but as you said, it decreases the craziness!_ "

" _That's so awesome, Im glad youre getting along with all of them! Let's go in for your favorites so what's your favorite various things?_ " " _I love to slowly learn guitar and sing masterful vocals which is oddly opposite to you as you play guitar masterfully but only slowly learning to improve your singing.. My favorite food is vegan friendly cheese pizza, I have the same favorite color as you, my favorite pastime is hanging with friends, my favorite place to go in a weekly fur meet that is held in my world on Fridays, my favorite drink is something called Power Cola, my favorite band from my world is called The Wild Wolves and they have a strikingly similar set of musical genres they perform to your favorite Scorpions, my favorite radio station is United Heavy Metal Furry Radio, and I have over 410 favorite songs!_ " " _Oh my goodness, all of that is crazy and very interesting! My next question for you is: do you have a sword or something? Your full name is literally BlazeWarriorWolf after all.._ " " _Yeah, I do in fact have my own sword! Its not as big or powerful as yours since I rely on my paws more for fighting but, I have been practicing the art of the sword for much of my life, I am very good at using my sword! Its got green and red sort of stripes on the handle part with a brown gem thing in the center, and the whole outskirts of it is completely orange with a lightning mark on the blade itself and red everywhere else! I train with a lot of others when Im working on my sword techniques while also being taught weaponless self defense elsewhere!_ "

" _Dang, you are one busy wolf aren't you?_ " " _Yeah, I still have lots of time for chill time to have fun with!_ " " _That's a relief! Do you have a legit best friend yet by chance?_ " " _No, I sadly dont.. Guess I haven't found the truest friend I can find yet.. I will be okay though, dont worry about me!_ " " _Okay, I trust that everything is going great for you at least in the general consensus! Also, have you found that pack you spoke of earlier again?_ " " _I actually have in fact! Strangely, their number is equal to the number of really good friends you have made and kept up a friendship with in the past year.. It took me a while to find them and finally get the pack back together but, now I have and got all my newer friends into the pack as well! Recently, my status in the pack has grown so much that Im now the alpha wolf!_ " " _No way, that is incredible! I think Im gonna go speak to Brayden now, I need to get to the bottom of his bladder problem and a bunch of things I may not know about him.._ " " _Alright, sounds like a great plan! I will be listening in if you dont mind.._ " " _That's perfectly fine, Blaze! I mean Smokeflare listens in all the time and speaking of him, I haven't heard from him in a while, do you know anything about that before I go seek out Brayden?_ "

 _"Oh yeah.. On most days, out of me, him, and Pyre, only one of us can talk to you due to magical restrictions.. Besides, they say its perfectly alright if I speak to you the most!_ " " _Makes sense, thanks for clearing up that confusion!_ " " _No problem and good luck with your talk with Brayden!_ " I nod to that mentally and we end the conversation with very positive emotions! I walk out of the room, having recovered enough from earlier strangely.. I seek out Austin who is simply looking through his deck with a bunch of spare cards by him and I make sure I get his attention before saying _"Hey Austin, will you do a favor for me and tell Isaac that Im heading out to talk to Brayden about stuff now that I have talked to Blaze and recovered enough?_ " He replies " _Okay, I will! Go find Brayden and get to talking as fast as possible! We will be just fine here!_ " I then head out having put away all my stuff besides my wand which I can use to summon my other weapons just in case I actually end up needing to! Remember that Brayden moved into Hans`s place with Julia and Carlos as well, I quickly run over to the house and knock on the door!

Inside, I am in for quite a shock as Hans waves as I come in and says " _Hey Little A, welcome to my house! Do you need something?_ " I reply " _I need 2 things actually.. One, where do the 3 who room with you stay and stuff and could I talk to Brayden for a little bit?_ " " _Of course, the 3 all sleep in the same room on my new 2nd floor as the rest of the house is for all my stuff similar to yours! I will get Brayden, hold on a second!_ " " _Ok, Hans, thanks for the info and getting Brayden for me!_ " " _Anything for you, Little A!_ " I chill for 2 minutes while waiting for Hans to come back with Brayden.. When he does, Brayden looks much better as Hans says " _Here he is! You two can go down into the basement to talk as it has a pretty large soundproof bathroom which has no sound come in or out!_ " I respond with " _Okay, Hans! Thank you so much!_ " " _My pleasure, Little A!_ "

Me and Brayden then go to where Hans suggested and lock the bathroom door behind us and I begin the conversation with " _I know Im the most gay person in town but Im not here to talk in a very romantic and gay manner as Im with Austin after all.. Instead, there are some things I need to know about you as Im generally curious about you, we haven't gotten very many opportunities to talk at all since we first met up.._ " He replies " _Okay, I knew you would say something like that except the gay part.. What do you want to know first?_ " " _Well, what's up with your bladder problem?_ " " _Uhh, I was born with a birth defect that causes it due to how as Dominic puts it: a letter in mRNA was substituted with another letter causing a change in one amino acid that led to the bladder dysfunction.. Dominic somehow managed to last 30 minutes explaining all that to me in a way I could understand one day after I asked for him to figure out the roots of my bladder problem.. He said there is no way to fix it, I have to live with it.. Its a relief that Im already more than used to it although it caused lots of trouble for my parents growing up but as you know, they loved and still love me unconditionally regardless of that! I usually only have bladder issues when something stressful and/or extremely painful occurs.. Other than that, it doesn't affect me too much but it makes me seem less godly from my sage powers.._ " " _That's good that it doesn't cause problems all the time, Im happy about that! Speaking of your sage powers, how long did you study and train to obtain them?_ "

" _Starting from when I was 10 so technically 10 years ago, I discovered that I had an unusual talent in magic usage due to an incident where I got so upset at a bully that I set his pants on fire without thinking.. I didn't get in trouble with anyone though as I was a really good kid and no one could explain what caused that fire incident! I was bullied by a large number of people as I was really short and weak at the time so when that happened, no one messed with me ever again due to a truthful rumor that I set the jerk on fire.. My parents found out quickly and just knew there really was something very special about me so when I came back to the island that day, they explained that Im a naturally gifted mage and that all along, they also used magic though for different reasons.. I was given a bunch of magic books and a tutor to help me out.. I was pulled out of school and taught all important life stuff at home early so I could also learn how to use my magic properly! Of course, when I started roaming Miitopia on occasion, I for some reason forgot who my family was and was in complete Great Sage character until after the Dark Curse was turned into a normal human as you know named Nathan.. Anyway, I studied for 3 years before I became the most powerful mage for many miles so the tutor couldn't help me anymore and I began to study on my own and practice! Around the time you got the actual game Miitopia, I had already been a master mage for about 9 months!_ "

 _"Woah that is such an amazing story! Im pretty sure you are the most famous mage to ever live by this point due to your association with me and being known for having such a powerful family! Now, hows your relationship with Genesis going?_ " " _Its going pretty much perfectly honestly, we love each other with all our hearts although we have no interest in having kids at the moment.._ " " _That's understandable, maybe you could help me and Austin once we adopt kids as Austin`s biological son Jace is all grown up after all!_ " _"Yeah, I think I will! Have any more questions for me btw?_ " " _Hmm.. Why did you decide to move into Hans`s house with Julia and Carlos?_ " " _Well, he suits me the most out of the 10 villagers and Julia and Carlos begged to go with me so me and Hans allowed it!_ " " _Okay, that's very awesome honestly! Also, how crazy did your parents` household get when Kelly was born?_ " " _Very crazy! My parents had their then best friends Joey and DerpSundee help them out along with the help of other islanders!_ " " _Wow, that's pretty insane.. Okay, that is all the questions I have for you today, thanks for truthfully answering!_ " " _Your very welcome! Now I shall return to what I was doing and you obviously shall go back to your house! I shall see you soon!_ " " _Okay, bye bye Brayden!_ "

We wave goodbye to each other as I unlock the bathroom door and run up to get out of the house! Hans then waves goodbye himself and I go back into my house and put my wand away once I do! Following that, I make a lot of homemade french fries for lunch(yes Freddie is still out cold) which turn out very good somehow! The rest of the day will filled with hang out time and then pleasure time with Austin who once we were done said " _That felt so good, in such a good mood now! I love you so much, goodnight Adam!_ " I reply " _Goodnight my special little pop star!_ " We hit snooze right after that..

 **Authors Notes: What a crazy chapter, hope you guys enjoyed(especially you Isaac)! So much in one chapter, I almost forgot to write in the dark signer stuff so I had to make some room for that.. Im glad that I got some more information about Blaze and Brayden out there as that means they can be understood a lot better than beforehand! This has got to be much more different than any other ACNL/Miitopia orientated story which of course adds to the apparently much larger than I thought interest in the story! Its been a wild ride writing this story, now I will be doing lots of drawing throughout the rest of the month including fanart of YouTubers Ace Of Hearts Fox, Stormi Folf, and Moms Of Furries! I cant believe how fast time has been going lately though, it feels like yesterday when I was writing this story`s first chapter.. Im very thrilled that people actually find this story highly interesting, it makes all this hard work even more worth it than it already is! Of course, I would love a review but I dont really need one as my best friend has got everything covered in the feedback category! Okay, Im done, see ya guys next month with the next chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16

**The Saga Of Fun Land**

 **Chapter 16: Mummies, Wedding, Stupid Media, and Shadow Games**

 **Date: May 22nd, 2019**

 **Authors Notes: Hey everyone, welcome to this chapter! I have some very sad news.. The ACNL save that had the actual Fun Land got corrupted and I deleted it.. BUT, dont worry, this story will still be going the way it has been, as far as Im concerned, the town still exists via this story, the hundreds of screenshots taken in it, the drawings I have made, and my memories and heart! I already finished what I wanted to do in the game many months back and this is a great way to cope with the loss! Good old Fun Land will still be this story`s primary setting! Now, I have to give a huge thank you to the Miitopia Discord for helping me feel better about what happened and to my best friend Isaac for giving me so many ideas and always being there for me! I shall not quit this story till the last chapter(Chapter 22), I have already put my heart and soul into the words of this story, I cant just give up so for those of you who enjoy this, Isaac, and myself, I will keep moving forward! FOR THE FUTURE! Alright, lets begin right here right now!**

Im having a really nice sleep right now especially since I have decided to be in town every day for now on because of what happened to the actual game save that contained this town.. No weird dreams, just dreams fantasizing some stuff! I am wide awake as soon as Halfway To Forever from Yugioh Zexal starts playing on my alarm clock! Instead of reluctantly getting up, I get up with lots of energy because today is the day me and Austin finally tie the knot and become husbands therefore breaking so many norms and trends at the same time! I quickly wake up Austin who also is immediately alert and energetic while saying " _Ready to finally get married, Austin? We shall say our vows and stuff here, have some alone time together, and then have fun partying with everyone at Club LOL! I have a feeling today's gonna be way too crazy to do nothing for a couple hours first.._ " He replies " _Okay, those are the final plans obviously!_ " " _Yep! Now first, we gotta empty and clean ourselves of any junk so since I installed a toilet in the basement, you use that one and I use the one upstairs than we shower together!_ " " _Sounds good to me!_ " Skip to when we have done all that stuff and, we are standing across from each other and I say the first things with " _We are already forever loyal and loving to one another so we can make this quick! Austin, I will be your faithful husband, will you take my hand in marriage?_ " " _Yes I will! You can now be my permanent husband, Adam!_ " " _Okay, that's all! We are officially married, I even took care of all the crazy paperwork, lets have some time to enjoy ourselves!_ " " _Cant wait!_ "

Another skip to this time after we finish our private time and I say " _That must have been one of the top 3 greatest periods of time I have spent with you, Austin! Come on, let's get into our best outfits and grab all our important stuff!_ " " _Yeah lets go go go!_ " We get all our stuff and as we leave the house, I get a really weird feeling so I say _"Hey Austin, Im glad that I just remembered that the party isnt until 10 and its only 8 because I have a weird feeling that points me in the direction towards Winnie`s house.. Its best if we go investigate what the heck is going on.._ " Austin replies while giving me a solid kiss " _I agree, your senses always pick up something odd especially since Blaze fully became part of you!_ " " _Great that you like the idea, we must rush!_ " Together, the 2 of us newlywed husbands dash like crazy to the source of the weirdness which turns out to be of all things the pyramid public works project I paid for months ago to be placed by The Cafe which is in between the Police Station and Winnie's place by the slope to the beach.. Austin gives a questioning look as he says _"Why would you be led to the pyramid of all places?_ " " _I dont know.. Oh wait look, there's a door in the middle of the front side.._ "

Sure enough there is a door and we push it open, once we get inside, we are shocked as there is a flight of old stone stairs downwards with Ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics covering the walls.. Gulping nervously, I led us down after drawing my sword and activating my fire powers to act as a torch as we explore the place.. I comment as we head down, " _This place is oddly like those old famous Ancient Egyptian tombs widely documented in my world, why is there one exactly under what I paid for to be built?_ " " _Im spooked and confused too.._ " We keep walking in silence for a while until suddenly, we enter a large chamber with most of the floor except a straight path virtually nonexistent with purple shadow realm shadows below us.. Then, Austin trips on something and nearly falls into the Shadow Realm but manages to get himself hanging from the path instead of falling to his doom.. I say in a terrified tone, " _I got you Austin! Come on, grab my hand!_ " He does so as I stretch out my right hand out as far down as I possibly can.. To our horror, we spot a monster on the opposite side of the chamber coming for us which I realize is Gate Guardian, a multi part creature controlled by the Paradox brothers(named Para and Dox whose names would later allow me to correctly guess Paradox for a brain teaser in 8th grade science with just Dox and no one else could figure it out)..

I freak out in a soft voice " _Oh no.. Its Gate Guardian from Yugioh Season 1 which also shows up briefly in episode 10 or so of Yugioh GX.. We`re dead.._ " As the monster moves closer to the path bridge, we hear the familiar voice of Brayden shout " _Not so fast, monster! Go, Wrath Of The Great Sage!_ " Brayden`s attack paralyzes the monster for a bit as Brayden and Isaac arrive to the scene and as soon as they come into view, Brayden says " _Wow! We got here just in time.. Dont worry, we are the help who have arrived! Isaac, you help Adam get Austin back on the path, I will take care of the monster!_ " The plan is instantly agreed upon and so Isaac helps me pull Austin up but our efforts are in vain as Gate Guardian is able to move again and lets out a blast powerful enough to knock all of us but Brayden into the void below.. We thought we were done for but, in a flash, a flying creature saves Austin and Isaac as the voice of Dominic shouts " _We got you! You're not dying today, Adam! Here we go, white hole! Instead of doing damage, it should thrust you back up, Adam!_ " Thankfully, it does just that and as Shadow who was the creature flying gently put Austin and Isaac down, I am forced back up with them while Brayden successfully destroys one of the 3 parts of Gate Guardian! All of us including Shadow join in by used ranged moves powerful enough to destroy the rest of Gate Guardian in the time it takes to snap a finger!

Once we all recover and get across the bridge, I say to everyone who at least tried to save someone " _Thanks so much, me and Austin would be goners without all of you.. How'd you guys know we were in trouble?_ " To my surprise, I see the container my deck is in glow and out comes Blaze in spirit form replying to my question with " _I am why they knew.. As soon as I could, I alerted them all mentally to come help.._ " " _Well, thanks very much, Blaze! You deserve some sort of medal of honor for that! Now then, we should proceed forward and you are welcome to float by us as we walk, Blaze!_ " " _I will have to decline.. I am too exhausted right now and I am needed back in my world.. I will see all of you again soon .._ " After he vanishes, we move forward and strangely, there are no more traps or tricks as we enter a room with glowing yellow hieroglyphics on the walls and a familiar face awaiting us..

I say in complete awe " _No way, its the Pharaoh! Atem, what are you doing here?_ " As we finally get to him, he replies " _I am needed in this town today, the forces of evil are plotting big things for today.. And, Warrior Adam also known as BlazeWarriorWolf, the Millennium Key has a desire to test you as it created this whole tomb.. Now, I need you to take the item from me and let it test you.. Be warned, should you fail, you will die a very miserable death.. I believe that with the complete disintegration of the keeper of the items, Shadi at the hands of Zorc the Dark One, the key has been seeking out a new wielder.._ " I nod and Atem hands over the key.. Once it is fully in my hand, a blinding light clouds my vision and I am flooded with all my life's memories and thoughts before being taken to my soul room where the distant voice of Shadi says " _I may no longer exist outside of the key but, you are worthy of the Millennium Key.. It has weighed out your heart, mind, and soul to the fullest it can and has determined you are pure hearted enough to safely wield it.. The key is now yours, use it to judge the souls of those who did wrong and punish the evil forces you face.._ " Another blinding light thing happens and I open my eyes back in the ACNL world with a new strength I never had before..

Atem says " _Welcome back and congratulations, you are the modern Millennium Key wielder! As such, you are now a permanent member of my court of Shadows.. With the key in your control, you will now be able to wield the shadows far better as you won't find yourself as often exhausted the day after you perform Shadow Games or any Shadow magic.._ " " _Woah.. Im glad we got everything fixed in the wizarding world, does this mean that you and you know who are able to join in the fight against the SDL?_ " " _It indeed does, the SDL is a threat far more powerful than most villains who have ever existed even Zorc himself.._ " " _That's good news now, would you care to join us for a party, your majesty?_ " " _Yes and no need for formalities, you helped free me and the others from the clutches of power hungry individuals.. You are respected everywhere on the same level I as pharaoh is just as your team are.. What's the party about?_ " " _Oh, just my marriage to Austin!_ " " _Interesting, the gods are pleased you two are happy together and have henceforth declared to protect you from the judgement of other gods just for being two males who are now husbands.._ " " _That's really awesome now, let's get out of here everyone, its 9:45 aka 15 minutes before the party begins!_ "

Everyone agrees and we all rush out of the tomb to head to Club LOL with Austin leading the way but, something very bad happens.. I sense the presence of the SDL and some reanimated dead so I motion everyone to stop and say in a alarmed voice " _Good thing most of us had a big enough dinner last night to not require breakfast as we have a problem, a very major problem.. The SDL is here with mummies of all things.. Oh no, I gotta pee.. I will have to wait until we beat that sucker.. That reminds me, I think I can just shout for Ender as he can inform everyone around town to get their weapons, we are about to have a big battle and the SDL is more powerful than he was last time.. So, here I go.. ENDER, GET OVER HERE NOW, WE HAVE AN URGENT PROBLEM.._ " Ender teleports right over and asks a little annoyed " _What is it Adam, I was reading a book.._ " I reply " _Ender.. The SDL is coming soon with an army of mummies, please go inform everyone in town to get over here to fight as literally everyone in town now can fight thanks to the training we have had everyone do in preparation for this type of event.._ " " _Okay, I will inform everyone right away! This is not good.._ " All of us pull out our weapons as Ender teleports around town.. I let out my raw power to transform into my greatest form once more but this time with a Millennium symbol on my forehead and the Millennium Key attached to my ultimate super weapon..

Isaac then reveals a new and improved ninja outfit as everyone in town gathers around us just in time too, for the SDL comes to us with a scowl on his face which causes him to say " _Hello pathetic fools, this town should have been erased when I corrupted the file of the game that contained this towns save file.. Ugh, why, it was such a full proof plan.. This town should be a completely blank wasteland with the natives wiped from existence as well.. Looks like I have to kill all of you myself instead with the help of my army of undead minions! Last time, I was much weaker but now, victory is mine already! All your dead bodies will definitely become valuable assets once Im done and oh, looks like the great and mighty Pharaoh is here too! Without you or Adam, Pharaoh, all efforts to stop me will fail!_ " The SDL does not let anyone shout anything back as he sends his army after all of us so in response, I summon all the unique monster cards I have to battle.. Raising my superweapon, I send a blast straight to the SDL who retaliates by destroying all my monsters, leading to my life force which translates to 8000 life points to drop to 2000.. I fall to my knees in pain(almost peeing myself) and while Brayden keeps the SDL busy by constantly using spell after spell, I slowly get back up on my feet with my hand over my heart and my left eye closed.. The SDL knocks Brayden out and is about to end me when, Atem summons the 3 main Egyptian Gods who defeat all the mummies in a flash of light and turn their attention to the SDL..

I suddenly feel myself getting healed by none other than a bunch of healing duel monsters who are joined by bouncy cute Kuriboh who then keeps annoying the heck out of the SDL by constantly getting in his face as he battles the Egyptian Gods.. The SDL huffs in anger and proceeds to force poor little Kuriboh back into the Duel Monsters Spirit World.. The assembled team is then joined by members of other parts of the multiverse alliance including a united Ni No Kuni force, the Jumanji people, Merlin with an army of recently liberated people including King Alexander(turns out that Heavy Metal and Hardcore Punk frees people from mind control which allowed the world Merlin is from to be freed and the villain there completely defeated), the Peacetopian Special Forces along with the other allied nations best forces, and Captain Blaster and the Pirate Republic! In the meantime, Isaac launches a major offensive with a bunch of new moves including more power shurikens! Then, basically everyone charges at the SDL!

The SDL laughs evily saying " _You think Im gonna be defeated this early into my conquest career? Naive and silly you all are.. Hey people who shouldn't be here, say goodbye to Fun Land as Im sending all of you back where you came from mwahaha!_ " With a snap of his finger, so many people vanish leaving just the core part of the team still fighting as the SDL states " _Ah, that's refreshing and much more fair! Now, I will crush all of you one by one as I sent the gods and the Pharaoh back where they came from as well!_ " Madeline runs out of MP and is one shotted by the SDL, Shadow collapses of exhaustion, Julia is thrown far enough to be defeated, Carlos runs out of energy, Isaac is severely hurt, Austin is no longer in any condition to fight, and everyone else are all knocked out(no ones dead though).. The SDL then says to me "While your best friend tries to fight me still, I shall put an end to you, enjoy some nightmares, mwahaha! You only have 100 life points left so have fun!" I scream as I am forced into a nightmare.. Beyond this point, I lose awareness of the fact that Im getting nightmares in the middle of battle.. I see both Austin and Isaac, coming towards me to fight me.. Their eyes are for some reason purple and in distorted voices they say " _Fight us or die!_ " I respond " _No, I dont want to fight, what has happened to you two?_ " " _We are no longer our former selves, we are our new selves, eternal servants of the great and powerful SDL!_ " " _This is some sort of joke, this is insane, I dont want to hurt either of you.._ " " _Too bad, time to die then!_ "

They start relentlessly attacking me but unfortunately for "Austin" and "Isaac", my logical side comes in and makes me realise something with the words " _Wait a second, this is a nightmare the SDL wished upon me.. This never happened, be gone thot nightmare! Using the power of the Millennium Key, I break myself free of this living nightmare!_ " A golden light destroys the nightmare completely and I wake up as Isaac collapses onto the ground, exhausted.. The SDL is laughing really hard until he sees that I have awakened which of course causes him to say " _WHAT?! You escaped my nightmares?! NO! This was not supposed to happen! Fine then, I am sick of having to fight you time after time failing just about every time even though each fight was long! With this new attack of mine, I have stolen moves from all of your team to create a attack powerful and deadly enough to finally end you with little doubt in my mind that it will work out just as planned! Say goodbye this time for real! Soul Crusher!_ " Oh no.. Im too weak to dodge the attack this is the end.. Im so sorry everyone.. As the very powerful dark blast comes for me just before it comes in contact with me, something happens as somehow, a shuriken is thrown at the blast at precisely the right time and causes the blast to be redirected back at the SDL with shuriken in the center!

And I still gotta pee.. I wish I could just pee on the SDL but for obvious reasons, I am not doing that.. Anyway, I turn and see that Isaac was responsible for saving my life again so I say " _Nice save, Isaac! I owe you two life debts now! Of course, that's not what we care about, we got this jerk hole in front of us trying to murder everyone ourselves included while I still have to flipping pee! Wake up as many people as you can, Im using the bathroom before my bladder becomes full to bursting and I cant hold it any longer.. It doesn't hurt too bad or anything, its just that I feel it quite a bit.. Of course, I set up a missile to strike the SDL in about 30 seconds so yeah.._ " Isaac replies " _Okay, enjoy peeing!_ " I nod and after unleashing a fierce assault at the SDL, I run off as the missile blows up in the SDL`s face so I smirk and laugh hard all the way to the bathroom in the top floor of my house! I then empty myself rather quickly, feels good to pee after not going for several hours.. I then wash my hands pretty quickly too and run all the way back still with all my stuff put away in my backpack which is on my back obviously! I pull my my super weapon as I run(yes Im still in my ultimate form even when I was busy emptying my bladder) and I come back to the battle area with quite the sight to see..

Everyone has been healed and are now fighting the SDL again while the SDL groans in annoyance! I make my re entrance into the fight by shouting " _Hey everyone! Now that I have gone and used the bathroom, I will now kick the SDL`s butt!_ " The SDL scoffs at my statement while saying " _Seriously? You blew me up just to use the bathroom.. Ugh, this is why I cant stand mortals, all of you have stupid needs that sometimes allow you to escape my wrath.. Lets see how you feel when I take me, you, and your two sidekicks to a place beyond this world and bring in some former friends of yours.._ " " _Stop right there, Shadow Game initiated! I knew you would take us to the Nether World so fine, what do you want?_ " " _You're so stupid aren't you.. Now that you have taken us to the Shadow Realm which allowed me to bring in those two mortals who are actually useful to my cause, we will fight till either you Adam or me is defeated! Should you win, these 2 former friends of yours will be at your mercy but should I win, you and your sidekicks will die!_ " " _Alright, let's fight then!_ " " _As you wish!_ " The fight begins pitting Austin vs the tank jerk who somehow escaped my vampires, Isaac against the other former friend, and me against the blasted SDL.. Because the battle is so gruesome and I dont want to keep writing about something that is by now so samey at this point..

The battle ends after the 3 of us defeat the others and as a result, we return to the ACNL world, I send the souls of the two former friends to the Shadow Realm with their bodies taken away by Captain Blaster and his crew, and the SDL looks pretty weakened! The SDL sighs and exclaims " _Fine fine fine.. You win, I cant take this battle anymore.. The nations have invaded my empire again and you have weakened me.. Next time you won't be as lucky, I promise all of you that!_ " The SDL vanishes to somewhere and with the battle over, I say to everyone " _Great work, we showed that monster what for and two of my former friends have suffered from the judgemental power of justice! And.. wait a second, are those news cameras over there? Oh no, this isnt good.._ " All of us get together and inwardly groan as the media comes at us with cameras and microphones.. One news reporter asks " _Warrior Adam, how do you feel about winning this battle?_ " I reply " _I would feel great if it weren't for you prying media.. I cant believe all of you news people, your information sucks and you pester the heck out of people.._ " Another asks " _Why are you gay?_ " Brayden yells at the reporter saying " _I got a right mind to shut you up by blasting your microphone and news stations camera with my magic! What kind of question is that? Get out, get out now! None of us want to hurt you but we can call in vampires and pirates if we really want to!_ " The news is persistent as a different news reporter states " _What is up with all your outfits, where are all of you from, and who is the SDL?_ "

Austin replies firmly " _Leave my husband alone, you moron! You should know who the SDL is!_ " The ever still stubborn media is represented by another fly of a news reporter who demands " _All of you should be in the workforce not playing fairy tales! Why are doing this, are you trying to gain popularity?_ " I glare at them and state " _Shush you twat! This isnt acting, all of this is more real than the mainstream trash they play on my planet all the time! We aren't here for popularity, the SDL is trying to murder us in cold blood! What dont you flippin understand about that?_ " Once more, another dumb minded news reporters asks " _Eww, furries are gross, why in the world would you be one?_ " I give them the middle finger while replying " _Furries arent gross, you are! Most furries are awesome! Furries rule you as Captain Blaster would say blasted idiotic landlubber!_ " I have reverted to my normal form at this point and together with my band, I play a Hardcore Crust Punk song called Media Shut Up!

I scream with Austin backing with shouting vocals " _Media! Media, shut up! All you do is spread lies to shock and gain viewership! You aren't here for information, you are here to spread lies about us! Viewers watching this ought to riot against the media at this point! Media! Media, shut up! You aren't welcome here you unreliable sources of bias and false information! All the stereotypes that can be applied to us unfairly you use while all the stereotypes of the media apply to you moronic bunch! Mosh pit, mosh pit! Let's push these suckers back! Get off the air media, no one needs you, word of mouth is more accurate after all! Shut up with your stupid questions, just leave media or we will not hesitate to destroy all your equipment if your gonna be so constantly stubborn! Leave us alone, screw off media, go home and cry to your mommies you worthless junk!_ " As the song progressed, a huge mosh pit was created and at the end of the song, I stage dive and go after the media with my sword in hand and guitar strapped to me! Many of the media people leave immediately after this rather chaotic scene I created!

I then shout at the top of my lungs " _And this is why you NEVER mess with us, we will get ya if you do! Now, Captain Blaster will counter all the bias news by uploading video of all the battles me and the team have fought in over the past year and a half! That's it, scram news people who have not run away yet and never return! Make sure to tell all other news stations that the media are not legally allowed to enter the town of Fun Land ever again! Good thing Peacetopian News who are just about the only credible news source didn't show up today!_ " I then find a random acoustic guitar on the ground and smash it completely in front of the now fleeing remains of the news mob who are still documenting everything we are causing so thanks to one of my own cameras which documented everything too, Captain Blaster will be able to upload raw uncut footage of the scene for all to see on the Multiverse web! From this day forth, we will have our own news station!

With that thought in mind as the mosh pit splits up, I say to my team " _Hey guys, lets make our own news station for the town so we can better connect with the outside! Also, it will allow truthful info and events to be broadcast live and uncut! With it, we will have the freedom to do what we want and through our spy network, investigate other stations and run em out of business!_ " Everyone likes the idea so Carlos asks " _We all really want to do that but, who will be part of the news cast and what will we call our station?_ " I reply with a grin while saying " _Great questions! Anyway, Dominic will be the logistical guy who complies and lists all the information, I will be behind the camera, you will be the host Carlos, and Lauren and Madison will be reporters! How about we call our news station Free Fun Land Radio?_ " Everyone again agrees with me fully so we then go have lunch at Club LOL after a long time of craziness! However, news reporters block the entrance to Club LOL so I say while showing the metal horns, " _Okay, I remember all of you dumbies from earlier.. Get out of the way or we will make you move!_ " I summon the shadows, Isaac queues up a bunch of shurikens(now called lifesavers), Austin looks ready to blow ears out, Brayden preps a powerful spell, and some other terrifying positions are done by the others! No one budges so I make due on my promise by sending a news camera and news reporter straight to the Shadow Realm!

Still, no one budges so we end the existence of many news stations by unleashing our wrath which ends with all of the news people and equipment being sent to the Shadow Realm for as long as the shadows feel they need to be punished! I then say to everyone " _I wish we hadn't had to do that.. But, all of them were greedy and had very evil vibes.. Stupid media always getting in the way of things.. Oh well, lets all calm down and party after having some yum yums to eat!_ " This instantly pumps up everyone including the unusually moody Dominic(even he was mad at the media)! Through the power of magic, memory, and technology, I manage to replicate all the food from Miitopia and my world we desire with the help of others of course! Lunch is obviously very good as I eat my food like a starving animal(then again, I am part wolf now so that's pretty fitting) and become the happiest I have been since my quality alone time with Austin!

After everyone finishes eating, Isaac comes over to me and asks " _Hey, you wanna see something lit?_ " I reply " _Yes of course I do!_ " " _Well, recently, I gained a cool new fluffy animal form called ShadowStorm!_ " " _Woah! You made it clear a while back that you are considering joining the fandom and even showed me ShadowStorm drawn digitally so this is a bit of a shock! Transform into ShadowStorm for me and I will transform into Blaze so we can be fluffy buddies!_ " " _Okie!_ " We transform and Isaac`s new form just blew me away.. Wow! Once we are done transforming, I give Isaac a high five and we say in unison " _Fluffy buddies rule!_ " Isaac then says " _Its weird how I got this form.. While you were using the bathroom, I for some reason got struck by lightning and transformed for a brief minute into ShadowStorm.._ " I reply " _That's really funny because I so happened to have my radio play Lightning Strike by Judas Priest while I was relieving myself.. Dig those red eyes you have, quite intimidating but really awesome at the same exact time! Cant forget how similar in shape you are to Blaze in your new form and how fluffy and soft the black fur is!_ " " _Im happy that you like this! Also, Austin wants to dance with you right now!_ " " _Alrighty, talk with ya later!_ "

The rest of the party is great but towards the end, I realize that Isaac is nowhere to be found.. Everyone else is too busy having fun so I go out on a search for him myself(we reverted to our normal forms after our earlier conversation).. Oddly enough, the sky is awfully dark for 4 PM.. I find him walking by Re-Tail and follow him as quietly as I can coz something doesn't feel right.. He stops directly behind the statue I had paid for several months prior installed in front of Tiffany`s house and close to my own house.. I catch up to him and say " _Hey Isaac, what are you doing out here?_ " He turns around revealing some red eyes and I exclaim " _You're not Isaac! Who are you and what have you done to him?_ "

The strange force apparently possessing Isaac or something replies while chuckling and as a barrier surrounds us " _I am one of the Earthbound Immortals, its time you finally fall! If you really want your friend back, you are going to have to earn his freedom by proving how good of a duelist you are! Should you lose, another Earthbound Immortal will take over your body and we together will take over the multiverse before the SDL can ever hope to!_ " " _Fine, you slime ball! Get ready to face the heat and Heavy Metal! I will show you that Im not a nobody, I will beat you at your own game! What you have no idea is is that most of my deck has never been seen by anyone evil!_ " " _We`ll see if that actually proves to be an advantage or still lead to your defeat!_ " I pull out my duel disk and throw it up to the sky to activate it as the villain forms a duel disk out of pure shadows.. I say once the dueling stuff is set up " _Alright, lets duel! I shall go first since you challenge me! I draw! For my starting move, I special summon BlazeWarriorWolf in attack mode(ATK: 3000, DEF: 2300)! This counts as a normal summon and I was able to summon him on my first turn without any sacrifices as he is a level 8 card because of his effect which allows me to summon him when I have no cards on my field! This however means I can no longer use that effect, as it can only be used once per duel which is a bit of a shame.. For now, I place 3 cards face down and end my turn!_ "

The shadows of mine from the Shadow Realm fully enclose the area we are in as the Immortal states " _My turn, human pest! Draw! Oh yes, you should be scared for I summon Corrupted Goblindbergh in attack mode(ATK: 2600, DEF: 0)! When it is summoned to the field, I can directly summon one dark type monster in my deck that is level 4 or below! The drawback is that my monsters attack is cut in half to 1300 and the monster I summon which is Slaughter Slime has its attack and defense points reduced to 0.. Im not done yet for I activate double summon which allows me to normal/tribute summon an extra time per turn as long as it is on the field! Now then, on my first turn, I release both of my monsters to summon my true self, Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu in attack mode(ATK: 3000, DEF: 2500)! Thanks for sending all those foolish people to the Shadow Realm today for they are now the offerings to summon myself!_ " The titan blue monster thing with a silly name comes out on the field as the Immortal says _"I also activate the Seal Of Orichalcos to make all damage real and allow me to keep myself on the field for the rest of this duel! Now, enjoy 3500 points of damage as I can attack you directly and am not affected by any card effects of yours!_ "

EICA attacks me hard but I smirk saying " _Ha! You think Im gonna get that much damage already huh? You may have taken advantage of my Shadow magic justice but, I got 2 tricks up my sleeve! I first discard Kuriboh from my hand to reduce all damage inflicted to me this turn to 0, thanks Kuriboh, you will be avenged buddy! My other trick is one of my face downs and its Poison of The Old Man! I can choose between two effects, one to deal you damage and the other to increase my life points by 1200! Im gonna increase my life points by 1200!_ " " _Grr, you got lucky this time and I end my turn right here!_ "

" _Yay! Now I can use my combo of pain! But first, I have made it so all real damage is only done to our life forces not any body cells! Take that, jerk! Next, I summon Achacha Archer in attack mode and when he is summoned, he inflicts 500 points of effect damage to you! Due to this, my continuous spell, Reverse Pain activates allowing me to gain the same amount of points you lose to effect damage causing my life points to increase to 9700 while yours go down to 7500! This causes a chain of events as it activates my continuous trap, You Suffer for you see when you take effect damage, once per turn, that damage is inflicted to you again at a double dose! You may have a almost invincible monster but I have a created a theatre of pain for you! This means while your life points drop to 6500, my other card increases my life points to 10700 more than enough for me to survive at least 3 turns! To put a thorn in your side, I play from my hand a handy card called Swords Of Revealing Light which I was able to add to my hand along with another card due to having more lifepoints then you thanks to Blaze which means your monster cant attack me for 3 turns straight! Now then, since I have dealt over 1000 points of damage this turn, one of Blaze`s effects activates! It allows me to summon out the only monster in my hand, level 5 Firepower Killing Machine based on the robot on the Judas Priest Firepower album cover in attack mode(ATK: 2500, DEF: 1750)! When it is summoned, you lose one card in your hand as the graveyard eats it up! I end up my turn!_ "

The Immortal frowns and angrily says " _I will crush you eventually, just you wait! I draw and set up a defense! I summon Dark Sage and Corrupted Warrior in defense mode(DS ATK: 2300, DEF: 600, CW ATK: 1500, DEF: 0)! When Dark Sage is summoned with 2 other dark monsters on my field, I can special summon out the other monster in my hand, Life Destroyer Driller in defense mode(ATK: 800, DEF: 2100)! That's how my turn ends, now go draw and be one step closer to defeat, worm!_ " I smirk as I draw and say " _Alright, since you have your ace monster out, I might as well bring out mine too! I activate from my hand Level Modifier which takes the average level of all monsters I control and applies it to all of them! And what do you know, the average is 5 so they are all level 5 and fire monsters at that! Now then, I build to overlay network with all 3 to summon out my ace Smokeflare! He is powerful enough to destroy any of the 3 monsters you placed in defense mode so I will have him attack Life Destroyer Drill with no mercy at all!_ " Smokeflare goes in for the kill and slices through LDD causing a big explosion to occur as the Immortal laughs saying " _You fool, since you destroyed my monster, I can draw 2 cards!_ " I then say " _I have no more stuff to do, I end my turn right here.._ "

" _Good! Now I can finally draw another card and I do! Oh.. Nothing useful in my hand, I pass.._ " " _Sucks to be you! My turn! Ok, I got nothing useful at the moment but it may just be your downfall!_ " " _Grr, you will pay!_ " Skip to the end of the duel as I am not in the mood to document the events leading to the Immortal`s downfall.. I say after being left with 100 life points from the latest Earthbound Immortal attack " _This duel is probably over as you ended your turn! You may have been able to nearly defeat me but it looks like the card I drew means this duel is all over for you! Behold, all 5 pieces of Exodia! Since we couldn't destroy each other`s aces this duel has gone on for too long! Its time you pay up for possessing my best friend you fiend! Exodia, obliterate! This attack is something you cant avoid! Say goodbye you monster!_ " The Immortal screams as Exodia blasts through his field entirely even destroying the Earthbound Immortal.. I smirk in satisfaction as his life points hit zero! I then say " _That's game! And you arent leaving my friends body.. Oh well, looks like I have to force you out with my Millennium Key! This is way too much like an exorcist.. Welp, you won't be very powerful anyway.._ "

I then proceed to calmly remove the Earthbound Immortal from Isaac`s body and I wait for Isaac to respond.. He wakes up and asks " _What happened? All I know is that I suddenly went black while partying.._ " I reply " _Oh boy.. I have got quite the story to tell you.. Here's what went on: I saw quote on quote you walk towards this area after I looked for you following when I realized you were nowhere to be found in Club LOL.. Turns out one of the Earthbound Immortals took over your body and I had to duel him to free you.. I almost died while doing so but, I used the power of Exodia to literally blast the living heck out of that monster! Of course, the duel ended in my victory after a long struggle where I kept keeping myself from losing all my life points.. Looks like we are just about even now, that was literally insane.._ " " _Woah! Im glad you saved me!_ " " _Yeah.. Im just relieved that you are okay.. I was really worried about you as you probably guessed.. Now come on, let's get back to the party!_ " " _Okay!_ "

While we walk back to Club LOL, I ask Isaac " _Hey, could you tell me a little bit more about ShadowStorm?_ " " _Sure! Already told ya what he's like in personality so.. His moves are that he can jump really high, sneak around invisible, shoot electricity from his hands, and call upon a mini rainstorm!_ " " _Hmm, very intriguing, will be very useful next time we have to kick some serious evil butt!_ " " _Oh btw, next month, everyone will be in Miitopia as its time we finally get to the belly of the beast.. For too long has the SDL terrorized us and the ACNL world, its time we start liberating Miitopia! But, before we do, we need to figure out how exactly are we gonna get there and we will stop at Pizza Island for some stuff.._ " Captain Blaster reveals himself to having followed us and says " _Arr, I heard everything you said to each other.. I was sent out to find yer coz no one else felt brave enough.. Ye landlubbers are interesting.. Anyway, me would like to let yer and de team to come aboard my ship when ze time comes to go! Sorry for having spied on you two essentially.. Oh well, it will make stuff easier for us.. Now, what do you plan to do first once we get to Miitopia?_ "

I reply "Its quite alright Captain Blaster! I plan on having us free Greenhorne first so we have a good land holding to kind of start off with!" " _Good choice, arr! Me wanna say that I still want the SDL`s head.._ " " _I know you do and you will still be given it once we rid the multiverse of that total nut job with more than a few screws loose.._ " " _Good good! Me and my crew recently plundered a vessel earlier today before finally getting back here and we gained some info.. That stupid SDL wanted to completely destroy this town as soon as he won the battle.. Of course, you made him lose and now he's probably moping around somewhere!_ " " _That's interesting.. Looks like we are gonna have to make lots of plans and preparations the day we set sail.. Anyway, its time we go party, I will let you do the talking since you are such a trustworthy friend!_ " " _Roger that!_ " Meanwhile in Miitopia at the villa(Please note that all the stuff that happens without me around is not documented by my story self)..

Olivia says to all the 90 or so miis who came to a meeting " _Welcome to this meeting! Due to the speed of the underground, I have found out our teammates are coming to Miitopia via a big pirate ship.. You are probably wondering, why are we even meeting? Well, there are so many of us and we have done absolutely nothing against the SDL, its time we fight for our home! I want all of you to split up into 12 teams: each goes to a different part of the world to help the resistance and our teammates.. We will not let our home forever be ruled by a ruler who is more evil than most evil figures in history.. As in the Skillet song, this is how we rise up, we will make the SDL regret messing with us!_ " The large group splits and through various means, get to the areas they are needed.. Over to the SDL`s castle.. The SDL is pacing back and forth very angered..

He says to himself " _All these failures and losses are unbelievable.. I can never win any longer.. Adam`s precious Fun Land shall soon fall and I will overrun that entire world.. His homeworld is far too populated, powerful, and unstable for my tastes.. If I attack his homeworld, thousands of nuclear warheads would be launched and I dont need to deal with anymore than the one aimed straight at this place.. Good thing the Earthbound Immortals have allied with me, this will mean things will go according to plan for once! However, one of them is in no condition to help me right now.. Oh well, those pathetic individuals will all finally fall and I will take over everywhere! Now, I should really get going to devastating another world.. The individuals who know what I am saying right now will be rather shocked at my next target! Time to pay Blaze and his fellow anthropomorphic friends a visit!_ " 10 minutes later in Blaze`s world.. Blaze watches in horror as a bunch of the SDL`s troops, weapons, and even the SDL himself attack his home world..

He says while in the safety of his home with everyone he knows _"Oh no.. Our world is being ruined.. I hope everyone else is doing okay and not dying.. Then again, none of us can die unless our humans die so all will be okay in that regard.. I never thought the SDL would ever bother to attack our joyful world.. This is bad, very bad.. We will all have to hide here as I have made this very well hidden and protected.. Some of my human Adam`s Duel Monsters are protecting this place, what an absolute maniac that SDL is.._ " Suddenly, he spots a bunch of animals including members of Furas Priest, Fluff Sabbath, Radioactive Furry Heads, Furrstein, Motley Pack, and Twisted Wolf (all furry versions of Earth based bands obviously) all being taken prisoner.. This causes him to say " _Its all over for our world.. We have to literally become part of an underground, we won't be able to leave my house until our world is liberated.. I have to tell Adam and then we can figure out what we are going to do.. But first, did you inform all of our kind in this world ShadowStorm of all this and what to do to escape being captured?_ " ShadowStorm replies " _Yes I did.. I want to go out there and rip the SDL to shreds but I know that that is very high risk to even attempt.. I guess we just wait Blaze?_ " " _Kind of, we can do fun stuff when we get bored but we have to be quiet just in case we are discovered.. You and me ShadowStorm are the only 2 of us that can straight up go to our humans with ease and thus we are the only 2 who could escape being captured should we be spotted.._ "

ShadowStorm and the others nod in understanding to everything Blaze said and they altogether start plotting moves to slowly but surely take back their town from the SDL.. 20 minutes later on the spaceship the SDL is on, the SDL looks satisfied with his most recent conquest by saying _"Oh yes, thousands of these anthropomorphic animals have been captured.. Sad that the vast majority of their kind straight up disappeared but the conquest was very easy! Finally, a somewhat successful day! Of course, Blaze is nowhere to be found, I would have loved to get some information out of him.._ " Back to Fun Land after me, Isaac, and Captain Blaster go into Club LOL and explain away.. Captain Blaster decides to go explore Fun Land for a little bit as he never really got the chance to.. As he is wandering around, he spots a rather interesting figure by the name of Commander Thunderstorm and says " _Hey yer! Who in the heck are yer, arr?!_ " Thunderstorm replies " _Hi, I have heard about you! The name is Commander Thunderstorm! I assume you to be the famous Captain Blaster who with his crew has plundered many many SDL ships with little to no issue.._ " " _That's right! Yer had better remember that! Why are yer landlubber even here?_ " " _Oh, Im here to reconnect with my exclusively dream only allies.._ " " _Well, Adam is gonna be heading home soon, you should wait until we set sail for Miitopia.. In the meantime, how about me and yer have ourselves a little old chatting in get to know each other!_ " Thunderstorm agrees and if you were to see the pair at any time until 8 PM, you would see them very deep in conversation.. Back to Club LOL..

I party like there is tomorrow and dance with my love Austin for about half an hour before, we get a knock on the door.. I beat literally everyone at answering by opening the door and to everyone in Club LOL`s shock including mine, we have quite a few very familiar people at the door.. I say before anyone can say anything themselves " _No way! Today's my lucky day! I would like to faint in disbelief now, it would be very fitting.. Its Jadan, Bastion, Alexis, Syrus, Zane, Yusei, Jack, Crow, Akiza, Leo, Luna, Joey, Tristian, Tea, Yugi, Atem, Pegasus, Mai, Mako, Kaiba, Mokuba, Solomon, Yuma, Bronk, Tori, Caswell, Cat, Flip, and Astral all here! This is like a dream come true! Why arent all of you in your various worlds? I still cant believe this, this is just as amazing as so many things when combined together!_ " Astral explains for everyone with " _Hi, we haven't met have we? Observation: You are even more excited than even Yuma.. Anyway, we are here to stay in this town for a while and then come with all of you to beat the SDL once and for all.. He has attacked all of our homes and taken them over today, leaving us with no choice but to come here regardless.._ " " _Oh no.. We will free everything I promise and crush that SDL! Of course, Captain Blaster called first dibs on his head so.. Besides that, I am very ecstatic to see all of you together here of all places! Now then, I guess we get everyone to know each other now.._ " Yusei replies " _Yeah! Let's do that inside!_ " I nod and lead them all in.. After that, all of us take turns introducing ourselves and since I have already written about who a good chunk of everyone are, I will just put what the Yugioh squad said about each of themselves in a summed up way..

The original Yugioh crew based in Dominio City are: Joey Wheeler a high ranking duelist known for his luck based plays and best friend of Yugi Moto, Tea Gardner a cheerleader and dancer who is famous/infamous for her friendship speeches, Yugi Moto solver of the Millennium Puzzle duel monsters world champ, Atem a pharaoh who wields the Egyptian Gods and had his destiny fulfilled thanks to Yugi who played host to his soul, Maximillion Pegasus creator of Duel Monsters and former owner of the Millennium Eye with a specific fondness for cartoons, Mai Valentine a female duelist best known for being a bit of a a very butt kicking person, Mako a sea based duelist who lives his life out on the sea, Seto Kaiba rich CEO of Kaiba Corp known for being very cold hearted except to his brother Mokuba, Mokuba Kaiba brother of Seto, and Solomon Yugi's Grandpa game lover and world explorer!

Next up the Yugioh GX crew of Duel Academy: Jaden Yuki a fun loving duelist known for being a slacker and having two forces who used to do evil deeds within him, Bastion Misawa a logistical duelist who idolizes the Yugioh equivalent of Albert Einstein, Alexis Rhodes a tough cookie just like Mai, Syrus Truesdale younger brother of Zane is very nervous at times and is Jaden`s best friend, and Zane Truesdale a pretty serious and powerful duelist known for the Cyber Dragons!

Moving onto the Yugioh 5Ds people from New Domino City/Satellite(both are Domino City years after Yugioh original): Yusei Fudo signer wielder of Stardust Dragon and Turbo Dueling world champion, Jack Atlas former world champ and signer who used to have a large ego wielding Red Dragon Archfiend, Crow Hagan signer wielder of Blackwing Dragon who takes care of a bunch of kids, Akiza Izinski the black rose signer and wielder of Black Rose Dragon once infamous for being an extreme violent duelist and having extreme powers, Leo twin brother of Luna signer wielder of Lifestream Dragon/Power Tool Dragon and heavy machine monster user, and Luna signer wielder of Ancient Fairy Dragon and can go into the Duel Monsters spirit world!

Lastly but not least, the Heartland City based Yugioh Zexal people: Yuma Tsukumo a lover of dueling reincarnated human half of Astral food lover and former number hunter, Bronk Stone Yuma`s best friend who fought against Number 96 Dark Mist when it got out of control early on, Tori Meadows one of Yuma`s greatest friends known for yelling at her friends a lot, Caswell Francis a rather nervous character who was the first to discover the Crash Bug virus`s sending location, Cathy Katherine a lover and owner of many cats who was at first very odd, Flip Turner who used to live his life tricking people and living on the flip side but Yuma changed his ways and they became good friends, and Astral a being from Astral World who lost his memories which were split into 100 number cards but Yuma helped him get his memories back by the time they dealt with the Barians fully!

Once we are all finished up with doing that, I say " _Wow, that was really awesome! Glad to have all of you on the team now! And.. My fursona Blaze needs to urgently mentally talk to me.. Go do stuff everyone, Im going outside to do this.._ " The whole team assembled nod to indicate they are okay with that and proceed to have a fun time! I go outside right after and let Blaze start things off and he does by saying " _The SDL attacked my world not very long ago at all.._ " I reply " _Oh no.. What's the aftermath?_ " " _Well, thousands of individuals were captured but most of the world's population including me and my group of friends managed to safely go into hiding.. The SDL has full control over my home world now.._ " " _That's bad very bad especially considering the Yugioh worlds have been taken over today too.. What is that SDL planning by doing all that?_ " " _I dont know.._ " _"Is that all buddy? Worrying about you fully is the least I can do for you saving my life earlier!_ " " _Yep.._ " " _That's alright, just try to make the atmosphere of wherever you are hiding positive!_ " " _Okay I will.._ " " _That's good, see ya Blaze!_ "

Our short little mental conversation ends there and I head back inside where everyone looks to me very curious as to what Blaze had to say to me so I say to everyone " _We got more bad news.. The SDL took over Blaze`s homeworld too and captured thousands but millions more I bet were able to escape and hide successfully! Im actually hungry now, I think we should all have dinner now! How about we make eats from all the worlds we are from so we can have the ultimate food/culture experience?!_ " It is very evident everyone loves the idea and so, we do just that with several of us including me teaming up to create such a large amount and variety of food! I take New York style pizza from my world, a orange from this world, duel fuel from the Yugioh Zexal world, and spaghetti from Miitopia to have as my rather funky but delicious dinner! To my complete delight, everything ended up tasting really really good! Right after everyone finishes dinner, another knock on the door is heard and I open it to reveal the Jumanji people who have fallen from the sky too many times, Merlin, King Alexander and his friends, and King Evan and his loyal companions!

I ask them " _You guys here to kick some evil butt too? Dang, its getting crowded here.. Oh well, Club LOL is big and we will all figure out who is staying where! Come on in, we have a party happening! I know some of you have never been in a party so this ought to be interesting then again we already have an ancient Egyptian king brought back to life inside._." The new arrivals nod and that settles that! I then go inside with them and then say to everyone in the room(including a just returning Captain Blaster apparently) " _Hey everyone, we should figure out where all of you new people are gonna stay.. Lets see.. How about we all have you in the museum? Its a very huge space!_ " Turns out everyone ends up liking the idea and so I then say " _Im bored now that we quickly figured all of that out.. Who wants to play Would You Rather before we all have to get some shut eye for tomorrow we begin the process of training harder than ever before?!_ " Once again, everyone likes the sound of that and so, I state " _Okay, Im shocked everyone wants to play the game! I will go first then since I called for the game but first, I need to explain the game properly! Would You Rather is a game most popular online where you have to pick between 2 equally good or 2 equally bad things! It can really be anything and be very cruel choices.. I will go with something positive as I know things will take dark pretty fast in terms of the Would You Rather questions.. Would you rather have an all expenses paid vacation to anywhere you want to go for a whole 2 weeks or have a years supply of free food where you get to pick what you want to eat?_ "

The room is about half and half leaning just a tiny bit more towards the food choice.. Yusei goes next asking " _Alright, would you rather have to duel in a prison or a wasteland?_ " I end up picking prison(funnily enough, Yusei has dueled in a prison and a western style town in basically an otherwise dead area) after some hardcore thinking! After winning a mini competition of rock paper scissors, Yuma goes right after with the words " _This is hard.. Would you rather feel the flow all the time or have money for anything you want and need on demand all the time?_ " I go for the more energetic choice as I dont need a whole lot of monetary goods to be happy(I hardly want much, I got a lot of the things I want already after all and I can get a job to afford all kinds of stuff) and then, Pegasus beats everyone to a turn by asking " _Would you rather be stuck in a world full of toons or a world full of all the people you enjoy the existence of?_ "

Pegasus had such a good one.. This is a very tough question, I love so many people but also love cartoons to death(Heck, my fursona Blaze is basically a big red anthropomorphic cartoon wolf).. I will have to go with the latter option as I would prefer that just a bit more if Im being honest with myself.. Afterwards, Tori has a scary expression on her face as she asks " _Would you rather be blasted by a dragon or have to fight a Barian?_ " I go for fight a Barian as at least I may be able to survive without becoming super weakened unlike with the other where Im at least crippled for a long while.. Austin goes next and he has quite the cheeky question as he asks " _Would you rather have your ears blown off or have noise blasted so loud in them you cant hear in them or feel them anymore? The first option won't be very painful and the 2nd option will be painless.._ " I go for the second option because realistically, Im gonna lose my hearing either way and the 2nd option sounds better.. Next, Jaden asks " _Would you rather have a very hard duel which is very fun or a very brief boring duel? The first option means you would possibly die.._ " I decide that I wouldnt risk dying so I choose the 2nd option.. This whole game lasts for another 2 hours before we all go to wherever we are sleeping all throughout town..

 **Authors Note: Whew! What a crazy chapter! I basically ran out of ideas for about halfway and had to come up with stuff and fast.. I actually lost interest in trying to write that high stakes duel so I had it cut to the good part aka a scene similar to Yugioh Season 1 episode 1 where Exodia causes Yugi/Atem to beat Kaiba in a duel, resulting in Kaiba being mind crushed.. Anyway, next chapter will be very different as Commander Thunderstorm will be introduced and I may ask people if they want to be a part of the story! This took from last Tuesday to today to write partially because a lot happens every Thursday and I went to Kings Island Friday and then again Saturday and today! Its interesting how much Yugioh I put in this chapter, quite a different chapter this time around! As you can see, I made this more realistic by having myself having to use the bathroom very badly while fighting the SDL! I hope some people want to be added to this, it would make things more interesting for next time! The stage has been set for the downfall of the SDL, will it be enough for our heroes? Find out in the remaining chapters! I will see all of you next time, bye bye!**


	17. Chapter 17

**The Saga Of Fun Land**

 **Chapter 17: All Hands On Deck! Set Course For Pizza Island And Miitopia**

 **Date: June 17th, 2019**

 **Authors Notes: Hello everyone! Welcome to this new chapter where for the first time in forever, I dont have to worry about battery life that much because I finally got a new laptop battery! Im excited to finally make this chapter so be prepared for lots of unexpected surprises including a scary new character named Scorching Destruction who may or may not be very intimidating! Lets begin, shall we? I have been waiting a month to write certain parts of this so please get pumped!**

6:30 AM.. My alarm clock goes off as per usual and this time it is playing Radio by Rammstein off their new self titled album(how fitting, the alarm clock is sort of like a radio) and wakes me up! When I see the time, I freak out thinking about how it is time to start preparing for a long time away from town to put an end to the SDL over in Miitopia! I shake Austin awake and exclaim " _No time for romance right now husband, we need to get our butts moving! Did you pack everything you need to bring with us?_ " He replies " _I sure did! Its on the floor of my side of the bed all packed up! You did pack your stuff as well, right?_ " " _Yeah, I made sure to as soon as we started planning how things are gonna go! Now then, lets get with everyone in town including my vampires who should have arrived by now to guard town while we are gone! My vampire clan has doubled in size since last month so town should be okay but we need to work on other defences of course, its not like we`re gonna get some ponies to help us am I right?_ " " _Yep, lets go go go!_ " " _Thats the spirit!_ " With that said and done, we grab our stuff and dash off to the train station which is our meeting location! When we arrive, I notice that we are the last 2 to arrive and well, some interesting signs have been put up..

I see a sign put up by Curly who happens to be standing right next to it and exclaim " _CURLY! Why in Animal Crossing are you selling your own brand of potato chips with your face on them?_ " He laughs and responds with " _Well, I did say I wanted to do this once as you remember! I got some others to help me make the chips so theres plenty! Thousands of bags of them have been already loaded into the ship and it was hard work for me and Biff to load them in ourselves!_ " " _Oh Curly, what would I do without you or anyone else? They do sound tasty and I honestly dont doubt that you and Biff did do such a thing! Anyway, once I investigate the other sign, we will begin the meeting, alright?_ " Curly gives a thumbs up(and now I reminded myself of this Indian cola called Thumbs Up which was pretty good from what I remember) and I look at the other sign which causes me to poke Captain Blaster to get his attention leading to him asking " _Arr! Whats going on, yer need something from little ol me now do yer?_ "

I reply " _Yes Captain Blaster! Why the heck did you find it necessary to open a store and restaurant in a plundered boat of all places which somehow manages to stay above water enough to the point people can actually even get in?!_ " " _Oh, I thought it would make for a great place as I have seen many recipes from all over not just in the sea and also many cool stuff from pirate themed shops including a place called SeaWorld apparently.._ " " _Okay, I suppose your valid.. If we survive the trip we are about to embark on, I would like to check out your place since we have no time for that right now.. Good thing you put on the sign it is temporarily closed until further notice from you of course.. Now then, I must call the meeting into session if we are to depart from town on time.._ " Captain Blaster gives me a nod and ok hand sign so I proceed to get to the front of our massive group which fills a huge portion of town.. I shout " _Can I get everyones attention?_ "

The area goes quiet as I say that so I state " _Alright, thanks for being so cooperative unlike people from my world! We need to get this done as soon as possible if we are to arrive to Miitopia by 10 PM! First order of business, we need to talk about todays plans and our vessal! We are boarding Captain Blaster`s large ship which can go through land, water, and space all the same and has defenses just as good as the Peacetopian capital city New Berlin! It can fit at most 200 individuals so it has plenty of room for everyone who is coming! We have stocked the ship full of supplies we need not just at sea but also in Miitopia! Personal items have all been packed and those who have that stuff have it with them right now so that can be checked off! And before I say anything else, I need to introduce someone I only ever met in a dream world before this week, Commander Thunderstorm! Give a warm welcome to him, hes gonna be a valuable asset to the entire team we have put together! I need a second to remember stuff btw.._ "

I continue with " _Now, Im gonna give a description of him so everyone and the journal knows who he is! Thanks to Isaac, I am able to do this so me and Thunderstorm just talked and didnt have to introduce ourselves! In summary, he is very strategic, is known for shouting stuff in the same way a military general or sergeant would, may be tough but is friendly on the inside, throws long range grenades, has wrist cannons, and owns 2 short daggers in case he runs out of ammo! Pretty awesome guy right! Moving on, we need to set up defenses everywhere! My 1000 vampires may be guarding town while we are gone but we need to set up defenses so they dont get killed easily.. We need all water sources to be electrified, lasers at every door plus trap doors behind those doors, tripwires everywhere in town which will set off traps, land mines scattered expertly throughout town, a reinforced wall on the outskirts of town, and a helicopter! Lets get to setting these traps! Everyone is allowed to use anything they got to achieve this so lets as Austin would say go go go go!_ " An hour passes and it is 7:40 AM now that the traps have been set! I made sure to have Brayden teleport all of us to the entrance of the ship(besides the vampires who flew to their spots throughout town)!

We all get inside onto the top deck(Shadow however took to the skies with whoever else can fly and flew up thousands of feet high to save us at the last moment if needed) and Captain Blaster orders people to do stuff by shouting " _Adam! Go to the lookout to see if theres any trouble near us! Austin since you have the strongest muscles, get the sails to what they need to be! Brayden! Scan the ship for any problems with yermagic! Everyone else! Get off deck and go to your cabins which you picked out yesterday so we can move without anyone falling into the sea!_ " We all shout in unison " _AYE AYE CAPTAIN BLASTER!_ " A few minutes later after everything has been taken care of, we set sail as Captain Blaster shouts " _WE BE DEPARTING FUN LAND! TO PIZZA ISLAND FOR A QUICK PIT STOP AND THEN ONWARDS TO MIITOPIA FOR OPERATION KICK SDL`s BUTT! ALL HANDS ON DECK, ARR!_ " I sit down in a chair overlooking the sea as Captain Blaster ends his shout and then, Austin sits down in the chair next to me and begins to flirt with me by saying " _Oh Adam, youre as attractive as ever! You always smell so good and are the kindest in the land! I could play and cuddle with you all day!_ " I blush while responding " _Its great to have you as my lover! You are very special to me and have a cuteness few can match! Your aura gives off beauty and a playful strength and power that is very rare these days! Come on, lets have some fun in our cabin and make it quick but very enjoyable as breakfast is gonna be served soon!_ " Austin of course nods and we blush hard as we go downstairs to our shared cabin! We literally have hearts in our eyes as we look at each other loving and excitedly!

In the cabin, we have times so fun that it feels amazing and Im not getting into it as me and Austin have an agreement that whatever happens in these types of situations is kept between the 2 of us.. We finish up and have a shower together just in time for us to get dressed fully as Captain Blaster shouts through the modern intercom system that is onboard the ship " _ARR YER LANDLUBBER FRIENDS OF MINE! BREAKFAST IS READY, GET TO THE DINING ROOM BEFORE THE FOOD IS GONE FOREVER!_ " This causes me to say to Austin as we exit our cabin and walk towards the dining room far to the right of our cabin " _Wow, that was highly satisfying and now its time to be even more satisfied by eating from a breakfast buffet with enough food to feed everyone even people like me and Carlos!_ " Austin nods and we are prepared for anything as we enter the dining room as we brought our weapons with us just as the others do just in case some green sea monster or something tries to kill us all and sink the whole ship.. I grab from the buffet 5 slices of cheese pizza and 5 breadsticks as having pizza for breakfast is like the best thing ever in the whole Nintendoverse and then sit down right next to Austin! Me and Austin talk once we finish our meals and when everyone else has finished up as well, a red alert siren goes off and I look out the window and see believe it or not something I joking talked about in my just in case thing..

A huge green sea monster the size of the entire ship.. We all rush up deck and begin fighting the monster immediately! The monster positions its head to where we can see it and glares down at us while attacking just the level we are on knowing that everyone on board came up to fight.. I give Austin and dose of hyper sprinkles and then transform into my ultimate form knowing full well that this monster is gonna go down only if we put up one heck of a fight! I decide to sing some tune randomly and have my and my band mate`s instruments(which play Power Metal style so I do Power Metal style vocals too) back me through magic(yes my guitar wasnt fused into the super weapon this time, I thought I might need it by itself)!

The words I sing are: " _We are heroes, warriors here to end the evil that infects this multiverse! Came here to fight with no chance of ever truly giving up! We will not bow down to the will of evil, we will fight through it! Been through hell already, prepared to go through hell many more times over until we die fighting or defeat the Supreme Dark Lord Lucifer! Apart, we cant do this ourselves but together, we have the strength of so many regular individuals together! United so many places under one common alliance to end the evil threatening the multiverse! Some of us lost our homes to that monster but hope is something that the entire team will ever give up on! The hope that evil can be defeated is what drives us forward! We got a multiverse to serve, we are the heroes who stand in the way of the SDL and prevent him from taking over everything! Surrender is not an option, its a mistake for us, we will fight to the end whatever it may be! It may seem hopeless as the SDL only grows stronger all the time but we got a chance to bring this all to an end, we are the heroes of this multiverse!_ "

The music boosts the spirits of the entire team by a whole bunch and strangely calms down the monster long enough for a combined assault by all of us to work and slightly weaken the monster! The sea monster, having a great deal of intelligence notices that I am the one responsible for the song so before anyone can react, it picks me up and throws me into a hole on a nearby island! I scream as I fall very far into a portal to a world I thought I would never go to..

Meanwhile, in Twlight Sparkle`s Castle, Twlight says to the many array of ponies and creatures gathered " _This has never happened before.. Many of you have never been called by the map before and yet it called all of us.. What could possibly such a big problem that we all needed to be called here?_ " Celestia suggests _"How about we all split up and search for a problem here in Ponyville? We meet in front of town hall in an hour, we should be able to find out what in Equestia is going on by then.._ " Everyone gathered quickly agree to the plan so Twlight exclaims " _Its settled then! Lets get this friendship problem found and then solve it once we meet at town hall!_ " An hour passes by at the blink of an eye and they all gather at town hall so Thorax asks everyone " _Hey, did anycreature find anything? Me and Spike didnt find a single problem where we looked.._ " Everyone shakes their heads no causing Thorax to sigh " _Its hopeless.. Theres no way whoever is having a problem will just fall from the sky.._ " Everyone laughs hard at this statement but are then left speechless as they hear screaming from way up..

Back to me: I continue to fall for 30 seconds until finally, I land hard onto the ground right by the Ponyville town hall of all places.. I then realize once I stand up that I have been turned into a ponified version of my wolf fursona however, Im just a wolf on 4 legs with lots of elements of my fursona not an actual pony.. I see many eyes on me and Applejack exclaims " _Who in tarnation is that? He just fell out of the sky, never seen him before.. Does anycreature know this fellow?_ " They all shake their heads no as Twlight comes up to me and asks " _Hi there, are you okay?_ " I reply after 5 seconds " _OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! IM IN EQUESTIA AND IM HURT BADLY AND THERES.. THERES MONSTERS! IM FAINTING NOW AND I CANT CONTROL IT!_ " I then black out and a while later, wake up in bed at the Ponyville hospital where the entire room Im in is filled with literally everyone from before..

Again, Twlight says to me specifically " _We almost lost you to those monsters! Luckily, they were no match for us! Im Twlight Sparkle and you are?_ " I get very very shy and nervous as I softly say " _Umm.. Im shy and nervous, could most of everycreature leave this room?_ " She replies " _Alright but you have to explain everything about why you were falling and who you are exactly afterwards!_ " I weakly nod still feeling the effects of the great big plummet.. She gets everyone get of the room except just Spike, Thorax, Celestia, and Luna.. Then, she comforts me saying " _Alright, its okay now.. You can share away now.._ " I reply " _I know and I feel much better! Lemme begin with my name! I am called Kind Warrior Adam all throughout the lands but seeing as what form I have taken, I should also state this wolf form of mine is named BlazeWarriorWolf! Im currently 16 years old and have been through all sorts of craziness in the past year and a half my worlds time! I was supposed to be on a ship today to go to a land called Miitopia but a sea monster kind of threw me into a hole which eventually led to a portal which led me to fall onto the ground by the town hall.._ "

" _Thats great, pleased to meet you! Now, could you tell me more about yourself and why you were going to this land called Miitopia?_ " " _Alright, I come from a world called Earth where worlds like this are broadcast as fictional works but it seems this world does in fact exist! Due to this, I know who everyone is and what important events have so far happened here! I am a warrior, musician, card game player, gamer, furry, rocker, punk, metalhead, and gay teen! With this large team of mine that has grown over time, I have stopped bad guys again and again just as you and the Mane 5 have! We are supposed to be headed to Miitopia to defeat a villain known as the Supreme Dark Lord Lucifer who has conquered and enslaved many many many worlds.. I have helped stop him several times before in a town I live in part time called Fun Land, a little town that has been booming as of late! The SDL as we like to shorten his name to has been known to conquer individual worlds with monster armies and his great dark power.. What were those monsters by chance like?_ "

Twlight responds " _Wow, thats a lot to take in and explain to the others! Anyway, the monsters looked nothing we have never seen before.. Black and dark purple bodies with red eyes and blades in hand.. It seems like you may know where they come from.._ " " _Oh yes I do Twlight.. Me and my team have dealt with those things before, they are servants of the SDL and their only instincts are to conquer, capture, torture, and if needed, kill stuff.. They stem from Miitopia which is where the SDL is from and was the first world he conquered and enslaved.. His castle may be in a dangerous city there called New Lumos but we are months from getting there on the path me and my team will be taking as we will liberate parts of Miitopia as we get closer to it.. If you thought any villain you have fought is bad, the SDL is much much worse than any other villain ever.. Did the cutie mark map summon all of you to the town hall are something btw?_ " " _Thanks for telling us about that villain.. Yes it technically did as we searched through town and found no friendship problems.. When we met up at town hall, we eventually heard you screaming and saw you land.. After you passed out, we easily defeated the monsters and got you to hospital although a monster almost got away with capturing you in the process.._ "

" _I know what this means.. The SDL sent monsters to capture me and anyone else who could prevent this world from being conquered.. All the monsters came this way because with all of you gone, they would take over even with the resistance that would still remain.. I believe the map called you to stop this and meet me.._ " " _Its the only lead we got at all so we will go with it!_ " " _Great! Now, where is all my stuff?_ " " _On the floor dont worry, nothing was taken out! Please explain the whole form thing now.._ " " _If you say so, Twlight! Lets see.. I have many familiars who I can actually transform into or fuse together with my form to create the most powerful form I have.. One of the forms I have is BlazeWarriorWolf and I actually using pen, paper, and colored pencils, created as a character of mine called a fursona, a animal representation of myself and when I came back to Fun Land after that, Blaze became a familiar! Im normally what is called a human, a being with skin and hair that walks upright with 2 legs and has 2 arms just like animals like monkeys for example! Thats all I got on that.._ " " _Oh silly, all of this is plenty of information! Thanks to Spike here, the entire conversation is being written down word for word! What do you suggest we do now that we got all the info from you we need?_ "

" _Hmm.. As we have been talking, I have healed fully back to normal as we can travel through space time to where I need to be together as that must be where the map called you to truly go.. However, we must have every creature know how to fight somehow! The Wonderbolts excluding Rainbow Dash of course should lead flight training as with flight, Pegasi and anyone who can take flight can create tornadoes and storms powerful enough to do serious damage to the enemy forces! Next, Iron Will, Big Mac, and some other strong pony should teach anyone who cant use magic or fly how to be strong in muscle power! Finally, Sunset I believe his name is should lead teaching magic users how to use their magic to fight as well! In addition, everycreature will also be taught how to fight in very effective yet unconventional ways such as apple pie throwing as used in Appleloosa! Do you like the plan?_ " " _For the most part but why Iron Will of all creatures?_ "

" _Glad you asked, hes got a tough personality and lots of strength! He may be pretty irritating but if things go well, maybe he will finally do something useful with his life! Sure, toughing Fluttershy up did stuff but it wasnt a great idea.._ " " _Oh okay, heres another question.. Why didnt Discord and some other powerful individuals get called by the map?_ " " _I believe that the map did that to make sure they were still some powerful individuals to defend the entire world as all of you come with me.. Only problems now are to inform creatures their jobs, place defenses throughout the world, and finally, how to get from here to the boat I was on.._ " " _Easy! With magic, us princesses have set the traps already! They only activate on creatures not of this world which means even you could trigger them but we cant.. We also made sure to inform all creatures everything they each need so we are mostly all set!_ " " _Thanks so much, this makes things much simpler than I thought they would be! Now, we just need to figure out how to break the laws of space and time to get onto the ship at precisely one minute after I was thrown into that hole.. Thankfully, one of my partners/familiars Smokeflare told me the time when that stuff happened was at 8:35 AM so we need to get there at 8:36 the time there.._ " " _I agree, lets take this outside of the hospital because it is pretty cramped in this entire place!_ "

I nod to that and so we all with the others who had to leave the room go back right in the area I fell to the ground at.. I say to everyone " _Has everycreature been informed of the entire conversation now?_ " They all nod so I state " _Thanks for not being judgemental of me, my world is pretty full of judgement if Im being honest.. Anyway, lets say this location for simplicity sakes is A and our destination the boat I was thrown off of is B! We need to do something powerful enough to send all of us to where we need to be.. A time traveling spell wont work on its own, we need an enormous amount of power.. Considering the time traveling of a car with 2 people in it takes a speed of 88 MPH and 1 point something gigawatts of energy which is a whole lot of energy, we need lots and lots of power.. Anyone got any suggestions?_ " Spike suggests right away " _What if we use as much magic as we have in combination with the spell?_ " I reply " _Good idea but.. That will not be enough to rip a hole in space time to get to where we need to be.. However, I probably left behind a tear in space time from the whole falling situation.. I bet its still present.. If we can pinpoint where it is exactly, we can use it to direct us anywhere in space time! Luckily, I have a small device designed to send a ton of matter anywhere with the click of a button built by a friend and teammate of mine named Dominic who is a scientist! Problem is that it counts living beings as 100 times more heavy than anything of the same mass since it is difficult to send literal body cells from place to place which are what we are all made of.._ "

Twlight exclaims " _Stop right there! I think I got an idea! We can combine your device with the spell and lots of magic which should force the hole to open right up!_ " I respond with " _Amazing idea but I think we need some power on the destination side to make this work.. Lets see if my interdimensional communicator which was also built by Dominic works as it should.._ " I press it and call out to Austin at 10 seconds after I was thrown overboard.. He responds quickly with " _Adam? Where are you? And why has time stopped for me and how can I talk to you?_ " I reply _"Yes its me, Im in the MLP world right now as that hole the monster threw me into led down to a portal which I fell through and into the town of Ponyville.. I will explain everything else later dont worry.. I have this device that allows for interdimensional communication and stops time for whoever`s on the receiving end built by Dominic of course! I need you to get several others to fire at any part of the sky as I am coming with those I have met back exactly a minute your time after that sea monster did you know what onto the ship and we need to open 2 points in space time to make this work.. Would you please do that for me?_ "

" _Sure, I will ask around right away since my hype died once I saw the monster grab you anyway.. See ya soon!_ " " _Okay, love! Cya very shortly!_ " I hang up and say to everycreature " _Great news! We got ourselves some help to get us to our destination! Problem is some bad news I just realized.. We cant just visualize the time and place to get us to where we need to go.. If we use a time and date thing like the one that time traveling car I talked about uses, we will be successful! With this magic wand of mine, I can make it appear with our exact location at the current time which updates every second and then our destination`s information!_ " I use my wand to create such a device and then, we have it lift up into the air along with my transportation device, lots of magic including mine, and the time traveling spell as when I was calling Austin, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy found the hole in Space Time! The hole is greatly expanded and we are all sucked into it! A few dizzying seconds later, we have arrived onto the boat!

I state to everycreature I just traveled with " _Here we are! And Im back to normal if you count my ultimate form as normal of course! Not what you expected right? Im glad all of you got your personal belongings with you even before I literally fell into Ponyville! Theres still enough cabins below deck that are unoccupied to fit all of you! And to the rest of the team, I will explain this whole mess later but first, we got a monster to slay! Cue the Death Metal music which will be played by our instruments controlled by magic again! Lets show this monster it shouldnt have ever messed with us and that its gonna pay dearly even though it brought us and new friends together!_ " We all then spread out to attack from different angles! I get into a bit of a silly mood and start making faces at the monster while teasing it with a high goofy voice " _Attention monster! My hair says you smell a lot even not in America! I hope that you are aware that if your BRAIIIIIINS go everywhere, zombies will eat it all! Youre quite the beast, you fluffy pineapple head probably named Steve who would be Melvin`s mind slave if he were here! I dont need a childrens card game, Tristan`s old voice, Zorc and pals show, or a locked door whose passcode takes forever to figure out only to lead to another locked door to defeat you! Nor do I need the power of some nice leather pants! Soon your demise is evident, you green clown who doesnt stand a ghost of a chance!_ " This distracts and enrages the monster enough for a combined assault to do quite a bit of damage to the flipping monster!

The monster in response knocks out Spike, Thorax, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Brayden, Fluffy Afro, Commander Thunderstorm, and Austin.. This makes me snap hardcore! I get so mad that I literally watch as something takes over my body, all my clothes comes off slowly as flames suddenly cover my entire body, and the monster gives a "oh poop" look.. The mysterious being who took over my body laughs at the monster and states in a very dark tone " _Hello monster and everyone else here! My name is Scorching Destruction and my job today is to use the anger towards you monster to completely defeat you all by myself! I am filling in for Adam who seems to not want to destroy you monster himself! Die you stupid green blob!_ " SCDE(Scorching Destruction for short) proceeds to send so much fire at the beast that one of its limbs becomes completely unuseable! The monster roars and tries to eat SCDE(in extension me as well) but its mouth is completely numbed by the flames.. SCDE who can fly without wings gets out quickly and slams into the monster causing its nose to numb up from the flames as well! SCDE exclaims " _Is that all you got monster? Im not waiting all day, I can easily cook you to death right here right now!_ "

The monster glares unable to roar anymore and sends all its functioning limbs at SCDE who is still in the sky.. This knocks SCDE around quite a bit and does some damage but SCDE then has a look of complete boredom upon his face.. He quickly does a "screw it Im doing it" expression and the monster watches in terror as first its bottom is cooked to the point of being edible and safe to eat and then its limbs then its main body then its back side of the head then all the rest of the head except the eyes which are then finally cooked as well to the point they become gooey like ice cream or slime..

He then goes back onto the ship and says to everyone on board " _Dont think Im done! Im not Adam and Im killing all of you!_ " He then attacks poor Julia who blacks out and at that moment, I use my mental willpower to take control of my body again to say " _Help me, I was taken over! Use water if you have to and give me encouragement coz I cant hold out much longer.. I hope we make it out of this okay.._ " SCDE regains control of my body and continues his relentless attacks on the entire team putting Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Starlight, the legendary ponies, Celestia, Luna, Cadence, The Wacky Clowns, Dominic, Shadow, Ender, Spidey, Joe, and everyone else except Captain Blaster and Twlight all out of commission(no one has died yet, SCDE has plans to burn them all once he hopes he wins).. Captain Blaster exclaims " _This is the worst change in a battle ever.. How are we supposed to defeat Scorching Destruction now?_ " Twlight shakes her head unsure as her shield keeps them safe.. I get an idea not being able to take control of my own body but through my cards which are shattered in the pile with all my stuff including my clothes, I can summon some of my familiars! I secretly use my magic to bring Blaze and Smokeflare into the battle through the cards!

SCDE screams " _NO! ADAM SUMMONED HIS MOST POWERFUL FAMILIARS WITHOUT HIM NEEDING TO CONTROL HIS BODY! THOSE 2 ARE WHY I NEVER GAINED CONTROL UNTIL TODAY!_ " I regain control of my body just long enough to say _"Defeat this sucker! My body will be fine after this, its under lots of fire! Time for you to put out the flames! I will continue to keep trying to regain control!_ " SCDE again regains control once more and continues trying to win.. His attempts are only successful at leaving Smokeflare and Blaze as the only 2 standing but, I manage to regain control of the right side of my face which weakens SCDE enough to the point a combined attack puts out the flames on my legs! SCDE again screams this time with " _NO! I OFFICIALLY HAVE LOST NOW! I CANT WIN BUT I WONT LET YOU WIN EITHER! DIE WITH ME AND EVERYONE ELSE!_ " Another attack puts out the flames on my arms and chest area leaving just my not supposed to be seen area and half my face in flames.. I push forward mentally enough to regain the other half of my face as SCDE loses lots of control! At that precise moment, everyone who was knocked down wake up just in time too! My familiars nod to me and everyone else and return to where they belong!

The last flames on my body vanish right after and I have to cover my certain parts with my hands as I blush while saying " _This is very embarrassing.. My clothes all came off when Scorching Destruction took over my body in a very invasive way.. Only one person here can see these parts Im covering with my permission and who that is is very very obvious.. Why does all the weird things happen to me nowadays? Oh well.. I use what little Ancient Egyptian magic I can access without the key in my hand to create a golden pair of underwear to conceal my private area.._ " Everyone laughs as I do just that and feel a little better until I realize and exclaim " _Oh no! This is just about equally as embarrassing! Oh come on, first I fall down down through a hole on a nearby island into a portal to Ponyville then my body is possessed by a being I never knew was inside me and after it fully lost control of my body, I become fully naked and then I have to use magic to form some golden underwear so I can comfortably put back on my clothes without being mortified while also mortifying just about everyone else!_ " I then put my clothes back on as the entire team which just grew by quite a bit today continue to laugh.. That is the least of my worries as I remember that I have some serious explaining to do to most of the team..

Once everyone settles down, I sigh and state " _Being laughed at may suck but I dont really care right now.. I got some explaining to do.. When that monster which is kind of stuck to the ship now threw me through a hole, it led to a portal which dropped me into Equestia`s Ponyville.. I faint shortly thereafter and wake up in the hospital where I explain to Twlight Sparkle here everything she and the others possibly needed to know.. 10/10 would not fall through portals again.. After explainations and I healed, we went outside where we managed to work out how to get here together so with the assistance of others from this ship, we got through successfully! Unfortunately, I have no idea where Scorching Destruction came from at all, any theories would be greatly appreciated.._ " Luna speaks up saying " _The name reminds me of my evil alter ego, Nightmare Moon.. Nightmare Moon was moon based as my cutie mark is a moon and since she was evil, the Nightmare part makes lots of sense.. Scorching Destruction was cooking /destroying stuff while being made of fire explains the name so prehaps you Adam are a prince or king of some kind thus why an evil alter ego of yours is able to exist.._ "

Zecora adds " _This reminds me of a legend that only I know of.. For you see, it tells of a boy who had a rather unusual but special life.. Born to parents of German blood, in a city called both the Northern most Southern city and the Southern most Northern city in a nation that is regarded as the sole superpower on its world.. This boy was born months earlier than he should of and never lived a truly normal life.. Known as being very shy at first, he later grows into a laid back and kind person known for being the self proclaimed kindness fairy.. He is destined to one day unite many forces of light together with himself into a being whose existence has been lost to history.._ " This causes me to say " _Woah! That describes me scarily well.. That must mean Im a ruler of something but what? Hey Twlight, did I have a cutie mark when I was in Equestia and what was it like?_ " She responds with " _Oh! I see where you are going with this! Celestia`s cutie mark represents the sun and Luna`s represents the moon! Your cutie mark was a paint palet surrounded by colored pencils, a microphone, and a guitar!_ "

 _"Interesting, that represents how I have many creative talents that I use regularly! Given how similar my alter ego issue is to Luna`s I may have an idea on how to awaken this royalty thing within me.. Twlight, you became an alicorn princess after you finished one of Star Swirl`s spells and your cutie mark is magic related! I suppose I have to do something creative that fully blows the minds of others based on that! Then, we will see what title I will be getting! Im not a fan of being royalty as I believe in democracy and working my way towards a title.. But, I will be fine! I must have to make a masterpiece but where to begin? Any suggestions?_ " Austin quickly answers with _"Maybe just like how Twlight`s idol is Star Swirl and she finished one of his spells, maybe you need to make a artwork or something of your idol Klaus Meine! Yeah, we miis have access to what has happened in Equestia.._ " I reply " _Great idea! My creativity has gotten me to this point in time just like how Twlight`s cutie mark came due to Rainbow Dash`s first Sonic Rainboom which also gave the other 4 their cutie marks! Alright, I need a sheet of paper, a black pen, and a pack of prisma colored pencils as I have a feeling that is what I must do specifically!_ "

Brayden shocks me by handing me what I need so I immediately get to work after seeing of all things a rainbow at the corner of my eye! For some reason, I dont even need a reference to draw Klaus Meine! The lines come into place perfectly amazingly enough and the drawing looks exactly like Klaus Meine basically! I then color in the areas that need color and once I sign my name at the bottom, a power comes from within the drawing and hits me hard! I have to close my eyes as I feel something change about me.. When the power is fully soaked into my body, I can open my eyes and everyone looks on in shock as Austin exclaims " _What happened to your outfit? Also, you have a cutie mark on your left knee that looks exactly like the one Twlight described as I would have imagined it!_ " I reply with " _Uhh.. cutie marks are only supposed to go on ponies, not wolves or humans.. Sometimes magic like this just cant be understood whatsoever.. Can you tell me what my clothes are like now, Austin?_ " " _Makes sense and sure! You got your sword in your hand with something new: a scale symbol on the handle part! You got a bright red crown with green jewels and an outfit that looks a lot like Atem`s outfit!_ " " _What the what?! When I put 2 and 2 together along with the fact that for some reason, I end up being a balance of several things, I must be a ruler of balance.. Does anyone actually know my new title?_ "

Zecora replies " _I sure do! I forgot to tell of the title the prophecy predicted the chosen one aka you would gain before doing the fusion! You are the Prince of Unity and Harmony! You bring many others together and make sure to end conflicts if you feel the need to!_ " " _This is too crazy for me, first I get chosen by gods and now this! Oh well, as long as I dont have any royal duties, I will be a okay!_ " Zecora chuckles while saying " _Oh dont worry, you decide if you have any royal duties!_ " " _Okay good.. Now then, has everycreature introduced themselves?_ " A collective shake of the head occurs and so I take a breath while announcing " _Okay then.. Everyone one at at time introduce yourselves to everyone who doesnt know you in the most efficient and informative ways possible! This will take quite a while.. Also, does anyone have copies of the entire Daring Do series? I would love to start reading that since it is not available outside of Equestia!_ "

Twlight nods and comes over to hand the entire series that she has over to me while saying " _Please enjoy! Even Rainbow Dash likes reading now after I let her read the first book as you know by now! See you later!_ " " _Ok, thanks so much! Everyone, you can do this introducing thing faster by having 2 present at once as we are kind of 2 groups: the MLP world natives and those that live outside it! However goes will hear about info about the presenters they miss hearing as a result later on! Now, can someone quickly compress the sea monster to the most compact possible while also removing and destroying all organs, bones, blood vessals, and anything else that isnt sea monster meat so it can be put on the ship without sinking? I will be down in me and Austin`s cabin reading Daring Do if anycreature needs me! Laters!_ " I dash to the cabin with the books very excitedly as I enjoy stories that I actually want to read unlike that otherwise wouldnt be stupid book Im reading right now DURING SUMMER VACATION for a class that hasnt even started yet for me and wont until the first day of my 10th grade year: Honors English 3..

Anyway, I feel that someone has in fact done what I asked to be done to the sea monster and I preceed to read the first Daring Do book even though I saw the events in it in action in a episode of MLP! We must remember that some people always say reading the book is better than watching the movie or in this case tv show so I might as well do it to test that theory anyway and to get a full sense of what happened! I am blown away by the entire first book once I have finished reading it, it is so amazing! Helps that AK Yearling who is secretly Daring Do herself is the Equestian equal to JK Rowling, author of the Harry Potter series!

Austin then comes in and says " _Hey, the introductions are over and the current time is 10:50 AM exactly! Are you coming up to the deck?_ " I reply " _Of course I am! I finished the first Daring Do book right before you came in! Once we get up to the deck, I need to get some things sorted.. Did you explain your relationship with me to all the new team members and all those terms such as gay?_ " _"Yep, I did right before heading right down here to come get you! Now, lets go go go!_ " " _Alright Austin, your energy never gets boring to be around anyway!_ " We then race back upstairs with the items we brought with us to breakfast earlier(I picked up all my stuff after the whole transformation to a prince happened which wore off once I started heading to the cabin) and meet with the others who are excitedly pointing in the direction of not just any ordinary island but Pizza Island itself(yes I named it that and yes I couldnt think of anything better when I came up with the name, I probably love pizza even more than back in December 2016 honestly anyway)!

Captain Blaster sees this too while steering the ship so he yells " _GET PREPARED, WE ARE GETTING CLOSE TO OUR PIT STOP DESTINATION, ARRR!_ " We all jam to some tropical tunes includin Tide by the band of the same name which is according to none other than Loudwire Surf Metal and is a very dark song for something surf themed! Another tunes played include California Sun(Ramones cover version) and Pirates Dread(RCT3 soundtrack)! We get to the Pizza Island dock where some travelers are lined up.. Captain Blaster then yells " _IT IS SAFE TO GET OFF BOARD NOW! COME BACK IN 2 HOURS FOR A LUNCH OF MAINLY SEA MONSTER MEAT! WE ARE ON A PRETTY TIGHT SCHEDULE HERE AND IT IS NOW 11:30 AM! I WILL STAY ON BOARD WITH THE CREW AND SHADOW THE ENDER DRAGON! THE REST OF YER GO EXPLORE OR SOMETHING, PIZZA ISLAND HAS PLENTY OF ACTIVITIES!_ " Everyone including me and except them leave the ship immediately and once we are on the docks, I say to the travelers " _Sorry travelers but all of you have to get to your home islands, we are here on official multiverse saving business! With the magic of us magic users, we will teleport you all to wherever you belong so in case the SDL visits this island to raid, no one is killed or captured! Magic users, use them teleportation spells!_ "

In an instant, the travelers are magicially transported to wherever their parents live and I breath a sigh of relief as I say " _Now everyone else, if we are to keep the SDL from doing much to this island, we must make it look like a ghost town for when none of us are on the island.. We should turn all power off and lock all doors by the time we leave this island and random thing, I sense the presence of a dark signer.. Everyone, get into the apartment building, I must face the monster alone.. AND ATTENTION CAPTAIN BLASTER AND WHOEVER ELSE IS ON THE SHIP, GET TO THE BOTTOM LEVEL OF THE SHIP FOR A DARK SIGNER IS GONNA BE SHOWING THEMSELVES SOON!_ " Captain Blaster yells back as everyone nods at my directions " _YER GOT IT MY GOOD CHUM! WE ARE MOVING DOWN AS WE SPEAK! SEE YA LATER, ARR!_ " Relief fills me as everyone else quickly get into the large apartment building!

Just in time too for a masked figure on a duel runner approaches me and hops off saying to me " _Hello fool, I am here to defeat you and have your soul absorbed into the Earthbound Immortals! I prefer dueling traditionally with duel disks in a cleared area so lets begin right away!_ " I reply " _I accept your challenge but who are you anyway?_ " " _I am no one special but you may know me as Marik`s better half! Mwahaha! Your body will be mine to enslave after this duel! I was given a body by the Immortals themselves and a get out of the Shadow Realm free card in exchange for doing their bidding! After this, the pharaoh and little Yugi are next!_ " In a Death Metal vocal style with my guitar playing along with backing instruments from who knows where some Brutal Death Metal " _Okay, you insane lunatic! Lemme show you what the power of Heavy Metal, fire, friendship, and Rock N Roll can do! Your existence will be fading into ashes soon enough! Lets duel!_ " After we activate our duel disks, I declare " _I will start this duel off by drawing a card! For my first move, I activate the field spell Heavy Metal Underground! This gives any monsters I summon a 500 point attack and defense boost! Next, I summon a card that is kind of like Goblin Attack Squad, Demonscar Band in attack mode! With an attack power of 2500 and defense of 1000, it will take a lot for even someone like you to beat it! I set 2 facedowns and end it here!_ "

Melvin as I will call him laughs as he draws saying " _You may have unique cards on your side but I have cards others have used which when put together make a great combo! I activate Double Summon so I can summon once and tribute once, summon twice, or tribute twice in one turn! Next, I bring out a monster that an old friend of mine used but better, Tormenting Calibur Knight in attack mode! I then activate a little card called Copy Knight to create a trap monster copy of my knight! I sacrifice them to bring out Earthbound Eyes Immortal Dragon(ATK: 3000, DEF: 2500)! Now go my dragon, fry that pathetic band out of existence with Soul Destroyer!_ " The dragon hits my card hard but I smirk as I state " _I must have forgotten to mention to you something very important! When Heavy Metal Underground is on the field, Demonscar thrives do to being an underground metal band so they survive destruction once per turn as long as it remains on the field! Nice try and even though I lose 500 life points, Demonscar emerges out of the smoke unharmed! Please try again next time!_ " " _Grr, I place 4 cards facedown and end my turn! Go you fool or I will send you to the Shadow Realm once I lose my patience!_ "

 _"Okay, Melvin! I draw! Time to do some serious harm to you and your field! I activate the first of my facedowns, Emergency Provisions! I use it to sacrifice my other facedown to increase my life points by 1000! This activates the effect of the card I just sent away! Since it was moved to the graveyard, I activate its special effect which deals 500 points of damage to you! Not only that but by removing it from play and paying 1000 lifepoints, I destroy all your facedown cards! Not a bad move right? I end my turn by summoning out Captain Blaster in attack mode(ATK: 2300, DEF: 1250) and placing 2 cards facedown!_ " " _I will kill you Steve but first, I draw! Since this is the only thing I can do, I summon out an old asset of mine, Revival Jam in defense mode(ATK: 1500, DEF: 500)! Next, I activate the effect of my dragon! I can target another monster on my field and any attacks that would go to my dragon will instead go to Revival Jam of course! I have you locked in a corner! Another thing, every turn my dragon is on the field after the turn it is summoned, you take 500 points of damage which will cause the greatest hug ever! Enjoy your pain Florence! My turn is over, go be closer to defeat now!_ " " _Fine Melvin, I draw! With the only card now in my hand being Dark Dragon Syndrome, I activate it! As long as it is on the field, we each take 200 points damage at the end of this turn and in my following turns, that damage will double! You may think Im setting myself up for defeat but Im afraid now for I reveal my facedown, Poison Of The Old Man! I choose the effect of giving myself 1200 lifepoints leading them to be 8200 while yours is still 7500! Since I have to wait 2 turns before I can use Captain Blaster`s special ability, I end my turn here!_ "

" _Good and now I draw! To make sure you dont win so easily with whatever that effect is, I activate Swords Of Revealing Light which will stop all of your attacks for the next 3 of your turns! I see no need to attack so here comes my dragons effect!_ " " _Not so fast, Melvin! I activate my other face down, effect destruction! This stops the effects of one monster I choose from your side but it also means a monster of mine cant attack so I use it to stop your dragons effect in exchange for Captain Blaster being unable to attack!_ " " _Oh come on, I end my turn, make your move already!_ " " _Drawed card already! Oh look, I already shut down the attack redirect already so take that! Next, I activate the card in my hand called Reality Tear! In exchange for giving up 500 lifepoints for every monster on my field along with 500 of their defense points, I deal you 1000 points of damage for each one! This leaves the score at 7000 and 5300! You will regret challenging me now! And now, my spell will do its magic, reducing our lifepoints by 400, the clock is ticking, Melvin! Just a few more turns until you are defeated! We are almost to the climax of this duel, dont you think? For now, I end my turn!_ "

" _I hate your existence so much, I just want to kill you already but the shadows will consume me whole if I tried to break the rules of this duel! Draw! I activate the only card in my hand, the equip spell Earwax! With this, it boosts Revival Jam`s defense by 3000 for the next 3 turns but is banished once that time is up! Good luck destroying anything now! Turn end!_ " " _I draw my card! Hey stupid, remember that your dragon`s effects dont work right now! Anyway, I activate from my hand and special card called De-Spell which destroys your Swords Of Revealing Light! Now that I have waited long enough, an effect from Captain Blaster is usable so I use it! Once per duel, I can give a 1000 attack point boost to any of my other monsters and since Demonscar is the only monster out, I will increase their attack points by 1000, making them 500 attack points stronger than Earthbound Eyes Immortal Dragon! This is at the cost of half all of Captain Blaster`s attack and defense points so eat that! Now go, Demonscar, destroy that stupid dragon with Heavy Metal Riff Crush!_ " Earthbound Eyes Immortal Dragon is shattered apart by that attack, reducing Melvin`s life points to 4500 while my life points remain at 6600..

Melvin evily laughs exclaiming " _You may have stopped the effects of my dragon that you know but theres another ability I forgot to mention! When it is sent to the graveyard, I can summon an Earthbound Immortal from my hand, deck, or graveyard ignoring all summoning conditions so here comes my Immortal, Cusillu(ATK: 2800, DEF: 2400)! And since you used up your only attack, you cant destroy it yet!_ " " _You sneaky pineapple head.. Seems like you had it set up to where you would win regardless of anything that happens.. I will end my turn here!_ " " _Now its my turn to deal some serious harm, mwahaha! I activate Big Bang Shot to give my Immortal 400 attack points and even if it is still weaker than that band, you will have to wait for the big surprise of what happens when you destroy my Immortal! With my lifepoints at 3700 and yours at 5800, I have no time to waste! Go you pathetic person!_ " " _Whatever, draw! I attack your Immortal to destroy it after equipping my monster with its own Big Bang Shot! Say hello to 700 points of damage!_ "

Melvin watches as Demonscar attacks his Immortal and then laughs once again while saying " _You fool! You triggered my Immortals effect! Now instead of it being destroyed, Revival Jam is sacrificed to save my Immortal and will be back on my next turn! Also, your lifepoints are cut in half! While mine drop to 3000, yours are halved to 2900!_ " " _Why you! I suppose I end my turn after putting my monsters in defense mode! And our lifepoints drop to 1400 and 1300.._ " " _Good now I draw my card! This is the end of you, I attack you directly with my Immortal!_ " I retaliate with the words " _Ha! Dont think Im through yet coz Im not! I activate another ability that Demonscar has! By tributing him, I deal damage equal to their original attack points aka 2000! You may think this will be ending in a draw but not quite! I activate Captain Blaster`s final effect, by sacificing him, I reduce the damage I take this turn to zero!_ " Melvin replies " _NOO! I WAS SO CLOSE, I ALMOST HAD YOU! YOU WONT GET AWAY WITH THIS, YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS WILL PAY VERY DEARLY! AHHH! I CAN FEEL MY SOUL TEARING APART AND MY DECK BEING SENT AWAY FOREVER!_ " Melvin is then basically erased from existence and I breath another sigh of relief as I just barely won that duel! Wow, that was both very awesome and very terrifying!

Now to get to the others.. I put away all my stuff and rush over to the apartments and once there, I ask Austin " _Hey, how long was I out there?_ " He replies " _An hour.. How was the duel?_ " " _It was both great and fear filled, I managed to at the last second turn the tables on Melvin just as he was about to win and make him the loser! He no longer exists at this point, he started out just as Marik`s dark half after all.. Now, could you gather the others for some stuff such as a tour of this island and story time?_ "

He nods and comes back 5 minutes later with everyone! I then go over what went on the duel and then say " _And I got another story that ended in my world just 2 days ago! On Wednesday morning, ringing and pressure in my right ear started which lasted all the way into Thursday evening.. It was not fun and very hard to ignore.. Turns out a visit to the doctors office is just what I needed! Nothing I tried worked and heres a little secret: in my entire life, I never bothered removing earwax myself in large quantity.. That was bad and was the cause of my ear troubles.. After waiting around for Id say 10-15 minutes, a doctor came in and after I told em all the important info about the issue, they got rid of all the earwax from my right ear and I felt instant relief! After that, I agreed to have my other ear be cleared of earwax so a similar problem wont happen for a long time in either ear! Its pretty gross but my ears were so cleared that things were louder than even on Tuesday when my right ear was still fine but I ended up adjusting just fine.. Moral of the story: clear out earwax every once in a while.. Now who is ready for a tour of the island before we have lunch and then leave to go to Miitopia?_ "

All non miis want to so we split up into groups with each one led by someone who knows the layout of the island by heart to cover ground much faster than we otherwise could! The group I lead ends up including Thorax and Spike which made things much more fun! Afterwards, we eat monster meat for lunch after making the island look old and very deserted while also hiding traps everywhere and then set off for Miitopia! I end up reading Daring Do for the rest of the boat ride with Austin always one book behind me on that series as he wanted to read it after seeing me just finishing up the first book! When we come to a stop, everyone gets all their stuff as we arrived to Galados Isle, the only free place in Miitopia as the SDL unoccupied it!

Me and Austin talk about lots of Daring Do and once everyone has finished up building temporary homes, we head to bed! But before me and Austin go to sleep, we have a conversation again as Austin asks " _Hey, how long are we gonna be here until we launch a liberating invasion of Greenhorne?_ " I reply " _Probably a month or so but with all these great temporary homes, we will have plenty to do in the meantime such as train up for the battle ahead!_ " " _Woah, I cant wait to kick some serious evil butt! I also am excited for the fun we will be having starting right now! You know what Im thinking?_ " " _Yes, lets do the stuff we did earlier together but make it even more fun and satisfying plus a lot longer!_ " After we do the fun thrilling stuff again, we go to sleep very happy about how the day turned out despite all the craziness!

 **Authors Notes: What an exciting chapter! Am I right! I hope all of you enjoyed because I legit did have ear problems while writing a small portion of this chapter plus I spent lots of time on this including quite a lot of thinking time! Sorry about suddenly going into summary mode, I had nothing much planned after the Dark Signer duel which I am pretty happy with and I limit myself to a certain number of Google Doc pages per each chapter of this I make(around 14)! Yes, I have shamelessly watched all of MLP up to most of Season 8 since the last chapter, its an actually amazing show! Will I become a brony? Maybe, Im not too sure yet.. Also, big shoutout to my best friend, he always rereads my entire stories before reading any new chapters, that must take quite a while! Glad this stuff is that awesome and interesting! I know, longer Authors Notes than usual, I wanted to get lots of info out in this and hit just around the 14 page mark! In my opinion, this is one of my best chapters ever! I even missed a livestream while it was live to work on this, Im THAT dedicated! Im rambling now so bye bye! I will see all of you next time!**


	18. Chapter 18

**The Saga Of Fun Land**

 **Chapter 18: The Invasion Of SDL Occupied Greenhorne**

 **Date: July 7th, 2019**

 **Authors Notes: Hey all and welcome to another chapter of this unique story! In this chapter, we will finally be REALLY getting into the juicy parts of the many months long SDL fiasco! Not only will more characters appear to help out our heroes but also, some stuff will be explained such as the whole Scorching Destruction thing! In addition, things will finally be looking towards an end to the SDL`s reign of terror which by now has been going on for so long in so many places! Alright, lets get into the meat of this chapter aka the non authors note part!**

After a productive night last night, I allow myself to have a nice sleep but, I set my alarm for 6 am so when it was 6 am, this happened: My sleep as usual is cut short by my handy but rather annoying alarm clock which plays All Summer Long by Kid Rock which somehow is able to wake me up despite the fact it is a rather calm song especially coming from the same guy behind the Rap, Country, and Heavy Metal hybrid hit Cowboy! After I wake up, I proceed to make sure everyone on the team is up and ready to go because today we go across the ocean to the main landmass in Miitopia specifically to SDL controlled Greenhorne! Just as I determine that everyone is up, a large screen built by Dominic 2 weeks ago turns on with the leaders of the various nations we allied with to put a stop to the SDL once and for all appearing on it!

The president of Peacetopia says " _Good morning heroes! Sorry to disturb all of you right after all of you got up from some really good sleep I bet but, we need to talk with all of you so we are all on the same page.. As you know, we started a invasion of the SDL`s empire last month but what you dont know is a small portion of our forces have been sent to the Otherworld to capture it, Skyscraper, Nimbus, The Travelers Hub, Peculia, and Powdered Peaks over the next 3 months .. We couldnt send anymore forces to help unfortunately we had to pull most of our resources to invade the vast majority of that tyrants empire.. We need to hear what all of you have planned today so we have an idea of how we will free Miitopia together!_ " I reply " _Of course! Today, we will be freeing all of Greenhorne and since it is much more highly guarded and crawling with monsters then say Otherworld, we will only be able to free Greenhorne today and then will take a while off to help rebuild.._ " " _Thats perfectly okay in fact we thought you only had plans to free Greenhorne village so this exeeds our expectations! Anyway, how is that little settlement on Galados Isle which you will soon have to leave going?_ " " _Well it has been going amazing! We have proper houses and a town hall plus some stores now! With the brains of Dominic, we have built amazing defenses including a small army of advanced robots all throughout the town which we named Freedomville after the fact this is where we settled for the time being to get ready to fight against monsters and stuff!_ " " _Good good! That is all we need to know, thank you for your time now get ready to fight!_ " " _Alright, we will!_ "

The screen turns black right after.. Now now, I know you want to know what else has been going on so heres the scoop: all of us trained via various means numerous times since we settled down that first night, we built the town from scratch using any means necessary, I got closer with everyone on the team as training schedules and areas sometimes overlapped over the past couple of weeks, we ate all of the monster except gross non meaty parts which I will sacrifice in the name of Heavy Metal soon, and me and my band put out a full on album with many songs including covers of Alien Nation by Scorpions and Black Sabbath by Black Sabbath and also, The Monster Song(a Death Metal song with lyricless monster like vocals) and Pounding Headache! Now that I have caught all of you up on all that, I will be speaking to my fursona Blaze as I and everyone else get all stuff packed up and ready to go..

I then start getting dressed and as I do, I call out to Blaze as usual with the words " _Hey Blaze, why didnt you or Smokeflare tell me about Scorching Destruction before he caused lots of mayhem and destruction?_ " He replies " _Yeah.. Sorry about that.. The issue is that not only were we the only two who could stop Scorching Destruction from escaping but also, if we told you about him, he would have gotten away with controlling your body as the distraction of telling you would have enabled him to do so.. Me and Smokeflare were able to talk to you prior without issue since saying Scorching Destructions name makes him more powerful .._ " " _Ok but why did Scorching Destruction never escape per say before you came around?_ " " _Well, Smokeflare was able to contain him for months on end since the whole July 22nd incident which was when Scorching Destruction came to be due to all the anger, sadness, fear, and insanity that arose within you that day.. Smokeflare as you know has always been a powerful spirit as he even protected you from Scorching Destruction before you even aquired the card that allowed him to manifest to you.. On the topic of Scorching Destruction, he is the literal opposite of you in personality and even interests.. Thats why he wanted to kill everyone on the team.. Btw, I appreciate the fact that you fixed up your drawing of me as that somehow made me even more powerful than I already was, I feel almost complete now!_ " " _Thanks for all the information, it clears up quite a lot! And what do you mean by almost complete? Im asking as I have enough time to talk a little more before I go outside.._ "

" _The thing is because you have several desires involving me ie getting a fursuit of me and drawing that adorable drawing of me you have planned for December, I in turn have a reflection of those feelings which leaves me not feeling fully complete as of yet.._ " " _Oh okay, simple stuff! Thank you so much, my very lovable fursona!_ " " _Your welcome and thanks for allowing me to be reborn several months back as my true self!" "Of course! Now, its time to go outside, I will talk to you some other time!_ " I then grab the bag with all of my stuff in it and calmly walk out of the home I share with my sweet and precious Austin to the large gathering spot all of the team including me and Austin built together as the first permanent thing we constructed on Galados Isle! There, the whole team has already gathered so I as usual go to an area where everyone can hear but since Im sick of kind of having to shout everytime I say something to the whole team, I grab a microphone from a mic stand which I installed a week ago with the aid of the team genius Dominic and say " _Alright everyone! It is time we make the voyage from here to Greenhorne but there are some problems: not only is the ship out of fuel but also, even if we could get the ship to take us places, we would be overrun and the SDL would know we are here in Miitopia since thanks to our spy network and my vampires, the SDL thinks we all took a vacation to cyberspace and is currently struggling to even infiltrate cyberspace where a explosion which tried to eat a blimp somehow still lurks within.. Does anyone have ideas on how we can get to Greenhorne? And no magic, we need to save all of it up and the whole team couldnt even be transported to where we want to be anyway.._ "

To my shock, a familiar friend of mine I have never seen in person comes up and says " _How about we all swim across?_ " I reply " _Before I answer that, I need to comprehend you are here Trippey D! I knew you were gonna come help us kick the SDL`s butt but I didnt expect you so soon! And no, I dont think many of us have swimming skills, I certainly dont know how to swim at all which is a weakness the enemy could greatly exploit if they found out besides it would take way too long to swim all the way to Greenhorne.. How are you doing Trippey?_ " " _Oh okay.. I didnt know you cant swim.. Im doing good although my situation at home isnt really getting any better.._ " " _That first part is good to hear and make sure you dont tell anyone you are now helping save the multiverse, not only will people not believe you but also, the government would not hesitate to quote on quote interview you.._ " " _Thats true, I wont.._ " " _Great now does anyone else have some sort of bright idea?_ " Twlight Sparkle comes up after Trippey D returns to the crowd and answers " _I do! As me and my friends have done successfully before, we should sneak in somehow!_ " I reply " _I like that idea now can someone expand upon it transportation wise?_ "

Twlight leaves the "stage" area and Captain Blaster rushes up and suggests " _I as a great pirate know a thing or two about boats! We should get to Greenhorne through fast and small boats which should go undetected so all those evil landlubbers wont know a thing until we plunder their rule, arr!_ " I reply " _I like that too! Good job and I see you already returned to your spot Blaster so let me finish this plan of ours! To go undetected fully, we need a big distraction and also some really good boosters in each boat! Who wants to teleport with Brayden to Greenhorne to make historys greatest distraction?_ " Pinkie Pie yells " _Me me me! Please pick me, pretty please!_ " Brayden who is making his way to where I am standing gestures to Pinkie Pie to come over too and to me to let him take it from here for a bit! After they both come over, Brayden says " _I believe you are a great choice for this, Pinkie! Even I as a powerful and busy sage know about your various party related exploits which have done lots of stuff! Out of everyone in the team, you are the master party planner so what kind of ideas do you have in mind? With your ideas and my advanced magic, we can pull off anything in an instant!_ " Pinkie replies " _Oooh, lets make the biggest party ever for all monsters to see!" "Okay! Now then, the two of us are going, we will meet up with all of you later now go get to boat stuff!_ "

With a puff of pink and green smoke, they teleport to wherever they are gonna do the big party and I then say " _Yo Dominic, do you happen to have any rocket boosters designed for small boats by chance?_ " He replies " _Yes I do in fact they work with any transportation vehicle and should get us to Greenhorne in 2 minutes flat while also making little noise! That reminds me, hey Captain Blaster, dont you and your crew have a fleet of submarines lying around which when combined can fit the whole team?_ " Captain Blaster answers with " _In fact we do, they are parked on the shores and were originally designed for us to escape in the event of an SDL attack on our little built from scratch town!_ " I reply to both of them saying " _Ok thats awesome Dominic I knew I could count on you for just about any gadget and Captain Blaster, thats some really smart thinking ahead! If we all work together with the whole team besides the 2 who went ahead, we can get those rocket boosters installed very quickly! Lets move it and luckily, we had breakfast sometime earlier so we can get to fighting right away!_ "

5 minutes pass and the subs are ready to go so we all file into the subs not caring who rides with who and set off right away causing the defenses for the town to activate! Once we arrive to the water near Greenhorne Village, I say through the communication thing between the subs " _Hey everyone! Now that we are here, we need a team to go ahead and surface somewhere different then sneak their way through some of the area so that they can do some damage to the enemy early before the full on invasion begins!_ " Isaac, Ender, Joe, Thorax, Fluttershy, Twlight, and Julia who happen to be on the same sub luckily for everyone choose to go ahead and so, the rest of us surface in a different area waiting for the signal which is a purple magical star appearing in the sky and then together, we charge towards Greenhorne Village! On the way, we all attack monster after monster with me finally using my vampire powers for once by draining some monsters of their lifeforce so much to the point I exhaust those powers and switch to burning through a bunch more monsters! A group of monsters ambush Carlos only for me and Austin to work together to wipe them out with a monster crushing love fueled attack!

Joining in on the fun, a large number of bands appear and start playing to max volume and intensity! Some of the bands play the following songs: Scorpions- Alien Nation, Judas Priest- Painkiller, Death- Evil Dead, Rammstein- Du Hast, Primus- Too Many Puppies, DragonForce- Through The Fire And Flames, Shinedown- Monsters, Papa Roach- Elevate, Metallica- Master Of Puppets, Skillet- Legendary, Of Mice & Men- Mushroom Cloud, Rob Zombie- Demon Speeding, Marilyn Manson- The Fight Song, Judas Priest- No Surrender, Twisted Sister- Burn In Hell, DemonScar- Americoma, Nothing More- Go To War, Mayhem- Freezing Moon, and Mudvayne- Dig! By the time all those songs end, a good portion of monsters were turned to dust by the power of guitars, vocals, bass, drums, and keyboards/synthesizers! The bands are then forced to leave because a horde of monsters threaten to wreck them real good so they are magically teleported back to my world by something..

Meanwhile, I realize while still battling monsters that the operation big party worked like a charm and allowed us to wipe the floor with the monsters in the first place plus allowing the sneaking part of the team to destroy hundreds of monsters before reuniting with the main team as Pinkie and Brayden reunite with us as well! Realizing that Im using too much of my powers for my body to handle, I summon every monster in my whole Duel Monsters deck(besides the cards that represent someone who is already here or who just had to leave) right before getting into my ultimate form again! I switch to using my sword to fight the monsters knowing that its the least exhausting thing I can do to fight monster after monster.. My goodness, there are so many monsters that Greenhorne itself might as well be covered by them or something.. Just when I thought the swarm of monsters would never end, we enter a rather gloomy looking Greenhorne Village where the villagers are being forced to constantly work for the SDL while some boss monster watches over them..

The boss monster spots us and yells " _Monsters! The enemy is here, capture them all if you can! I wont let them gain ground any longer!_ " Hearing this, I pull out a bunch of dynamite which I throw at all the production lines, destroying them instantly and allowing the villagers to not have to keep working only for the monsters to imprision them all and then come for all of us.. I just smirk and call for a combined attack on the monsters from the whole team which vaporizies them all in an instant! The boss monster is terrified at this point so I put my sword in the right spot to injury the boss monster and demand of them " _Listen here monster, you answer all my questions to the best of your ability or we will unleash havoc upon you!_ " The monster replies " _Fine, you have me cornered anyway and Im not in the mood to fight when all the villagers are locked up now.._ " " _Okay first question: who exactly are you and what role do you play in the SDL`s empire?_ " " _My name is Anarcho, I am a half beast half machine hybrid created by the SDL similar to those protogens that pathetic fandom you are in create! I am the fill in for this towns mayor and my title is Dark Mayor! With my role, I rule this town with an iron fist for the SDL who promises to make me fully beast once this war is over and he wins! I make sure that all the villagers who originally made some of the first mechanical monsters the SDL used under threat of death keep producing things for the greatest leader to ever live! Hail Supreme Dark Lord Lucifier!_ "

" _Welp, I guess thats all we need to know now how about I make a deal with you! We fight now and if you lose, you will be destroyed but if you win, you can imprison us and seal our powers away!_ " " _Hmm.. I like that idea, master will be pleased once I have accomplish this feat! My gracious creator gifted me the power to actually seal your powers so this works out perfectly! Soon enough, all of you will be the SDL`s best slaves once he is able to kill all of you!_ " " _Shut it overconfident jerk, we got a fight to fight!_ " The battle then begins with a full on combined assault on Anarcho, refusing his health by 5%.. Anarcho attacks back by using a technique copied from the original Dark Lord which is some rock throwing causing minor wounds on every team member.. Using the opportunity, he attacks me directly knowing full well I am the leader of the team which causes a world of hurt for me which when combined with my exhaustion from everything causes me to fall to the ground.. My vision goes black but, I end up in what appears to be my soul room with everyone I know and trust in spirit form appearing..

Austin says " _Come on, my strong and hot warrior, the multiverse needs you!_ ", Spike states " _You got this, get up and keep fighting!_ ", Isaac encourages me with " _Bro, you are the kindest person I know, we need you right now!_ ", Captain Blaster yells " _Arr! Dont let that blasted evil landlubber Anarcho beat yer down so quickly, its time for yer to kick his butt hard!_ ", and Blaze exclaims " _Fight fight fight! You can do this, my human, you not only have all my strength but also so much support its insane!_ " I say with a weak smile " _All of you are right! That monster may think Im defeated but with all of you by my side, I am not done just yet! Hes gonna get what is coming to him! AWOOOOOO!_ " I then return to the waking world and stand up even though Im pretty beaten up! I infuse all my powers into my sword and begin some counter attacking as Anarcho`s health drops to 88%! I do a series of sword slashes as everyone else also fights while Anarcho is attacking as well which in the 2 minutes I do this helps reduce Anarcho`s health to 75%! I take a second to catch my breath only for Anarcho to strike me hard again causing me to be very hurt at this point.. On instinct, I start whining like a sad/hurt wolf without thinking as I have to continue to take a little bit of a break..

Once I am ready to resume attacking(Anarcho`s health dropped to 72% as I was recovering), I growl in a combination of a Death Metal growl and an actual angry wolf growl and lunge at Anarcho! AS soon as I make contact with the huge hybrid, I slash at him many times causing his health to drop to 60%! I then come back to the ground as Anarcho complains " _Oh great, you damaged my operating system.. I feel very weak for someone who still has 6/10ths of their life force left.._ " I grin at that and shout over to Isaac " _Isaac! Do that super cool attack you can pull off now before Anarcho can recover enough to keep attacking us all!_ " He replies " _Okay! Here we go, Moon Slam!_ " He jumps into the air, aligns himself directly with the moon which so happens to be visible in the sky today even though its daytime, starts glowing blue(no not the same blue that the girl who ate that all course meal gum in Willy Wonka`s chocolate factory in those movies/novel which caused her to swell up into a giant human blueberry), and then slams hard onto the ground by diving head first with a fist out which causes a force so powerful that us magic users have to create a team protecting shield which shatters but keeps us safe while Anarcho literally has a overload as a result and becomes a huge explosion but something is up with the explosion..

Dominic shouts " _Hey Adam, the explosion is trying to consume us all and has a scary face on it!_ " I reply " _Dont be ridiculous Dominic, that can only happen in the Yugioh Abridged world, there is no way that the explosion is attempting to eat us!_ " I then take a closer look at that explosion and state " _Never mind.. Apparently it can happen here too and we are all too weak to escape.. We are so dead now its not even funny like we are legit completely screwed, we are powerless to stop the explosion from making a meal out of us.._ " Suddenly, we hear a voice that I remember from a certain TV show I watched as a kid and very recently as well who appears before us right before shouting with a glowing white emerald in their hands " _Chaos Control!_ " which teleports all of us out of harms way to the entrance of Greenhorne Village(no, the explosion was only big enough to eat the team and not powerful enough to actually destroy anything)..

While extremely dazed as a result, I look at our savior and freak out saying " _No way! Its Shadow the Hedgehog! He single handedly saved us all from the jaws of a hungry explosion monster! Screw the laws of physics now, we got Shadow the Hedgehog with us!_ " Shadow The Hedgehog responds with " _Yes I did save all of you but lets not get too excited yet.._ " I reply " _Whys that Shadow?_ " " _Well, there is an evil force on the way and all of you need to meet my whats the word allies.. Apologies, I am not used to working with certain individuals.. Come on out my allies.._ " All of the sudden, a whole group of characters from the Sonicverse specifically: Dr. Eggman, his 3 robot assistants, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Chris Thorndike, Amy, Cream, Cheese, and Rogue come out from wherever they were hiding.. In a confused tone, I ask " _Why are all of you here and on the same team no less?_ "

Eggman replies after laughing " _Well its a long story.. We are aware you know what happened from the time Sonic here escaped Station Square police for the first time to the time Chris was sent back to his homeworld so let me get you up to speed.. For months, I had my team, Shadow was gone, and I fought Sonic and friends.. One day, Dark Oak suddenly was revived for no explainable cause and since my rivalry with Sonic became more of a fun activity due to the fact I found a completely barren planet to build my Eggman Empire, we joined forces and fought Dark Oak but never could beat him for months.. Then, Shadow suddenly shows up completely fine with Chris and teleports us here to this world and a being named Guardian told us all why we were sent here: Dark Oak allied with your arch enemy the SDL to rule the multiverse and the power of the SDL is so great that your team needs even more firepower then you think.. Your adventures were told in depth by this Guardian and we are finally on the same page now.._ " Brayden replies for all of us " _Thats the most crazy story that ever happened that I have ever heard.. Wow just wow.. As Adam here would say this certainly explains a lot.. You might as well join us and as we fight more monsters and free the residents of Greenhorne, all of you should work on getting to know everyone on the team better, there are so many of us these days that its a wonder no one gets separated.. I can tell that you Eggman and Tails will really enjoy our friend Dominic here! Now, we shall free the villagers of this town!_ "

We go back into town right away where the whole production system has been completely destroyed as a result of the dynamite I threw.. We all then work to free the villagers with my mii Jenny saying to us " _Thank you so much for saving us! How can we ever repay you?_ " Sonic replies " _How about you join us in the fight against the SDL and his minions? The team needs all the help possible you know!_ " The villagers accept just as the one the only Dark Oak shows up laughing just before saying " _Hello Sonic and friends! I am here to destroy all of you right now! Then, plant life with flourish all over the multiverse with the SDL enslaving every animal and ruling the multiverse with an iron fist! I may have turned to the light after I was defeated but the SDL helped renew my thirst for forestation and revenge plus revived me! One side effect of my revival is that he accidently revived your friend Shadow the Hedgehog too.. Anyway, time for all of you to die!_ "

I facepalm as I exclaim " _Seriously, Dark Oak? You wouldnt last 15 minutes against just me.. The whole team being together means you are legally screwed now.._ " " _What! No, impossible!_ " " _Guess the SDL forgot to tell you how powerful the team is and also forgot to make you much more powerful!_ " Dark Oak isnt even allowed to say a single vowel before he is instantly wiped from the face of the multiverse by the entire team.. I state " _Welp.. This proves how powerful we are compared to most villains and just how terrifyingly powerful the SDL is.. Hey Team Sonic and Eggman, do you happen to have all 7 of the chaos emeralds by chance? I can see you have the white one as Shadow saved us all with it and we dont want the chaos emeralds to fall in the wrong hands.._ " Tails replies " _Well.. We only have 3.. One powers the X Tornado, one is used for Chaos Control, and the other is used to power Eggman`s ship.._ "

Rarity being the gem lover she is responds with _"Those emeralds must be awfully powerful! What if they are in this world?_ " Shadow the Ender Dragon states " _They might be.. I felt huge spikes of energy post hungry explosion in very small areas.. We have 4 areas to liberate from the SDL as I heard from an insider source that Karkaton was abandoned due to being very dangerous for SDL`s monsters and being impossible to build on without the volcanoes erupting which were awakened by the SDL taking over Miitopia months back somehow.. This leaves this region, Neksdor, Realm Of The Fey, and New Lumos as Galados Isle was also abandoned by the SDL and our allies will handle the other areas for us.._ " Knuckles exclaims " _So thats why the master emerald was reacting so much when we arrived here.._ " Dominic then makes a realization by saying " _Wait.. Is that why theres a shiny red emerald in a hole caused by the explosion monster?_ " He goes and retrieves it right away and when he comes back, Eggman exclaims " _Thats a real chaos emerald alright! This is so crazy! We must put it away right away for safe keeping!_ " Dominic states " _Okay then, I nominate giving it to Captain Blaster to keep it safe because he is well known for being a very nice but also very terrifying guy who will stop at nothing to keep bad people from getting what they want from him!_ "

The whole team is in agreement with this so Captain Blaster receives it and puts it away immediately and just in time too as of course, a whole bunch of monster come for us.. After Dominic gives high tech blasters to every villager we saved from Anarcho`s terror, we begin fighting! Knowing that Im still really hurt, I take some time to heal myself before joining in the fight and when I do, I debut a new move by pulling out my handy colored pencils and sketchbook called Drawings Of Doom! I quickly draw a bunch of monsters which are being attacked by colored pencil monsters in detail thanks to magic and seal the deal by putting "Art By Fireking492" on it and sure enough, a group of monsters are destroyed by some really destructive colored pencils which then vanish after they finish their job! I then turn the page in my sketchbook and draw a scene of another group of monsters rusting to the point they turn to rusted metal dust and go one step further by calling it "Rust In Piece" and proceed to put the made by thing on it! To my satisfaction, a gathering of monsters rust all the way to dust!

The drawing moves may seem way too OP but heres the thing: I can only used it twice per battle, it takes quite a lot of energy to do, and I tend to have something bad happen to me right after it is used the 2nd time in battle(yes I tested this out while training for this battle).. This time, I am not only electrocuted by lightning but also, I am ALMOST hit by of all things, the DeLorean which has of course Doc Brown and Marty McFly (gosh Im such a nerd) in it.. And the lightning paralyzed me for a short time after which, Doc Brown comes out of the DeLorean and asks me " _Do you happen to be Warrior Adam?_ "

I reply " _Yes I am and why exactly did you travel through space and time just to see me?_ " " _Well.. I have an urgent message for you and your team first of all.. I was told by a being known only as the Time Protector that if you dont beat the SDL by December of your current year, a hole in space time that is being formed via a variety of things will get big enough to the point the SDL will rewrite all history in space time to have him rule over all universes since the beginning of time to all other time.. And me and Marty here would like to join your team even if we wont be able to do much of anything.._ " " _Welp that just heightened the stakes.. Anyway, yes you are now team members, we take in anyone even if all they can do to help out is throw a rock at something and then make silly mocking faces at that something! Also, we need to get to fighting, those darn monsters are gonna wreck us if we dont spring into action soon.. There must be 200+ individuals on this team by now I swear.. It may seem way over the top to have that many but the SDL is one super extremely tough cookie, the team when it was quite a lot smaller could only make the SDL retreat not truly defeat him.. And that was after we got our butts handed to us by the SDL the first time we encountered him.._ "

" _I agree.. We know the full story already so dont bother telling us.. Those monsters sure look far beyond even my comprehension even though I invented a time machine! Also, me and Marty are kind of stuck here until we can find something powerful enough to be able to travel back to where we came from.. Now then, the two of us will use my latest gadgets to help give these monsters a big beating!_ " We then jump into battle but it seems that even with me in the fight now, the monsters never stop coming and each one is tough enough to take down as it is.. Its like the SDL made his monsters a lot harder to defeat or something.. Of course, more surprises await as I hear a "Let it rip!" from a familiar source.. I then see what was launched a Beyblade and not just any Beyblade no no but Cosmic Pegasus!

What is happening today? First, a boss monster turns into an explosion monster which tries to eat me and my team then, Shadow the Hedgehog saves us all, Eggman and Sonic`s teams join together, Dominic finds a chaos emerald, Doc Brown and Marty McFly show up, Dark Oak is defeated in one second, and finally, Gingka shows up and launches his very powerful and iconic Beyblade.. I love how today just turned into pure chaos after we beat that egotistical Anarcho! This is probably one of the worst, best, and most confusing days in my entire life at this point! I then hear MORE Beyblades being launched and see more of the Beyblade Metal Saga characters show up as signified by them launching their Beyblades! I dont even really know how to use a Beyblade outside of how it works in my world where you launch it and hope it can last longer than the opponent Beyblade and thats it.. In the Beyblade world, it is the exact same but bladers can control their Beyblades at well and have them do special moves as well..

Applejack shouts over to the bladers " _Who in tarnation are all of you?_ " Gingka explains to her and everyone on the largest team of heroes ever assembled at this point(we are even bigger in numbers than the Justice League) with the words " _Hi members of the Justice Enforcers! My name is Gingka and I am here with my friends the legendary bladers, Benkei, Madoka, and the ones I made during a world wide competition! Anyway, we all launched Beyblades which we regularly use for competition and each one holds a great power! We were sent here by someone named Ra and are here to help you kick some monster and SDL butt!_ " I respond with " _Great! Im really shocked that all of you are here too.. Each of your Beyblades pack quite a punch which is aided by the fact they can fit in tight spots and some move really fast! I welcome you and the others to the team, we shall be a nearly unstoppable team! There are already members from like 9 universes at this point, I dont even know the count anymore.. Oh well, you know the full story so lets get to fighting! After all of this freeing Greenhorne stuff is over, we are gonna have everyone learn about everyone else quite a bit as we usually have go on! I believe that no one on the team should use their full power yet including me as we would exhaust ourselves greatly by wiping all the monsters out with it all and the SDL would know just how powerful we are together while we dont know how powerful he is.. I swear if more heroes come from another world to help us, Im gonna go insane.._ "

Fighting action fully continues right away and so I decide to try something I havent tried today after switching to my Blaze form since keeping my ultimate form up was becoming quite a strain on me plus it means Smokeflare can now attack by himself! I pull out my guitar, install a flamethrower onto it for the time being, and start playing some Industrial Metal! I move to where a bunch of monsters are cornering Rainbow Dash and proceed to play Industrial Metal riffs(specifically Rammstein inspired ones) as the flamethrower does some damage to the monsters! It then evolves into a full on song after I add Marilyn Manson, Rob Zombie, Godflesh, Ministry, Skinny Puppy, Front 242, Meathook Seed, Fear Factory, American Head Charge, and Nine Inch Nails influences I call Deconstruction..

The lyrics I sing are " _You think you mean machines can swarm us and beat us! Today is your unlucky day, we will deconstruct you all one at a time! We`ll use fire, music, and whatever else it takes to take all of you on and achieve victory! You may be tough but you are just a bunch of machines completely made of metal! Sure, we fleshy creatures have a disadvantage due to being super meaty but metal not the music genre though doesnt go too well with anything, we can survive what you cant at all! You killing machines dont have the programming needed to think on your own and were designed to only guard and destroy! Whether we destroy or take you monsters apart doesnt matter, you are no match for you! Deconstruction of this huge army you are all in is happening right now and all you can do is wait to meet your own fate!_ "

I then stop playing and switch to using my fused with Blaze form to my advantage because in my ultimate form, I may be much more powerful but what I fuse with to achieve the form cant have all their powers transferred to me at once so that means my speed and muscle strength is greater when I am fused with just Blaze, a perfect combo for fighting against the biggest group of monsters ever which have so many targets its hard for them to see anyone who is faster than the rest of the team! I slice through the control/power thingys for around 50 monsters in almsot an instant but as a result of my fast speed, my legs give out and I fall to the ground feeling my legs completely exhausted.. Thankfully, I have my wand with me so I pull it out and start blasting at monster after monster after putting up a shield! Meanwhile, the entire team attacks at the same time, causing the complete domolition of around 500 monsters!

However, there are still many monsters when the dust settles so I use magic to restore my entire body to normal stats for when Im in my Blaze form and then, charge a whole bunch of monsters with my sword which I light on fire and install the flamethrower from earlier on it for the time being causing lots of destruction when combined with the attacks of everyone else! Eggman gets tired of the monsters so much that he brings out a bunch of his own robot monsters all of which were originally defeated by Sonic and co.. This proves to be a very effective move as many enemy monsters are destroyed very quickly which allows us to enter Greenhorne castle finally where we are confronted by the castle guards who are being forced by evil to do that..

After Carlos swiftly swipes all their weapons before you could play Napalm Death`s You Suffer only 2 times, one of the guards named Hudson states " _Sorry for having to confront all of you.. The Dark King Despair made us.. Now that our weapons have been taken, we cant follow orders so uhh Carlos, could you hand those back, we will be joining the team after all.._ " Carlos nods and after Brayden magically transforms the weapons and armor the castle guards are wearing into better looking and more powerful stuff, Carlos gives the weapons back and we proceed forward to the throne room! Inside is what appears to be a robot, mouse, and dark beast hybrid who upon seeing the team together exclaims " _Oh great, my guards deserted the oh so powerful and great SDL! And look at what we have here, the individuals who brought down the monster who I had some command over.. Anarcho as you will soon learn was nothing compared to me and if you somehow beat me, things will only get tougher for all of you from now on even if your little play group continues to grow in strength and numbers! I, the Dark King Despair challenge all of you to a fight! I win, the SDL kills all of you but if I lose, you can do whatever you want to do to me! Deal?_ " Amy yells at Despair with the words " _Watch it blockhead! You are overconfident and if you dare hurt Sonic, I will return the favor by hammering the heck out of you!_ " Benkei adds " _When you mess with the bull, you get the horns!_ "

Of course, Ender states in a very cold and dark tone " _I will make you feel miserable, Despair after what you have obviously done to our allies! The End dimension has officially declared war on your masters empire along with whats left of the free parts of the Nintendiverse! All other previously neutral nations who are in opposition to the SDL have also declared war! We shall see how long you last against how large of a team we are together!_ " Before the fight can begin, a mysterious turbo duelist shows up and instead of challenging me to a duel, they challenge Yusei of course meaning that if Yusei wins, another Earthbound Immortal will be defeated but we will be a little weakened by the fact Yusei has to duel a mysterious Dark Signer.. Remembering that I forgot to do the Heavy Metal sacrifice earlier, I decide to do it in front of Despair to freak him out long enough for a good entire team combo attack! After temporarily switching to my normal form and then magically transforming into full on Black Metal stuff even corpse paint! I pull out my guitar again as the fight begins and place all the remains of the giant sea monster inside of a circle I drew using ritual chalk and surround it with Norwegian words(as Black Metal truly started in Norway in the late 80s or so)!

I play Black Metal with my guitar and in the typically Black Metal vocal style I say " _Lords of Heavy Metal, hear my chant! Take this most trve, kvlt, and frostbitten remains of a mean sea monster that was completely defeat a little while back! Then, give us your blessings and allow us to have a better shot of removing this world from the most untrve villain in history! Hail metal! Hail metal! All explicit opposition must be defeated like the mainstream! Hail Lemmy, hail Halford, hail Gaahl, hail Dead, hail Euronymous, hail Schuldiner, hail Dio, and hail Lindemann! I as the most trve and kvlt metalhead can be hereby sacifice these remains to you lords of Heavy Metal!_ " This causes the ritual I set up to activate and when finished, all of it disappears and I get the feeling that our luck has in fact just increased as a result of the short ritual I did! I put away my guitar when the ritual is over and luckily for the whole team, Despair is completely horrified by the ritual so we all attack at once which reduces his health to 96% which is not as much damage as I expected.. Despair laughs stating " _Haha, thats so sad, I didnt even have my full defenses up when all of you attacked me at once and now I just put them up, this was over before it could even get exciting, I look forward to forcing all of you to surrender soon enough and to speed up the process, I will make each of you fall one by one like dominos! I will show you what happens when you mess with me and my glorious master!_ " Before one could even blink once, Despair takes out all the bladers and their beys all in one single attack.. This causes the rest of us to get a bit fearful but we know we must continue to fight so those of us who can become a little more powerful such as me do so and we launch a large counter attack which does exactly 2% health damage..

A sudden idea pops in my head which would cause such a big distraction that the rest of the team that is still fighting would be able to get a decent all team attack done on Despair so I shout at Despair saying a whole bunch of nonsense which when combined makes no sense unless you have watched enough Yugioh Abridged and listened to certain rock/metal songs(plus Loudwire stuff) " _What a nice day! Take that back you fiend! The explosion is trying to eat us! Jinzo destroys internet references! Ahh Explodia! Its not possible, no one`s been able to escape him! Screw the rules I have green hair! I am evil Tristian! All doors will open at my command, I am the master of unlocking! Curse you door! From this day forth I swear vengence! Brr brr deng! I am the table! Tell me Mr Krinkle tell me why! I farted and it smelled like fart! I am machine head! Gimme chocolate! Waiting on a Sunday afternoon! But what does Corey Taylor think? Penguins! Card games on motorcycles, horses, and space rule! Auslander! Radio! Mein radio!_ "

To my joy, this actually works great as a diversion as even someone as evil as Despair gets confused about this kind of word chaos apparently! After his health reduces to 87% due to this, Despair strikes back and sends Eggman and his powerful robots packing along with the castle guards as well.. Inspired by the Primus lyric stuff I said, I decide to fight Despair in a very funky way after wondering if looks can actually kill sometimes like Motley Crue sings about as a metaphor in one of their biggest hits! I revert again to normal form(yes I transformed into Blaze again earlier to make myself a little more powerful to compensate for the bladers and beys being taken out in one blow) and magically change into a Shock Rock, Glam, Punk Rock, Grunge, Pirate Metal, Industrial, and Black Metal inspired princess outfit and add to the craziness by for the 3rd or 4th time(something like those numbers) playing my guitar this time playing Blackened Hardcore Thrash Funk Industrial Blues Alternative Power Brutal Slam Deathgrind! Apparently the oddness of the music fusion and fashion norm destroying outfit are enough to make Despair`s health drop by another 5% to 82%..

I change back to my Blaze form after this but then, Despair gets fed up with me and teleports me guess where? Into the flipping ocean, oh well, its all over now, guess I better embrace my watery grave.. However, after a suffocating 5 minutes underwater(since I cant swim at all), I see not just something but some things at the bottom of the ocean.. When I sink all the way down while still not having died(my powers are keeping all of my stuff dry by the way), I notice they are the parts for a Beylauncher and an actual Beyblade.. I put together the Beylauncher very slowly due to still being well underwater and it is a combination of red, green, orange, and brown parts.. I feel my breath starting to run out so I put in lots more effort to quickly assemble the Beyblade.. To my shock, it ends up looking like a literal Bey version of my fursona(with the design also being influenced by the fursona shoes I made back in May) and I then swiftly put two and two together that I have to launch the bey with the launcher so after retrieving the bey point device thing that also showed up, I let my new bey rip while nearing the end of my breath.. The Beyblade ends up having so much power it manages to rise to the surface fast and force me upwards with it!

Once I finally resurface with all my stuff including what I got, the Beyblade manages to teleport me back to where I was teleported to the ocean from! I summon the monsters I summoned from my deck earlier as I get the feeling something interesting is happening in my soul room so I shut my eyes to investigate with the power of my Millennium item! I see a fight between all my familiars plus my fursona and Scorching Destruction who appears to be slowly starting to win but what he doesnt expect is me jumping in the fight too only for Blaze to say " _Listen, you shouldnt fight him coz if you do, he will only grow stronger.. In the meantime, we need you to say some things that will stop the madness of Scorching Destruction as words are very powerful against him.._ " I nod and then say " _Scorching Destruction, you do not belong in my body, all you do is destroy anyone or anycreature you possibly can.. You are a menace in many more ways than you and you need to be ejected from my soul forever!_ "

Scorching Destruction replies " _No, I do belong! I need to make sure you cant spread your ever so sickening kindness! When I take over your body, I will destroy all of the multiverse before the SDL has a 100% chance of conquering it at the end of December! I dont like friendships, why would I ever work with the SDL? Now give me your body before I destroy you and everyone else who is fighting me right now! After all, that tank was completely right about you, you should die in a hole and all those other things they said apply too!_ " " _Scorching Destruction, you are the mirror opposite of me.. I am a very truthful person meaning that you are a compulsive liar which invalidates everything you just said! If you destroy the multiverse, you wont have anyone to torment and will get very lonely, bored, and insane faster than you can say I told you so! You are the saddest excuse for an evil alter ego ever! Since I have a spirit sealing card in a pants pocket on my physical body, I can seal you away in it and I will with some of the magic I have! Using my key as the object to cause the sealing, I hereby banish you to the blank Duel Monsters card! Good riddance and enjoy your time in the side of the Shadow Realm where card prison pocket dimensions exist!_ "

Scorching Destruction screams " _NOOOO!_ " as he is sealed away into that card for the time being! I then ask Blaze " _Hey, how long have you been fighting that nuthead today?_ " He answers " _Well.. Literally since you switched from your ultimate form to your form of me.. So quite a while ago.. Now, go avenge the team for us!_ " I give a nod of complete agreement and return to the world of Miitopia! When I open my eyes, I see the monsters I brought out still fighting which reminds me of something really funny: the song Monsters by Shinedown is a perfect theme for so many things especially the Yugiverse! Seeing Despair`s health all the flipping way down to 10% somehow even though the team was just completely defeated since I was teleported away by that really fustrating to deal with boss monster, I put almost all the power I still have left while also launching my new bey into one attack which apparently is enough to bring down Despair as Despair was extremely weakened and worn out from the battle as my monsters that are real kept attacking while I took a minute to think.. Despair`s defeat causes him to of course completely explode and the resulting shockwave wakes up the team, reverts me to normal form, causes my monsters to return to the Duel Monsters spirit world, and hits me so hard I end up falling asleep..

When I come around not only does my brain feel completely dead but also, my throat hurts, my body is aching all over, Im hearing sounds of the darn cursed crosstrainer(which I would love to personally send to the Shadow Realm, its that irritating) I have to deal with being used 5 feet away from me back home on Earth, and Im beyond thirsty.. Eggman says to me " _We thought you wouldnt wake for the rest of the day after using up so much power and suddenly taking a nap.. Its only been 5 minutes though, we are still in the castle as you can see but we havent left yet as we figured we might as well spend the rest of the day here before helping repair and rebuild Greenhorne.. After Despair blew up, it caused a chain reaction that destroyed all remaining monsters in Greenhorne through self destruction.. Oh by the way, can you even move around at all? You got more worn out than any of us after all.._ " I reply " _Well, thanks for the update on everything.. I feel horrible right now, Im so thirsty, everything aches/hurts especially my throat, my brain is tired, and I started hearing annoying noises.._ " Rainbow Dash exclaims " _Hey, maybe I could help you wake up more with a totally awesome race!_ " I shake my head no stating " _Im far too exhausted to race and I doubt you could even race yourself.. I need to take care of my other problems first.._ " " _Oh okay!_ "

Carlos speaks up with the words " _Good thing I brought along some water bottles Adam here you go, have one!_ " I gratefully accept it and drink it down in about 5 seconds.. Thankfully, the water got rid of the throat pain, helped soothe the whole body, and the noise in my head went away! I then say " _Thanks so much, Carlos! Now, everyone.. I have the strength to only eat, do not very intense activities, and move around.. Im very beat.. Also, does anyone have news on the main front lines in the war against the SDL and his empire?_ " Thorax answers with " _We just heard that a Peacetopian led operation caused the conquering of the SDL Empire`s capital city!_ " Joey being Joey adds " _We are having a big dinner/lunch soon which I cant hardly wait for!_ " I sweat drop and react with " _I forgot.. We now have quite a few avid eaters on the team including me of course.. We are gonna need like twice the amount of food that is prepared usually.. We should all pitch in in any way we can because the amount of food is so large that it would even take our top chef Lauren 2 hours to make it all.._ "

Everyone agrees to the plan and so, we split into little teams! The stronger ones including me gather all the ingredients, all not exhausted good cooks make the food, and the others look around the castle for anything odd which is closely examined by Dominic and destroyed by Shadow(the Ender Dragon) right after! Later, we have the biggest meal ever as apparently its already 5:45 PM after all of the fighting we did all day(no wonder Im so exhausted).. After the meal, my body hurts a lot less and I got enough energy back to manage to heal myself with a spell from my wand that I do with the little bit of magic I still have left after nearly using all of it throughout the day.. Hopefully with future training until the next battle, we will all be able to increase our upper limits to adapt to the increasingly toughening enemy forces and the harsh climate of Neksdor itself.. In addition, Yusei comes back just in time for the meal having just defeated the Dark Signer and Earthbound Immortal..

Meanwhile, at the SDL`s New Lumos castle.. The SDL is sitting on his throne with an evil grin on his face as he exclaims " _Seeing as to how poorly fighting that little team of wannabe heroes goes every time and the fact that my top servants and army of monsters should be enough to bring them down now, I no longer see the point in fighting them just about once a month.. If anything, not directly fighting with them has allowed me to become stronger faster especially with this new ability I have! All throughout the multiverse, there are evil forces that have been defeat which I can steal powers from to strengthen myself! I already tried it out successfully with that weakling Dark Oak, I can use his powers much better than he ever could! Now to take the powers of other evil beings and grow much stronger! All defeated villains of the multiverse, lend me all of your strength so the multiverse can belong to the darkness finally after all these years of the light putting a stop to the darkness! Once I take over the multiverse, I will restore all of you to rule beside me!_ " The SDL is answered by the arrival of the spirits of each defeated villain who flow into his body which causes a spike of the SDL`s power..

The SDL laughs evily again saying " _Just you wait, NWFAN alliance for when you seem to be the closest to victory possible, I will unleash my full power on all of you which will single handedly undo all the conquering of my empire you have done and wipe all of you out! And my power only continues to grow albeit pretty slowly as each second passes! Every time someone dark is defeated except when they are sealed in another dimension, I will pull in their spirit and take all of their power and add it to my power! Soon, I will finally reign supreme if I survive December or win before the last day of this year! Mwahahaha!_ "

Back to our heroes.. After catching up everyone to speed about what happened to me between me being teleported away and them waking up, I state " _Now that we finally have a chance to chill today and my life is no longer constantly in danger at the moment, I might as well take a better look at my new bey as I didnt exactly get to see every detail of it when I was almost drowning in the Miitopia ocean.. Lets see!_ " I start looking real good at the bey and continue with the words " _Of course as it is a Beyblade version of Blaze, it is named Blaze Wolf without warrior in the name since beys have a first and last name sort of naming system.. Now on the face part of the bey, it is orange and has a brown wolf head outline as the bey symbol! Meanwhile, the bottom is yellow and shaped in a way that indicates my bey is a balance type! The track part is of course red and so is the metal wheel! Finally, the clear wheel is a bright green to represent Blaze`s unique clothing choice: a scarf worn all the time! Only questions now are where did it come from and why did it appear in pieces at the bottom of the sea?_ "

Tristan excitedly replies " _Maybe thats why I saw a shooting star crash into the sea!_ " " _Woah! Must have been what is called a star fragment, a thing that when in contact with land for example, either creates a crater leaving behind lots of stuff which have been used to make most Beyblades or split up into little lights which go into certain Beyblades, causing them to evolve!_ " Gingka replies " _Glad thats solved already! Now who is ready for a bey battle?!_ " I respond with " _I am! How about we see just how powerful my bey with this battle of ours!_ " He nods and so I magically create a thing where bey battles occur and then we launch our beys after shouting with everyone else " _3 2 1! Let it rip!_ " After a pretty long and exciting battle, Gingka wins the bey battle after a very decisive special move!

As a result, I say " _Wow! That was awesome! I honestly expected to lose anyway and was shocked that my bey lasted so long since I have never had it before today, that was as exciting as a Heavy Metal wall of death is! Now, I shall play a game of Duel Monsters with Yuma and during this, how about all of you introduce yourselves to each other, team! The bey battle may have lasted half an hour but this duel will take a lot longer, I have no doubt that it will!_ " My duel with Yuma begins shortly thereafter and of course, he defeats me using Utopia and by the end of the duel, it became 9:45 so I say to the entire team " _Alright! All that stuff was fun, I am still very exhausted but was able to still pull off some awesome Duel Monsters and Beyblade moves! Time to sleep, we will begin helping Greenhorne more in the morning!_ " After my statement, we all head to bed with Shadow the ender dragon surrounding me, Austin, Isaac, Sonic, Pinkie Pie, Gingka, and Marty McFly with lots of warmth!

 **Authors Notes: Wow this was very interesting to write! Its funny, thinking of ideas for this chapter led to me completely reviving my interest in Beyblades! Yes, I grew up watching more than a few cartoons! I was basically raised on Yugioh and Sonic! With every chapter, I strive to make each one unique so by introducing new hardships each chapter, I am able to achieve this even more effectively than otherwise! As you could probably tell, I also work hard to make sure none of the characters become Mary Sues or Gary Stus! OP characters is a no no after all, perfect characters are kind of boring and lame anyway! Also, this Sunday, Im going to Kentucky Kingdom for their Koaster Kids Day event and hope to have lots of fun there! Im very glad this chapter is already complete, just 4 more chapters until the story wraps up and leads into another story! Okay, thats everything for this chapter, see ya readers! Bye bye!**


	19. Chapter 19

**The Saga Of Fun Land**

 **Chapter 18: Liberation Of Neksdor**

 **Date: August 15th, 2019**

 **Authors Notes: Hi everyone, hope you have been well since last time(unless I dont like you and/or you dont like me)! This chapter will be focused on Neksdor, the area you enter in the Miitopia game storyline after Greenhorne! There will be more characters added to the huge team but they are characters who were allies to my alternate self in Miis Go To Hogwarts! Speaking of Harry Potter stuff, I went to Universal Studios Orlando Resort for 5 days and had a blast! My trip may or may not have an influence on this chapter.. Anyway, I will shush and let you read the plot of this chapter now! Please enjoy!**

I wake up as usual to the running gag of my alarm clock playing a song: this time it plays Chalk Outline by Three Days Grace.. After I wake up, I notice that Brayden is also awake and is wearing some rather interesting stuff so I say to him " _Hey Brayden, good morning! Why did you get up before me and whats with the tail and ears you are wearing as accessories?_ " He replies " _Well, I just naturally got up before you and recently, I joined the furry fandom and more specifically, the ABDL part of it.._ " " _Thats interesting and so youre a diaperfur now? And why do you like diapers now all of the sudden?_ " " _Uhh.. The thing is no matter what underwear I wear, I always ended up making a mess due to my lifelong bladder troubles so I tried out diapers a few days ago and they work so much better plus feel really nice!_ " _"Oh okay, that makes a lot of sense! Since Im the ultimate furry trash, its no wonder you joined the fandom, Austin told me you always had a soft spot for animals a little while back! Im glad you found something that doubles as a coping mechanism and as something that keeps your accidents from literally going everywhere.. I myself know a really cool ABDL fur named Alex Radioactive! Now, lets wake up the others!_ " Brayden nods and so we wake up the others! Meanwhile in a well known monument in Neksdor, the SDL has his rebellious song Freddie locked up in chains..

The SDL laughs evily while saying " _It is time to take all that sweet information you have gotten from switching sides to use against your soon to be ex-allies! You cant stop me, you fought well for someone like you but you were never a match against me! I am far too powerful for you!_ " Freddie replies " _Id rather not let you have that information if it means I have to seal my memories and powers to do so! With all the inner strength against me, I sacrifice all my memories and powers to keep you from winning! And with some of those powers, I also send a coded message to my allies for a process that will restore who I am one day!_ " The SDL is unable to stop Freddie as Freddie`s powers are locked away and his memories are erased, leaving behind how he once was before he converted to the light but the SDL oddly laughs stating " _Well well well, he was very smart oh well, I have his old self back and with it I shall create my greatest creation to date! Freddie, now that you have returned to me on my side once again, are you ready for a transformation that will evolve you to a greater form of machinary?_ " Freddie replies " _Yes, father! Together, we will rule the multiverse as we deserved to so long ago!_ " "Good good! That mortal body of yours is far too weak for your true potential! I introduce you to what you will become, a killing machine I call an anti-fursona!" Freddie is in awe over this and so, the SDL places his soul into the machine leaving his body to turn to dust right away and so, Freddie says in a very dark voice " _I feel complete! Thanks father! What do you wish for me to do?_ "

The SDL replies " _Oh I have something special for you! To the east of Peacetopia, there lies lots of countries, what I want you to do is take over one of them to form an empire along with taking over the rest of those countries later! In the event I am defeated completely for some reason, you shall continue my work and attack that annoying wolf named Blaze for you are now a powerful anti-wolf!_ " Freddie the anti-wolf nods and so the SDL returns to his castle and Freddie heads to the region he was assigned to conquer.. Back to our heroes.. After we get everyone up and awake, I remember a promise Deirdre made well over a year ago so I go over to her and ask " _Hey Deirdre, remember how you promised to tell me where the heck you got all that medical knowledge? Could you do that right at this very minute by chance?_ " She nods and says in response " _Its actually pretty simple! Before I moved to Fun Land, I used to work as a medical doctor, I was among the best in the field but then, life as an MD got so stressful for me after a new company took over and changed things to a miserably efficient and boring thing that I decided to move and settle down away from the busy cities of course in the town of Fun Land.._ " " _Oh, thats so easy to understand! Thanks for the info Deirdre, it will come in handy as in we will use your medical knowledge to its fullest potential in a non-forceful way!_ "

She quickly nods and then after doing a quick rollcall, I realize that someone is missing and its none other than Freddie.. Freaking out, I exclaim " _Where the heck did Freddie go? He was here last night and promised to officially start fighting our enemies today.. Does anyone have any idea of where he went?_ " With a long face, Eggman answers with " _Well, thanks to those spy robots I built for this cool castle we are staying in until later, I managed to capture footage of the SDL destroy each of my robots except one and then kidnap Freddie right before destroying that last one.. I will show that SDL what for one of these days!_ " We all react very shocked and scared of what the SDL did and could do to poor Freddie.. Brayden then states " _It gets worse.. Anyone ever heard of a huge floating city completed not too long before the SDL unleashed his terror upon Miitopia for the first time?_ " We all shake our heads no and so he continues with " _Im not surprised, it was a secret mega project built by various citizens of Miitopia who then with a bunch of trusted others moved into the city.. The purpose was to create a great city in the sky to counter the existence of the otherworld but sadly, it wouldnt last forever as the SDL with his army of monsters conquered the city in seconds just after conquering the rest of Miitopia and giving the citizens only enough time to escape and go underground where they are today, completely undetected.. Following this, the SDL later used his power to move the city to above New Lumos where it is today completely invisible.. It is his last line of defense in the event we manage to free New Lumos.. However, I dont believe it will have much of an impact on our team as the citizens took away all the weapons it had as they fled the city.. For those of you who want to know, the city is named Union City or was now the SDL calls it The Final Solution as I was told by our underground allies.._ "

I reply " _Oh no, thats not good even though the citizens did their best to make sure none of the weapons would be used by the SDL.._ " At this moment, a bunch of dark ponies show up from who knows where and their leader says " _Hello fools, we are the reborn Shadowbolts, the SDL kindly brought us back to life in exchange for an alliance so we agreed and now with our clearly superior mainstream music, we will outmusic you so called musicians on this little team of yours.. Lets begin! But of course, none of you are prepared so you automatically lose!_ " Me and my band shout " _NOT SO FAST!_ " as The Mane 7 ponies suddenly form a band of their own called the Rainbooms of course! So, me with my band and Fluffy Afro with his band decide to form a brief supergroup with the Rainbooms to counter the huge evil band! Me, Fluffy, and Rainbow Dash say in unison " _Together, we will rock your socks off! When we are 1 band instead of 3, we become The Freedom Fighters, a rock, punk, and metal band!_ " The Shadowbolts shrug not caring at all so the sudden band wars begin with the Shadowbolts starting with a song they lipsync on and use pre recorded actual music through drum machines and computers..

The words to it are " _We want money, we serve the SDL! Weirdness is not okay, you gotta fit in if you wanna survive, metal is just noise, rock is talentless, and punk isnt rebellious! We are the Shadowbolts, we will show you what true music is! Nobody cares about your actual musical skills in the mainstream music and thats fine as long as we get paid the money we deserve for making music with no skill! Life must be plain and normal, how else could people fall under the influence of greedy corporations? Kanye West is the only true rock star as rock stars are mainstream musicians with lots of fame not rebellious annoying people who want to kill the industry! Hail the SDL, hes the only intelligent being outside of a select few worlds who agree with our new goal!_ "

Then, I start playing with the huge supergroup a fusion of Industrial Metal, Death Metal, Hardcore Punk, Hard Rock, Black Metal, and Grunge while screaming " _Why are there individuals like you, I want to crush your fame, expose you as frauds, you elitist money pigs! A world without weirdness is boring, you dont need a normal life to be happy you monsters! I will make your souls rot as you are far too gone now! You say that mainstream music is the only true music when true music comes from the heart not the greed, you just want money, money by itself doesnt make you happy! We`ll fight you if we have to, Kayne West is a big fake, hes the ultimate poser! Rockstar isnt a person who is famous, its a person who plays Rock, Punk, and/or Metal who is very well known within those communities! Now lets have the ulimate guitar solo! Yeah! Speaking of which, you dont even try with your music, they say hard work pays off but what you do isnt hard work, it doesnt pay off no matter what!_ " Our playing manages to beat them back greatly since so many guitars, drums, vocals, and bass guitars are much more powerful than the machines they got and so, the supergroup dissolves for now and we quickly beat each Shadowbolt in battle!

After this, I ask Twlight Sparkle " _Hey, I have a question.. What was up with the whole formation of the Rainbooms?_ " She replies " _Well, we saw a bunch of instruments and after seeing you and your band play, we thought we should try it out and then, we each found an instrument that resonates with us!_ " " _Oh easy peasy stuff again! Alright, sounds great! Good luck! And is that a crash I just heard?_ " I decide to start leading her and the rest of the team to the direction I heard the sound from(remember, Blaze gives me enhanced hearing).. But, we hear a voice from one of large communication devices so I have everyone stop immediately as a guy in black clothing with black sunglasses says " _Hello, members of the heroic Justice Enforcers.. We at the Men In Black require your assistance for you see, a bunch of aliens crash landed in the middle of a forest near you after they escaped various facilities throughout the multiverse.. We know you are extremely powerful but we have unfortunate news, the aliens are immune to anything except blasters we usually give out to recruits to shoot at fake aliens for target practice but they work perfectly on real aliens too so we task you to eliminate the alien threat as soon as possible and we will reward you for our efforts.._ " We all agree to doing that so we all each get an alien blaster right away and travel to the crash site through teleportation done by Brayden and Ender!

There are literally thousands of aliens waiting for us so we get to work right away! Dominic quickly upgrades everyone`s blasters including his own as he invented a weapon upgrading chip that works on every possible weapon as we helped restore and rebuild Greenhorne to its former glory(Princess Sophie becomes the de facto ruler of Greenhorne castle and Jenny takes over the role of mayor of Greenhorne Village for the time being)! Me being me knowing just how many aliens there are declare " _Regardless if our enemies are aliens, robots, or zombies, we will beat em all! Fursona up time, lets put these losers where they belong! They will see that even the cutest organism can be the deadliest after all every rose has its thorn, which could be some famous last words from someone!_ " I then transform into Blaze becoming very cute and fluffy as a result! I did this to increase speed in both movement and firing! I then start shooting at the aliens whilst letting out a mighty howl and swiftly take down 10 aliens! Strangely, a point system was built into the blasters by the MIB so I have 10,000 points already this literally feels like the MIB ride at Universal.. Why is my life this strange? Guess thats what happens when you are a hero or something I suppose.. Hilariously, Fluffy accidentially sets his hair on fire as usual and somehow gains 20,000 points in the process before Dominic puts him out and repairs his precious afro..

Meanwhile, Isaac uses skills he gained over time through being a ninja to expertly take down targets swiftly, Austin somehow figures out how to make vocals carry blasts outwards causing many aliens to be wiped out, the Wacky Clowns use their appearances to distract their targets, and Captain Blaster goes crazy pirate mode to bring down some aliens as well! After the alien fight is over, the UFO explodes and the MIB guy from earlier appears in person just as he says " _Well done chosen few, we are thankful for your help.. That SDL was behind these great escapes of the aliens you destroyed so we must reward you with our assistance for now on even though we operate in secret, we cant let the public know of our existence at least until this crisis involving the SDL is ended by you and your allies.._ " I respond with " _Yay! Welcome! Now, I need a second to comprehend what just happened.. Holy heck, I just shot down aliens with REAL MIB blasters, this is insane, next thing I know, Im gonna get hugged from behind by King Louie coz at this point anything is literally possible.. And thats gonna happen isnt it? Well, I just jinkzed myself didnt I? Welcome to my life everyone where everything I assume will happen basically.. I really do live a strange life dont I? Fun am I right?_ "

Still smiling though, I am in fact hugged from behind by Kentucky Kingdom`s mascot King Louie! I start making excited and happy wolf noises(due to being in fursona form okay jeeze people) and then ask once the hug is over " _Yo King Louie, what brings you here?_ " He replies " _Just bringing your spirits up, Kentucky Kingdom wanted me to wish you luck in this risky adventure where the past, present, and future hang in the balance.._ " " _Okay, thanks for stopping by! I will probably never know how they found out but whatever, its not that big of a deal.._ " King Louie nods in complete total understanding then vanishes as the area goes quiet almost too quiet.. I comment out loud " _Oh lemme guess something is gonna-_ " I am cut off by the sound of a falling object which lands on me, causing some injury but finish my sentence with " _Fall on me.. Why? Why why why why?! What the heck did I do to deserve this, I feel personally attacked in more than one way.. Oh wait, Im the main character of course this happens to me because main characters arent supposed to be always lucky like any user of Number 7: Lucky Straight or perfect or always able to win every time even if they are really good with whatever they are fighting with.._ " Sweat dropping, I blush a little as everyone else laughs even the MIB people..

Deciding to just go onwards to Neksdor ASAP via speed walking, I lead the others east towards that area and as I do and get behind the fastest walkers/runners on the team who even outpace people like me, I see a little red flower just chilling on the ground by itself so I react with " _Aww look at the cute little flower! I want it to transport it somewhere it can meet some flower friends!_ " Fluttershy gently taps on my shoulder so I turn around and she says " _Umm, sorry to bother you but that isnt just a normal flower.. Its a well death flower and uhh, only a few can touch it without instant death and those who can must be pure of heart.._ " I pocket it anyway for now while replying " _I guess its okay still! Anyway, maybe it will be of some use later against a machine monster or something, I have no idea.._ " She looks okay with this so I continue moving with everyone else including her!

Getting tired of moving through so much area without monsters or incident in just a half hour, I start losing it and ask Captain Blaster " _Didnt you and Dominic build a fleet of flying ships a while back? If so, we should use them to get to Neksdor much faster!_ " He nods whilst replying with the words " _I like your thinking, they are already waiting for us just up ahead as I summoned them as soon as you finished asking your question!_ " I give him a big fat thumbs up and so, the entire team including the 2 of us quickly approach the ships which we hop into as soon as we possibly can! Once we are in the air, a map of the area comes up with one way being labled the safe path and the other the path of never making it out alive(by this point the falling object injuries I received have long since been healed fully).. I say to the entire team through intercom systems(yes like the ones on the submarines) " _Alright everyone, there are 2 ways we can go from here a safe path and a death path as you can guess we are taking the safe path so we dont lose our transportation.._ " Everyone confirm that they are all okay with this decision and so, we head that way..

For 5 minutes, everything goes fine until suddenly, we are all shot down by an unknown source right in front of all things another ancient tomb in the middle of a world they arent supposed to exist in.. We then hear a voice saying " _Oh yes, you fell right into my trap as I knew I couldnt convince you to consider talking to me, an ancient vengeful spirit! Serve me and gain all the riches you desire but should you refuse, your souls will be mine!_ " I sweat realizing what this is supposed to be, it feels like the plot of the roller coaster called Revenge Of The Mummy.. I motion the others to back away quickly with me but the spirit says " _Oh so you refuse? How unfortunate, now I will happily those sweet little souls of yours! You cant stop me as this area blocks the powers of individuals like all of you! No one can save you now, your souls will forever be mine and mine alone and with them, I shall rule for all eternity! Not even Peacetopia can save you now!_ " The spirit sends large numbers of undead mummies after us and we are totally screwed, our ships are beyond repair without the powers we each have.. Suddenly, the mummies are all destroyed by lots and I do mean lots of water and a familiar to me friendly spirit from a certain water park..

The spirit exclaims " _Hey, who goes there?_ " The friendly spirit introduces themselves with the words " _I am the volcano spirit of Volcano Bay, I am called Vol! I sensed that the one who taught me much about this technology and is a roller coaster expert was in grave danger along with many of his other friends and I as a friend of his myself just had to come as well.. I do not know much of anything but I do know you mummy are not good unlike my friend here.._ " The spirit now exposed as the mummy is obviously in shock about this and Vol destroys the block on all powers with a large amount of water just like before before saying to me and the team " _I am sorry all but I must go now, this drained me of power greatly even hundreds of million year olds like me run out of strength eventually is all of it is used.. Go destroy that mummy now, he is weak by himself.._ " Vol disappears just as me and the rest of the team go full out on the mummy, completely erased it from existence as the tomb crumbles into dust and ruin.. After making a that just happened face, we all work together to rebuild our ships and continue onwards to Neksdor once again as originally planned! Once we arrive there and exit all the ships something very odd happens..

A monster for some reason decides to catch me off guard and legit kick me in the nuts causing me to scream " _Oww! This really hurts you forehead! Thats right monster, you are a forehead for doing this to me! Stupid monster, I will get ya back since you are designed to defeat, capture, and/or kill me without question! Eat this, the power of a not so innocent flower!_ " I throw the death flower at the monster, causing it to shut down completely and fall backwards, taking a few of its comrades with it! The death flower now on the ground bursts into flame right after, leaving behind a pile of ashes.. Smirking after this, I say loudly " _Well, I have seen it all now! I have fallen into places, had to use the bathroom in the middle of a battle, got hit by falling objects, saw Fluffy`s hair catch on fire several times, watched as Carlos went crazy over sweets at some points in time, got shot down by a dead person, sealed a vampire into a book, and killed monsters just by drawing a scene of monsters dying! Also, I just farted and it smelled like fart! Hey enemy monsters, you are so screwed now! Sheer numbers dont mean everything after all, friendship is a huge factor after all! There may be like a million of you but we got the as perfect as possible team albeit with many flaws and quirks!_ " Fighting then begins right after but soon enough, we realize the robotic monsters are stronger than before making them more of a challenge to take down..

Still in fursona/Blaze form, I whine like a wolf once I myself make that realization.. However, a certain someone who is very near and dear to me(not Austin and not in a romantic way at all) has a trick up their sleeve and shouts " _Ninja surprise! I summon my ninja monster friends!_ " I widen my eyes as Isaac summons the entire set of Yugioh ninja monsters even Number 12: Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja! I ask him quickly " _How did you manage to summon all of these ninjas? Theres a whole squad of them!_ " He replies " _Well, I learned from Yugi that I can summon monsters using my Millennium Scale so I did that!_ " " _Oh awesome! Might as well really start using my Millennium item too! Speaking of which, lets see if the Millennium Key can even get into a monster`s operating systems!_ " I then try getting into the circuit board of a nearby monster as the ninjas lead a full on assault on the enemy frontlines.. To my delight it works so I break the circle boards from the inside getting out just in time to see the monster blow up and take 3 other monsters with them!

Isaac then tries weighing the heart of a different monster causing an energy overload that causes the monster to deconstruct itself! High fiving each other, we rejoin the main fight right after! By this point, we had taken a small amount of ground in Neksdor so I say to everyone " _Yo, I have the best idea ever! Who wants to go ahead on Shadow the dragon to create chaos in another part of this huge land?_ " Twlight, Kaiba, Knuckles, Jack, Zane, Kite, Fluffy, Bracken, Captain Blaster, Thunderstorm, Blathers, Fridge, and Merlin volunteer with the hope that they will cause mass destruction in another area! We then get the following message from Peacetopia " _Listen up friends, we are sending a few of our divisions as parts of our combined forces have become free to join all of you in your front of the war! We wish you luck as always, we will meet you in October in New Lumos if all goes according to plan!_ " With some troops in our area, we instruct some to ride Shadow as the rest help us out with beating all these monsters! I then realize a very bad fact: we dont know if there will be one or two boss monsters since the region has 2 major areas: a pyramid and a town so I quickly tell everyone " _Uhh one more thing before we split up.. We have no idea if we will have to deal with one or two bosses so we should split up into 2 teams just in case once we take enough ground and reform the country of Neksdor as we go after all, there are some groups who want to show themselves to us! Come forth allies in the underground resistance!_ "

Sure enough, our team is added onto by a bunch of miis who have been fighting for months already! My other miis and all these career union members show up ready to fight as they are the ones who arrived! Speaking for everyone, my mii Olivia says " _So glad we are finally in this together! Im excited to take out all these monsters! The original plan with all us Villa miis was to split up into 9 or so groups to help fight in all areas of Miitopia but with your attack plans, we changed it up and just decided to come here instead and we brought some friends! Members of the unions that havent been captured, kidnapped, or killed yet so together, we will make it through this! Adam of course managed to learn that we were coming today so he prepared! There are also some others who are gonna join us!_ " We then hear lots of broomsticks, a motorbike, beating wings, and a crazy car.. Not expecting this at all, my mouth is wide and I just stand there completely stunned(the fighting has stopped for now as the mayhem we sent east was much more of a concern to the monsters) for 2 minutes or so..

Hagrid sneakily taps me on the shoulder, snapping me out of it and asks " _You alright there Adam? Gave me quite a fright when I saw you freeze up.._ " I can hardly say anything and what I say while in a very shocking tone is " _This is crazy! The last I saw of you wizarding world friends was almost 3 months ago! This is amazing, oh my goodness, oh my goodness! Ahh! I love the wizarding world! Im at a loss for words beyond this! Welcome aboard, Im so glad all of you could come although we might start losing members to death soon enough at this rate but we will stay strong!_ " Dumbledore replies " _We expected such a reaction out of you, it is why we had your miis keep it secret! Now, we will put these monsters to sleep for eternity! This will make up for what I did so many months ago and be a way of repaying the part of your team that gave us mercy and forgiveness!_ " I then exclaim " _Lets wreck face and tell these monsters they need to learn to sit! Oh my goodness, I have been watching too much SSundee lately or something oh well these monsters are gonna be pulverized to dust with no remains!_ " I casually slice through a few monsters right after as the battle resumes! Do to getting a bit bored of doing the same old moves over and over again, I once again try out new ones!

I approach a monster while wearing corpse paint and making creepy zombie like noises somehow terrifying the killing machine into complete stillness so I scream as high as I possibly can go " _I will take you down monster! My voice has the power of 2,000 normal people, my vocal power lies in my vocal range! No matter how I destroy you, it wont matter for you will be gone soon enough! Theres nothing you can do, I got you frozen still with fear! The SDL should have gotten rid of emotions from your programing now youre gonna get screwed! Prepare for-_ " My voice then decides to die right on me but what I did was enough to completely shatter the monster! I exclaim once more " _Haha it actually worked! And dang it, sore throat you are back again.. You are legit my worst sickness enemy in the past 2 years, go away please! Now I have to get someone to get rid of you through some sort of treatment! I was having so much fun but then you ruined it, you no good strupid feeling! I will have you gone before you decide to strike again so ha take that sucker!_ "

My words actually manage to cause a few robot monsters(robots, machines, monsters, ect mean the same thing currently as they refer to the SDL`s robotic minion army) to just quit on life and self destruct! Sweat dropping, I just casually walk over to Sprout while helping her fight monsters with the words " _Hey, I have a pretty big problem that makes it miserable for me to even just talk as I got a sore throat.. Do you happen to have anything that will completely erase a sore throat and provide relief instantly?_ " She nods while replying back with " _I actually do happen to have something for that! I brought a bunch as I figured this might happen quite a lot during this war against the foul Supreme Dark Lord Lucifer!_ " " _Okay great thank you so so much!_ " " _Youre welcome! Its the least I can do for a fellow Hufflepuff!_ " " _Heck yeah, Hufflepuff pride! Woohoo!_ " I then gratefully accept what she hands to me and drink it down instantly feeling better and dashing off to fight elsewhere! Then, I hear a bunch of motion and I turn around to find a bunch of monsters without mii faces attached to them and instead normal faces you would expect to see on Miitopia monsters in non-Miitopia worlds..

Their leader, a Facerberus says in a booming voice " _Hello Adam.. We are the last remaining free monsters in Miitopia.. After we saw what the Dark Lord, Darker Lord, and Supreme Dark Lord have all done to other monsters, we hid underground waiting for the perfect moment to surface and join your team.. We never once had mii faces put on us allowing us to live freely without anger.. We never let the dark forces notice us, we always hid in the perfect spots and only the black snurps in our group ever came out deciding to protect and give company to Great Sage Brayden and former Dark Curse Nathan.. You can call me Chuck by the way as that is the name my family gave me when I was born.._ " I reply " _Woah quite the story! Can our team stop growing now, its gigantic! Yes all of you are official members but we are no longer just a team, we are now the Southern Miitopia Front Army while our allies/friends make up The Northern Coalition as something we discussed with them last week! Now tell me Chuck, how did your group come to be and how did you become its leader?_ "

" _Well, it started the day the Dark Lord attacked Greenhorne.. Some innocent monsters who are among the top ranked in our group spotted what happened and spread the news throughout the land.. This eventually caused me to receive word while exploring molter territory in Karkaton.. So, I quit exploring and decided to bring together all the innocent monsters that wanted to join me in opposition against the Dark Lord.. After a raid on our base following the capture of Austin, Madison, and Lauren by the Dark Lord, we went into complete hiding to build our strength over time so we could fight back whenever we were attacked.. This worked fine through the remaining terrors that ended when your lookalike put an end to the Darker Lord.. We decided to stay in hiding however not feeling ready to show ourselves a decision that allowed us to escape the clutches of the SDL and thus, hide underground.. There, we organized ourselves and I was voted in as the leader of this organization of ours.._ " " _Holy heck, that is way crazy! We`ll have everyone all caught about everything later and tomorrow so we have enough time to do it all in complete detail.. Now then, lets get to fighting these stupid robots who have been nothing but a pain to defeat, I literally have to go full power for my current form to actually wreck em good.._ "

Chuck nods and so, we all jump into the chaos of the battle! I then get some very playful ideas to effecrively do some serious damage and still have lots of fun in battle! With that in mind(I have long removed the corpse paint by this point in time), I make mocking faces at a monster which are enhanced by my fursona because as you should know by now, Blaze is a colorful, vibrant, fluffy, and adorable mostly red wolf who just wants to have fun in life! After angering the monster enough, I say in a little kid voice " _Hey you monster, come and catch me that is if you can keep up!_ " The monster of course falls for my trick and gives chase and I just keep running so much so that I almost run into the huge wall of monsters still taking up most of Neksdor but I smartly get out of the way so fast that it appears Im still heading towards em to the monster who speeds up so much thinking Im trapped that it rolls into a "monster bowling ball" and slams right into a bunch of other monsters causing mass damage to 50 or so monsters to the point they all shortcircut and explode causing an explosion that takes 200 more monsters as victims! After laughing wildly about how successful my idea was, I try out another one of my stupid plans: creating a "monster wall of death style mosh pit"!

I quickly catch the attention of a bunch of monsters on 2 sides(the way all of us beat em allowed for a big space between some of the monsters) by wagging my tail and barking way too much for the monsters to handle! I eventually bait the monsters to come at each other by standing in the middle of the space and just as the monsters collide, I jump out with the endurance Blaze gives me which allows me to land in a good spot to watch while being unharmed from my dumb as heck idea! I pull out some popcorn from backpack and start eating it as thousands of monsters destroy themselves(mass production does tend to make certain things about what is being mass produced just not possible for so many of the same exact model and design things)! I also get out a can of Cherry Coke I put in a cool part of my backpack earlier and drink it down after my popcorn is done! I comment " _Ahh yes some popcorn and Cherry Coke! A delcious combo for when watching high tech robots foolishly destroying each other!_ " As soon as I finish my snack which will keep me not hungry for a while, the monster wall of death mosh pit thing finally stops leaving behind massive loses for the SDL forces! Knowing that all of the monsters have limited battery until they just straight up shut down, I get yet another idea for what to do to take down lots of monsters without letting out a massive sword slash attack!

I chuckle to myself and after putting on a convincing zombie outfit, I walk with arms out slowly at first but increasing speed steadily and when I start running as a result, I say " _Oooooh! Im a zoombie! Fear me! I want your control panels and I want em now! Mmm delicious robotic body parts, sounds so tasty, Im starving come feed my soul!_ " This causes the actual hilarious result I wished to happen, a mass running of monsters westwards which clears up a lot of space! As I continue to chase them, I pick up speed and soon enough, I drain the energy out of each monster as my friends and allies still kick monster butt big time! After they run out of energy, I destroy my way into a monster`s control thingy to extract it and all the info that comes with it so we can make some robots of our own to fight against them for us! I hand it in to Dominic as I rejoin the front lines who puts it away with a thanks after using a black hole move to swallow up 75 monsters with! I get one last idea for now on how to get monsters to defeat themselves! It involves hacking into the systems of some monsters and having that hacking spread like a virus to turn many monsters against the rest of the monsters(we are close to the area halfway between Neksdor Town and the pyramid by now)!

With the assistance of Dominic, I manage to make this so quickly with masterful skills! Hundreds of monsters are destroyed in the carnage that follows that quick success aka a sort of civil war! Once it is over, I check our location on the map and sure enough, we are about halfway in between those 2 previously mentioned places now! After taking down a few monsters with my Shadow Magic, I catch the entire front`s attention by letting out a powerful howl! Not only does it turn their attention towards me but it also makes the monsters freeze up for enough time for me to say " _Alright everyone! The front has fully been formed/reunited now and we are halfway in between the 2 areas we will split up to search in! Half of all groups who make up this front of ours come with me to go to the town, the rest of you go north to the pyramid and Austin, you are in charge of the team heading North! We will regroup in the town as soon as we possibly can after we take down any boss monsters!_ "

Everyone nods and so, we split in 2 the way I wanted us to so many of us have to move around a bit.. Feeling an itch to play guitar partially fueled by the fact Im finally starting to play guitar in my original body back in my home world, I decide to take full advantage and try out something once again new and unique! I activate my Millennium Key and have it power my electric guitar to go along with the magic its already powered by! I play a riff and see some purified darkness come out while the guitar plays the Death Metal riff I wanted it to! This cause me to discover that maybe just maybe the guitar is a great vessal for Shadow Magic making it more powerful and widespread! And yeah, that whole Purified Darkness vs Corrupted Light battle has finally had a permanent impact on my Shadow Magic as the guitar playing with Shadow Magic in it reunlocked the purified aspect of my Shadow Magic, allowing it to grow closer to its fullest potential(the release of such a potential would kill me instantly, my body has no way to handle that much of one power)! I smile a bit and start playing Brutal Death Metal while screaming as constantly and as long as I can without needing to catch a breath!

I move up close to a monster and my stuff actually causes the monster to self destruct, causing the destruction of some other monsters in the area! Meanwhile, Captain Blaster has brought his ship to the battle using it to cause mass destruction of the enemy forces! I decide to get a little more creative with what Im doing by hitting a monster in the head with my guitar while still playing it and screaming.. This causes the monster to turn to nothing and with it goes a few other monsters as well due to how powerful this whole thing is at the moment! After shredding while letting out a long high pitched despairing screaming, 100 or so monsters catch on fire and melt down completely right in front of my eyes! I shout with a lot of energy " _Now thats what I call BRUTAL! All we need now is a real mosh pit not the one I tricked monsters into creating! Who wants to form a mosh pit?_ "

Everyone on my half of the front raise their hands and so, I plug in my guitar into an amp to once again give it even more power and volume than before and I play more Brutal Death Metal while screaming _"I wont let you take anymore from me, I lost enough of myself already, leave me alone! You terrible former friend of mine, you spread lies about me! Leave us and Isaac alone! You think you got it all, you think you know me but you done! I think youre a garbage human being, still a less extreme insult than sub human! You curse all the time like its no big deal and its not even in a humorous way, you cursed at me so many times! People like you make me sick and yet I still acknowledge your status as a human being unlike you when it comes to me! Dont you know that I gave you a chance even after you told me so many people on that one website hate you?! You suck!_ " After I finish doing that, the mosh pit that formed from it in combination with the vocal and guitar power and the abilities of everyone in the pit was so powerful that it literally cleared a direct path to the town with every monster in Southwestern Neksdor(where it is located) completely decimated!

Noticing this, I cheer with everyone else and then shout " _Alright everyone! Time to go to the town! We can finally run somewhere now we have cleared out all those monsters! Not sure how we managed to pull that off but we did and thats what matters at the end of the day! Lets see if there is a boss monster somewhere in town and if so, whip its butt sky high with some firepower and a ethic of no surrender! We want defeat of monsters after all!_ " With this, we race into town and see the now familiar sight of townsfolk being forced to work while a tough boss monster watching over them.. The monster appears to be part robot and part snake of all things so I growl at the monster to get its attention causing it to say " _Oh great, its you, the number one enemy of my master and it seems you have some friends! I know what you wanna say so yes we will fight right now throughout this town as your poor friends continue to work for the good of my master`s great empire! With this powerful shiny chaos emerald put into me, there is just no way you can win along with my superior design compared to anyone you have faced before! My name is Tom, Im named after the original name of the now fallen Lord Voldemort who would have served as a very useful ally if he wasnt taken out months ago! All of you will suffer my wrath and there is no way you are getting out of it! I think I will sink my teeth into you first Adam! Prepare to slowly die of poison while steadily weakening!_ "

He quickly bites me effectively and even though I whince and whine very loudly due to the pain and poison, I finally put my armor on and join in on the fight as everyone else attacks! I decide to give Tom a taste of his own medicine in a way by slashing at part of him real good causing quite a bit of damage! He hisses and states " _Foolish human/disgusting wolf! You know what that will cause right? Say goodbye to your best friend forever, that ninja cant hope to avoid me and my fang strike!_ " I watch in horror as no one can stop Tom not even me or Isaac as he does the deed, greatly hurting poor Isaac and placing large amounts of venom is his system too.. As several people and animals increase the intensity of their attacks, I run over to Isaac and yell " _No no no no! I cant lose you, youre too important to me, I need you! Someone help us now please! You mean so much to me Isaac, I dont wanna lose you not after everything we have been through.. I have a huntch if we die here, we completely die everywhere now that the hole in space time has grown enough.._ " Suddenly, the phoenix Fawkes, Scientist Dominic, Great Sage Brayden, Twlight, and Pharaoh Atem all appear at the same time from wherever they were fighting in Neksdor..

To my shock, they unite their powers to remove the venom from Isaac`s system and heal the wound that jerk Tom created.. They then return from where they came from after I give them the biggest thank you hugs after.. I tell Isaac " _Rest here until you feel ready and well enough to fight again whenever that will happen.._ " He nods and so I dive back into battle literally as I land a below from above onto stupid Tom which weakens him a little and makes him stop in shock for a second or two! I snap at Tom right after with the words " _You hurt my best friend badly! I will make you pay! I will personally have whatever is left of you be torn apart into tiny little pieces!_ " He replies " _Watch your temper, you dont want Scorching Destruction to come out you know.. After all, he will kill anyone regardless of who they are fighting against myself included!_ " " _Thats where you are wrong, I sealed him in a card and I really think I should calm down anyway! Its not in my nature to be angry at all unlike the likes of you! Now that you mention Scorching Destruction, why dont I just casually summon him from the card I sealed him in!_ " " _Nooo! Youre gonna get your friends killed too you know.._ " " _Well, I have a little something to keep Scorching Destruction in his place! You are kind of screwed now!_ "

" _Mwahaha! How funny! How about I show my ultimate form as my master gave me 1/1000th of his power to allow me to evolve into a greater form!_ " I watch as some really freaky transformation stuff happens.. The robotic parts of Tom break off and the deformed looking remainder of his body goes into a full on icky, ugly, and gross cocoon.. The cocoon starts pounding like a heart and is covered in a black aura with purple lightning as well.. A hole in the ground opens up under the cocoon and so, it falls in and the ground closes.. Very confused briefly, I then feel the ground vibrate and hear a loud boom as a fast moving thing that looks like a comet zooms through the sky vanishing completely only for it to come back and slam here onto the ground.. After the dust clears, we all see a very horrific transformation of Tom.. He is no longer a snake, he is a super insect now.. With glaring white souless eyes, black and yellow wings, extremely dark blue limbs, and a very dark purple main body with black markings, Tom has evolved far beyond what he was before..

Chuckling evily, he announces " _My transformation is finally complete! I am no longer just Tom the Robot Snake hybrid, loyal servant of the SDL and ruler of Neksdor, I am Tom, the King Of All Moths and Neksdor! There is truly no stopping me now, my original form was weak in comparison to this! Youre all gonna die and theres nothing you can do but delay the inevitable! Even if you manage to bring forth Scorching Destruction and control him, it wont save you!_ " I reply " _Alright Mr. Overconfident, lets see you handle us using our full powers on you! Time to turn up the heat!_ " " _If youre so sure that that will work, go right ahead, see if I care, you are just stopping me from killing you the earliest possible chance I could have gotten!_ " " _Oh Im so sure about that all right! Mr. Hotspot with pants on fire, we shall see who prevails in this fight: us or you! Let me tell you something, Im only using about a quarter of my strength right now so be ready for some serious harder hitting attacks! We will never let the likes of you have a shot of winning not after so long of managing to make sure no villain fully wins against us ever as we always find a way to achieve complete victory in the end! You may be much more powerful than Dumbledore was in the super form he created with the power of the Corrupted Light but that does not mean you get an instant win pass! Time for you to see what true teamwork and loyalty really does!_ "

After that speech, the fighting resumes and I let my full power be unleashed causing me to be surrounded by a red aura just as I was months back! With all my power flowing freely through me, I use some of it to unlock a form that is even more powerful than the most powerful form I can achieve with one of my familiars as remember, the mult-familiar fusion forms arent any more powerful for some reason or at least thats how I remember it being.. My new form looks like this: White and gold wings, a helmet made of my regular helmet but with wolf ears too, flowing bright red hair, lightning mark on my face, hybrid punk, industrial, rock, metal, wolf paw gloves, my superweapon in my right hand, the green scarf safely secured around my neck, hybrid rock n roll/spiked/warrior/wolf feet paws boots, big fluffy red and white tail attached to me, red and white leggings,and a multi colored chestpiece of sorts that extends down to my arms! I then summon Scorching Destuction with small portions of each of my powers but, Scorching Destruction tries to attack me.. Because of that, I bring out the card Enemy Controller to take complete control of Scorching Destruction!

Due to this, I simply command him to attack Tom in whatever the best ways are and never give up until complete defeat! With Scorching Destruction done, dealt with ,and now having to help fight Tom, I turn my attention to actually fighting Tom once more! As I start attacking him with Scorching Destruction, everyone else fighting with me evolve to new heights by embracing all of the power within themselves fully(I feel everyone who went to the pyramid also undergo this process of transformation too) meaning that all of us are now on an even playing level when it comes to being able to evolve or not! Tom actually starts looking a little nervous but he draws from the various monsters and robots enslaved by the SDL to make himself more powerful as a counter to all our crazy but amazing transformations.. The fighting then entirely resumes finally as I first partly drain the energy from Tom and then send a slash that is infused with all my various skills and powers right at Tom doing some damage to my complete satisfaction!

Tom himself gets angry and then says " _Alright you wanna play like this? Well, say hello to my insect minions! Originally just merely some of my master`s robots, they were transformed into real bugs just as I was a short time ago! Have fun dealing with them as they will be tough to beat in battle and I will sit here recovering and powering up!_ " Being forced to fight off the hundreds of minions, me and the others unleash some of our less powerful attacks on em to preserve lots of energy so we can actually fight back against the crazy as heck Tom! We soon quick figure out that the minions only have strength in numbers and thus each minion is extremely weak on their own so we all attack the remainder of them at once creating a huge puddle of gross bug juices we all get out of the way of.. Tom then grins evily and flies over to the puddle to drink it whole.. Due to these actions, I call him out with the words " _Hey Tom, you are committing cannibalism! I thought even evil villains wouldnt dare eat their own kind but I guess not.. This is just disgusting to watch honestly.._ " He replies " _So what, I dont care! I will do whatever it takes to beat each and every one of you in battle all by myself so the great SDL never has to waste power on fighting you little ants himself! Now, enough trash talking! It is time to unleash one of my ultimate attacks! Take this, you sad little mortals, Sea Of Bug Fluids which uses the fluids I drank up now that I have soaked up all the power I could draw away from said fluids! When it comes out of me, it is acidic and very fatal! So long not so bright front, Im gonna kill all of you right here right now!_ "

He unleashes a huge amount of yucky bug stuff right at us so me being the protector that I am, put myself in the direct path of all the liquid and block with my sword.. Carlos protests saying " _Dont sacrifice yourself for us, we need you! Without you, our cause is hopeless, you are the glue that sticks us all together!_ " I reply " _I know you may feel that way as with everyone else but Id rather die for all of you then have anyone else die.. Its what a good leader does, sacrificing themselves for their loyal followers.. Besides, I have achieved so much in my 16 years of life but if I have to sacrifice myself to ensure the downfall of Tom and eventually the SDL, I will so do it without question.. You know I wasnt always this way.. When I was a kid, I was frightened about just about anything and was a bit of a liar and jerk despite that and I have made many stupid and bad decisions in my life that I deeply regret so this my great sacrifice for all of existence! All of you can save the multiverse without me, you just dont realize it even though it will be a bit more difficult.. Now, before I pass away I must share my wishes with all of you of what I want to happen.. Need a sec to think first though.._ "

I take a second as my armor slowly gets very close to dissolving altogether and then continue with " _I wish for Isaac to take all my positions except Vampire Lord which will be given to Tor Nash, Isaac will have my sword to use in battle, all the stuff I have collected will be stored away, Austin will get my guitar and synthesiser, my various familiars except Blaze and Smokeflare will find new hosts, Roddy will serve the whole front, and any other weapons I may have will be given to whoever wants them.. It may not seem like much in terms of wishes but these are my final wishes.. If an afterlife exists, I will one day see all of you there and all of you, pass my words along to the other half of our front.. This is goodbye for now, I surrender my life to our cause, the bug liquid is too much for my body to handle full dose.. Also, I place all of my powers into my super weapon fusion sword to be continued to be used.._ " I drop my sword and get all my items and backpack off of me as well then close my eyes awaiting my fate as my armor gets close to being totally gone for good.. Due to placing all my powers into my sword, I devolve to my normal form as I await the touch of death..

But then, I hear a powerful voice that says _"Not just yet Adam for you see the power of the SDL is so great that its not only causing the hole in space time but allows me, the great sun god Ra to directly rescue you one more time before the final battle with the SDL which will be the true decider of the fate of the multiverse as we know it.. With a small portion of my powers, I banish the oozing liquid, restore your armor, heal your body, and undo the power transferring you just did!_ " I reply " _Thank you so much Ra, you have been so good to me!_ " " _No, it is you who has been faithful, never in millennia has someone from your world so deeply believed in me! You are one special chosen one of mine just as all your friends are, remember that! Now, I have to continue defending the afterlife from the SDL`s dark forces, I shall speak with you again at some point before the final battle to decide it all!_ " I then no longer hear Ra and notice that Ra has in fact had what he said he would have happen! Tom is in disbelief exclaiming " _How`d you manage to avoid that? Even though the rest of your stupid front kept attacking me, you should have died and I should have won the battle! How is this possible? Where did my liquid go?_ " I smirk responding with after transforming into my greatest form once again _"I kinda had a god I am deeply loyal to, the sun god Ra save my butt basically and screw you over in the process! I think it`s just about time to bring you down for good, is everyone ready to blast the living heck out of this extreme powerful but dumb boss monster? Lets let Tom have it!_ "

The others nod and we all attack with our full powers at once so much so that Tom cant do anything but watch in horror while shrieking as the huge mega hybrid attack is so powerful Tom`s body combusts and falls apart in an instant causing lots of bug junk to spray everywhere.. All of us somehow manage to avoid it and I walk over to the center of the huge mess with no shame to extract the chaos emerald the now destroyed Tom used to power himself up a lot.. After I pick it up and walk back to the others, the rest of the front shows up finally reuniting us all after some exhausting fighting.. By this time, the whole front had heard about everything including my sacrifice and save by Ra so soon enough, Carlos calls " _Lets all group hug Adam!_ " It catches me so offguard that when I do receive the massive hug, I dont even process it until quite a few seconds in..

After about a minute of the biggest hug in history, everyone ends the hug and I return to my normal form once again! Laughing with tears of happiness from the big hug, I say " _I will always die for all of you no matter what, all of you must continue my work for me in the event I do this, all of you put together are more important and valuable than I am and when I sacrifice myself, I wont let evil kill anyone else when they kill me to keep the hopes and dreams of the multiverse alive forever! The SDL will never win with or without me alive! After all, I will leave all my powers and magic for the whole front to use against the SDL and his forces should I have to die for all of you! Its the most noble deed a leader can ever hope to do.._ " After my speech, the remaining robots in Neksdor blow up of course, we all have a big lunch due to no breakfast, all the fighting, and the normal size of a lunch, I find out the pyramid people fought a crazy mummy mask boss named Rot, we hang out and clean up the area for the rest of the day, and then fall asleep knowing tomorrow will be the day everyone is caught up to speed about everything about everyone else!

 **Authors Notes: Probably didnt expect me to have myself sacrifice myself for the new front only for Ra to stop that in a positive way leading to the defeat of Tom! I was at first not very happy with the chapter as I felt it wasnt awesome enough but as I kept writing, it sure as heck became awesome enough and I even got some things left unexplained explained! I still have some ideas saved up from my fanfic reading session where I read all my fanfics except my first one and came up with future chapter ideas so you will see those ideas be written into the next 3 chapters which will be the last ones for this story then I write a 10-15 chapter long story up into spring 2020 revolving around my fursona Blaze after he returns home to his world fully and tackles problems of his own including the new bad guy: Freddie the anti-wolf who you wont see again in this story but plenty in that story.. I really hope you liked this! Im all done now! Bye bye and I will see ya next time!**


	20. Chapter 20

**The Saga Of Fun Land**

 **Chapter 20: Freeing Realm Of The Fey and The Molter Encounter**

 **Date: September 10th, 2019**

 **Authors Notes: Heya readers and welcome to the 3rd to last chapter of this story! This time, the team will be heading into not just Realm Of The Fey but also Karkaton where they will meet a species of organisms I created called the molter! Its been a bit since last time but, Im hyped to get this done! Carrying on a sort of track record of failure in this months Miis Go To Hogwarts chapters, you may see some epic fails as Im balancing out how powerful the huge front/team is with not just a super powerful villain but also now, more failing as a good story needs to have characters that dont always win or do the best decisions to be more true to real life! Alright, I will let you read the action so here we go!**

Its 6 in the morning and I was just woken up by a radio playing You`ll Never Find Me by Korn really really loudly so much so that it woke up the entire front/team! I then say to everyone once we get dressed, gather our stuff, and go outside " _Well, we are just about ready! Lets actually have breakfast this time so we arent starving in the middle of battle! Oh boy, why do I feel like thats gonna cause me misery in terms of feelings in the stomach and other areas.. Anyway, does anyone have anything crazy to shre before we eat and figure out how we are getting to Realm Of The Fey as after all, we are staying in Neksdor town speaking of which: one more thing! I am so happy and impressed that we managed to once again fully restore a part of Miitopia and help out up North! Everything is back to normal albeit with quite the number of defenses and traps in case the SDL or his minions try anything funny on us.._ " Shadow then replies " _Yeah all of that is good and we should be careful but I have something to share.. Im gay, I like males not females.._ "

I then say as a result of this sudden reveal " _Woah, I had no idea you are gay Shadow! Welcome to the club! We should make Gay Pride t-shirts with all of the gay individuals including me and you on it sometime then donate the proceeds to charity coz we are kinda loaded on cash! Now then, does anyone else need to come out of the closet?_ " Ender replies " _Yeah.. Im gay as well, never felt any interest in females all my life, I was so confused until I met you and Austin, thanks for helping me in that regard.._ " I have a suspicion there is something else going on so I respond with " _Quite the shock again! Dont worry Ender, no one is gonna judge ya because Im the most powerful gay team leader right now honestly haha! Now then, are you and Shadow by chance a secret gay couple? You two both came out and have spent quite a large amount of time together after all.._ " Shadow nods replying " _Yeah after the holiday season, we sort of developed feelings for each other and we didnt feel ready to come out until you asked if anyone had anything to say.._ " " _Oh okay, thats awesome! Im happy for you two obviously! Now, lets all eat breakfast for we need some fuel for the next fight!_ " After breakfast as we are preparing to be teleported, I feel a sharp pain in my stomach so I fart to try to get rid of the pain.. The pain does go away BUT I feel warmth and stuff in my underwear.. I widen my eyes as I realize what happened so I say to everyone " _Hold in one second everyone.. Guess what I just did? I flipping soiled myself! Im going to the bathroom, I will be back in a few minutes! Dont do anything stupid anyone, we dont need someone to die or something else like idk a big boom or a sugar high before we even have a chance to get to Realm Of The Fey.._ "

They all laugh with me at that whole thing because it is still pretty funny that I did that! I then head to the bathroom and get ready to let it rip(why am I even going as far to describe this oh well, no turning back and no, Im not describing the details of the deposit).. I sit on the toilet and silently scream in pain as some real stuff goes down you know where.. Some stomach pain that resurfaced vanishes and the end result is a pretty Im not even gonna describe it, I have standards even though Im somewhat mentally insane(I have been questioning my sanity for the past 2 years).. I feel pain and warmth in my behind as I wash my hands and then dry em after flushing the toilet.. On the way back to the others, I sit down on a comfy bench for a minute to let my behind recover from that uhh experience.. I get up and run like my life is depending on it to the others.. Once there, Pickle Rick Not An Alien teases me saying " _Hey Mr. Soiler, howd it go? Did you fall in the toilet?_ " I reply with a bemused expression on my face " _It went well.. The pain and stuff is all gone, just warmth remains.. Although name calling used to really heat me up with anger, I find what you called me too funny so Im letting it side completely! Now everyone, lets get teleporting and hopefully, we have no more accidents of the kind I just had because if we do in the middle of battle, we are goners due to how distracting it is.._ " Everyone agrees to what I said so we then teleport through the power of science and magic! We find ourselves on the edge boundary between Neksdor and the Realm Of Fey which has some real ugly and depressing structures in it apparently.. Before us is an impossible to count massive monster army with some different features from what we are used to.. Some have wings, some are bug like, ect.. I then notice the rather anthropomorphism of each monster as if they are an anthro animal monsters..

This causes me to say " _Oh great, what are these? Anti-fursonas? Haha, what a joke! Lets show these suckers that no matter how hard to beat they are, we will always prevail in the end even if we have to retreat once or twice! Charge!_ " With my words, we do in fact charge at the monsters which does manage to catch them off guard.. Soon enough, an epic battle in the sky between the flying robo monsters and the normal flying Miitopia monsters who defected to our cause plus Shadow and our other flyers! Deciding to combine magic and my powers with art projects that caused me pain in the past, I pull out a paintbrush instead of my sword.. With it, I start by closing my eyes to create what I want to be a square with the paintbrush but instead, it fails hard and a number of monsters are chopped up by the chaos that is its lines(Im using a canvas for this)! After this, I have opened my eyes and dip my paintbrush into some ink.. With it, I try to put ink over the failed square using different values of ink through water but of course, it becomes a huge chaotic mess and how it translates to monsters in battle is that a tidal wave of ink of various values wipes out quite the number of monsters! Noting that I can only do this sort of thing one more time, I summon forth a bunch of materials that are needed to make something like my 8th grade printmaking project.. I destroy the paintbrush and ink stuff then, quickly drawing a crummy basic character figure, I carve its design into a block and then carve that in layers for different colors eventually not only causing a mess on the ground but also, leading to another failed project..

This time, the fail causes the lines of the design to appear magically on the back of some SDL monsters which then malfunction and blow up, taking with them a few more robo monsters.. I make all the art stuff disappear in an instant then with my right hand, shoot fireball after fireball at both ground and air monsters causing quite a few of em melting down literally! Eventually, I exhaust all my fire magic reserves and once again, change tactics or at least try to for I feel a great discomfort all over me and then am swarmed by monsters which makes things even worse.. I am literally helpless and in immense pain until, a bunch of ninja stars destroy all the monsters on top of me.. I stand me still in lots of pain and spot of course, Isaac so I say " _Thanks for the save! Oh btw, I am in immense pain probably from breakfast, are you by chance suffering too?_ " He replies " _Your welcome bro! And yeah I am.._ " " _Oof, thats not a good sign at all speaking of which do I see basically everyone failing hard at battling all of the sudden.. The Wacky Clowns dont seem to be flying around their UFO too well and Shadow looks like he needs to rest for a long period of time.. I think we should find a place to hide and go guerrila style warefare as that wont be as miserable after all the fact that Im able to say all of this just fine is pretty impressive even for me as discomfort makes me anti-social sometimes.._ " He quickly agrees so that so we hide in a now abandoned ugly building built by order of the SDL and secretly start picking off monster after monster together! I use all my range attacks while Isaac throws some advanced and painful upon contact with ninja stars! Still am in lots and lots of pain though.. Soon enough to our horror, we see much of the front be swarmed with the few still standing trying to free them..

One of them is Brayden so I holler to him even though it will give away our location " _Hey Brayden! Its me! Could you possibly teleport the entire front including us to a safe distance from the monsters in which we could safely retreat with no lasting damage or death on our side?_ " He hollers back " _Yes but, it will drain me greatly however, if I have some help, we could all get out safely and I wont be drained as much.._ " Once again, I respond by hollering " _Alright, as many magic users as you can get to teleport us that can teleport us of course will be perfect!_ " " _Okay! See you soon!_ " So with that, I help out the teleporting by using my wand to teleport me and Isaac into a safe to retreat from area.. Soon enough, the entire team in various states have joined us so we make a run for it despite our great discomforts! Luckily, we succeed and leave the monsters not only in the dust but also, in complete confusion! Once the monsters cant see us anymore, we stop and regroup right away.. Once we are no longer panting, I say to all " _Well, we were overwhelmed and forced to retreat for the first time in this waging war.. Many lives have been lost fighting the SDL and although we may lose some of our number to the war as well, we will continue the fight with no surrender until the SDL lies completely defeated on the floor of his fancy dark castle on top of the Tower of Dread.. Anyway, it seems we all suddenly started failing hard for some reason.. As far as I know, me and Isaac were forced to go guerrila due to certain body discomforts.. Who else suffered from the same thing? Raise your hand, paw, wing, hoove, whatever to answer yes to this question of mine.._ " Literally everyone raises their hands and I sigh exclaiming " _Well, thats just great, just what we needed.. Not only do we all have to really use the bathroom but also, the breakfast food probably had something in it that caused this.. Yo Lauren, what happened with the food?_ "

She replies " _Uhh.. apparently the ingredients I used in the food were a bit expired/ spoiled.. Not even my cooking could stop the food from being contaminated.. The ingredients looked fine to me so its no wonder that this happened.._ " " _Wow thats just terrible.. Its okay though, we all make mistakes.. There is nothing much we can do beyond accepting what just happened and recovering from it through some bathroom time.. Just one problem, how are we gonna quickly all use the bathroom? Any ideas anyone?_ " Dominic replies " _I may just have the solution but I need a great amount of energy.. For you see, I invented a whole new contraption recently through 3 days of restless work only stopping for meals, bathroom, and showers.. Thats why I was completely out all day yesterday just so you know! Im okay now though! Anyway, what I made is a very advanced cloning machine, it can even copy rooms for the price of large quantities of energy equal to 50 lightning strikes for the amount of bathrooms we need.. Also, the cloning machine may seem very overpowered regardless but if a room is cloned, the copied version of the room vanishes after use.. However, we only need the blueprints for a room to clone it and I so happen to have blueprints of every building in Greenhorne and Neksdor although I spent a massive amount of money and time to obtain each blueprint but it was worth it! One more con to the cloning machine btw, the amount of cloned rooms that will need to be made will cause it to overheat and explode if we arent careful and we wont be able to use it for a long while even if it doesnt overheat and explode.._ "

I give him the thumbs up and so, it begins! Skip to when we have all used the bathroom through this method and we feel so much better! I announce " _Alright, we are ready to go fight once more so lets go! This time, we use our full strength as I have a feeling even if we didnt have that discomfort, we would have lost albeit much later.. One thing to note is that we have set up contact with actual resistance groups within the Realm Of Fey.. The Lotus Lake area is full of many passive monsters along with many SDL prisoners which the passive monsters pretend to be torturing to keep the SDL from thinking much of anything! Meanwhile, Bigg Forest is full of some very unhappy plant life who wish to rid the presence of the SDL from their home forever and in the Citrus Cave, mutant monsters are plotting to overthrow the local ruler of the cave who of course serves the SDL.. Our job is to wipe out all the monsters outside of those areas and liberate the elven village from SDL control! I have a feeling we should check out Karkaton to see if theres any potential new allies there! Okay, lets get fighting and now that all of our powers have been replenished, lets teleport ambush all the monsters we have to fight from here!_ " My teammates/fellow front members agree with me and so, we teleport ambush the monsters dealing a significant amount of damage to the enemy forces reducing their number by 200 very quickly!

I then say to everyone " _Alright, we have taken some ground from SDL controlled and some local elven resisters have joined our cause just now so welcome new allies! Now, we have slowly secretly built up large quantities of explosives, I believe it is time to use them all and see how much damage we can deal to the monsters!_ " Me and the other spell users then bring out so much explosive stuff that when we purposefully have them dropped onto enemy forces, hundreds of monsters are crushed under their weight(we used crates to store em)! Then, me and several others are holding explosive controllers(which will explode if thrown onto the ground as well) so I yell " _Alright everyone, lets blow these monsters sky high literally and leave many of them destroyed in a split second! Lets activate the explosives then throw our controllers at some monsters in 3 2 1! Let em have it! They will all go boom!_ " After my shouting, we do what I instructed and it is quite a glorious site as the destruction of the controllers take out 20 or so monsters alone right before the loudest non-nuclear explosion in multiverse history is heard as all the explosives go off leave behind a large amount of destroyed SDL monsters with some being almost completely intact but deactivated!

I then turn to Dominic who is by me and after giving him a fist bump say to him " _You got our own robotic monsters ready to fight yet?_ " He replies " _You bet! In fact, they are about to just drop in and say hello! Look to the sky!_ " I do so and sure enough, our own army of robo monsters come down from the sky and march onwards through the exploded robot monster remains to the enemy monsters that remain! We all watch in wonder as our robots take down a good number of enemy ones before going down themselves.. Captain Blaster then gives Dominic a high five saying " _Well yer did it again! I dont know how yer do these things as Im a pirate, arr but yer did it and the result was booming good! Onwards we had best be going to wreck every enemy we face together! Arr!_ " But before we can move, we hear a rather strange musicial mashup.. The classic ice cream truck sound fused with some Black Metal is what we hear.. Carlos exclaims " _Do you really think that its happening, that the legend of the Black Metal ice cream truck is true?_ " I reply " _What are you going on about, Carlos? Thats ridiculous, there is no such thing as a Black Metal ice cream truck, what a laughable concept.._ " " _Just wait and see I see a vehicle coming to our location!_ "

My mouth is wide open as I state " _Are you serious? An actual legit Black Metal themed ice cream truck? Whats next? Lemme guess, a Black Metaller or two is chasing it as we speak? Im so funny sometimes of all the things that could accompany that!_ " Fluffy yells from nearby " _Hey guys, I see a Black Metaller in fact chasing the ice cream truck which is speeding up.._ " I am almost speechless as I can barely put the words to my reaction as I reply " _What are the odds? A Black Metaller chasing a Black Metal ice cream truck! What is happening today? I swear if something falls from the sky now, Im legit gonna go scream into a pillow for a minute or so.._ " Before anyone can say anything, we see the Black Metaller pass us still in pursuit of the ice cream truck shouting " _Come back here! I want some Trve Cookies & Kvlt Cream! This is a poor business choice for you Frostbitten Norwegian Ice Cream company! Come back or I will tell Satin on you!_" A guy in the truck responds with _"Sorry dude, we are into Deafheaven and you are wearing a Bathory shirt! We only sell to Deafheaven fans not posers!_ " " _You are the posers you losers! I know Satin will be pleased when you die as you are running into an army of mutant robot monsters! Fine, I dont need your ice cream, I will set up my own ice cream company and it will be more frostbitten than yours!_ " " _Wait did you say we are gonna die? How laughable! Oh wait, ahh we are screwed but we dont accept help from posers!_ "

We all then hear a big crash as the ice cream truck runs over a large number of monsters before being swarmed and destroyed by lots of other monsters.. I comment " _Well, that was brutal.._ " Suddenly, the Black Metaller heads towards us and replies " _Yeah and are you the front who have been saving this world from a certain wacky villain unworthy even of the all mighty Satin?_ " " _We are and what was up with you chasing those ice cream truck guys leading them to die?_ " " _Well, I thought I could get ice cream from them but as you heard, they wouldnt have any of it so I got desperate.. Why I let them die is because by the time they were screwed, I suddenly regained my memory of things they have done in the past.. I now remember that their ice cream is murder ice cream and that they defected from the Black Metal cause to the SDL`s.._ " " _Okay thats good to know but who exactly are you?_ " " _My name is Iver Nese and I am originally from Norway in another universe.. I am the main leader of the Black Metal resistance of this world as after my arrival here in search for a better life, I managed to introduce Black Metal to the underground Miitopian music scene as I am a bass player and vocalist having previously played with many Black Metal bands in my world.. I approached all of you as I and the others of the resistance wish to assist you with putting an end to the SDL`s reign of terror.. My comrades, rise from your hiding places!_ "

Suddenly, a bunch appear so I say " _Alright, that makes lots of sense! Welcome aboard! We will be picking up new front members later today from 3 uprisings in this region we encouraged to rise up today! We will save introductions for another day as we will be busy all day today! Lets now go team!_ " I and some others lead the charge on the remaining monster forces and on the way to them, I see a rather gruesome scene of the fate of the ice cream truck people Id rather not describe for sanity`s sake.. Anyway, we are then joined by more allies, apparently literally every member of every band that helped us out in the past but this time, they are armed with various weapons instead of instruments! When I spot Chuck Schuldiner with a skull sword, I exclaim " _Okay, today is going down a path of randomness.. Never in my lifetime would I have ever expected to see an armed Chuck Schuldiner but here I am seeing just that.. Guess we just got quite a bit stronger rather quickly!_ " Cracking my knuckles, I get the motivation to try punching a SDL monster in the face in an attempt to see if fists alone do anything to robots at all.. Knowing that this might end in failure, I do it anyway and when I am standing face to face with some monsters, I punch one as hard as I can which does manage to wreck it so much so that it falls apart completely but also causes my right hand to be busted up real bad.. Noticing that its in really bad shape, I run backwards and bandage up my entire hand..

Sighing, I exclaim " _Okay, this just happened.. I was a potato, breadstick, meatball, forehead, moron, idiot for thinking that that had a chance of not hurting me too badly.. Great scott, all the healers are occupied with fighting and here I am facing a massive injury and oww, I feel pain in my back and shoulder.. Did I get a sunburn too? Fantastic, I need to find a place to hide so I can treat myself.. Good thing I know some sneaky tactics to hide and have great dodging skills.. Stupid me, I cant believe I just did that, its not like I have made 9000 mistakes in the past 2 years or anything as well.. At least, I dont have to worry about Geometry right now, my teacher is kind of dull and its a bit boring at least here there is no room for boredom.._ " I then find a nearby deserted former monster bunker which has been abandoned due to the fighting today.. Getting inside, I first decide to treat my sunburn with some cream designed to help with that so I plan on applying more later.. The relief from the burn comes at a cost though, it causes my right hand to hurt even more than it already did.. The pain is so bad it makes that blister I had on my right pointer finger March of last year or the time I held in pee for 5 hours straight like 3 months later seem like nothing in comparison and that blister especially was miserable, my finger may even still have some increased fat as a result of it.. Screaming silently once again, I try to get the bandage off of my right hand but fail only creating more pain..

I give up for now and start singing the words to a certain rock radio station favorite from 2017 ish "I think I need help! Its sinking in I cant pretend that I have been through hell I think I need help.." Suddenly, Isaac walks in and spotting me says " _Hey bro, are you okay? I have been looking all over for you after you ran backwards.. You dont look too well.._ " I reply " _Thanks for looking for me, I actually am in dire need of assistance.. You see, I busted my right hand after punching a robot with it thinking Id be fine but no, Im now quite the opposite as a result.. Could you help me take off the bandage.. I know that the condition my hand is in is really something you dont want to see so I ask you to help me get off the bandage all while closing your eyes.._ " " _Oh okay, I will.._ " I give him a thank you(seriously though Isaac I know you are reading this, you have been such a great friend to me despite last years event and the whole not really talking all that much for the past month and a half at least when compared to beforehand) and we work together to get that darn bandage off.. The site I see is rather horrific so I tell Isaac " _Turn around and open your eyes, my hand looks really horrifying, I dont want you to see what you dont want to see, please go continue fighting with the others, I will join you and everyone else later but right now, I need to get myself healed and ready to fight once more.._ " He nods in understanding and opens his eyes so he heeds my warnings and goes back to the others..

Wishing that Madeline or someone else who is a good healer wasnt fighting off the monsters, I get to work on healing myself.. First, I let a healing potion`s liquid drip onto my hand causing it to look a little better.. After 5 minutes of self healing, I am finally good to go to keep fighting, there is even no traces of injury! However, I notice some stuff on the walls of the place before I am about to go out.. Being too curious for my own good, I walk over to what seems to be the start to the stuff and in perfect English, it reads _"Once during the height of the Roman Empire on a certain planet Earth, there lived a powerful warrior in a region known as Germania now known as Germany and Poland who for his entire life was known as a legendary sword master who helped fight off the Romans till his demise at the hands of an advancing Roman army who would then be pushed back.. He was once a simple man, living among his tribe, he discovered his natural skills at sword fighting after an incident in which he was forced to fight against some Romans.. He helped saved his tribe and soon, he was given training on proper sword fighting and lived out his years fighting against the Romans.. After his death, his sword was shattered and then destroyed with only the handle remaining.. It is said that handle is hidden far away from the buried body of its former master and that one person who is desendent from him is destined to find that handle and inherit the powers of the legendary warrior.._ " Getting curious, I pull out an artifact device I helped Dominic create a while ago and it points in the direction of Citrus Cave so I head that way while running at top speed..

Eventually, I find an ancient structure not too far from the cave which has a closed door.. Right by the door, there reads a message carved into the stone " _Thou who shalt wish to enter, must cut into thyself with thy blade at the door to attempt entry.. Only thou who shalt be worthy shall enter.._ " Laughing at the fact that feels very Shakesphere like, I spot a small dagger at the foot of the door so with it, I stab my left arm and let you know what drip down into a carving on the floor in front of the door.. I put a bandaid on the area I hurt myself to attempt to get the door open and then place the dagger where I found it.. To my shock, the door opens so I run right in going straight for 2 minutes before entering a chamber with a box in the center.. I open the box quickly and inside is a rusted dusty mossy old sword handle.. Upon touching it, I feel a wave of power enter me right before a voice whispers " _You desendant of the noble Wolfram are the chosen one to wield his power.. To wield it, you must promise to vanquise all evil that stands in your way and never abandon the path of justice you have chosen to accept as your own so long ago.. Do you accept these ancient terms?_ " I reply " _I do!_ " " _Very well, good luck Adam! Show your enemies the might of your blade and never surrender!_ " I then head out after the voice fades away and run all the way to where my team are still fighting.. Isaac spots me first and asks " _Where have you been? Its been a little while and I see that you are okay now!_ "

I reply " _Well, that bunker we were in had a legend on it that short story short led me to an ancient structure where I gained the powers of someone who lived many centuries ago in Germania aka modern Germany and Poland.. Lets see how much damage I can dish out now! We will talk again later!_ " He of course nods to that and we get to fighting! I estimate since my retreat that 40% of the enemy monsters that still lived have been destroyed so with that in mind, I pull out my sword with lots of determination and then transform into my fursona Blaze! After finally becoming cute again and petting the fur, I get serious again and let out a rather loud wolf howl! This stuns some nearby monsters so I with my paws and claws rip them to pieces with my enhanced strength right before I put on armor to protect myself and the fur! I then gather up all the musicians and together, we play one song that has the feel of a wall of sound with lots of distorted bass guitars, drums of various beat types, differently tuned rhythm and lead guitars, and a wide range of vocals! Me and the other vocalists at the same time perform various vocal styles with the words " _We are here to fight! Together, our union grows, we will free the Realm Of The Fey from the most tyrannical ruler that has ever lived! We`ll show the monsters what we got! Our strength compells us to move forward and bring down all opposition! Fight for peace we must to save innocents from a cruel life! The power of teamwork, friendship, love, and rock n roll will prevail forever!_ "

After we finish playing and get back to fighting, we are joined by more weapon wielding bands those being: I Prevail, Atari Teenage Riot, Killing Joke, The Offspring, Deicide, Obituary, Mayhem, Gorguts, Dio, Iron Maiden, Pantera, Slayer, MK Ultra, The Edge Of Reason, Kraftwerk, Front 242, Alice In Chains, Rush, and Celtic Frost! We all welcome them quickly before continuing fighting! Hilariously, I team up with Swashbuckle and Captain Blaster to destroy a large number of monsters pirate style! After joining in on a mass " _Arrrrr!_ ", I then slay a bunch of monsters as Godflesh`s drum machine somehow manages to break some robots with its beats programmed in by Justin Broadrick himself! I decide to then finally put to use some handmade stuff I have created and weaponized for good those including: explosive plushies, caution sign saws, slapping tails, and deadly action figures(I made em when I got lonely for a bit one day)! I throw all of them at random at approaching monsters creating mass devastation to each and every monster the things were thrown at! Getting a silly idea and wanting to see if it actually works to turn some robots against other robots, I construct with Dominic`s help quickly a suit made of robot parts designed to fool robots into thinking Im their leader! I put it on and even though I look stupid in a hilarious way, I robot walk over to some robots which dont attack me and I say with the most convincing robot voice I can pull off " _I am your leader, I command all of you to surrender and switch sides for I have turned against our master the SDL!_ "

To my complete surprise, around 50 robots are fooled into obeying my command and so, they fight with their new enemies and manage to get a few more robots to join them! After taking off the robot suit and yeeting it at a part of the enemy forces which causes it to explode and take some down with it, I notice that the mutated monsters of Citrus Cave have escaped and wish to speak with me! Their leader says to me " _Hi Adam, my name is The Parallel Horror and we as the monsters who have taken over Citrus Cave and executed the former SDL puppet leader in public.. We now desire to join your ranks until this long grueling war is finally over.._ " I reply " _Okay then, welcome! We are saving introductions for another day as we have some fighting to do! About 60% of the enemy monsters have either been destroyed or defected to our cause thanks to an ingenius idea of trickery I came up with shortly before executing the idea! I gotta get to fighting again, come join us in the fighting!_ " They do so and I focus back on fighting! I channel in as much power into my sword as I can and release it with a slash which destroys I say around 2% of the original amount of monsters there were when I rejoined the fight with a new power inside of me! I hide in the trees to rest for a second after that attack succeeded and then spring right back into action!

Wondering something as I never truly knew the effects of Shadow magic on SDL`s robotic monsters, I bring forth all the shadows I can manage with my Millennium Key and then direct them to attack the enemy monsters as much as they possibly can! I watch as the shadows swallow up around 0.5% of the original monster amount I measured earlier and then feel slightly tired from using up all the shadow magic I could.. Switching to my wand, I quickly use it to heal up my sunburn from earlier leaving no pain again yet and very little redness behind and then as usual by now make the split second decision to use lots of wand magic against the monsters! I first cast Riddikulus spell on some monsters which actually works even though they arent Boggarts and they become giant fruit monsters that then pop and explode with my vision blinded by a giant comic "Kaboom!" thing for around 5 seconds.. I then use up all my fire magic again on melting more monsters before lighting even more on fire with my wand! After this, I cast a water spell to make some more monsters rust and shut down entirely without any prior sign of shutting down! Getting inspired from thinking of Some Heads Are Gonna Roll, an underrated Judas Priest song from the 80s, I summon my broomstick and use it again finally after 4 months of forgetting about it for some reason! With my broomstick, I fly in a way that chops the heads of about 30 monsters Id say, causing them to fall to the ground, now obsolute!

After seeing a robotic wolf trying to get me from the ground, I get out my flamethrower and use all the remaining fuel it has from rare use for the past several months on the robotic wolf and some other monsters while still flying on the broomstick! Noticing that my flamethrower`s time is over and that I took down 15 or so monsters with it just now, I decide to not destroy it but instead, keep it as a reminder of all the effort I and so many others have exerted to keep the SDL from winning and rewriting not just history but space-time and living organisms as well.. It is at this point that I dismount from the broomstick and join everyone else on unleashing a combined full on assault againt the monsters still remaining(around 15%) which works out great and wipes out the remaining monsters! With that, a cleared path straight to our destination is made but before we can proceed, all the monsters and prisoners from Lotus Lake join us with their leader, a big snurp named The Deadly Wailer says to us " _Congrats all on clearing what was left of all the enemy monsters in this part of Miitopia! We have managed to escape from Lotus Lake to get out enemies and join up with all of you! We are gonna join you if you dont mind, today has been an exciting day!_ "

The entire front including me nod but, I have something to say so I let out a howl to get everyones attention and then say to em " _Sorry to keep everyone from moving but, we cant just all go in there together.. There are literally thousands of us now, a town the size of the Elven Retreat cannot handle a army our size so we must send in only our best fighters while the rest of us secure the entire Realm Of The Fey and prepare for an exploration of Karkaton!_ " Everyone agrees with that so we split up with our best fighters like me going into the retreat and the others doing what they now have to do! Once we enter the retreat, there is a rather ugly and horrifying sweatshop/factory in the middle of it with a very unappealing looking evil fairy type thing overlooking operations.. Dominic and Captain Blaster propose an idea to me to cause a workers uprising per say against the ugly fairy boss and have em join us in the upcoming battle.. I approve it in a heartbeat and then, we work together to secretly spark a full on uprising in the ugly mass production building! Meanwhile, all the now abandoned ugly buildings in this part of Miitopia are razed via explosives and other destruction methods by the rest of the front.. This distracts the boss long enough for a full on uprising to begin causing the ugly building itself to literally collapse but no one dies or is injured!

The boss turns around and notices the likes of me, Austin, Brayden, Thunderstorm, Isaac, Captain Blaster, Fluffy Afro, Marilyn Manson, Rob Zombie, Billie Joe Armstrong, Twlight, Eggman, and Atem before saying " _Oh no, its all of you.. My master has made me aware of the danger to his rule you all are and I know that you just inspired my slaves to revolt against me and destroy my precious building.. Well Im gonna kill all of you if my name isnt Najee Snowfrost! I have been awaiting to end all of you since I found out Neksdor fell to your control! With the powers I have and of evolution, I will win and make all of you monster chow!_ " I reply " _Says the big mean fairy.. You look rather whats the word funky in a bad way.. Okay, we will fight you, lets see who wins as I have a feeling we have a few more allies joining us against you!_ " Sure enough, some tough looking weapon wielding Hardcore, Crust, and Anarcho Punks come in with their leader, a person who is part of all 3 forms of Punk music saying quickly " _Alright, we finally found all of you! We are devoted to taking down all authoritarianism when it needs to be taken down! Punk rules! We dont need mainstream sellouts! Punks rule! Anyway, my name is Davey Blade and I am the leader of the entire multiverse United Punk movement! Our goal is to bring peace, Punk, and freedom wherever we go! I brought only 20 of my best fighters as the rest along with most of the Black Metallers are helping fight up north which reminds me, there is a group of 15 I want you to meet as well before we get to fighting, introduce yourselves guys!_ "

People representing Heavy Metal, Thrash Metal, Death Metal, Industrial Metal, Glam Metal, Alternative Metal, Grindcore, Progressive Metal, and Pirate Metal all jump out with their own leader, a guy who seems to have found a clothing outfit that blends all the genres together introducing himself and this team with the words " _Hi, I am James Darrel and not only am I the leader of the Interdimensional Underground Heavy Metal movement but I also play bass, lead guitar, rythm guitar, keyboards, synthesizer, drums, and cello along with performing any vocal style in metal with ease from soaring Power Metal vocals to bone chilling deep singing to impossible to understand screams both high and low to rapping! Most of my forces are fighting up north to free some of Miitopia but I have come with 14 of the top fighters on my team! Lets begin the fight now!_ " We all agree to that so we unleash a combined massive attack on Najee who is taken aback before sustaining large amounts of damage! This causes him to exclaim " _You! I almost lost in one turn even with my best defenses, no more weak inferior form! Its time to move up many more than just one level in life for I call upon the powers of the Orichalcos, Earthbound Immortals who were recently taken out by some of you completely right before my master absorbed every fiber of their existence, Don Thousand, The Society Of Light, The Corrupted Light, and Zorc The Dark One which my master has given me full control over of so I cant lose and he doesnt have to fight any of you ever again! Watch as my pathetic form is destroyed and from it sprouts a much greater form as I have also stolen the powers of some mutant plant life!_ "

He then seemingly dies only for something dark to grow out of his original body and before we know it, he has grown himself a new much more powerful form.. Najee Snowfrost then says " _Yes I am complete, I am not Najee Snowfrost anymore, I am the Grand True Elven Master, Najee and with my power, I will conquer all of Miitopia that has fallen to enemies of the SDL after I kill all of you! Let your final moments begin!_ " Twlight and several others then put up a barrier to protect all of us as Najee lets out an attack of freezing plant darkness that does manage to shatter the barrier but leaves no one hurt.. I then go in, showing off for Isaac and with a get focused attitude from my somewhat laid back nature which does quite a bit of damage to my surprise, around 0.5% of Najee`s health which may not seem like much but hear me out, that is 1/200th right off the bat, that is pretty darn good! Before Najee can even attempt to seriously harm me, Blathers yells " _Make room for me for I got this! Its finally time I do something with my life! Hoo! Fossil fury!_ " He uses his attack right at the perfect time just as Najee charges up enough energy to kill someone like me! The attacks clash and Blather`s attack is actually very powerful but it isnt able to hold off the blast for long which although greatly reduced in power hits Blathers hard.. As a result, Blathers hits the ground hard seriously hurt.. The Wacky Clowns start using their UFO to its max potential to help set up a strong powerful barrier designed to protect the entire front from a good number of brutal attacks..

Najee laughs and starts attacking the barrier.. I then after seeing that, rush over to Blathers who looks very weak.. Once he spots me, he says " _Adam, I cant be saved.. I am far too close to death, I must perish.. Think of this as repaying you for everything you have done especially for donating so much to the museum and saving so many.. My life may have been cut short but without you, the front would be missing a core element to it which while it could survive without would make the road ahead much harder.. Id rather have me die then you die, I have alive for many years, I will miss you, see you someday when you yourself perish.._ " I reply while crying " _No Blathers no, I cant lose you, I have known you for almost 2 years and grown such an attachment to you.._ " " _Adam listen, you must be strong, this isnt the way I wanted to die but I will die happily and peacefully knowing that the front still has such a big fighting chance.. You will never truly recover from my depature from this mortal dwelling but I promise you, you will do okay, just promise me to never forget me or let me die in vain.._ " " _Okay Blathers.. I think I need to hug you real quickly just so your death wont be a completely sad memory.._ " He nods and sits up so I can hug him..

He closes his eyes for the last time as he whispers " _Dont ever stop fighting for what you love, so many will try to take it away from you but you must be strong.. I will watch over you just as Isabelle does from the afterlife.._ " With the shock of Blather`s death, I cant help but lose my cool completely.. I then feel something escape card prison and appear before me trying to get into my body as the voice of the SDL says " _Yes Adam let Scorching Destruction take control so I only have to deal with him instead of you and your little front plus disloyal servants of mine!_ ".. I fight against the control as hard as I possibly can before screaming " _You wont let me alive Scorching Destruction, I wont let you hurt anyone ever again not after your attempt to kill so many of my loved ones! No more! No more! I will crush my soul before I let you ever take control!_ " The barrier breaks and Najee tries attacking me as I kick Scorching Destruction out of my body and absorb his power with the ancient abilities of my ancestor causing me to become the most powerful fire user in history..

I am distracted by this and before I know it, the Wacky Clowns take the blow for me.. I watch in horror as their UFO explodes and they all fall to the ground.. Pickle Rick Not An Alien speaks for them all(as everyone else keeps fighting) with the words " _It has been a pleasure to fight with you, we only contribute a little bit and we feel our life missions have been complete.. We know you will grieve our deaths but in time, you will heal for the most part.. We put our lives on the line to fight the SDL and prevent internal chaos within the front by keeping you alive and now, our lives are over.. Wacky Clowns have honor too.._ " I reply " _Nooo! I created you technically, I will miss you so so much! I will give the SDL a big punch in the face one day for this, I promise you!_ " He nods with the others except Banana Rick Not An Alien who looks zoned out for some reason even though she is dying.. We all hear the voice of the SDL who says " _Oh great, my mole is dying! I just recruited you last month you useless vampire! I may have gained so much information from you and dont like you but Im not letting you die! Im moving you to a new position and you are going to like it!_ " Banana Rick replies " _You slimey monster, you forced me to become your mole as I ran into you one day on accident and you wheeled me into being your mole in exchange for my life being spared well I got news for you, I take back all that I reported to you, all of it is fake, I literally reported the opposite of the truth just so I could protect my team! I quit! Even if I have to die because of this, at least the front is safe from you for a while! And you can suck it you jerk!_ "

" _Fine then, I wish you a very painful death!_ " I sob as the 4 Wacky Clowns who have touched the hearts of many by now perish just as Najee says to the SDL " _Oh look its my stupid master! With all this power I now have, I have realized I can build my own country with my own rules! Even if I am defeated before I can take all your powers for myself, the revolution has already begun! Soon your empire will be no more and in place of it, the Supreme People`s Imperial Socialist Republic will be founded and spread the word of Marx everywhere it can in place of your pathetic rule!_ " " _How dare you do this to me, I am taking back all of my powers right now!_ " " _Oh guess what! You cant take them back from me, steal someone else`s powers why dont ya!_ " " _You dirty little traitor, I will make you pay for this should you survive that is! For now, enjoy your downfall as I crush your little communist revolution even if it takes me months as you get kicked to the curb by our mutual enemies!_ " I sweat drop a little bit forgetting about all the deaths in the process at least for a while.. I then gather up the courage to continue fighting and remembering the deaths, become determined to avenge all 5 of them! I send a huge amount of fire magic right at Najee knowing that since he has ice powers, fire is the counter to it and I use up all the energy/power I took away from Scorching Destruction in that one single attack!

This causes a 10% reduction of Najee`s health which is down to 70% now! I then move back somewhat tired and after fusing my weapons into a superweapon again, charge up a coordinated strike designed to hit one tiny area with as much power and force as possible! Dominic distracts Najee for me by throwing a combination of elements on the periodic table of elements which when together literally explode through the oxygen atoms detached from their bonds and making new bonds elsewhere causing the release of a gigantic amount of energy in not even a second! The blast itself takes away a further 2% of Najee`s health and although some of the front have been defeated and forced to be placed into smart hiding areas, the rest of us continue to fight! By this point, Nejee`s health has dropped all the way down to 55% causing him to exclaim " _How is this happening? How am I losing life force so quickly? This shouldnt be happening!_ " I reply " _Well, you have weakened from all your attacks as we have used more and more of our full power against you along with materials like highly reactive atoms! You are kind of screwed as the shadows sap your life force and your body is falling apart! You may have killed 5 of us but we arent done just yet! Your health is now 45%, the barrage of attacks plus life sapping is becoming too much for you! Time for me to help put you to sleep for good! This is for killing 5 of my friends, I wont let you get away with it even though you arent a meddling kid!_ "

As I prepare to attack once more, Najee`s health has dropped to 38% and any part of the Justice Enforcers itself that hasnt reunited with the team has by this point finally done so! I then call out to everyone saying " _Hey, lets all use up the rest of our power reserves to finally take down this sucker with a big bang that will not be forgotten anytime soon at all!_ " They love the idea so we put it to action right away and let out a coordinated attack so strong that it feels like we are ripping hole in space time with it alone! The attack hits the target full force with Najee unable to defend or save himself as he is consumed by it while screaming _"Noooo! I have failed you Marx but my followers will continue our missions! Long live the Supreme People`s Imperial Socialist Republic, down with the SDL empire and Peacetopia! My life may be over but my dreams live! You fools will die soon enough regardless of my destruction! So long anti-Marxists! And may you rot wherever you deserve to!_ " The aftermath of Najee`s destruction is lots of destruction and exhaustion plus 5 fatalities.. I call out to Shadow and he answers with " _Whats going on?_ " I reply " _Are you wings in good enough shape to get all of us the entire front from here to Fun Land for a short pit stop and then all the way to the entrance to Karkaton?_ " " _Yeah I sure can! Get everyone else and we will be off in no time as I can carry transport things as well right now, Im the least exhausted front member after all!_ " Skip to when we are in Fun Land or more specifically the place where we buried Isabelle which has been designated as a graveyard..

We work together to bury our 5 fallen friends who died to save me and the efforts of the front.. I then say " _We are here today to put to rest our fallen comrades.. Their sacrifices will not be in vain, we will bring the SDL for down one day in the near future! Let us remember the 5 heroes forever and let their legacy live on.. That is all, we must head to Karkaton now.._ " And with that, we pay our last respects and then have Shadow transport us all the way to where the Realm Of Fey leads right into the entrance of Karkaton.. I instruct Shadow to scout out the skies with as much stealth as possible and then have lunch with the entire front as we are starving after all of that fighting! After lunch, we get to exploring Karkaton for any sign of life when suddenly, a figure I realize is none other than Mystic, the Cobalt Tree Molter says " _Halt! You are entering the Karkaton Molter Kingdom! No outsiders are allowed on these lands without permission from Midas who is the acting ruler of the kingdom after all of us foreign molters migrated here for the time being to help our Karkaton brothers whilst putting aside our differences.. If you wish to proceed, I must take you to Midas or else unleash the entire molter forces which have in the past kept the SDL from colonizing this very land.._ "

Captain Blaster replies " _Arr! We are part of the interspecial alliance which has been trying for months to bring down the SDL, that crazy land lubber, me personally having plundered many of his boats with me crew! Yer ruler must give us permission to stay in this land, it is important that we do!_ " " _Hmm, I dont really believe it, we have had imposter after imposter try entering this land and failing miserably wait a sec, is that Adam who is my friend Blaze`s human in the form of Blaze! Nevermind, come on lets go!_ " A few minutes pass by as Captain Blaster tells the tale of how we got here to Mystic and we finally get to Midas who says " _Foreigners here?! Who are you and what is your business?_ " Twlight replies " _We are sorry to interrupt whatever you were doing but we were looking for lifeforms and ran into Mystic here and he said that the molter army has repelled the SDL.. It is kind of important we stay here until next month while we help rebuild the Realm Of The Fey and ally with all of you, we could really use your help beating the SDL and his remaining forces, he and them keep getting stronger.._ " " _Well, I did hear that all of mainland Miitopia has finally been liberated from the SDL and that I notice that your leader Adam is the human of and in the form of the only outsider we have ever trusted, Blaze, that hyperactive sword fighting wolf who has even made my heart melt.. I believe your story, I believe some introductions are in order.._ "

Brayden replies " _Its kind of not possible today your majesty for you see there are so many introductions in order right now that we need to hold it off for another day, could you do that?_ " " _Impossible, the Great Sage! I thought I would never get to meet you just as I never thought I would meet the equally as legendary Warrior Adam or famous and infamous pirate Captain Blaster! Yes yes I can! Now, I invite all of you and I do mean all of you for a great feast tonight! Is there anything else I can help you with?_ " Eggman replies " _Why didnt you respond to the whole we need your help to fight the SDL?_ " " _Oh it is quite simple, I forgot haha even I forget things! That darn SDL me and the other molters have so much dirt towards, we`d be happy to help you! I assume you plan on invading New Lumos with the Peacetopian and Roman led front up north?_ " I reply " _Yes we do, we plan on invading next month and capturing every district of the place! Hopefully we can find the leaders of each of the nations we freed while there something tells me the SDL has something big planned with them.._ " " _Okay but theres just one problem, I am aware of your wealth of knowledge about us molters but, we cant exactly survive without lots and lots of heat, I hear New Lumos is so cold due to its quick conquest by the SDL that it makes even Powdered Peaks seem warm, we wouldnt survive going there unless your friend Dominic has something that we could potentially use to help us survive and successfully fight with all of you.._ "

Dominic replies this time saying " _Well, I have nothing to help you just yet but I will think of something soon which will be ready by the time we sail to New Lumos for the largest invasion of a city the size of New Lumos ever seen!_ " " _Alright, thats all I see! Now Mystic, show our friends to the large plot of land they can settle on until the day of the invasion!_ " Mystic nods so we go along with him to quite the large plot of land indeed, its large enough for a fully functional town! Before we start setting up the new settlement, Brayden asks Mystic " _Hey Mystic, I have been through this area so many times just as others have, how come we never saw you molters?_ " Mystic replies " _Well, we are very good at hiding and we are actually in the far reaches of Karkaton where it is unlikely for outsiders to discover us!_ " " _Oh okay!_ " I then say to everyone " _Hey all, lets all work together to set up a town large enough to fit all of us so we can build it just in time for the great feast!_ " The front agrees to that but before we get started, I hand Mystic a paper that would mean the molters will be officially part of the huge alliance we belong to and he as the actual official ambassator for the molters signs it for all of them meaning that finally, we have a completed alliance! We all cheer and then get to building!

To motivate everyone, me and my band play a Power Metal song with me singing " _Build, we gotta build! We have the resources, we just have to put it all together! We are a team, we got this! Build that house and that supermarket! Build it all! Even if alone we all suck at building, together we are masters of the craft! Throw that brick at a stray SDL monster, paint that wall, test the appliances, design them blueprints! Our lives depend on building a new safe place to call home for a little while! Bass solo! We are more likely to turn into rubber duckies then give up on this construction project! Its like what you get when you meld science and art together, a combination that doesnt badly react or blow up! To be trve, we must complete our task!_ " After long guitar riffs, we put away our instruments and get to building! I personally help the other creatives on the team design the blueprints and then lift up some heavy stuff! I also help paint the areas throughout the town that need painting as there is no ink that would act as an alternative to all that paint! We finish up the construction and put away all our stuff right on time for the great feast! Once there, Midas has definitely made sure everyone can eat something they like regardless if they have paws, claws, hands, hooves, pseudo branches, or whatever! To my delight, a whole large cheese pizza has been prepared just for me and I eat it quickly before having some Cherry Coke! The rest of the day is fun btw!

 **Authors Notes: Oh my goodness, 2 more chapters of this story left! You can expect the next 2 chapters to be much longer than usual due to them being the last 2! While it is said I killed off 5 characters, I had to do this as a balance to success per say, a good story has balanced characters and plotlines after all.. This story is one of my crowning achievements and nothing can keep me from finally finishing it 16 months after the first chapter was uploaded! Although I wish they was much more feedback for this story, that is okay, the stuff in this is repulsive to many audiences of people as this is a story where I put lots of my interests in.. Anyway, this is it for this chapter, I will see ya next time! Bye bye and have a good whenever you are reading this!**


	21. Chapter 21

**The Saga Of Fun Land**

 **Chapter 21: Storming New Lumos**

 **Date: October 9th, 2019**

 **Authors Notes: Hey everyone, welcome to the 2nd last chapter of this story! This will break my longest fanfic chapter ever record and plenty will be offered such as: new elements I should have added in previous chapters such as a plush Minecraft wolf pup! Expect some awesome action! I cant believe Im making this while participating in a month long creative event on the Miitopia Discord Im on and having FurReality to look forward to at literally the end of the month so that may influence the next chapter which will be 24,000 words long! Im literally crazy with writing but it`ll be worth it! Yes, longer authors notes than average, there is a lot I wanna say and to happen in this chapters plot so.. I really need to actually start brainstorming for these chapters again weeks in advanced because a lot of times, I only brainstorm the day I start writing like the breadstick I am.. It is quite remarkable how much has happened and how much I have changed since I started writing this story of course! Okay, I will let ya read the action now! Please enjoy!**

Strangely, I wake up 30 minutes before the alarm clock goes off and blasts some Brutal Death Metal to wake me inside so instead of just waiting or scaring people awake, I decide to get started on an art commission I recieved from none other than Dominic himself.. He wants me to draw him in a scene in which he makes a scientific breakthrough and gets excited while in a full on advanced lab! Knowing that it might be a little difficult, I had asked Dominic for a picture of himself and some lab pictures to help me create the drawing! Pulling out my drawing supplies, I turn to a blank page in my sketchbook and get a pen to start drawing! I start with a basic rectangle shape towards the bottom of the page and the center of the bottom to be the table in which Dominic will be cheering right in front of(yes, even he gets really excited sometimes, funny that hes so laid back hes a yawn monster).. I then use a technique I had used in some prior drawings: using the existence of a surface ie the table of the drawing to be like a guide as to how I draw Dominic himself! Since its a table, I decide on doing his upper body with his hands in the air and a speech bubble with the words "Yes I have made another breakthrough, this will revolutionize everything ever!".. I get to work right away, starting with his chest area and then doing in the following order: the arms, the neck, the head, and his scientist hat!

After doing that, I draw in on the table: a potion, a stack of papers, some flasks, a gradulated cyclinder, some beakers, and some chemicals(I am only still doing the linework as I like doing that before outlining all lines with black colored pencil then coloring everything that needs to be colored in)! I then draw in some walls to help me with the rest of the drawing.. With the walls drawn in, I then draw in stuff on the walls: a first aid kit, a fire extinguisher(you know, you can never be too careful in a lab, people have set their hair on fire on purpose in the past in my chemistry teacher`s classroom after all), some hung up scientific achievement awards, a window, a shelf with experiment supplies, and some other stuff! I very quickly do floor details and at this point, all the line work is complete, its time for black colored pencil to go over the lines! However, I check the time and see its 5:55 so I put all my stuff away so I can go wake up Austin by scaring him! This will be so fun, Im not much of a prankster but its Halloween season and I have plans to make it up to Austin for scaring him awake!

Chuckling to myself, I dress myself up as if Im gonna be a Kings Island Halloween Haunt scare actor or something to that effect(or more specifically a clown because believe it or not Austin is scared of clowns who arent Fluffy or the Wacky Clowns).. I go as far as to put on outragous/creepy clown clothing and spiked clown shoes among other things! I quietly go back into the pretty small apartment me and Austin have shared since temporarily settling here in Molter Karkaton territory! Then, I slowly creep to the bed we share and then, shake one of those clown things that are loud thus waking up Austin! Before he has time to react, I say to him in a "malice" filled clown voice " _Hello little Austin, do you wanna play with me? I got all sorts of entertaining things just for you and me!_ " Austin screams like a little girl for the first time ever apparently and I continue talking as he lays in bed paralyzed with fear with the words " _Oh little Austin, we would have so much fun together, Im just like Fluffy just creepier looking, its Halloween season after all!_ " He has had enough and bolts out of our apartment while still in his cute pajamas out into the freezing October morning cold which somehow is going on in a hot place like this.. I give chase to scare him even more and speed him up! I cackle almost constantly as I chase him! Soon enough, we are running through the area with the apartments our front mates reside in and Austin screams loudly "Creepy clown in town! I repeat, wake up everycreature! Creepy clown in town! Run for your lives, hes chasing me!"

Funnily, he wakes up everyone and they all look puzzled for a second before seeing me chasing him and then flee with Austin! Im not sure how this works as Captain Blaster, Joe, Brayden, Rainbow Dash, Atem, Kaiba, Kite, and Yusei basically have little to no fear of anything and most of everyone else have no fear of clowns whatsoever, I think only Austin does! I then yell in mischief " _Oh come on little cuties, stop running and come play with me!_ " This just speeds up everyone so after some more running, I stop running and shortly thereafter, everyone else does too even Carlos and Austin! Since I am in hearing range for everyone, I say in my normal yelling voice that is not clown based at all " _Calm down everyone! Its just a joke, a prank! I only wanted to scare and wake up Austin not all of you too.._ " For some reason, Carlos, Rainbow Dash, Jaden, Tori, Fluffy, Thunderstorm, Jack, Tea, and Knuckles all get mad at me and all ambush me at once.. I bet from an outside view of what has transpired, you would see comic words like "Ouch!" "Boom!" "Yikes!" and "Oomph!" with a cloud of dust..

I try to say an apology but I just get slapped in the face as a result.. I end up surrendering to the angry mob, now free to keep attacking me.. However as things get worse and worse, Fluttershy actually yells with the words " _Hey what are you doing to our friend? He meant no harm, stop hurting him now or face my wrath!_ " Yuma jumps in saying " _Come on, he was just having fun, why are any of you made at him? We all need some fun every once in a while!_ " Akiza then says " _You heard, knock it off, all of you or face the Black Rose!_ " Brayden sighs stating " _Well, looks like a certain someone aka me has to separate all of you from Adam.._ " Sonic in his chill voice uses the words " _Guys, its a prank, its no big deal.. Like Yuma said, we all like fun at least once in a while.. And Brayden, hold off for a minute, lets see if we can just stop them all with words.._ " Yusei then adds " _Its alright, lets move on now or do all of you want me to bring out Nitro Warrior to use Dynamite Crunch?_ " All the statements sink in slowly and they all stop attack me and refuse to talk to me or anyone else right now.. Of course, that means lots of cutie marks go off indicating a friendship problem..

I exclaim " _Really NOW? We are gonna storm New Lumos later in a way that makes all that big talk of storming Area 51 in my world seem like nothing? Here we are, pretty close to defeating the SDL and now is when the friendship issues pop up.. Sometimes I question my luck, this is literally insane.. Maybe Mystic or Midas could convince them to stop being mad at me but first, I need to get out of this whole crazy clown outfit.. A simple magic spell should do that and put me back into my pajamas.. Good thing we are all warm from all that running and its getting much warmer now that sunrise is happening.. Austin, you good?_ " Austin replies " _Yeah Im fine now that I know it was just you the whole time! Just dont expose me to real creepy clowns okay?_ " I nod and so, we all go back and retrieve all of our stuff that we need to take with us as the plan is to settle in the recently reestablished nation of the Traveler`s Hub(this is due to the fact the SDL`s dark magic is so strong in New Lumos that even if we take it over except the Tower Of Dread, we will lose our souls by being constantly living in the city for just a short 2 weeks and the Traveler`s Hub is a great place for diplomatic stuff and is one of the most secure places in Miitopia).. As we head to the Molter castle, I gotta catch you up on what exactly has gone down since last time I wrote in this journal..

First, the NWFAN alliance has gained many new members one of which formed in a strange way from a NWFAN invasion of a nation that gained independence from the SDL empire which contained not only the remains of the crushed Supreme People`s Imperial Socialist Republic(who almost managed to overthrow all nations involved in the big war by coordinating with underground communists) but also people who joined forces with them: imperials, monarchists, a small number of anarchists(who didnt like the friendly relations many anarchist nations had with the NWFAN), fascists, independence movement nationalists, nazis, and criminals.. That nation that was created ended up being split by the NWFAN and SDL empire(who nearly retook all of the land but was pushed back greatly) with an agreed upon neutral anarchist zone separating the NWFAN occupated area and the SDL`s reclaimed part of that country(who would then rebuild itself elsewhere).. The occupated area then is turned into a republic who was allowed to do its own thing.. The republic signed a treaty with the SDL and the neutral anarchist zone which allowed the republic to gain all lands that were part of that superideology state except for a 4 galaxies wide area in the border area between the two established countries in exchange for being a neutral country in the war..

After that, the republic went after the super nation now known as a fully fledged empire eventually taking it out and allying itself in a new alliance of nations made of nations previously taken over by that empire and then freed by the republic.. Later, the SDL invaded the region and took it all over only to be pushed back completely when trying to conquer another area.. The neutral nation bloc then disbanded their alliance and joined the NWFAN as the SDL violated a no war against the republic treaty term and also a no neutral zone invasion condition.. A little while later, the SDL through a ship that managed to survive the established naval barricade around his territory created a puppet republic then invaded a Carthage Republic who fought back by reforming the Carthage Empire with some other nations only to become a puppet state too.. Carthage later willingly became SDL territory while the puppet republic(set up to decieve people to allowing their tribal lands to become part of the SDL sphere of influence and not knowing about the setting up of forced labor stuff) which had used tricks and a new communist union with no territory who allied with the SDL to convert countries to justify their conquest into the land of the republic.. The president of the republic was deemed too human and soon enough when the SDL asked the republic to join its empire, it refused leading to a swift invasion of it with the president exiled to an island galaxy cluster close to Peacetopia who would then find him and help comfort him due to his sadness of losing his home(as his republic was the only united country of the people living there since an ancient empire which fell and became the domain of tribes and countries alike) along with getting lots of info about the SDL empire from him..

Eventually, the whole of the multiverse joined in on stopping the SDL`s newest mass conquest and force it to have pre this conflict territory.. The NWFAN no longer with the help of all the multiverse then seek to liberate all the countries taken over by the SDL not too long prior.. However, the SDL greatly advanced his technology, increased his army, and teamed up with rebels to literally win over all NWFAN countries, changing the borders greatly and making a bunch of puppets.. The NWFAN governments driven underground and in places like the Peacetopian capital New Berlin, form a plan to liberate their countries.. With Peacetopia retaining most of its wealth even with its land holdings split by a SDL puppet German Empire and the SDL himself.. A German Republic rebellion begins and after some time, the SDL is forced out of the NWFAN countries along with losing Carthage and the former puppet republic.. The ex puppet republic is restored with its president brought back into power until its first elections since freedom.. In terms of the NWFAN forces, they were all reorganized and renamed even merged based on their area for example the front Im a part of and the one in Northern Miitopia were fused into the 19th NWFAN Army Division since we will be together to storm New Lumos and the floating city.. In addition, the communist union and the SDL had a falling out leading to the communists leaving the empire and A, switching to democratic beliefs and telling their stories or B, coming back to lead communist revolutions throughout the SDL empire only to fail..

Of course, the SDL empire has introduced the gullotine as punishment for anyone jailed but due to the fact there was only one built and each execution takes as long as possible to inflict as much suffering to the to be executed to ensure the most misery and anxiety is felt by prisoner.. As I finish thinking about all that to later explain it in this journal, we have finally arrived to the castle for a big casual but royal breakfast that is so big all NWFAN forces and Molter citizens are eating due to the event so much so that the feast takes up the equalivalant of 50 times the area of the castle! It would later be confirmed by international culture experts to be the largest feast ever held in the multiverse since ancient times! Anyway, Midas immediately notices when we arrive our little friendship issue..

He says " _Welcome welcome my friends/allies! This will be a historic feast for not only for its size but also its importance in the timeline of events leading to the defeat of the SDL! And I see there is quite a huge conflict going on in your group.. I suggest you calm down whoever is angry with their favorite things before we dig in as this feast must be peaceful and open in terms of conversation! If you need help, give me a shout, I know it seems like Im insisting you do this but we cannot let interpersonal conflicts cause problems not when this feast represents the unity between all parties within the NWFAN.. While I wait and am not helping out, I will keep the other guests entertained, I may be king but that doesnt mean Im a snobbish egomaniac, I guess you could compare me to the likes of George Washington for example rather than the likes of the SDL who is on the opposite end of the spectrum we are all on.._ " We agree to that for the most part and use all sorts of stuff to get those of us who are still angry with everyone else, especially me.. Sure enough, they calm down and apologize seeing the error of their judgement and promising to prevent that from happening ever again.. After that, the feast begins with a local molter band opening it then sitting down to eat along with everyone else!

Through some insane magic, Midas orders the castle to disappear for awhile and make the entire feast space open while also amplifying his voice to announce " _Welcome all to the greatest feast since ancient times! Today, we get ourselves full and strong, ready to fight whilst celebrating diversity, love, acceptance, unity, alliances, and of course, friendship! Dig in all, my treat! All of you have access to your favorite foods right by you so theres something for everyone for example, Spike the dragon gets gems and KInd Warrior Adam gets pizza! Begin for we have a great invasion to participate in together as one force!_ " After I demolish my pizza quickly, I hear a whine behind me.. There is no one behind me, I know this but, I turn around too curious to not look.. To my complete shock, I see a very sad Minecraft wolf pup with a red collar trying to get someone to spot them.. I get up, go to them, and kneel down to their level.. I say to the little pup " _Aww whats wrong little wolfie? Are you lost? Are you hurt? Are you hungry? Are you lonely? Are you confused?_ " They only respond to my first and fifth questions indicating they are in fact lonely.. I then ask " _Whats your name? You look like some pup I know: a pup named Buddy.._ "

The wolf puppy actually gets a little less sad upon hearing the name Buddy so, now knowing the gender of the wolf. I go and inspect his collar which in fact says Buddy.. I pick him up and ask another question " _Hey Buddy, do you remember me? Im the guy who sleeps with you and a spider named Spidey back in my world?_ " He actually gives a look that is a definite yes and he looks a lot less sad but still pretty sad.. I then say " _Okay, Im gonna take you to my friend Fluttershy, lets see if she can tell me what you wanna say as even though Im part cute fuzzy wolf, I cant understand wolf all that much.._ " Noticing that Fluttershy actually managed to finish her food before even Pinkie Pie, I go to her and quickly tell her " _Hey, I found this wolf puppy here named Buddy who in my world is a plushie I sleep with every night.._ " I watch as she takes him gently from me and then lets him whine and bark at her..

She quickly informs me " _Obviously, hes from Minecraftia but he told me some not good things.. He was just born about 5 months ago and recently, he and his large family were taken by someone not native to Minecraftia who then put him and the others in a facility where wild and domestic wolves and dogs alike were caged and then adopted by people only for the kidnapper to take them away from their new owners a day later and then, I teared up hearing this, I need some time alone after this.. Well, he watched not only as his family was taken away but then, when he was kidnapped back into the facility watched as his family was taken away and never seen again except as dead.. He was able to run away before the guy could get him as well.. His little heart is broken, you and Spidey may have been here for him for months but it will take awhile for him to feel better, give him as much attention and care as you want and can managed to, he will need it badly.._ " I reply " _Who would do such a thing? Thats full on animal abuse and cruelty.. Why do I have a feeling the SDL is somehow connected to all this?_ "

She agrees with my statement then runs off elsewhere to go cry in private and probably visit the local wildlife.. I then go back to where I was sitting whilst carrying Buddy once again and once I sit down, I let him be in my lap.. Austin having just finished his food asks me upon noticing Buddy " _Who is that sad little puppy?_ " I respond immediately with " _Well, he is a living version of my little wolf plushie so hes Buddy and his family was slaughtered by a sicko who rounded up him and his family just to say the short version.. We are to go into battle but we need someone to keep Buddy safe.. Let me go see if Ender is willing to, theres a reason he only gets defeated after getting exhausted, his teleportation powers are amazing!_ "

Austin agrees with me and so I go ahead while still holding Buddy go over to where Ender is who is of course just chilling awkwardly so I say to him " _Hey Ender, would you mind keeping watch over Buddy aka the pup I hold over in Galados Isle to keep the SDL or this horrible guy who kidnapped he and his family then slaughtered all of them away from him? We dont need anyone else to die all that much, we lost Blathers, Isabelle, and The Wacky Clowns already.._ " He replies " _Of course and as anyone can guess, I will just teleport from place to place when I need to! See you after the battle and that spooky performance you have planned tonight should you and the others for the most part make it out alive! You should keep Buddy around you for now but by the time you reach New Lumos shores, put him down on the ground and I will pick him up so I can keep watch over him!_ "

I give him a big thumbs up and then sit back down where I was after which I just pet Buddy to keep him calm.. 5 minutes later, the entire feast and the castle is brought back albeit resized to fit everyone in the feast(molter magic, something I will never truly understand without some serious guidance) just in time for Midas to say " _Alright, historic feast complete! I and some others including the likes of Mystic, Dominic the scientist, and Captain Blaster plus his crew! We will all head to the boats when Im done talking, leaving behind the largest magical barrier to ever be created in this world to keep the SDL from taking over everything again while we are away.. We gotta get going really quickly but first, lets go over our plans, I however need a second to find the words to begin reviewing.._ "

He gives himself a few seconds before continuing on with " _Okay, there are 8 districts in New Lumos.. Once we get into the main road of New Lumos, we split up into predetermined teams to tackle each one.. In the past, many monsters were cleared out by lots of the mii inhabitants of this world who are on our team, it is predicted the 8th district will be the hardest to conquer due to the history of the area so our most powerful team will take that one on.. Each team will be made up of a mixture of all groups apart of the division to make sure we succeed! But before we get to the districts, we must be on the lookout for boats and then New Lumos police.. Captain Blaster and his crew will take care of any enemy boats while the sneakiest part of our team will take out the whole police presence on the main road so we can get in safely! Sneakers and pirates have gone on ahead to allow us to have a safe voyage and successful landing! Lets go as quickly as possible! The castle has become transparent so we can get out much quicker than otherwise after that its a direct path to the docks!_ " We all actually manage to run all the way to the dock with huge ships parked, 8 total as each ship holds each part of the team based on where they are going after arriving to the New Lumos main road! Anyway, we manage to all get in and get sailing in just a few short minutes at a speed of around 500 miles an hour(or 804.672 kilometers an hour) meaning it only takes 5 minutes to reach the target shore!

One thing Midas forgot to mention is the floating city plans.. For you see, all its citizens had fled after the SDL takeover and have now joined our team as a ninth part, the part tasked with rioting in the floating city to force the monsters to surrender the city to them(a bunch of mainland Miitopian citizens will join them to help out and all of them are armed with weapons and armor so fatalities are kept to a minimum)! Anyway, the road to the districts is clear and the pirates and sneaky creatures reunite with the team(yes, Ender picked up Buddy right after I put him down to join the others on the shore)! After all teams are separate a little bit by a distance of around a meter or yard, we go into our respective districts to take over.. To my surprise there are houses full of mii citizens and monsters as well(only just a few buildings are populated though as many other buildings I later find out were factories, prisons, sweatshops, and a special execution room where all prisoners of the SDL no matter where they are from have their heads beheaded eventually sadly).. Further, all of us on this part of team(including: Captain Blaster, Twlight Sparkle, the other ponies, Fluffy, Austin, Isaac, Dominic, Eggman, Sonic, Yuma, Yugi, Jadan, Yusei, and Atem) are horrified to find a big facility blocking the path to the rest of the 8th district.. We storm it immediately and the carnage is real.. There are so many dead wolves and dogs it hurts me badly.. I cry a little bit before containing my resulting anger so nothing crazy happens in my mind again.. By this point I had transformed into Blaze and put my armor on..

Greeting us is this guy of unknown identity who cackles at seeing us and then says " _I am Garazan and welcome to my facility called The New Lumos Pound where I kill wolves and dogs and sell the meat and fur off! Wait a second, master SDL has told me about you, oh no, I have been caught in the act.. But hmm, I see that the biggest threat to my master, that disgusting furry and wolf hybrid has made himself known.. I look forward to having you beheaded on the spot and using that fur of yours for a sweet pay day! Bright fur like yours sells so much to the elite robots of the SDL empire who have been humanized just like me by the great SDL! Looks like I have to call for backup! Oh, I know something even better! How about I just reanimate all the canines I have killed to end all of you? Zombie wolves and dogs rise up and obey my command! With the power of the undead entrusted to me by my master, all dead shall be in my control! That resurrection stone sure was handy in allowing my master to create my powers! Didnt take too long for it to be taken away from that world which now lies under my master`s control!_ " I reply " _You sick fiend, I cant believe this.. So youre the one who killed my pup`s family after all.. Of course you were able to get away with selling and then kidnapping again wolves and dogs to kill them.. I know you use your master`s iron fist rule to make sure no one protests for what you are doing.. How about I surprise you now? Yo Ben, show Garazan your own undead powers!_ "

He nods and with Isaac(his brother believe it or not) rooting him on, he uses his powers to take control of the dead wolves and dogs who then go after Garazan causing him to say " _Disgusting fur***, I will put you down especially for allowing your friend to turn my new minions against me.._ " I reply _"Woah woah woah, no just no, we will wreck your face if you dont get out, that insult is so old but very offensive, some of us here dont like certain naughty words.._ " Garazan then poofs into thin air.. Knowing that Ben cant keep the wolves and dogs undead forever, me and the others allow him to stop using the undead powers and plot to bury them all in the same area once the city is liberated.. After that, I say " _Lets all get these poor wolves and dogs bodies into some boxes which we will shrink so we can carry em around without issue.. I cant believe this.. Oh well, lets get as much info about stuff from this place as possible and then destroy it completely.._ " As usual, no one has any objections so we do that box stuff and then raid the place of any information at all including a record of the names of every single wolf and dog whose bodies we recovered(we recovered every single killed one so none of them are unaccounted for).. Then, we head outside and start destroying the place with highly corrosive chemicals, explosives, flamethrowers, and more.. The building soon enough collapses in on itself, leading to a pile of destroyed building which also puts a stop to the corrosive chemicals and flames.. Awaiting us behind whats left of the horrible building is a bunch of miis who have successfully rioted their way out of their homes and onto the streets..

They quickly join forces with us, eager to put a dent in the SDL production output and his army along with transforming New Lumos to not what it was before the SDL: a place where miis and monsters lived together in uneasy harmony with a monster controlled government ruling the city but a place where all unstable, evil, and dangerous monsters are either defeated or locked up forever with good monsters and miis living together great and cogoverning the city in a democratic system! Moving on, we reach a fork in the road so Captain Blaster being the map expert among us pulls out a map of a district and says " _It says here 8 areas with 4 beyond each path we can take eventually lead to a 9th large area where the Dark Sun once resided.. Shouldnt we split into 2 groups that are even in number and power to take on all 8 areas before reuniting in the 9th area where Garazan definitely fled to?_ " We all love the idea and figure out quickly who goes where so I go on the left path with half of everyone among them Isaac and Austin! Not too long in and we have reached the first monster filled city block to fight our way through.. Dominic leads the charge on them right after using a black hole attack to clear up some space for us and take out some monsters in the process! I remember a technique we have all neglected to use all that much: the harming power of common objects and household appliances of course!

I throw a bunch of Christmas ornaments onto the ground in front of me as a bunch of monsters come for me then, I add a another Home Alone classic thing, a bunch of toy cars and just enjoy the show! I laugh maniacally as my little plan worked: the broken ornaments plus the toy cars causes a bunch of monsters to be unable to move or slip and fall, taking out a lot more monsters with them! I cheer excitedly with the words "Oh heck yeah, that was awesome! Lets see what other tricks I can use! Oh I know, how about some show stopping fun stuff?" I actually confuse the monsters now coming for me through my words, buying me enough time to properly set everything up! I aim firework rockets towards the monsters then make a unnoticeable tripwire designed to fry monsters with flame throwers in the same way Kevin in Home Alone was able to burn the top of Marv`s head, destroying a lot of his hat in the process! Finally, I arm myself with huge cans of silly string right after lighting the firework rockets! I watch as a bunch of monsters are hit by firework rockets only to trigger the tripwire and be melted away completely into molten puddles which melt even more monsters into nothing! The monsters still coming for me arent prepared when I spray them epically with so much silly string, they trip on it then bump and bring down each other! I laugh so hard at this then decide to team up with Isaac for this next one which we actually planned out together last night! I of course get the feeling we will have cleared out the city block very soon so I get with Isaac and together, we set up some really sticky stuff!

First, we dump a bunch of ink in the path of the monsters aggressively coming towards us as we are there targets.. Next, we dump paint glaze, acrylic paint, tempura paint, watercolor, oil paint, and any other paint you can think of! Using the knowledge we gained about slime making from watching Collins Key videos, we mix together a big bucket of materials to create a whole bunch of slime! Of course, it is very large and heavy so we pick it up together and let it flow onto the paint and ink puddle thing to make it even more dangerous! After that, we add whipped cream, high fuctose corn syrup, liquid mercury, pudding, yogurt, jello, gel, soap, shampoo, icing, batter, and for good measure, a whole bunch of melted chocolate! We watch in complete delight as our mixture works great, stopping every monster and leading to them all being stuck in the mixture! Due to this, we help the others round up the other monsters to get em all stuck in all that too! Me and Isaac high five each other with me saying " _That was the best mixture I have ever made! Thank you chemistry, common sticky stuff and Collins Key!_ " He replies " _Agreed, that was so good and cool!_ "

I then say addressing everyone this time " _Well, that worked out amazing! All these stuck monsters can no longer function of course so onto the 2nd block! Lets see what kind of things we bother doing to fight the next wave of monsters! Though this kinda feels like that strange location changing battle back in like March or April, it is just fine, these monsters may be mean powerful machines but they are truly no match for us! Lets go!_ " We dash quickly to said 2nd block and begin battling right away after Captain Blaster chops the head off of a monster and then throws it like a bowling ball right at some other monsters, knocking them down like of course bowling pins! Getting a genius idea, I pour gunpowder in a large area in front of my battle position as some monsters come for me.. Pulling out a match from a box of matches I just happened to have, I strike said match against the box so it can produce a flame which is successful! Once the monsters are almost touching me, I place the match into the gunpowder and move back extremely fast to the puzzlement of the monsters! I watch as the gunpowder works like a charm and destroys each monster into tiny little pieces of metal mostly! I then enact another plan with Isaac we brainstormed together on as well! The idea is to infuse some of my and his strength into some shurikens which would have some substances on them as well..

We of course use leftovers from our thick sticky puddle trap and other stores to put the following on each shuriken to be thrown: _radium, plutonium, sulfur dioxide, fire, chemicals, sludge, tar, mento dust, phosphorus-32, carbon monoxide, dynamite, and chewing gum(to separate things that would otherwise cause the destruction of the shurikens if they came into contact with one another such as sulfur dioxide and fire)!_ We then pour some of our full strength into each shuriken and Isaac then quickly throws them at monsters who are charging right in our direction! The results are instant, the shurikens devastate a bunch of monsters through slicing, explosions, rusting, and metallic decay! We become so happy it worked out because most of what we put on the shurikens is not safe to work with at all without proper protection such as googles, hazmat suits, and gloves! I get a funny idea and tell Isaac right away with the words " _How about we put our excitement and happiness to use? Our energy levels are high right now, we can be really really loud if we do things right! Lets let our voices go as high pitched as possible but before we do so, I got some balloons saved up from the Battle Of Hogwarts so lets inhale all that helium to make our voices as high as we possibly can!_ " We have a good laugh together and then inhale some helium(unlike the previous elements and compounds we used, helium is safe to breathe in) right before cheering as loudly high pitched as we can! Funnily, it actually disrupts atomic bonds in the materials a large amount of monsters are made of and rip them literally apart completely! Hail chemistry! I tell him to go do his thing, Im gonna do some more chemistry and object/appliance stuff against monsters!

After that, I still sound so high pitched(a old SSundee video from a few years ago is the root of the helium madness honestly) but ignore that fact to set up one more elaborate thing to take out some monsters! Pulling some ideas for Home Alone, I begin by making a great puddle of water then run an electric current through it while it is tainted with all sorts of harmful chemicals and elements! I summon a wheelchair, sit in it, and watch as monster after monster is overcharged and eaten away at whilst saying over and over again just like SSundee himself during the Skyfactory days " _Yaaaas! I have issues, what is wrong with me?_ " As I see only a few monsters left in the city block, I get up and throw the wheelchair right at said monsters, knocking them down and causing them to self destruct! We all cheer and laugh so I then say still with a helium affected voice " _Onto the next block! Most of us are getting pretty beat up but it will be worth it as we can defeat that stupid Garazan! And dont mind my voice pitch, it will return to normal eventually I promise.. I inhaled helium with Isaac so we could cheer as high pitched as possible that we literally ripped the atomic bonds of the monsters that heard the cheers flat out apart! Fluffy how about you lead with one of your circus things?_ "

He nods and so we all head to the 3rd city block we have to take over(this is really feeling like a game called Anarcute now, Ive never played it though, just saw some Ash Coyote videos on it)! He manages to successfully distract the front monsters long enough for a full on charge on them! Me being me, I decide to use up the little material I have left to throw right at the monsters causing some to be quickly shut down and completely defeated as a result of! I then take a more defensive tactic ie just throwing objects and household appliances at monsters just as I did at the death eaters during the Battle Of Hogwarts! First, I throw a lot of ovens and fridges at monsters, crushing them as a result.. After I run out of those, I hit monster after monster with the one door I have until said door breaks completely and a bunch of monsters have been defeated by me using the door! I then throw microwaves, broken electrical plugs, and sinks at more monsters, defeating many of them in the process! Following that, I then just throw a whole assortment of objects at monsters: _some vases, CDs, books, tapes, staplers, opened glue, cardboard, toilets, shower heads, cards, and more!_ The result is a great amount of taken out monsters!

I then yell " _Hey monsters, I may be out of stuff to throw and set up traps with but that was just the tip of the iceberg when it comes to me! Eat this, hungry consumable foods brought to life through the use of an unusual spell known to be very advanced and taking lots of skill to even attempt using on anything but I succeeded in doing so, now watch what humans and miis eat eat you!_ " I release some flying spaghetti UFOs, pizza slice soldiers, breadstick battleships, tortilla chip planes, french fry marines, pretzel pirates, gummy aliens, and some others all on the monsters and watch in hilarity as they actually do eat quite an impressive number of monster victims right before spoiling/going stale and dying off as a result.. Getting out my electric guitar, I finally get a little more serious than I have been and start playing some Grindcore riffs preparing for something pretty crazy! Once I feel ready, I break into a song I wrote then parodied by me for this occassion called Monster Pest Control just this time! The chaotic nature of the Grindcore vocals and guitar I pull off manages to empower my teammates and cause some monsters to run right into each other as a mini panic happens among them! After the short song is done, about 50 monsters were destroyed directly due to it being played by me! Immediately after inspecting the aftermath from afar, I swap out my guitar for my sword and start really attacking now!

After powering up Isaac`s katanas with fire again, I do the same with my sword and then begin a monster defeating spree! For my first attack after charging up enough, I shout " _Power Ring drop!_ " This causes a ring of flaming energy to be released from my sword and envelop some monsters in its energy and flames leading to their complete destruction! My 2nd new attack which I have named Might Of The Wolf as it is an attack that requires me to howl onto my sword right before rushing at a target with a charged up sword and slashing in a way that a sort of half circle to appear before destroying any targets within a 50 foot radius(not including friends and allies who are unaffected by it)! The attack is a success and makes lots of monsters split into two towards the middle of their heights.. Following my 2 attacks, I look around and see we have cleared out the 3rd district so I say to everyone " _Well, just one more and we reunite with the others to defeat that darn Garazan! I am honestly surprised we are doing so well, how about we take a quick second to heal and have a little bit of rest?_ " Everyone loves that idea so we heal each other and rest so as to be ready to fight in the last 2 areas we need to fight in(yes my voice is back to normal by this point)! We immediately mad dash over to the 4th city block and Rainbow Dash leads this time, flying around some monsters to make them so dizzy, they start spinning and knock down some other monsters with them! After we all laugh together, we get into fighting monsters once again!

I once again collaborate with Isaac, this time we unleash several of our best attacks as quickly as possible, allowing them to merge and hit enemy monsters hard with a moving attack energy wall that acts just like Shoop Da Whoop in Roblox game Survive The Disasters 2 in terms of instant death upon contact! Me and Isaac yell all the attacks we unleash in unison " _Power Ring Drop, Might Of The Wolf, Moon Slam, Shuriken Apocalypse, Darkeye Slash, Air Piercing Barrage, Material Ripper, and Ninja Tornado! Combined as one, they become the Mega Friendship Attack Surprise!_ " The fused attacks turn an impressive amount of monsters into basically nothing to our total shock! Another instant idea comes to me and so, I cast a spell to allow me and Isaac to make a holographic drawing together that would then turn into a drawing of energy which should get a bunch of monsters, the more drawn and the most effort that is put into it, the better! We decide on creating a funny scene where Fluffy of course has another pyro hair incident and is the longest running gag in my life or something to that effect.. Once we complete the collab drawing, it causes a bunch of monstes to suddenly catch on fire and melt away so we high five each other! Isaac then goes elsewhere to assist Brayden who became trapped in a corner oddly when considering the fact he is a very powerful sage despite his flaws and being a diaperfur..

Back to me and guess what? I get so distracted like the dumb breadstick I am sometimes that I end up being surrounded entirely by a big number of monsters ready to kill me or have me beheaded instead.. I groan saying " _Oh come on! Every time I get really distracted, I end up hurting myself or something heck even losing 20 minutes to a unplanned nap on a few occasions.. Guess I have to fight my way out of this as everyone else is really busy fighting other monsters.. I will give these monsters something they will never forget! How about I use some cards along with my sword as duel monsters who arent normal or effect monsters and are level 5 or high have their power cut in half through summoning them and screwing the rules.. With that being said, lets try something! I tune myself with level 1 Flame Resonator and level 4 Black Metaller From Norway to synchro myself with a lot more punch!_ " The Flame Resonator turns into a green hoop like thing and I and the Black Metaller turn transparent orange.. I am blinded by a green synchro summoning light and open my eyes feel significantly more powerful(at the cost of me having to revert to human form to do all this)!

I then equip myself with Blustering Winds to be even stronger for a short time! With my upgraded sword, I start attacking the monsters surrounding me! I shout as loud as possible " _Synchro Sword Charge!_ " causing about half of the monsters to be turned into scrap heaps! When the other half attack me in retailation or at least try to, I activate the trap Scrap Iron Scarecrow to keep them back for a little bit! I use the opportunity to pour a lot of my power into my sword and then unleash it in an attack I shout the name of " _Final Synchro Judgement!_ " My attack boosted by Blustering Winds as well not only destroys the attacking monsters but a lot of other monsters around me as well! After I see the result of it, I revert to human form again and rest n heal while I wait for everyone else to clear out the areas they are battling in within the city block.. Soon enough, the block is cleared and we regroup after which I say " _Alright, that was awesome! Now its onto the last fight for today we have to be involved in right after meeting up with the others speaking of which, I think the path ahead leads to an area where the 2 paths of 4 districts each become one once again so we can meet up with everyone there and then rest, heal, and get some more strength in us as Garazan will not be fun to deal with, I can tell already.. I personally feel exhausted and got pretty hurt badly which I didnt even notice until I felt the pain just now, I was so into the battle after all.. Any objections btw?_ "

Hilariously, everyone shakes their heads no in a very entertaining way to contrast with the harshness of the battles today which can be described in many ways: the crazy singing in Bullet With Butterfly Wings by The Smashing Pumpkins, Firepower by Judas Priest`s lyrics and intensity, ect.. We get going right away to meet up with the others and sure enough, they are waiting for us at the point the paths join into one which happens to be a pretty large pitstop area thankfully! We all say hi to each other and then get to some resting and healing right after! Joe and Spidey reveal they have found many enchanted golden apples in the past year in the Minecraft world to the amazement of us all so me and several others(mainly Brayden who has the biggest effort towards what we are to do) work together to greatly lengthen the buffs an enchanted golden apple gives someone to around 10 minutes so for 10 minutes, we will be basically Mario star invincible after we munch on one apple each! We all just lay back after doing that and talk with one another so once everyone is ready, we eat the apples and rush to the final area where Garazan is waiting with a captured Genie Trudge chained by him..

Garazan laughs saying " _Oh so you finally got here in fact you are here just in time for me to having fully prepared something no one ever has ever seen before today, something my friends in the other districts are doing as well! I will force Genie Trudge here to become one with me and then mutate to my greatest possible form! It took me and my friends so long to figure out how to do this but we finally did this! There is nothing you can do to stop this not with the protection provided by my master! Observe as I allow myself to die and then be reborn!_ " Garazan injects himself with all sorts of dangerous substances, killing himself in an instant.. His body is ripped apart brutally(the view of which I protect Isaac from because he isnt a fan of such gruesome sights) and a dark energy comes from the area where his body was.. The dark energy is accompanied by the mark of an Earthbound Immortal(despite all of them being completely defeated, so strange) and then the dark energy hits a helpless Trudge who is transformed into a dark signer-Garazan-Genie hybrid with Garazan in complete control of course..

Garazan remarks right after " _I would stop here if I were as foolish as my masters other strong minions who you helped defeated.. Their fault wasnt unleashing their full power right at the start, I however will do so so I will make all of you watch as I become my true self while still retaining the powers of Genie Trudge, the last living Earthbound Immortal who was hidden away for so long, and my own! Great ancient dark forces, give me strength so I can ensure the dominance of the corrupted light for eternity by defeating these mortals and their friends and allies in the name of my master`s great Supreme People`s Imperial Socialist Republic as it was renamed to ensure reduction in resistance within the empire itself! Let me help change the course of history_!" A lot of evil darkness plus corrupted light surround Garazan in an energy cocoon.. After some flashing, the cocoon actually solidifies and then breaks apart revealing quite the impossible sight.. Garazan has transformed into quite possibly the most terrifying bee to ever exist(and I hate bees, eww).. He laughs of course and says " _Now that I have unlocked my true potential and taken the Genie powers for my own, I shall destroy all of you! Time for all of you to feel a sting that is nothing like you have ever experienced! Stinger Venom Injection! Die!_ " A whole bunch of venom comes out of Garazan`s giant stingers straight at all of us.. Captain Blaster jumps in to take the force of it all by using a substance compactor device so the venom only just directly hits him very harshly..

He then says to all of us " _I cant let my friends down, I may never get to live to see the SDL`s head become mine for the taking but its all worth it.. This dooming attack definitely drained quite a lot out of Garazan, allowing all of you to do some good damage before he can properly attack again.. In other words, Im buying all of you time at the cost of my own life.._ " Carlos being as attached to Captain Blaster as me yells " _No this cant be, what will we do without you?_ " He of course replies " _Plenty, me am just a small portion of the collective power of the team, it`ll be okay yer landlubbers, just remember to remember me and my sacrifice.. Its funny, I was mad before me first heard of all of you, me was just some crazy pirate captain who plundered boats for sweet treasures but when me heard about yer deeds, me heart and goals were further changed more so than the beginning of this year changed them.. Finding a loyal crew changed me crazy ways a lot and on this team, I have felt more mental stablity than ever before in me life..Me know all of yer can defeat this bee thing and then the SDL even without me.. I will yell arr just one last time, goodbye everyone.. Go on now and fight for me! Arrrrrrrrrr!_ " Captain Blaster then passes away before we ever predicted he would so me, Carlos, and Brayden get his body to safe remote place before joining the others in a full on assault against Garazan.. While muttering lyrics to Rammstein songs, I conjure up a great big ball of fire to throw right at Garazan and then in fact throw it at him!

It manages to burn his wings before being put out by him of course and he is forced onto the ground to fight for now on, similar to a Minecraft wither in some aspects! Funnily, the members of Rammstein are on our team so they praise me for such a great use of fire! This makes me very happy so much so that Im just dancing around for a little bit before using a small portion of the strength of Ra to do so more damage, amplified by my good mood of all things of course! I watch as my body is covered in divine flames and flame wings appear on me so I fly right at Garazan with all this and hit him directly while using my sword to attack as well! The result is that he is forced to spend more time charging up to counterattack so heck yeah! I revert to human form again once on the ground so I transform into Blaze and put my armor back on! Garazan scowls with great anger and yells " _You may have delayed your dooms but that doesnt mean I cant do some damage through some others! Behold my secret bee army! Go my pretty bees, sting em all and leave no mercy! Teach them the lesson that Im not through just yet unfortunately for them!_ " Sure enough, a whole angry swarm of bees attack us from above or rather attempt to for a whole building which was serving as a SDL base of operations for control over New Lumos is destroyed in an instant with the rest of the division we are a part of coming in just in time to save us from the bees!

While Pinkie Pie excitedly informs them all what they missed causing them to tell her everything that happened just as excitedly, things get very serious as Atem summons the Egyptain Gods through tributing 9 monsters(since I told him about that power cut thing), Jaden summons the Elemental Heroes, Neo Spacians, and Yubel, the signers bring forth their dragons, and others summon their most powerful monsters as well! In addition, the bladers all get involved finally by launching their beys to help fight Garazan causing him to say " _This is just not fair oh well since you managed to kill all my bees and every monster in New Lumos, I might as well become stronger! Through the electrical energy of all the defeated robot monsters that have existed to serve my master, the powers of my fallen fellow district bosses, and some of my masters strength he has lent to me for now, I gain much more power, healing me and increasing my size! Get ready for now this is where all of you are put in your place!_ "

I sweat a little while Twlight has an iconic panic freak out thing which goes like " _Oh no no, there is no way we are defeating this monster now, he is so powerful and I cant tell how we could even defeat him! WE are so doomed!_ " Gingka being Gingka says to her " _Believe in the spirits of everyone, we can still win! Lets show this guy how its done!_ " Jack adds " _Yeah he is no match for all of us in an hour max time period!_ " Bastian gives his thoughts with " _Even science has shown that its not about power in fights, its about numbers and teamwork! Of course my idol Einenstein is credited for helping make that conclusion!_ " Astral states " _Observation number even I cant remember: intelligent creatures in the face of danger help each other and can use their number to bring enemies down.._ " Joey exclaims " _We can kick this guy to the can no problem even without lady luck!_ " Eggman laughs and says " _This fool cant beat us, hes an idiot with his head in the clouds! Ha, that is pure exploitable ignorance!_ " Ron yells " _This bloody jerk is going down and we know it!_ " This of course gets Twlight straight out of her freakout and right to work at bringing out the power of the elements of harmony! Garazan mocks us right after with the words " _Such big words from such little mortals, it is you who is definitely going down for being the degenerate heretic bigots you are! Bzzzz!_ " After hearing his buzzing, I get pretty angry and reply " _I want to swat you so much, you are so much like a normal bee that you are just a larger and more annoying version of one! I will make sure to get you snuffed out for being so cruel!_ "

Garazan then attacks several of us with the words "Buzz Storm!" which knocks out those who are attacked with a big blast of wind and noise.. However, time rewinds to just before he calls his attack so I manage to get several of those who would be knocked out out of the path of the storm.. Garazan exclaims " _Oh come on! Time reversed, not fair at all!_ " I stick out my tongue at him while saying " _Thats what you get for being such an OP doo doo head!_ " He replies " _I cant wait to wipe that smile off your face right as I beat you down, you little kid!_ " " _Oh so you are resorting to calling me a little kid huh? Jokes on you, I kind of am a little kid at heart so take that bee face! I love plushies and cartoons even!_ " " _Fur***!_ " _"Whatever, mr trigger head!_ " Several of my teammates laugh at the exchange of words, me not being surprised at at all! I then pull out my sword again and start attacking with the team! I first leap into the air with the wolf power within me and then come down right on Garazan with an attack prepped which I announce through the words " _You thought I was irritating before? Well now, you are gonna hate me even more for I use Special Talent: Artistic Death Metal Wolf Leap Strike, a new attack I never got to use in action until now! Now go digest this lesson into your brain!_ " Garazan buzzes with immense rage as my attack hits home and does some noticeable damage!

When I see the damage after returning to the ground, I get silly and say in a childish voice " _Hey Garazan, I wrecked you like a rock wrecks the side of a car if it hits home! Take that and cry in a corner all night for thats what you deserve! Now, lets see you handle a figurative pause button used specifically on you while we eat lunch!_ " He replies " _What?! Nooo! You cowards, I wont let you get away with this, NEVER!_ " Me along with all fellow magic users: the mane 7, the wizards and witches, Brayden, Julia, the shadow mages, and others cast a collective spell that completely freezes Garazan in place, now stuck in one second of the just passed past! We utilized the power of the DeLorean to help make this a complete success of course.. We all then actually eat lunch with a still frozen in time Garazan just completely still, floating in the air(kind of like Shonduras in one of his most recent vlogs after his daughter says "Freeze!")! We use the lunch time to get some fuel in our bellies(yes the enchanted golden apples werent as good as we thought they would be, Garazan is just that powerful when he isnt frozen and unmoving), heal, and rest some more to continue fighting Garazan once we unfreeze him! Although the freezing spell takes quite a bit to maintain, it is fine for us magic users as we just use up all the MP sprinkles we have to restore magical energy we used up keeping Garazan frozen! Right after, we unfreeze him and so he rants so much and so fast, it sounds like a bunch of buzzing and is therefore impossible to understand..

I then get uncomfortable from intense pain so I say to everyone " _Listen everyone, I gotta really use the bathroom, just keep fighting Garazan as you normally would, we need to get rid of him after all! This is a little bit awkward but its whatever at this point.."_ I manage to find strangely enough, a bathroom in the middle of nowhere after venturing out of the battle area for 5 minutes in search of a place to use the bathroom.. Inside however is a creepy person who apparently was anticipating me arriving.. They say " _Ahh yes, the most desired guy on this world right now, I want to ******** so badly! And then take your mangled up self with crushed self esteem and sanity home as a trophy only to ******** again over and over!_ " I reply " _And I thought Garazan`s remarks about me being a so called wolf hybrid was bad, you flipping rapist, this is not okay, that is some of the most messed up junk I have ever heard come out of someone`s mouth my whole life.. I dont want to deal with you, shadows take this creep`s soul away right away!_ " The person screams as the shadows take his soul and as I drag his body out of the bathroom I think to myself " _Well, I guess I made a rapist scream for mercy, 5 points to Hufflepuff I suppose.._ " After finishing my thought, I then use the bathroom and head right back into battle!

Austin asks me " _How was your bathroom experience and journey?_ " I reply " _I really dont want to talk about it, it wasnt a bowel accident or anything like that although I kind of wish it was, it was so much worse than something as bad as that.._ " He gives me an understanding look and refrains from asking further so we then fully get back into fighting! I get an idea on how to annoy Garazan again so I get my band together to play a Hardcore Punk song the words of which go " _Hey hey evil is no fun! Dont you want to be kind to others instead or a murderer who is also a buzzy bee with nothing better to do! Dont you know that life has no true meaning, whats the point of killing when every thing humans and miis have ever done will probably be gone one day? It works the other way too but our goal is to just keep existing as an individual somewhat meaningful by saying you yourself give a meaning to life as there is no true meaning of life, only the meanings you give it! I just pissed myself but the liquid will be gone quickly! Being a furry sure is more fun than being an annoying murderous super bee with no purpose in life but to kill! Take that!_ " Garazan`s anger bursts and he fires attack after attack at us in an attempt to murder us in one go but we keep blocking the attacks with some housefold appliances the whole team has gathered up over time!

Garazan yells " _Stupid household appliances, I will break em all! Break appliances break!_ " He keeps attacking us this time specifically to destroy them household appliances but we just keep replacing the destroyed ones with new ones over and over again until not only are all the household appliances completely destroyed but we have temporarily exhausted Garazan using something as common, mass produced, and stupid as a whole bunch of household appliances from what was left of our household appliances stored up over time! This gives the whole time a golden chance to use a lot of inner strength to deal a large amount of damage to Garazan! My contribution to the collective attacks is an attack I call Shadow Whirlwind and it involves me spinning around and around while having my sword move in a way that the power released from it that then combines with lots of my shadow magic creates another power ring and an actual windy whirlwind! The power ring becomes a part of the whirlwind and it all goes to directly hit Garazan with an intense attack that deals a lot of damage that his stinger as a result of it and all the other attacks falls clean off onto the ground where Rammstein and some others are waiting for it to impact! I join them in the thing they want to do so together, we light fire to the stinger causing it to eventually become ash and scorched flesh, bone, and venom!

After celebrating briefly with them, I approach Austin and say to him " _I have something I have to discuss with you, I would be fine just straight up letting everyone know if I didnt feel so awkward for doing and liking even though it is similar to something about Brayden in a way.._ " He replies " _Go on, its okay!_ " " _Of course you say that love.. Well, the thing is that for months I have been interested in wearing adult diapers not as part of a health thing but as an actual fashion choice/interest.. Recently, I started secretly wearing diapers on some days and its actually been really fun, thats why I have been happier lately! It feels so liberating to wearing something so frowned upon to wear as a choice that yet feels so comfy! There is no way I am reverting to a baby like fluid/waste system, Id like to stay in control of that.. Probably not gonna go fully public with this yet, I dont feel ready, I can say Im gay just fine most of the time no big deal in contrast.._ " " _Thats actually completely shocking to me, I have no interest in wearing diapers or anything but its so great you are expressing yourself even more so as your loving husband, I cant help but accept it even though its not my thing personally!_ " " _This is why I fell in love with you, you are just so special and tolerant of my weirdness that only continues to grow and grow exponentially as you find about about more weird stuff! I wish millions of people in my world were as accepting as you but that isnt possible, they are too deep into the past after all.._ "

We rejoin the battle after that infuriating Garazan in the process! I then get an interesting idea so I reach out to everyone fighting on my side with the words " _Hey everyone, how about we try awakening the legendary force of light by fusing together into one with the power of various fusion cards?_ " Dominic replies " _The odds of it working properly is unlikely but lets try it so we can at least scare the SDL a little bit!_ " The others agree with all that and so we try to fuse ourselves together but, the fusion fails almost instantly so Twlight remarks " _Maybe we can only summon the light being in actually desperate times.._ " I find it easy to agree with that and so we continue to fight once again! Before I start attacking Garazan again, I realize the holding all those news people in the shadow realm any longer is a bad idea so I release them really quickly and have them placed before the courts of their homelands for exaggeration, brainwashing, bias, and much more.. We will never hear of them again of course and with that opened up space in the shadow realm, the shadows gain some strength so I summon all my unique monsters ie ones that arent of anything or anyone that exists as fast as possible while still following duel monsters rules! I order my monsters to attack as many times as possible while equipping them all with spells to maximize their potential and laying down traps all over the battlefield for Garazan to trigger at some point! After that, I pull out my sword as per usual and having realized weeks ago that just pouring the powers of my other weapons into the sword is much more quick and effective then fusing my weapons all together meaning that no net power is lost and I can put the full strength of all my weapons in just one of them: my sword so I in fact do that!

This opens a whole new world of possibilities as when the sword hits something, the electric guitar power will work along with other stuff as well! I go for one of Garazan`s legs while screaming Grindcore style " _Brutal Burning Paralyzing Spiral Sword Spin!_ " The attack is very effective, hurting Garazan real good! It is at this point that Garazan gets fed up with not being able to unleash devastating attacks and says " _Alright fine, time to use all of my strength now! Final position! Good luck defeating me now! I look forward to killing all of you by myself! Even without my stinger, I can still use venom so now, go Venom Wing Dive! Say bye bye to many of you!_ " He actually flies into the sky and dives in an area where several of us are still trying to hit him and releases venom through his wings while buzzing extremely loudly leading to many team members not dying, just being knocked out and taken care of by Madeline just in time to cure them of the venom poisoning.. Since I am out of ideas of how to attack Garazan next just as my monsters are all sent to the graveyard so I team up with Austin to do some rather interesting attack moves after we learn from Dominic that love hurts Garazan and love can manifest in the form of energy regardless if its friendship love, parent-child love, sibling love, romantic love, or whatnot! We focus on each other as Pinkie notices this and gets some appropiate rock and metal music playing on a stereo we carried around! Im of course transformed into Blaze still and so, me and Austin dance together and share some words to buildup some love energy!

Austin starts first with " _When you asked me to be your boyfriend, I was more than happy to accept! I love how you love my energy like that is so awesome Im gonna flip! I was originally not very open to rock and metal music but when you helped me realize that my screaming could fit within that music and that rock and metal is much more exciting and authentic than pop music ever will be, I fell in love with you more and really got into that music! You handsome hot stuff!_ " I blush replying " _Aww that is so sweet of you to say Austin, I myself have changed a lot since becoming a lover of yours! You were so desirable to me when I started figuring out that I am not straight or fully cisgender, I was so happy you accepted as you know! The love and bond we have for each other is so desirable! So, I want you to do something for me: release the love energy against Garazan!_ " He nods and with our weapons, we direct the love energy at Garazan who is then blasted, hurt, and weakened by it! Garazan screams " _You will pay for this, no more fooling around! I use the 3 wishes I have through the genie powers I stole: first, I wish for my next attack to work and be 3 times as powerful! Second, I wish for that stupid ender dragon to be defeated! Lastly, I wish for an increased chance of my victory over all of you!_ " The wishes are accepted and Garazan gains more strength as Shadow is defeated out of nowhere..

With his increased power, he wickedly laughs and pours a lot of power into a huge attack which he unleashes and announces with " _Time for most of you to be defeated! Go! Storm Crush!_ " His attack is so powerful that in the span of just a few seconds, it defeats 98% of the still standing team members.. This leaves the rest of us at the mercy of his cruel attacks.. Of the entire team only me, Isaac, Austin, Brayden, Harry, Ron, Dumbledore, Sprout, Twlight, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Benkei, Gingka, Kenta, Moduka, Eggman, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Joe, Spidey, Akiza, Jack, Yusei, Leo, Jadan, Zane, Syrus, Yugi, Atem, Kaiba, Ryou, Yuma, Astral, Kite, and Shark remain standing so the duelists among us myself included bring back all our monsters to buy some time, counterattack, and weaken the strength of Garazan slightly.. I having used up all my fire magic earlier instead decide to bring forth a lot of purified shadows/darkness to deal some damage and have an excuse to exhaust my shadow magic reserves! So, I state "S _hadows, hear my voice, I need those among you who answer to me to do some serious damage to Garazan as quickly as possible, he isnt a very easy opponent to beat after all.. If his soul isnt otherwise taken away, it will be all yours if you lend me all of your power.. Oh you have answered the call so with that being done, I call forth an attack called Shadow Rampage! This will do lots of hard hitting damage in exchange for all my shadow magic reserves to dry right up.. Garazan is too distracted attacking all the monsters to hear what Im saying so this will catch him off guard for a second!_ "

I let all the shadows go and sure enough, they swarm Garazan without warning and deal lots of damage very quickly causing him to react with " _What was that? A bunch of shadows came from nowhere and dealed lots of damage to me.. Whoever did this will pay dearly! Now to finish exterminating all these dumb duel monsters!_ " Me and the other duelists shout " _All monsters attack Garazan directly with your various attacks while his guard is still down!_ " Thankfully, they are able to do so at the cost of being forced back into the duel monsters spirit world however, Garazan lost quite a lot of power and health in the process so at least something good came out of it! I notice that as a whole, the team still has some saved up science, party, snack, and DIY stuff so I gather it all up quickly and with the help of everyone else as Garazan heals a bit and charges up an attack after recovering from shock, mix everything together! The items mixed include _: slime, tar, mud, carbonated sugary drinks, sauce, melted cheese, cleaning solutions, icing, batter, dough, chewing gum, liquid metals, carbon monoxide, ice sludge, sprinkles, silly string, glitter, soap, shampoo, and body wash!_ The resulting mixture is not only super heavy but highly sticky and explosive so we light matches right before putting them into the mixture which starts to slowly react with the matches.. This is done just in time as Garazan lets out another attack to try to defeat us that is full of lots of power.. We throw the mixture right at Garazan and his attack, causing a sticky explosion that cancels out the attack and damages Garazan quite badly!

He of course doesnt give up and decides to go for a one at a time approach first attempting to defeat me.. I defend myself well with my sword at the cost of lots of energy and some exhaustion but I yell out an attack in retailiation with the words " _Point Blank Power Surge Destruction!_ " which forces Garazan to back off and so, he tries defeating everyone else, failing to defeat any of them hilariously enough! Still with a lot of party stuff, I launch lots of things at Garazan: _fireworks, glitter, silly string, and noise such as party blowers!_ It annoys him and causes him to become wide open to an attack from all of us! The attack manages to greatly weaken him and finally leave him at low power and health! Garazan gets focused again and says " _I am almost defeated but if I am to die, I might as well take all of you with me so my master never has to see your faces ever again! With the rest of my power and most of my remaining life force, I activate the attack LIfe Consumer! Goodbye fools!_ " Brayden during his statement manages to wake up some of our defeated friends which allow us to safely defend ourselves against the desperate last attack leaving no damage, just exhaustion.. I exclaim " _Well that was certainly interesting, villains never truly change do they? Well besides reformed villains who are turned good like Discord and Starlight Glimmer were for example.._ "

Garazan is still alive but powerless so the SDL actually appears before him marking it the first time we have seen the SDL in person since like April or May.. He is not interested in fighting us, instead he says to Garazan " _You have served me well but you have lost so much, its time to put you out of your misery.. You already lost the genie powers to who knows what so Im taking whats left of you and that includes your life force.._ " Garazan weakly replies " _No dont do this to me, I can come back from this and defeat our enemies for you! I promise you, please keep me alive!_ " " _Nope, your work is done, I have seen the capablities of our enemies.. Goodbye Garazan.._ " The SDL takes away his powers and life force leaving him lying dead on the ground and then says to us after turning in our direction " _I am in no mood to fight all of you just yet even though I would destroy you right now.. Id rather make your suffering as long lasting as possible as I dont want my victory to be too quick and I have yet to peak in power at the top of my potential.. In addition, I am not capable of fighting all of you right now even though I could beat all of you as when you took this city and the floating city from my control today, you left me unable to fight.. Remember this, you are safe for now but next time we meet, I will show no mercy and put all of you where you belong! You disgusting creatures! Fur***s, sinful LGBT+ people, devil worshipping metalheads and rockers, ect! I look forward to ending all this cancerous degenerate cringe!_ "

The SDL then leaves and the body of Garazan splits up into his original form and a knocked out Genie Trudge.. Madeline wakes up and manages to heal everyone including herself at the cost of her magic reserves and resorting to using the reserves of others via asking nicely.. Meanwhile, Pinkie is able to wake up Genie Trudge who says very confused " _What happened? Who are most of you? What have I missed? Is it October already? Warhar.._ " Tails replies " _A lot actually but it`ll be okay! You were imprisoned by the SDL for almost 9 months with the other leaders of this world.. Now, the SDL has gotten much stronger but Adam here has teamed up with all of us to stop him! My name is Miles Prower but my friends call me Tails! The other leaders were freed today and tomorrow, we will catch all of you up!_ " " _Okay I just wish I could have done something against the SDL in those 9 months.. Oh well.._ " Applejack then says in a booming voice " _Hey y`all, we should get going to the Travelers Hub right about now to heal, eat, recover, rest, and catch up before the show tonight, is anycreature with me?_ " Everyone myself included nod but Dominic has a concern to share which he does quickly with " _Yeah we totally should but arent we missing the other Miitopian leaders?_ " Rammstein members shout the German word for no and then, Thorax replies " _About that.. We got them all together, they are just waiting for us on the shore we entered this city through.. My question is where is Ender? He`d be great right about now.._ "

After he says that, Ender teleports to us just in time with Buddy in his hands looking happier than before so Hans asks " _Aww, who is that little puppy?_ " Ender replies for me " _His name is Buddy, Adam is his chosen human, hes had a hard life and I was out in Galados Isle watching him instead of fighting because Adam asked.. I heard that you finally liberated this place so I teleported right here and managed to here a question about me from you Thorax so yes, I will help all of us get to where we need to be!_ " We all cheer and so, he and Brayden combine their powers to get themselves and us to the New Lumos shore! There waiting for us is all the ships so Carlos knowing what he is to say is fine by me says " _It doesnt matter who goes on what ship now, lets just board!_ " We agree with that and hop right on! Once onboard the ship I boarded, I spot Austin and say to Brayden " _Hey Brayden, could you watch Buddy for a while? He seems to like you a lot and well, I want to do some very private stuff with Austin.._ " He nods responding almost instantly with " _Of course, I shall keep good watch of him and yes I can see he likes me! Go have fun with Austin, you really deserve it after all that fighting today!_ " I then go over to Austin and ask him " _Hi my special little pop star! You know how there are rooms below deck which will probably end up not being used very much? Well, lets have some fun together in one of them and if we end up having to claim a room, we claim the one we play in! What do you say?_ "

He replies straight away " _Yeah, that sounds so exciting! We havent played with one another in so long!_ " With that said, we head below deck into the room as far away from the staircase down as possible, locking the door behind us.. I feel my heart rate increase as I feel lots of excitement based happiness while we get ready to play(we will first do some normal playing ie things like just actual innocent kid like toy playing and then the real stuff).. After we play with stuff such as plushies, toys, and blocks with Austin acting like a sort of "father" due to my temporary kid phase and then doing some chemistry experiments for funs which we quickly clean up, we get into the highlight of this whole thing.. We get ourselves into the first of many positions for the kind of stuff we want to do on the bed of course.. Further information and details about that kind of stuff I will not talk about as satisfying and thrilling as this kind of stuff sounds to those who arent asexual like me for example(I might be a little bit on the demisexual side of things but Im really not sure about that, all I know is that I like guys).. Sorry but I dont want this journal to become explicit with graphic detail that shouldnt really be exposed to a certain set of age groups at all whatsoever..

Anyway, after we do all that stuff, we get ourselves cleaned via a steaming shower in the bathroom attached to the room and then put all our clothes back on! Austin comments to me as we gather all of our stuff together and exit the room " _I didnt expect to see you end up to be wearing a diaper today after just telling me that you like diapers! Im shocked!_ " I chuckle saying " _Welp, Im a weirdo okay, I planned to tell you today so I decided to wear a diaper and of course, I will be wearing diapers a lot more often now that I have told you about my interest in that kind of stuff which is not fetish based at all of course.._ " He gives me a thumbs up and so we go up to the poop deck as Captain Blaster would have called it if he were still alive.. Speaking of that, we are setting course to Fun Land to bury him and all the dead innocent wolves and dogs killed by Garazan.. Me and Austin has just gotten up to deck level just in time to arrive at Fun Land for a short but sad visit.. Brayden gives him back Buddy which I thank him for and so as I transformed back to human form after the battle, I change back to Blaze to one, keep Buddy happy and two, lighten the gloom mood a little bit..

Everyone attends the burials and so, I let Fluffy have a go at saying goodbye to the fallen which he does as I pet Buddy over and over again to keep him from getting sad with the words " _It sucks that we have to say goodbye to innocent wolves and dogs we never got to meet.. May their innocent souls rest safely, I would say more about them but again, we never got to meet them and we need to get to the Travelers Hubs asap.. Moving on, it hurts me to say that our dear friend Captain Blaster has died sacrificing himself to save a lot of us.. He was a great pirate, he was my best friend actually.. We all laughed with him, celebrated him, he did so much.. Let us honor him by putting him to rest with our other fallen teammates.. Goodbye Captain Blaster, may we see you again after death.._ " After 10 minutes of silence, the burials are complete and we head back onto the boats now changing course to the Travelers Hub.. I have Austin watch over Buddy as I go to the room we had a playdate in earlier to think and have some alone play time to cope with all the deaths.. I am lost in my world of thoughts, imagination, philsophy, and play for so long that by the time I get out of the state and clean up my mess then head back up, we are already at the Traveler`s Hub.. Once there, we all eat dinner and start drafting a peace treaty for next month with the leaders of our ally/friend nations..

In addition, we all sign an international document recognizing the restoration of the governments of the Realm Of The Fey, Traveler`s Hub, Greenhorne, Neksdor, Peculia, New Lumos(the government of course is changed through a New Lumos Constitution drafted and ratified while the treaty was drafted), Skyscraper, Otherworld, Nimbus, the floating city(which was moved to its original position as Miitopia mainland natives headed home) and Powdered Peaks along with the official establishment of a Galados Isles government.. After all of that is done and out of the way, it is finally time for a banging concert inside of Nimbus so we get teleported there and me and the band get on stage! I say to the audience " _Hi everyone, welcome to the first official performance of my band in months! Today, we will play some melodic stuff in tribute to our fallen comrades/friends, some radical and fast stuff, and also some really heavy and brutal stuff! Lets start with a good one a little acoustic track called Calm Air!_ " After playing through the very melodic, inspiring, and soul soothing song, Austin says " _We hope you liked that for its time to put a brakes on the melody and play a song Adam wrote about our fallen friend Captain Blaster actually titled Captain Blaster! Through magic, we will also change to pirate outfits to fit the song perfect! Are you ready Miitopia audience, we hope so for we are to tell the epic story of a now legendary pirate captain!_ "

The song in nature is pretty fast and funny with me employing both screams and shouts for the vocals of the song! After that, we play Human Pest Control(Grindcore), Crush My Soul(Godflesh cover), We Are Punks(Hardcore Punk), Trying To Be Normal Is Weird(Hardcore Punk), Ambient Aura(Acoustic), Fursuits Arent Consent(Brutal Death Metal), We Exist(Queercore/Thrash Metal), Toxic Sludge(Sludge Metal), and end it all with a brand new track written just today within the Blackened Death Metal genre called Hail Satin and Die Norms! The words go " _Norms are stupid, die norms, let em die! Hail Satin instead, Satin will provide you protection in exchange for a trve worshipping of him! The norms wont be able to control you now that you serve him! Hail Satin and die norms! Watch as the norms rot over time as society both evolves and devolves while still retaining a level of ignorance towards all metal! We dont need the mainstream to thrive, just the guidance and aid of Satin! He isnt evil at all, he stands as a symbol of freedom, love, tolerance, metal, free choice, the rights of many, science, art, logic, and more! Hail Satin and die norms! When will the world learn that Satin is kvlt or that norms lead to so much wrong in the world: forced conforming, oppression of the individual, herd like mindset, racism, sexism, homophobia, biphobia, and all sorts of horrible stupid things!_ "

Basically the rest of the song is a repeat of that and then a repeat of the first 3 lines before a crazy shredding thing to end it off.. Brayden then says to the audience " _What a great performance that was! We had so much fun and the wall of death was killer today! We now will return to the Travelers Hub to sleep then start rebuilding New Lumos_!" We of course in fact then get to sleep about an hour later after me and Austin have some more fun together, what a great night!

 **Authors Notes: Well, this was certainly a unique chapter! I actually managed to come up with really great ideas as I wrote that kept the chapter moving although I had a few points where I just couldnt think of anything so I resorted to silly things about chemistry and household appliances of course.. I spent a lot of time on this chapter, I hope you readers liked it(this story doesnt get as many reads as Miis Go To Hogwarts does though but thats fine because I love writing)! Next chapter will be the grand finale and I might end up asking for help with ideas plus consulting ideas I already came up with to ensure the chapter is successful even though it will be 24,000 words long! Of course, I got a month to brainstorm so I should in theory be fine! I just finished Miis Go To Hogwarts recently so it feels nice to have to only work on this story for quite some time! I will start a new story after the last chapter of this comes out, it will be about my fursona Blaze`s life in FurWorld following the events of this story! It has been an adventure writing this story and watching it grow more and more distinct from other stories as time went by! Anyway, thats it see ya for the last chapter!**


	22. Chapter 22

**The Saga Of Fun Land**

 **Chapter 22: The End Of An Era and A New Beginning**

 **Date: November 14th and 15th, 2019**

 **Authors Notes: Hey readers and welcome to the last chapter ever of The Saga Of Fun Land and as it is the last chapter, I will make this authors notes as long as possible! A lot has happened in my life since last time mainly going to my local furry convention which was such a life changing experience that was the best time of my life ever, I made so many friends, got so many photos, got so much stuff aka 2 Furry Mystery Boxes(one of which had con exclusive stuff), some ribbons for my con badge, a custom button of my fursona Blaze for 10 dollars(super cute, was finished in just 30 minutes), a big fluffy handmade and bouncy red tail with a white tip(made of faux fur, bought for 55 dollars), 2 little red bells, a realistic and cute wolf plushie, and a red LED collar(not for a pet, for me XD), attended so many events, and had 21 hours of fuzzy fun! Now, if you hate groups such as furries, metalheads, punks, LGBT+ individuals, ect, what are you still doing here? Get off my story.. Anyway while this story hasnt really gotten much feedback, I still have enjoyed writing it and I look forward to my next story which will be posted on another site or two so stayed tuned for that as it will be an adventure around my fursona! This chapter, be ready for even bigger surprises than before, lots of banter, and all kinds of other stuff as this will be the longest Fanfiction chapter I will ever write in my life, Im going back to 10,000 after this oh my goodness! Anyway, please enjoy this great big finale!**

I just got up after being woken up by of all songs Suit Up by the furry band called Foxes and Peppers which I actually got to see live at my local furry convention about 2 weeks ago! But, we planned together as a team to literally go into battle for the last time today and yet, I dont feel so good.. I feel extremely down with the sickness.. Im gonna go see if anyone else is having the same problem at all because my extreme sickness that came out of nowhere is not a good sign at all.. I was just fine last night, heck I started planning a new furry convention for the world of Miitopia to take place exactly a year from now.. I see that Austin woke up before me feeling extremely sick himself so I ask him " _Hey Austin, why are you sick too?_ " He replies almost in the blink of an eye instant " _I dont know, I just woke up to this and heard that Dominic and Brayden lost 3 hours of sleep due to extreme sickness.._ " " _Well poop, it looks like we may have to call an emergency meeting to order for once.._ "

He quickly agrees with me on that and 10 minutes later, we have gathered the others(among them the leaders of various allied nations) and so I say to everyone " _Welcome everyone to this emergency meeting.. I called it to order because we may have a huge sickness problem on our hands so who here besides me, Austin, Brayden, and Dominic are sick this morning?" The majority of the team raise their arms, hooves, or whatever they have in answer so I say "So this is not good at all, I think we need a vote on what to do.. Do we just go in while sick or do we hold off until we feel better? After all, Dominic worked with many other scientists to invent a rare in short supply medicine that cures any sickness in a single day.. As a group, we actually have 70% of all the ones made so far, it is extremely difficult to get the materials need to make said medicine so its no wonder each one is worth so much money that when put together, they would crash entire economies.._ " No one opposes the wait a day option so all of us sick individuals then all take the medcine and spend the rest of the day recovering, eating, and resting.. The next morning comes and I am woken up by the song Evil Dead by Death this time around good thing I feel much better now..

After getting the whole team together, I say to them all " _Before we head on our voyage to the final battlefield of this war as all SDL territory still internationally treated as being within current SDL borders except the area of New Lumos the SDL controls has fallen due to the combined efforts of underground urban rebellions, a prison revolt, and most of the armies of the NWFAN alliance, I need to go over some things.. First, all the troops are ready to be deployed into battle and you country leaders have your safety ship ready to go so thats less to worry about! We have already gone over the battle plans and each have a copy of the ones we individually will fufill so check that off as well! Last thing, we all need to eat breakfast as we are transported to the Tower of Dread which will probably be conquered easily but who knows.. And thats it, lets try to all not die and stop the monster called the SDL in his tracks because if we dont, he will wipe out everything we know and love.._ " The whole team then follows me to the ships and we take off right away!

Once I find a place to eat breakfast on the ship I boarded, Austin sits right next to me and says to me " _Im so nervous arent you?_ " I reply " _Strangely no then again Im trying not to worry right now but the nerves will probably hit soon enough.._ " " _Oh okay also shouldnt you transform into Blaze right about now just in case?_ " " _Oh yeah thanks for the suggestion, I will do just that, it is so much fun to be in Blaze`s form to be honest, I can wag the tail, bark and howl much better, and so much more things! I really need to start doing more playing around with things like little red bells and stuff now that I think about it, haha!_ " After that, I transform and then we eat breakfast then head right into the Tower Of Dread with the other strongest individuals on the team(including my vampires as they finally got a chance to join us after fighting the SDL off from Fun Land for several months very frequently to the point of insanity)! We quickly overpower each of the boss monsters and defeat them all in 10 minutes tops(even the annoying Dark Sun) before stopping quickly to heal and rest! While resting, I decide to finally get a Fun Land news report running(with me as one of the hosts now, Dominic behind the camera, and the other hosts being: Twilight Sparkle, Austin, Fluffy, Hugh, Tails, Crow, Zane, Tori, Joey, Rob Halford, and Isaac)!

So, I get Dominic to start recording and the other hosts to gather in an area with me to shoot a pretty big news report! I start off with the words " _Hello viewers watching from all over and welcome to our first ever official broadcast on this news station as we have been too busy these past months to have time to do this.. This news report will be a huge update on what has happened in the war against the SDL now better known as The Great War To Save Existence as its unofficial name.. I will begin with the alliance section of this report then turn it over to someone else so here we go! The NWFAN alliance has increased in membership a whole lot with many nations and teams joining in on it! Heck, much of the NWFAN army is here in Miitopia to fight in the last battle from wherever they effectively can without many failures! Whoever wants to go next to talk about all the battles that have led up to this point summed up may do so right away!_ "

Hugh decides to go and says " _Im pretty hungry right now but I will try my best to talk about it all! So much has happened that it needs to be squished down! So, the SDL empire as you can see on this thing we have on the screen right now for your viewers has since like ever, its territory has decreased and increased even taking control of all the NWFAN nations for a brief time but then decline after that to where it is now! Someone else can do the final segment: what we wanna do today with the team! Im gonna eat a few oranges now, later viewers!_ " Crow ends up doing the final segment by saying the words " _Hey everyone its me, Crow! And Im going to tell you all about what we are gonna do today as a team! We just took over the Tower of Dread in 10 minutes and will be heading to the SDL`s castle to fight him very soon as we are resting right now! Thats all, see ya next time and remember, birds of prey flock together!_ " Dominic then turns off the camera just in time for the team to be ready to get going so all of us get our stuff together and charge up our weapons ready for anything!

We get to the SDL`s castle on a huge platform on top of the now former demain of the Dark Sun, final boss for the Tower of Dread very quickly and unsurprisingly, the SDL is waiting for us and says " _About time! Now I can finally get rid of you mortals once and for all! Time for your strange stuff to go bye bye with you! Fur****, f******, society destroyers, and more are among all of you! I will turn all of your corpses into my little slaves when Im through with you but one thing that has time and time again led to the defeat of most of my servants is that they didnt max out their power before beginning to fight all of you so unlike most of them, I will do that! I call upon the powers of evil and the strength from the misery, anger, sadness, and fear from all living creatures that exist to upgrade my way up to a form that will lead all of you to doom and make sure I am the most powerful being to ever exist! First, I absorb the spirits of evil people that have existed but didnt have any special powers or strength! Watch as I begin my transformation and there is nothing you can do to stop it!_ "

The SDL grows 3 times his size and then says " _Ahh that is much better! Next, I absorb my dark energy force field around this city as it contains 5% of my pre today power along with all my robotic creations that havent been completely destroyed yet and all the people who have decided to follow me and believe in my ideals in the process! I will reign supreme just as I have deserved to from the very beginning! Once all is mine, I will reform it all to become my own standards, no more disgusting kinky furries, no more LGBT+ freaks, no more devil worshipping metalheads, and no more order destroying punks!_ " The SDL then absorbs all that stuff and changes form to 5 times his pre today size with a new look: black hair, red and gray eyes, black skin, and all purple clothing before continuing with the statement " _Even better! My new form has granted me the capacity to truly do the last step of my transformation: sucking in the powers of defeated evil as previously, I had to release them from me as I couldnt handle the power for too much time! The dark curse, Lord Voldemort, Nightmare Moon, Scorching Destruction, the Orichalcos, Barian`s force, the Society Of Light, the Dark Signers, Grogar, Cozy Glow, The Meklord Emperors, Zorc the Dark One, and much more will be put into me to ensure my victory against all of you! Prepare for your upcoming doom!_ "

The SDL grows to Earthbound Immortal size as his appearance changes again: all kinds of dark marks on his limbs, pale white skin, red eyes, black hair, and purple/grey/white/black clothing with a new weapon in his giant hand.. He declares almost immediately " _With this new form of mine, there is no hope for any of you! For you see, the kind of power I have is something there is no way of surviving for any of you! This is my true finishing attack: Soul Shattering Shadow Wave! Say goodbye for there is no escape for any of you and since I just now absorbed my castle into myself, my attack has been significantly increased, no stopping me now! All of you will die right here and right now, screw my original plans of what I was gonna do with all of you! And with all of you, this entire world will cease to exist as well!_ " We cant do anything as the attack is unleashed(by this time I had put my armor on and pulled out my sword from a new sword belt thingy I got recently)..

So, I decide to take one for the team after saying " _No! I wont let any of my teammates die or Miitopia be destroyed, if you want to kill someone, you have to kill me before anyone else! The blast is slowly coming towards us so I will take this time to say some more words! With the recent attendance of my local furry convention by me, I have felt that the missing element of this year for me has been found! I want to make sure everyone I know and dont despise is okay so I will give my life today to give the team a fightng chance against you! I will put my all into taking on as much of the attack as possible, I refuse to let anyone else die due to this, I always said I would willingly give my life to protect many people I know and here I am doing just that! I never wanted fame or glory from fighting you SDL, I just wanted to be a hero, that is it, I am happy just seeing others being safe and getting happy because of me even if I get nothing in return! I will protect this team with all I got and there is nothing you can do to stop me, SDL! With all that I have within me, I will take the full blunt of the blast! Everyone, I love all of you so much, it is so unfortunate that my time has to be today and I have to die so young but if it means saving all of you, it is so worth it! Yes, I am the leader but when I think about it, all of us on the team are equal, no one is truly better or superior, we are all unique and skilled in our own special ways! This will be remembered forever should all of you win against the SDL on behalf of me once I have passed away! Goodbye all, I appreciate each and every one of you! Now go kick the SDL`s butt for me!_ "

I scream as the blast starts hitting me so I pour every ounce of my strength into withstanding as much of it as possible before, all my defenses break and my armor is destroyed leading me to fall off the huge battle platform to my death into a strange but familiar purple mist.. I open my eyes and see a mark that oddly looks like some sort of fish Nazca line then hear a voice call out to me saying " _Adam.. Listen to my voice, it is I Earthbound Immortal Piscis Dau and while you and my Immortal siblings have been enemies for the longest time, I ask of you to accept an offer of mine.. Allow me to become a part of you so you can fight the SDL one more time and help all your teammates, the only drawbacks are that you will lose yourself and become a new person and lose access to your current powers and abilities.. Do this for your friends, for your family, for other people you admire, for all of existence.. We like making revenge stories happen this time especially as I also seek revenge against the SDL, he betrayed my fellow Immortals right before they were fully defeated recently and left them to be taken out then decided to absorb all their powers! Just accept my offer and you will have another shot of fighting the SDL.._ "

I reply " _If that is what it takes to fight the SDL, I guess it is fine.._ " " _Thats the spirit! You will gain all the knowledge you will possibly ever need after this and get some upgrades to your existing deck.._ " I sigh as I let the transformation happen.. I see a reflection of myself with my red hair being all wild now, black instead of white in my eyes, red marks all over my face influenced by a drawing I did, and black robes with brown patterns in the shape of Piscis Dau with the mark of the fish on my right arm.. I then see a new ride appear and go onto it right away and use it to get out of the dimension.. For some reason, I feel as though my memories have been for the most part locked away and that something is trying to influence me.. I escape the dimension by jumping using my new ride back onto the battle platform and start riding towards the SDL.. The SDL spots me and exclaims " _How is this possible? Youre alive and now a dark signer? Impossible! I own the Earthbound Immortals now explain yourself fool!_ "

I reply with a confident and chilling voice " _Aww you didnt know? Well before I tell you what is going on, I just have to say, check out my new ride! I may have had another duel runner in the past but I cant remember.. Now, I will put you in your place with this machine!_ " My new duel runner has the following features: a wolf skull on the front, fire coming out of spiked wheels, more spikes on either side of where I sit on the runner, wolf fur duel disk in the normal spot a duel disk goes in a duel runner, a duel screen with dead people faces on the borders, speakers blasting Death Metal constantly, and the rest of it has a very Piscis Dau influenced design..

I continue with " _Throughout history, there have only been 7 Earthbound Immortals.. Recently, an 8th one emerged from the void in space-time as it was originally born to power balance the other 7 Immortals but the Immortals got sick of them so they cast them off with their combined power.. The hole in space time you are responsible for SDL allowed the 8th Immortal to return from banishment before being defeated! You have any idea how stupid you are? Maybe youd not be overall losing if you actually had allies that lasted longer than 5 seconds! The 8th Immortal is known as Earthbound Immortal Et Stabilitorque, something almost no one knows because the other Immortals destroyed any evidence of its existence over 5000 years ago while fighting against the Crimson Dragon and it`s servants! I as the one with the mark of the fish will make sure the Immortals get their revenge against you!_ "

The SDL replies " _This cant be, I hate your existence and even I know you dont talk like this at all.. Well, I will get rid of you once and for all this time as I know once I defeat you, you will be sent elsewhere for good and there will be nothing you can do about it! I will destroy every piece of you if I have to!_ " " _Haha how naive of you SDL, I will not be going down as easily as you think I will for you see, no one has unlocked the true power of an Earthbound Immortal not even Rex Goodwin when he attempted to wield the light and the dark at the same time! Oh, in case you are wondering, that crazy organization Aliaster had no influence over my revival today! The hole in space time was the perfect vehicle for the Earthbound Immortals as it has the equivalent power Zero Reverse did for the size that it is! Now, Im more than delighted to tell you about the very Immortal that will be your downfall, represented by the mark of the fish! It was created at the same time as all the other Immortals but during the first battle with the Crimson Dragon some 5000 years after the universe that would eventually contain New Domino City within it was first formed, Piscis Dau took most of the hits and allowed the others to be able to fight.. With the darkness that grew in the aura around you, Piscis Dau was finally able to make a comeback after so long and it will be your undoing!_ "

" _Grr, I will put an end to you with brute force!_ " " _Not if I get you first for you see you greatly underestimate me, I am a new person as of right now, I know myself better than ever before at the cost of many of my memories being locked away! And with all the knowledge at my fingertips that I could possibly ever need, there is no easy victory for you! Soon enough, the Immortals will break free of you and allow themselves to all be commanded by me! Winning will not be very possible for you soon enough just watch! Now that we have everything out of the way, I believe its time for you to see the power of the cards in this fine deck of mine! Duel disk is activated and Im ready to go! I will have some special conditions for this since you arent a duelist at all and say that you are allowed to attack me and my monsters within the limits of the rules that I will break somehow with an attack power of 4000 and that I start with not 8000 but 32000 lifepoints! Now, watch as I defeat you!_ " I then get my runner moving but before I can draw my first card, I see something on the ground..

Its the picture my mom took of me and a fursuiter named Jaru at my local furry convention Halloween afternoon.. I scream " _No I cant lose myself! I wont let the darkness take myself away from me any longer! I lost me but the picture saved me, the furry fandom saved me from myself! Awooo! Thats more like it, Im back baby! And since I have no choice but to use this upgraded version of my deck as the dark mark struggles to erase my true self and most of my memories again.. I wont let my identity be destroyed even if Piscis Dau wants to destroy it! Now, lets begin this duel! I draw! For my first move, I summon a humble monster to my field in attack mode known as Souls Of The Drowned! It may have 100 attack and defense points, few abilities, and be level one but theres more to it than you think! I actually was able to successfully special summon this as I have no cards on my field! This opens the perfect opportunity to sacrifice it in order to summon out level 8 Dark Tuner, Dark Sea Dragon(ATK: 2200, DEF: 1500) in attack mode! Now I activate my dragon`s special ability! Once per turn, I can bring back a monster from my graveyard in attack mode provided its special abilities are negated and its attack and defense points become 0! Welcome back Souls Of The Drowned! But neither of them will be sticking around any longer for now I release them to summon the Dark Synchro monster, Bolt The Death Metal Werewolf King!_ "

I watch as the Souls Of The Drowned turns transparent and scream in pain as Dark Sea Dragon turns into 8 shadow ball like things that seep into Souls Of The Drowned causing them to turn transparent orange.. The darkness gains enough of an influence over me to force me to chant " _When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls to reveal a world without light.._ " My Dark Synchro monster is then summoned with 3000 ATK points and 2750 DEF points with a level of negative 7.. After it is summoned, I say "C _ome on! I really wanted to avoid saying that but I guess the mark is that determined to take me over again but I will hold it off for as long as I can! I will place 2 cards facedown and end my turn, leaving me with 2 insurance policies in my hand and I dont even need to pay just a penny to be covered by the kind of insurance I have in my hand now! Cant forget insurance companies get their money from the fact, most people who pay to be covered by them never end up needing the insurance protection beyond a just in case sort of thing! Now, lets see what ya got planned for me, SDL and remember you cant attack me directly without destroying my monster first so take that! And my friends and allies have been able to reduce your health by 4% to 92% in the time since I rose from the dead!_ "

The SDL replies " _You never put a cap in how many times I could attack you so you just miscalculated! Now time for your monster to die, Existence Eraser!_ " The attack which should have destroyed my monster doesnt though I still take battle damage of 1000 causing me a great deal of pain.. I then say " _Hey SDL, I got a little surprise for you! Bolt cant be destroyed in battle once a turn! And before you can attack, I summon Battle Fader from my hand to end the battle phase meaning its my turn again and ahhh, I can feel the darkness grow more and more.. Its gonna take over, Im so sorry friends and allies but Im gonna lose myself again, lets hope I can eventually come back, goodbye for now.._ " Now with the darkness greatly influencing me, I say with my eyes turning mostly black again as they regained their white while I was free " _Thats much better! I look forward to killing you SDL and holding your head up for display as the largest trophy in history! Your odds of winning just keep dropping as mine keep increasing! All this power feels amazing and I will put it to use then take over that one universe in the name of the Earthbound Immortals! You cannot stop I, the last servant of the Immortals and I will prove it! I now draw a card and reveal a facedown, Dark Swamp which boosts all dark type monsters on my field by 500 attack points! With that, I end my turn lets see if you can do anything to me as I am better than you!_ "

" _Alright then, I will keep attacking until your stupid wolf is destroyed and from there, end you! Rapid Fire Destructive Energy Blasts!_ " I lose 1000 lifepoints due to the first blast then say " _Ha! You just activated a facedown of mine and it will your undoing! I activate Earthbound Barrier which for this turn only stops all your attacks provided I have a Dark Synchro, Dark Tuner, or Earthbound Immortal on my field! Now, its my turn again and I draw then pass, go SDL or forfeit and lose the powers of the Immortals you have within you!_ " " _You asked for it, go Dark Meteor Impact! Say goodbye to your wolf!_ "

I scream as I lose 4000 lifepoints(when a monster is destroyed by the SDL I take 4000 points of damage due to the attack points classified as the SDL`s and since I take damage equal to my monsters current attack points in addition to the actual battle damage) but then laugh saying " _Thats what I wanted you to do for when my wolf is destroyed, the battle phases automatically ends and since your life force has dropped to 85%, this allows me to bring the Earthbound Immortals you trapped within me away from you and to me! Now watch as you lose some of your strength and I gain much from that loss! With all the Dark Signer powers all belonging to me and all 9 marks with them, I am much more unstoppable and pesky old me cant regain control and just watch as I destroy you gradually over time! Now, all the Earthbound Immortals are in my deck so I will not be going anywhere anytime soon!_ "

The darkness struggles a bit to fight me off from regaining control but continues seemingly unfazed " _Next, the ability of my wolf activates from my graveyard, I can summon a Dark Wolf Pup token in defense mode when it is destroyed perfect for my next turn as I draw again now, one step closer to my victory and your demise! Since I lost 2000 or more lifepoints last round due to the destruction of my wolf, I can use another of its abilities to bring forth from my hand a dark monster with the same drawbacks as previously! Welcome to the duel, Undead Sea Captain! Your services will bring down this dumb supreme wimp lord right here! He may have 2400 ATK and 1600 DEF points but he and my token are being sacrificed now for I drew the key to your final defeat! Here comes Earthbound Immortal Piscis Dau after such a long time of waiting! From now on SDL, you will be deprived of your chances of winning!_ " The 2 monsters disappear and in their place, a thing goes up into the sky and starts pounding like a heart does and opens up in time for a portal overlooking a certain place to open..

Seeing this, I free myself of the control of the Earthbound Immortals and scream once more " _No no no no no! Thats my home city down there and youre telling me that many of my fellow citizens are about to be sucked in! I wont allow it to happen, I-_ " I am cut off as my hand doesnt allow to do what I wanna do before I whince in pain as all the marks on me grow and make familiar dark noises before, I lose control of my own body(for now on, until I break free again later, I will just refer to the darkness fully controlling me the same way as before as I watch my body move and talk as if I still have control over it..) and then say under complete possession " _Actually lets let that continue happening! I dont care for Adam`s home city, I am all the Immortals as one individual and now will ensure I destroy you even if I destroy Adam in the process of destroying you, I dont care about him at all! He was just a vessal to use to get revenge against you, he is nothing more than a slave to us! With hundreds of thousands of offerings to Piscis Dau, there is plenty for him to be summoned! Give a warm welcome and final goodbye for your doom is here and I will personally see to it that he kills you, this is what happens when you mess with us Earthbound Immortals!_ "

The thing in the sky finishes getting fuel from my city and turns into Piscis Dau which rivals the size of the SDL.. I then say " _Time for your destruction to truly begin! Piscis Dau cannot be destroyed in battle and I can deal you cruel damage you so very deserve for what you did to us equal to its attack points regardless if the attack fails or not! Now go Piscis Dau, attack with Grave Splash! Although my lifepoints may have dropped to 25,400, the power of the attack points is 1000 more times powerful so now I will put an end to you! Now that I have done some damage to you ensuring your lifeforce drops to 79%, I end my turn by placing a facedown, go so I can kill you faster, revenge is sweeter than ice cream ever will be and I will prove it!_ " The SDL replies " _Looks like we both are overconfident well lets see you handle attack after attack relentlessly! Void Stream!_ "

I laugh once more and say to the SDL " _You ironic fool, I activate a copy of Earthbound Barrier, putting a stop to your rash hastily done attack and giving me a greater shot of winning and taking over so much myself! Now, its my turn again and I draw! I activate the effect of the card Double Attack allowing me to attack twice per turn now with any and all monsters I control! Go Earthbound Immortal Piscis Dau, attack the SDL twice with no mercy or breaks in between attacks! Grave Splash times 2! And now that my Immortal has attacked, I end my turn, go before I break the rules of the duel and attack you over and over again without a care if I kill my host or not for you as a fly need to be swatted and fast while Im at it!_ " " _Youre the fool for you see my powers directly stop the invincibility of Piscis Dau meaning that Im gonna destroy it now! It doesnt stand a chance with its 3400 ATK and 2800 DEF points, say goodbye pest!_ " I scream as my Earthbound Immortal explodes and my lifepoints drop to 21400, leading to the people from my city trapped in him returning back to my city as if nothing has happened at all to them whatsoever so while I still have no control over my body, I know that at the very least my city is safe once again for the most part for now at the moment..

I of course laugh and exclaim " _Perfect, you have allowed me to bring out the full potential of the Earthbound Immortals with this trap card you triggered since I took 3000 or more lifepoints of damage! For the price of reducing my lifepoints to one in addition, I can summon from my deck a new kind of Earthbound Immortal never seen before the Zero Reverse accident and my card ends your turn so I draw quickly!_ " Before the darkness can summon a new Immortal, I quickly use what little power I have left to ensure it only takes away souls from the Shadow Realm, not my home once again all over.. Possessed me continues on with " _Come forth, the ruler of all Immortals, Greater Earthbound Immortal Somnum Exterreri Solebat Dominus!_ " I watch as the Immortal with its thing that pounds like a heart being the size of a world destroying asteroid is then summoned but to the dismay of the darkness, the portal that was to open to not just my home city but my entire home state instead opens to the Shadow Realm which is actually completely absorbed into the Immortal which itself is so big that one foot is the size of all of New Lumos and its a wonder how it doesnt destroy the world with its great mass.. The appearance of the Immortal itself is a combo in terms of colors for markings of all 9 normal Immortals with traits of each as well, great big wings, scaly and muscular arms, buffed and spiked legs, razor sharp teeth, and some other features..

The SDL of course makes himself just about as big with some of his power but possessed me just scoffs and says " _Whatever, the Shadow Realm is within my Immortal, my hosts actions against me turned out to be somewhat benefical for me! Greater Earthbound Immortal Somnum Exterreri Solebat Dominus may have a mere 2000 attack and defense points but trust me, that is about to change! For the small price of removing from play all Earthbound Immortal cards regardless if they are traps, spells, or the actual monsters from my hand, deck, field, and graveyard, Somnum Exterreri Solebat Dominus gains the attack and defense points of all Earthbound Immortals powering it all the way up to 25500 attack points! Good luck finding a way to beat my Immortal! You may have a billion health now in total for some reason but this will hurt and I will enjoy you sqirm! Somnum Exterreri Solebat Dominus, give the SDL the pain of his life with your Puppet String Rampage! And then, attack again right away, lets show this SDL what we are made of! Okay, now that my Immortal has done some damage and reduced your overall health to 70%, I set a monster facedown and end my turn! Lets see if you can survive against what I have, SDL!_ "

" _I will destroy you piece of meat and rip you apart! Go, Despair Stream! Destroy that facedown monster!_ " The monster revealed to be called Damage Explosive when destroyed explodes and so the darkness controlled me laughs and says " _You fell right for it, you arent as smart as you think you are for you see you activated the special ability of damage explosive! When it is destroyed in battle, I can deal you damage equal to all the damage I have taken from your attacks and my little point sacrifice! Enjoy a blast of 31,999 points, its gonna sting a little bit and I will enjoy your reaction so much! Go, Revenge Beam! Show this SDL he doesnt mess with me and gets away with it, I will make him suffer and scream!_ " The SDL actually reacts with pain as the attack hits him right on cue before saying " _You forget, this may hurt but I have a little surprise for you! Since you didnt say attack power I have couldnt increase or decrease due to shifts in my power, my attack points increase to 100,000 plenty to destroy you! Hand Of Doom!_ "

I retaliate with " _Not so fast for Damage Explosive has another ability by banishing it, I can stop your attack and end your battle phase! I cant wait to send you off to the Netherworld where you belong! Now, its my turn again and wait, what is happening? My Immortal is being destroyed? How is this happening? I cancelled your attack, what gives? At least your health is at 60% now.._ " The SDL replies cruely " _Well, your host isnt the only one with insurance for you see when I destroyed Damage Explosive, I left behind a little energy that infected your Immortal ensuring its destruction! I cant attack you right now so you have one turn to live, enjoy being sent away forever!_ " I watch from the perspective of the darkness as the SDL shrinks to conserve power and the new Immortal start going down first its wings rot followed by its arms exploding, its head decompose before turning into nothing, its body fizzle out of existence, and finally, a big bang that destroys the legs.. The release of energy that came about of this is so powerful that it not only restores the Shadow Realm in an instant but it allows me to lead a battle against the darkness in my soul room!

I go first yelling " _Pounding Death Metal riffs with Grindcore influenced speed, Industrial feel, and super volume!_ " Blaze goes next with " _Paralyzing Candy Knives!_ " Smokeflare joins in saying " _Volcanic Slash!_ " and Pyre decides to sacrifice himself completely with " _Body Conbustion! This will hold you back darkness for long enough for Adam to take action against the SDL before he is killed again! I may have not done much but I have existed for long enough and Blaze and Smokeflare are more vital than I am.. Think of this as my parting gift Adam.. I will find a new host one day when I reform myself, you were always much more wolf than lion, I must admit.. Bye and make sure that darn SDL is finally finished off after all that he has done!_ " I shed a tear as the combined attacks hit the darkness, weakening it for long enough that I can do something although Pyre is completely destroyed..

I black out and wake up with my sweet new duel runner still on auto pilot so I say " _Well guess who is back SDL? That is right, me! And I will unlock the pieces that might just be what is needed to defeat you! Listen up entire team for you need to hear this too and yes Im back to normal for as long as I can be and as possible as I ever can be! There is a legend passed throughout the ages with no changes to it, and it states that there will be a hero one day who will face off against a great evil and sacrifice themselves to save others.. They would be brought back to life as part of a deal with another dark being and fight once more.. They having lost themselves to the darkness eventually is destined to be the one to sacrifice their dark powers to unlock the keys that will open up a chance, a flicker of hope that might cause the great evil to be put down once and for all! It describes me perfectly and so with that in mind, I learned from Smokeflare that I am able to do this following the temporary defeat of the darkness within my soul just now! Time for you SDL to feel what happens when heroes overcome darkness and use it not to their self gain but to do the duty they must do! The spirits of all the Immortals are in my graveyard so I will now use them to make sure you go down at least are more likely to, SDL! It may mean Im gonna die again but it means much more than that! It will also pave the way for people in the far future to be able to stop the evil they may face as well or at least again have a better chance of doing so! Anyway, I sacrifice the Earthbound Immortals and my dark signer marks and powers with them in order to create a path of a hope for a better future!_ "

We all watch as the Earthbound Immortals scream as they are all sacrificed and so, I stop my duel runner and dismount to view an amazing site: a light hits on spot in the ground and a strange symbol appears..

I then having dismounted for my duel runner open myself up to a direct assault from the SDL and so as I slowly fade away, I make sure to have quite the long lengthy speech which I say with the words " _Wow it has been a pretty amazing life I have had go on while I have had some very horrible experiences, Im glad to have lived at all even though I believe that life has no real meaning and that everything we know and love will be naturally destroyed one day but it doesnt mean that I didnt enjoy my time of existence.. I met so many friends, got pretty close with my family, wrote so much stuff, finally became known for something other than being a tall twin, drew many many works of art, fought off evil countless times, joined so many wonderful communities especially the furry fandom, and much more! While I am sad that today is my day to die at the very least I died fighting for whats right and thats what matters, I kinda had a die as a hero or see yourself become the villain sort of thing where both happened not just one.. My life is finished but it doesnt mean anything else is over! Upon my death, my will and final statements will all come into effect and hopefully make things better for all those I love, I am so proud of you team, dont give up for me, just keep fighting! This is goodbye, I highly doubt a potential defeat of the SDL will allow me or anyone else killed by him another chance at life.. I will see ya around all.._ "

The inner circle portion of the team gives me a final hug before I fade away and then strangely black out before waking to a strange site as it appears I am being transported to who knows where eventually being dropped into a weird dark dimension with all the stuff that belongs with me that I had brought with me to Miitopia or had picked up in Miitopia surrounding me.. I then see Blaze right in front of me and tell him " _Hey Blaze, I want you to go back to Miitopia, you technically didnt die and you did tell me you have a day after my death till your death.. Lead the others for me, I will figure out what this dump is and watch as you and the others fight the SDL, please try your hardest my good boy and fluffy wolf!_ " Blaze nods and with his little sword in his hand, he actually gets himself out of wherever we are to fight the SDL in my place! I then hear a rather familiar voice and I go investigate and see Fluffy and those of us who lost our lives fighting the SDL as well gathered around.. Before I ask the main pressing question once they all notice me, I ask Fluffy " _Wait, when did you die? I never saw or heard anything of you dying in todays battle, what gives?_ " He replies " _Well, my death happened as the darkness took over you completely.. The SDL had managed to use the distraction to kill me on the spot by ironically setting my hair on fire and having it kill me.. Everyone by now knows why this is ironic, its isnt that hard at all to see why.._ "

" _Oh okay then, thats rough dude.. Now, does anyone know why are we all here and what in the multiverse is this odd but despairing place.._ " Brayden appears from nowhere and says to me " _I can explain just listen.. I died after you resummoned Souls Of The Drowned while you were on your now destroyed duel runner.. This is because I exhausted my magic, the SDL got extremely angry at me for liking diapers and whatnot oh man imagine if he knew you like em as well, and I had a very distracting bladder accident at the worst time possible.. Now onto what this place is, it is called The SDL`s Actual Final Solution and here all of us killed by the SDL are trapped here suffering from fear of never getting out.. If the SDL wins, he will wipe us all from existence once all opposition against him is quashed.. It seems you subconsciously noticed we can watch what is going on in Miitopia from here without even realizing that you did, lets all watch, how about that?_ " I nod in answer and so all of us gather together to watch whatever happens unfold.. The SDL having had his health drop to 45% looks even stronger than he was when I was fading away from Miitopia..

Blaze looks very energetic as he just attacks the SDL over and over using various means like it is not a big deal at all whatsoever.. He even says after finishing his constant attacks on the SDL " _Hey SDL, I bet you cant get me easily! I am to you just a stupidly innocent disgusting wolf but youve got another thing coming! I love candy okay and with it, my sword, and my paws, I intend on making sure you get close to being defeat through the attacks of me and the others! Awoooo!_ " The SDL replies " _I just want to burn your fur so bad then fry your corpse, you annoying wolf hybrid freak! Ugh, I hate you just as much as your degenerate human! You are so frisky, why are you frisky? How is your candy hurting me, even I know you cant harm anyone with some candy! And why are your hand paws such hard hitters?_ " " _Hehe, Im not telling you because you smelly! Weee, Im gonna have so much driving you crazy! Candy rules and so does my sword and fuzzy fur! You cant catch me! You cant catch me! And you can jump into a dumpster for all I care coz you and your smelliness belong in there, it should be your home after all!_ " " _Just hold still and die already! I want to wipe that constant smile off your face so badly even I cant comprehend how badly I want to.. You are the most irritating, disgusting, frisky, and hardest hitting wolf I have ever unfortunately had the chance to ever meet! Lets see you dodge this attack, Dark Matter Spikes!_ "

Blaze just sticks his tongue right out at right and while yelling " _Im cute and I know it! Never will deny that fact about me!_ " He avoids every single spike with ease allowing Rarity to steal the SDL`s attention with " _Darling, you arent you when you are out of fashion, come and try out this outfit I have here!_ " The SDL replies " _Shut it fashion freak! Since that irritating wolf managed to get away, I might as well dispose of you first! I dont want your stupid outfits, I want them all to turn into ash!_ " " _How dare you insult my high quality fashion outfits, well I got something special for you! Try on this outfit which you will wear and like it, I insist so much so that Im gonna put it on you! Think next time before you insult fashion maybe then youd actually have friends and people to count on!_ " After Rarity puts a outfit on the SDL which turns out to be a torture outfit, the SDL struggles to get it off while in pain before destroying it and saying " _Friends you say who needs friends? They are for the weak and just hold you back! Enjoy a one ticket trip to my true domain as the destinations are quite isolating and painful! Body Crunch!_ "

Before the SDL can really release the attack, a voice which ends up being a actually really really angry Dominic stops him with the words " _Hey stupid, friendship has many benefits more than you realize! When people ignore scientific research, it makes me a normally laid back person extremely angry! Take this, an advanced version of my signature move: Supermassive Black Hole!_ " The SDL actually looks in pain as the attack does considerable damage and causes his health to drop to 42%.. He retailiates without giving any chances to anyone of preventing him from doing so by unleashing an attack and saying " _Take this, you frustratingly skilled scientist, Brain Death!_ " The attack almost hits but, Atem comes from nearby and says " _Gods of Egypt, lend me your strength so you may manifest in this world for the final battle! Hear my cry and come forth for I sacrifice 9 monsters from my deck to bring all of you out! My name is Atem!_ " To everyone`s shock, it works like a charm and soon enough, the 3 Egyptian Gods made into cards: Osirius, Obelisk, and Ra all show up and join in on the fight almost immediately so the SDL says " _I thought it would never come to this but, I use a strength I buried for insurance to ensure I am much stronger and more able to withstand all your foolish attacks.._ " Suddenly, the view switches to Yusei and the other 5 signers: Crow, Jack, Leo, Luna, and Akiza with Yusei saying as his arm starts glowing " _Why is my arm glowing or rather my mark of the Crimson Dragon?_ " The others notice as well with Crow saying " _Who knows, something important Id guess.._ "

Soon enough, the sky opens to reveal the Crimson Dragon who brings along some "stalaways" led by Rex Goodwin who says to Yusei, the other signers, and the other team members who havent perished " _Hello all, it has been much too long since I was in any sort of mortal world but the Crimson Dragon has decided to gather up the remaining forces of the light from the various worlds that have come together to fight the SDL.. Grieger, Kalin, my brother Roman, Neighsay, Cheese Sandwich, Discord, and more are among those with me, we are the reinforcements and Yusei, it is so good to see you again, I am glad you helped me realize I still at the core of my heart a deep love for my brother Roman which set me free after you defeated me with the help of Jack and Crow.. Let us all be in this together, the SDL is not easy to take down but I have faith in all of you and declare I like the others will fight alongside you! Now for something no one ever thought possible, the Shadow Realm`s darkness was purified thanks to the efforts of the holders of the Millennium Items speaking of which the key found a new host after Adam`s death, you know who you are new item holder, please show yourself.._ "

To the complete surprise of everyone, Spike the dragon ends up being the new item holder of the Millennium Key but is too nervous to say anything so Rex continues with " _Now that that has been revealed, let me explain the side effect of this purification.. The Netherworld is just an offshoot of the Shadow Realm and as the Shadow Realm became full of purified darkness, so did the Netherworld and as the Immortals were just banished there, they have been reborn to once again be of use in the fight against the SDL although they are now purified due to the Netherworld`s purification and also because the Greater Earthbound Immortal was destroyed out of existence with the purified Shadow Realm in it released, sewing the seeds of the revival and now, Carly, Misty, Greiger, myself, Roman, Kalin, and Devack will become Purified Dark Signers with the black parts of our robes and the Immortals being replaced with white, the complete opposite of black so now, we bring the Immortals back however, there is no factor worth mentioning, they will be summoned with fuel simply coming from the hopes, dreams, and happiness of so many! Now let me reintroduce to all of you Earthbound Immortal Uru, Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu, Earthbound Immortal Cusillu, Earthbound Immortal Ccappac Apu, Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua, and my own: Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca!_ "

Yusei and the other signers then summon the best forms of their signer dragons which is then joined by everyone else going to full power as well but, something changes.. Auras all surround those of the team who still live and are on the battlefield and so, Eggman says " _Wait this cant be happening! I thought this was a myth! There is a story I got from my grandfather of a mysterious power that formed at the beginning of some universe and would one day give its power to those worthy of its assistance against the greatest threat of their time.. That must mean, we are all about to get even more powerful, hold on tight everyone I have a feeling that things are about to be rough in terms of the wind.._ " Just as he said, the wind gets much more powerful and even holds back the SDL(who then takes the chance to heal a whole bunch up to 60% health)! Before I move onto what happens next, I just remembered something.. The Dursleys who were so horrible to Harry all his life were actually imprisoned for life for abuse, neglect, starvation, and other charges after Harry and others proved in a court of law that he was in fact treated poorly by the Dursleys for as long as he said he was! Back to the story now! Suddenly, every member of the team on the platform(millions of troops are still throughout Miitopia but are attacking from afar although none of them actually went onto the battlefield) transform in a blinding light which shows them all in upgraded gear and outfits more prepared than ever to take the SDL down!

Shadow the Ender Dragon knowing that he is still close to defeat by exhaustion uses all of his strength in one final attack which does significant damage to the SDL before joining all us dead team members in the SDL`s dimension.. The SDL laughs evily saying " _Oh so it looks like even with all these power boosts, those of you exhausted beforehand are still exhausted huh well that means all of you are gonna die one by one over time and Im gonna love seeing it so much! Die fools! You dont scare me, even with the Earthbound Immortals now entirely on your side! Who should I kill first? Oh I know! Say goodbye Twilight Sparkle, lets see your whimpy pony magic try to do something!_ " Twilight replies " _How about we put a stop to your attack and show you what whimpy pony magic can really do? Come on girls, let the elements of harmony put a stop to this_!" The SDL`s dark attack actually is able to slowly start cutting into the force the elements of harmony are projecting but Kalin intervenes with the worlds " _Alright Earthbound Immortal Ccapch Apu and One Hundred Eyed Dragon, lets show this so called SDL our teamwork by making sure the elements of harmony prevail against our enemy!_ "

The intervention by Kalin just causes the SDL to use more power in the attack so the other Purified Dark Signers jump in as well with Carly saying " _This is for Jack and everything I did as a dark signer! You SDL according to my cards are doomed to fail! My Fortune Ladies and Earthbound Immortal, let him have it!_ " Greiger states " _You really think a small victory will be so easy? Well I have something else to say, it wont! Go my Immortal and Flying Fortress Sky Fire! Make sure the SDL is deprived of the victory he wants, in the name of my village!_ " Rex adds " _Now you cant forget about me, Sun Dragon Inti and my Earthbound Immortal, let the SDL see how much even I as a dark signer would have wanted to stop the SDL!_ " Roman then says " _Earthbound Immortal Uru, spin a web that will be the beginning of the end for the SDL!_ " Devack immediately yells " _Z-man The Ape King and my own Immortal, let the minus curse lead you to deal great harm to the SDL for it is what he deserves after everything hes done!_ " Last but certainly not least, Misty says " _You may have not been the one who took my little brother away from me but I can assure you that you will be one step closer to defeat now! Go my Earthbound Immortal, do more than you did when you devoured that monster Sayer, leader of the Arcadia Movement who were the ones who took my brother away from me!_ "

The SDL widens his eyes as the combined forces of all the monsters plus the elements of harmony are able to push back his attack and deal a serious blow to him! The entire team cheers but then the SDL laughs once again right as he points out " _You stupid mortals, you used up all your energy fighting me as you will now start fading away into my world! Goodbye forever and I look forward to torturing you after I take a victory bow!_ " Rex closes his eyes and on behalf of the others who are fading away, he says " _Well unfortunately, it seems it is time for us to go.. Avenge us and maybe we shall all be one day reunited.. Goodbye to all of you especially you Yusei and Jack.. And Officer Trudge, dont bother letting me down, you are still on thin ice after everything.. Soon enough the final steps to the climax of this battle with show themselves.._ " The mane 6 and the 7 Purified Dark Signers then fade away to the horror of everyone.. So, they end up right behind all of us who had died before them and Rex says " _This must be it, the dimension that is the SDL`s true dwelling.. Oh and its good to see all of you who died before us and it seems you are watching everything play out, we shall watch everything now as well.._ "

The rest of us nod and we turn our attention back to whats unfolding and well something quite funny is going on with Blaze again! We see him dodging more SDL attacks while saying " _Im still too fast for you, you really cant catch so take that stinky! And I love how my bouncy tail is annoying you beyond what is considered max annoyance! Awooooo! Now time to do a 180 on you coz guess who else can do wild vocals, thats right! Me! Hey surviving members of Adam`s band, give me some instrument stuff Power Metal style for its my cue to do a number of my own! This song is about tail wagging! Hit it friends! Awoooo!_ " Blaze then begins singing after some serious shred guitar intro stuff with " _Im a wolf you know that and Im fluffy and cute as well! Tails are amazing, fun to shake around so we just gotta say.. Hey hey hey wag that tail like there is nothing bad going on at all! You just gotta wag it! So much fuzz on it alone, super flexible and soft, it makes the kids want to cheer in excitement! Hey hey hey wag that tail! No there isnt any stinging with the tail going on at all! Show off that tail everyone loves it except haters and grumpy villains! Its much more fun to wag than it is to sing even! You can feel the tail move at astonishing speeds, doesnt it feel nice!_ "

The SDL scoffs and says " _Well arent you the most annoying living being in existence right now? I dont care all that much right now for I have more important things to attend to for instance, maybe killing some of your teammates as many definitely look exhausted and my health is still pretty high at 35%! Now to find those fools!_ " The SDL quickly finds them and unleashes a blast with a whole lot of power in it so powerful in fact that it had the potential to kill off everyone on the team so in an act of courage and sacrifice similar to what I did, Blaze jumps in front of the blast and states " _Hey SDL, I wont let you win! Even though Im gonna die, Im gonna ensure my teammates have a chance once again of beating you and btw, you still smelly!_ " The SDL replies " _Fine then, enjoy dying! I cant wait to see you fade away into my dimension where you will be at my mercy soon enough! Im so excited to finally wipe your disgusting wolf self off the face of existence! Mwahahaha!_ " " _Im not one for non fun insults but you are an idiot SDL, you are literally screwing yourself over and Im not telling you how so, that would take away half of the fun after all!_ "

The SDL just ignores him and watches in delight as Blaze takes the hit fully before quickly fading away into his dimension causing Blaze to pop up right behind us so before we see what ends up happening next(the flow of time here is separated from the flow of time anywhere else in existence at least for the time being it is..), I go ahead and give Blaze a hug and feel the warmth and softness of his fur while saying a little muffled " _Oh Blaze, it feels amazing to meet you physically in person although it isnt in the best circumstances but thats fine I suppose if it means we all get out of here eventually.._ " He replies " _Im with you on that and hey, have you heard that I heard via rumors that the SDL is about to do something very drastic?_ " " _Nope sadly but lets just see what happens.. I am not looking forward to whatever comes next.._ " We turn all our attention back to what the heck is going on and well, the SDL says to surviving team members " _You may have had me backed into a corner for the most part of this war we fight but, I will make sure that all territory is occupied by me! Go my powers, spread your influence and take over all possible territory in the name of me!_ "

Right after, we see a map of the known multiverse with 90% at least of it under SDL occupation in such a short period of time.. Isaac who has assumed the role of de-facto team leader following mine and Blaze`s deaths asks " _How did you even just do that and why?_ " " _So I can set up for the end game of course! The troops of all occupied nations nor radical citizens will not be able to drive my influence out of their lands but for now, simply wait while fearing for the worst but once my end game comes into play, it will be all over for them!_ " Ron replies " _Bloody hell, that is insane but we will stop at nothing to stop you still!_ " _"Aww how cute, you and what army after all many of you have died and were sent to my dimension and the majority of the rest of you are about to die anyway too so victory keeps getting closer and closer to me and further and further away for you! This attack should be enough to dwindle your numbers close to 0 go Deathly Wail!_ " The sound generated actually does in fact wipe out most of everyone to the point just one remains, the Cleric Madeline..

Madeline actually panics and says _"Just because you by far have the upper hand doesnt mean Im gonna lose just yet! I barely used up my power so with the remaining potions and stuff, I will become even harder for you to beat not to mention you look like you need a break to charge up another attack! I dont think even you really planned this through at all! For now, I unleash an attack of my own, one that is much more powerful due to your darkness! You may have even slain the Egyptian Gods but you never prepared for me as you never really saw me in action at all ever and I will use that fully to my advantage! Go Righteous Anger!_ " The SDL who was trying to charge an attack screams as the attack boosted by all sorts of things manages to alone decrease his health 5% to 30% and is then forced to pull in more of his power to finish the charging.. He fires the attack while filled with great pain and rage so Madeline puts up a powerful shield just in time too as the attack hits the shield almost instantly but it stays up and Madeline still looks like she has a lot of fight left within her(dont you just love when a sort of minor hero ends up ironically being the still ready to go and standing last obstacle for a villain lol)! To further prevent the SDL from winning, she throws all remaining junk that has been gathered up specifically for this battle to throw at the SDL of course right at the SDL which hurts him with health reducing to 29% and of course slows him down but then, Madeline isnt finished at all!

She then fires Righteous Anger over and over at the SDL, slightly increasing the force in each consecutive attack but even though she exhausts herself close to her limits, she manages to reduce the SDL`s health all the way to 8%(the SDL would have been completely done for if not for the fact he used some of his power to heal and create a powerful shield of his own)! The SDL notices her exhaustion and laughs harder than he has ever before as far as Im aware.. He tells her " _You just opened yourself up to defeat, die! Final Shadows!_ " Madeline actually goes into a panic before a strange light comes from the ground so she goes over to it and even though the SDL`s attack is about to hit her, the attack is suddenly nullified for some reason.. Madeline feels extremely weak but says " _This must be it, the key to defeating the SDL once and for all, what else would explain how strange it is and the fact that the SDL`s attack was entirely stopped?_ "

A voice which all of us watching from the dimension can hear even says to her " _Ahh, it is the last hero standing in the way of the dreaded SDL.. You are in for a treat for you see its been so long since I have been able tp manifest, it has been thousands of years since I was brought to life in order to stop the evil wrecking havoc at the time.. Now if you will indulge me, release the seal on this now rising object created from the sacrifice of the Immortals done by your now gone from this world`s leader.. You are one of the purest souls I have sensed in centuries, you are perfect for unleashing me and thus hopefully putting an end to the SDL once and for all.. I know you will figure out how to break the seal, we are all counting on you and I will give you the answers you seek soon enough just please trust me, Im your only hope as the SDL is prepping yet another attack.._ " Madeline replies " _Okay, I hope you are right and truthful, I will rely on you and dont think about making this backfire on me yourself.. I dont fully trust me just yet but I will try my best to get you out!_ " Madeline then uses some of her remaining strength to put up a shield again right before getting to work on trying to open the object and eventually, she is able to go the box and suddenly, the darkness over Miitopia is fully lifted and strange things start happening in the SDL`s dimension..

The opened object transforms into a strange energy body which then absorbs Madeline right on the spot as the SDL looks on in horror as he realizes something with the words " _No, this cannot be! I tried so hard to prevent this from happening but here it comes anyway.. I must enact my end game soon or I will not have an easy time but while whatever is happening happens, I will gain back as much power and health as I can, I will need it desperately.._ " Following his words, Captain Blaster is sucked into a portal while yelling " _Arr, where me going now?_ " Then, Twilight and the other Equestrians are sucked in as well with various commentary made by various Equestrian individuals including " _Spikey-whicky, hold me close!_ " " _What in tarnation is happening now?_ " " _Oh no, I dont know what is happening but we should be okay!_ " " _Oh the chaos how wonderful it is to see! But lets see if it can beat my brand of chaos!_ "

They are then followed by the bladers, Minecraft creatures, and duelist with Crow saying " _This isnt right, even birds of prey arent sucked into portals like this.._ " Gingka exclaiming " _What now? We just died already.. Kenta, be strong for me!_ " Jaden just being him all excited yells " _New adventure! I hope to be able to duel coz dueling is fun!_ " Tori saying " _Ugh, what knucklehead caused this? And no Yuma, I am 100% sure you are not responsible for this but whoever is will be getting a lesson in pain unless we find out this is for a good reason.._ " Kaiba shouting " _What in the Blue Eyes White Dragon is going on now?_ " Just about all other members of the team are sucked in as well right after while making their own comments leaving just me and Blaze so when Blaze gets sucked in, I yell while jumping into the portal " _Blaze! Im coming! I will protect you precious wholesome wolf! Ahhhh, this is making me dizzy!_ " All of us are now in the portal and the walls of the whatever you want to call the transportation tunnel like thing formed by portals are super colorful and psychedelic like..

My mind is basically confused screaming level confuzzeled now as the walls patterns hurt my brain.. Thankfully, an endpoint to the portal comes after a little bit of time and I watch as my fellow teammates plus all kinds of soldiers being absorbed right into the energy being thing and then am myself absorbed into the being causing my vision to become just light for a short bit.. Once I come around, I see all of us inside a strange plane of existence almost like a soul room before our attention is stolen by a playing of whatever is happening.. We see from an outside perspective looking at the battle from nearby as the energy being transforms slowly into a being with long golden locks, a white, blue, and green helmet, orange boots, white gloves, brownish green eyes, silver and gold leg armor, and a golden chestpiece and some silver, green, red, orange, green, blue, and white scattered in patterns throughout it..

The being now fully complete shocks the SDL who says " _No it really cant be, its you the fabled being of light that comes alive from the fusion of many beings of light every few thousand years.._ " The being replies chuckling " _Well, someone has done their research properly and in case you dont know, my name is Boris the Legendary Hero Of Light! I serve as the opposite to all of the darkest beings to ever exist aka the likes of you.. It has been quite a while since I last was summoned, feels nice to be in a mortal world after so long of mostly waiting for something to happen and watching over all of existence.. I represent the majority of the collective souls and powers of the light and with them, I challenge you to a one on one battle to the death where if I win, you are defeated completely but if you win, I will be obliged to have myself destroyed alongside the opposition who managed to summon me.. What I have is more than enough to transcend barriers among planes of existence.. What do you say, do you accept my terms?_ " " _Fine, I know you will stick to that pathetic promise, let us fight indeed and what is that strange horrid thing in your right hand?_ "

" _Something that you mortals can never possibly comprehend the full information about.. It is my own weapon, one that I hope to use to pass judgement upon you for all your crimes.. I will start this battle off with Enlightened Power Ring!_ " As the attack heads right out to the SDL, the SDL retailiates with " _Ugh already fine you have given me no choice go Infinite Void!_ " The two attacks cancel out each out but not before dealing a little bit of damage to the SDL who now has 94% health in total.. Boris just chuckles, loving a good challenge before saying " _Pretty impressive, no one has ever dodged the various equivalents of Enlightened Power Ring that I have used in the past.. Previous times it did some damage to my opponents now then, lets see if you can handle Judgement of the Enlightened! This attack always significantly weakened previous villains I have battled in the past!_ " The SDL groans and responses with " _Wrath Of Broken Dreams! I will get rid of you sooner or later whether you like it or not!_ " Again, the attacks destroy each other but neither party takes any sort of damage at all.. Boris again chuckles before stating " _Alright, how about I use how my full power now?_ " The SDL replies " _No fair, I didnt prepare for that fine, time to enact my end game! With the souls of many that I took over the homes of, I power up to my true final form, a form that will bring you down pathetic light being! The darkness will swallow your light before you can even have a second to think! Now watch as I become even greater than I have ever been before in my life at all whatsoever!_ "

The SDL then enters a dark energy cocoon and while he starts transforming, Boris says to himself " _Might as well summon my noble steed who has been so faithful for so long to me.. Come on and show yourself my loyal horse who may have an unusual name but its okay: Take Charge! As the SDL takes his time evolving into whatever he is evolving into, I might as well break a figurative chain within myself.. In order to bring about the end of this era`s great evil, I break the seal on the power that I sealed away so long after I nearly was destroyed by the greed of one person so I hid the power away to make sure that person couldnt exploit me to get it for their own greedy hands.. Most of my power comes from those who were sucked into my energy form but over time, I naturally gained my own power by myself gradually and slowly, now it is time for it to be put into proper use! The existence of this power is something I made sure long ago was well hidden so no one would search for it to use for themselves! And now, welcome back my secret strength!_ "

Boris then actually waits for the SDL to finish transforming who does so shortly thereafter and says to him " _Alright you stupid light hero thing, this time you are gonna die! Body Mangle!_ " Boris replies " _So it seems you have resorted to referring to me as an it as if I were a object, ignorance truly is bliss for you now I shall use another one of my attacks that works best right now as I am on my horse! Special move: Equine-Human Strike!_ " The SDL`s attack ends up looking like a bunch of crazy strings going all over the place while the opposing attack looks similar in shape to the card Gaia The Fierce Knight however once again, the attacks cancel each other out and as a result the SDL says to Boris " _I hate you more than any other opponent I have ever fought against, no one was supposed to stop these attacks of mine, you disgusting filty species hybrid freak! I will make sure that you truly die this time, I should have taken you out right on the spot but you are just so stubborn! As the wielder of the Corrupted Light, I will use it to destroy you! Judgement Of The Corrupted Light!_ "

" _Not so fast, you are way over your head just like every other villain I have had the chance to take down since I first came to existence eons ago.. Time and time again, all of you villains are just almost exactly the same with just enough variation for you to have the ability to actually be picked out within a crowd of all the villains I have defeated in the past.. I do not believe it is guarenteed 100% which of us will win till it comes to the one final attack the changes everything for ever and ever.. I have a feeling that soon enough, this battle will finally come to a close after all that has happened in it.. On behalf of everyone who doesnt want you to destroy what they love and then enslave them, I will make sure the multiverse isnt going anywhere unless you actually manage to win but, I must note that I could lose instead, anything could happen.. Now for my counterattack that is very fitting: Purified Dark Vortex! With the purified darkness and much of what is inside me, I send this attack right at you!_ " The 2 attacks collide head on with the SDL laughing as his appears to be winning but his smile is turned upside down as the attacks end up destroying each other leaving both Boris and the SDL unharmed thus far..

The SDL suddenly gets mad and with pure rage says to Boris " _Thats it, Im done messing around! I have had enough of your pathetic existence! I will not only wipe you off the face of existence but also make sure the multiverse is reshaped in my vision once I win! You are by far the worst most annoying hero who has ever fought against me! I unleash all of my power into this one attack, every last ounce of it, Finishing Move: Signs Of Doom!_ " " _Alright SDL, lets see who shall win for I have an attack of my own to counter with.. You may still be so confident that you are going to win but if I were you, I wouldnt count on it just yet. You actually have to work hard for things you want in life most of the time something not just you but many others never ever realize until it hits them right in the face extremely hard.. With all the collective power I have within me I give you: Pillar Of Hope, Justice, Light, Kindness, Happiness, Selflessness, and Accomplishments! Let the powers gathered from thousands of years at least of magic gaining strength allow me a potential victory!_ " The 2 attacks collide and are so big put together that everyone in Miitopia could see the attack no matter how far away the attack was from them!

The SDL starts noticing his attack is beginning pushing through so he says " _Well, its just about time for me to claim my victory! Good riddance freak!_ " " _Again, I wouldnt be so sure about that if I were you.. There are some forces of light that have not been accounted for yet who havent been aborbed into me for the time being so I call upon those forces to give me more strength! You forget SDL that positive emotions are always more powerful than negative emotions maybe thats why villains like you almost never win.._ " The added power makes the attacks equal in power so the SDL tries to pour more power in but realizes he doesnt have anymore power to give his blast while also noticing his attack starting to get weaker and weaker slowly but surely.. Eventually, all of inside Boris get more hopeful which is the last ingredient in the formula of the final stage of the battle and also the war itself overall!

The SDL`s blast is overpowered by the attack fired by Boris who then watches in actual wonder as the SDL screams as he is slowly consumed by the pillar " _No no no! Everything is ruined! I worked so hard tried so hard to finally beat all those in my way but you beat me instead! Just you wait, my son will take revenge for me and bring me back to life so I may restart my quest to take over and warp to my heart`s content all that exists! In a perfect multiverse, there will be no furries, no gamers, no punks, no metalheads, no rockers, no homosexuals, no bisexuals, no asexuals, no non cisgenders, no demisexuals, no freedom, no racially non whites, no protestors, no renegades, no degenerates, and no other norm/expectation breakers! I love conformity and normality, I can use it to command others completely, make them my puppets! I will be back, you will see, you will all see! I will be the supreme ruler of all that exists! In my multiverse, all life will bow down to me and only me! Things honoring me will be everywhere, my utopia will be created! I hope all of you burn wherever you deserve to burn! My ego will be all that anyone will care about, I promise you all that! Gahhhh!_ "

Boris lets all of us inside of him go before going into spirit form as the SDL explodes right on the spot.. Since even Isabelle and Captain Blaster were brought back to life through all this, we all get to witness the smirk on Captain Blaster`s face as he sees the SDL`s head fall to the ground! Carlos exclaims " _Yay we have won finally!_ " I, Brayden, Twilight, Tails, Dominic, Atem, Rex, Yusei, and Maximillion Pegasus all at the same time by chance " _Lets not celebrate just yet, something doesnt feel right still.._ " Sure enough, we see new figures emerge from the spot the SDL blew up on: one who remarkably looks like a normal mii version of the SDL and the other looks like Nathan did when he was the dark curse of Miitopia.. Brayden along with Kite Tenjo take action immediately, stopping the two figures in their tracks.. We are then joined by the leaders of our ally nations, international police, and some troops who hold back the flood of media who came out of nowhere.. Roman summons Earthbound Immortal Uru and says to the two figures " _Explain yourselves or I will allow Uru to finish you off by trapping you in webs and then consuming you whole!_ " T

he figure who looks like the SDL says " _This cant be happening! Its been so long since I became the SDL that Im not used to not being the one.. Im just Lucifer again.. You stupid mortals, I still hate all of you so much and since you are threatening me, I might as well start talking on behalf of myself and my dark curse friend here! I am just a mii named Lucifer which of course you know for obvious reasons.. My son will break me and my friend here whose name is Tartz out just you wait! Since I am powerless and hopeless now, I might as well just say what led up to my rise of power, Im sure that media over there will love the drama all this starts and Tarz here will slowly regain power from that negativity! You fools are lucky that our strength hasnt gone for the most part back to the people it came from because if it did, you would all be dead and I would enjoy it so much!_ "

Lucifer hesitates on continuing but Dominic shows him his Supermassive Black Hole attack so Lucifer swallows his pride by force and says " _Okay fine, I will continue only because I dont want to be executed right here right now.. All my life I had always despised others and wanted glory that would allow me to take over Miitopia one day.. I was the big bully of my town and I drove Nathan to darkness which unknown to me at the time would open up the perfect chance to defeat the Dark Lord and use the fame I got from doing so to rule over all of Miitopia.. But by the time I could find the place with that item that would allow me to fight the Dark Lord for my selfish purposes, it was already given away and I knew I couldnt compete with that disgusting furry`s mii and their annoying friends so I walked around with no hope just hate in my soul.. One day, I was strolling around New Lumos where a new dark curse found me and eventually convinced me to join forces with him causing us to be fused together into that SDL which gave me a new goal: rule over all existence something that no evil had ever done before but all of you ruined it! I had all of you right in my grasp, I was ready to win time after time but you still managed to stop me eventually or have me forced to leave for issues within my empire.._ "

Nathan says to him " _You really were a horrible person, I wish I never had to ever meet you, you are still such a tyrant except you have lost your throne! Wheres your crown king nothing?!_ " Rex joins in on the conversation with quite the long words as some of us go assist the troops with keeping the crazy media back " _Why yes you have been dethroned now former SDL! Upon your defeat, the souls of people you captured to fuel yourself to your ultimate final form were freed and your empire quickly lost most of its territory except the lands that had been under occupation before you took over so much so quickly.. As the government system was still in the last capital city of your empire, the people of the city joined together and formally overthrowed and replaced your reign of terror with a democratic de-facto government which acts as the successor state of your empire and is called the Union Of Liberated Peoples, they are leading repairings in their territory right now even and their leader shall be joining us soon enough to sign the last ever treaty of this war into effect! And oh here they are now!_ "

The leader of the temporary Union Of Liberated Peoples comes over and says " _Alright Im here! I feel the most free I have been in a long time, it feels nice to see sunshine once again! Now wheres that treaty, lets get it signed! I know all the other signatures are already there so yeah!_ " My 2nd in command vampire Tor Nash ends up being the one with the treaty(which was secretly modified in the event of a overthrow like the one that just happened of the SDL empire or as its officially known as the Supreme People`s Imperial Socialist Republic) and hands it to him so he of course signs it!

The Peacetopian president is allowed the honor of reading the treaty outloud word for word for all to hear so he reads " _The Treaty Of The Travelers Hub.. Date: November 15th, 2019.. Article 1: the Union Of Liberated Peoples will act as the successor state of the dissolved Supreme People`s Imperial Socialist Republic.. Article 2: all pre battle boundaries shall be restored.. Article 4: the Union Of Liberated Peoples as the successor shall grant payments to other parties in the war and everyday civilians which total the entire fortune the Supreme Dark Lord Lucifer had this morning.. Article 5: the Union Of Liberated Peoples shall by nonpartisan choice dissolve itself.. Article 6: all countries within the boundaries of the union shall regain independence with their original pre-SDL empire borders.. Article 7: the NWFAN shall be disbanded in favor of a new peacekeeping/trade based organization called the Organized International Collective Of Free Nations(OICOFN) with founding members including: Peacetopia, Rome, and the Republic Of Fun Land(a autonomous state within the Animal Crossing Union state of the Nintendoverse Republic).. Article 8: All people found willingly working with the SDL shall be sentenced in the courts for espionage among other charges.. Article 9: the OICOFN shall lead international reconstruction efforts.. Signed: members of the NWFAN, other participants of the war, and the Union Of Liberated Peoples.._ "

Twilight then asks a really great question with " _Now that that is settled, what do we do about Lucifer and Tartz.._ " The head of NWFAN security operations(now the head of OICOFN security operations) answers saying " _Well that is a great question Twilight, Princess of Friendship! The answer is simple: they will be tried in the high court within New Berlin! And we invite all of you Justice Enforcers members to join us in the courtroom before having the biggest celebration that have ever been thrown anywhere! Oh and I know you want to do some power sealing or something to our enemies here so we will let you do that before we head out together! What do you say?_ " All of us Justice Enforcers members nod but before we can get to doing a ritual that would seal away the power Lucifer and Tartz have, the media manages to break through security and some of our own and storm the area we are in in large numbers.. Boris then randomly speaks with " _Well, it looks like my job is done, I will be back again some other day when I am needed.. Good luck to all of you, I wish you all the best and farewell.._ "

Meanwhile in an undisclosed location, 3 witches are gathered with one of them saying " _My sisters Anabelle and Dark Rose, I have some pressing news to share with the both of you.._ " Another replies " _What is it sister Serena? Has something big happened?_ " " _Yes it has my dear Dark Rose, the SDL has been defeated splitting up into that moron named Lucifer and our little dark creation who was named Tartz by the fool.. That means we might just have a chance to begin our own plans for multiverse domination and it all involves that hole in space time which may have shrunk back down to non threatening size but will come in handy one day in the future! Now then, let me say our chant! We are the Neo Salem Witches, we seek to get revenge for our kind and bring all our opponents down with our spells! Neo Salem Witches, lets move out! Oh btw, we need to keep an eye on Freddie the anti wolf, lets let him have his fun and see if he himself could actually manage to survive the forces of light.. Meeting over, I will see you next week lovely sisters! Mwahahaha! Even if it takes 1000 years, we will make our kind dominant!_ "

Over in yet another undisclosed location, Freddie the anti wolf is pacing back and forth for news about the battle that has just ended when his top general comes in and says to him " _Sir, we have conquered another nation and we havent been spotted yet! We have almost taken over all the land you wanted in a empire of your own! Oh and I have some unfortunate news regarding your father.. He has been defeated in battle by the NWFAN and well has split up into 2 beings.._ " Freddie spits out the tea he happened to be drinking while pacing and exclaims " _While that that first part is great to hear, the 2nd part is something I am shocked by.. How could he lose and what do you mean split up into 2 beings?_ " " _I can explain sir just dont be mad at me.. Im trying my hardest.. Well you know how your father was able to gain so much territory so quickly right? I know you do but what he never told you is that all this time he was a fusion of 2 beings so fused together that when they were separated one of them was in shock.. The beings are named the mii Lucifer and the Dark Curse Tartz whose origins are unknown to everyone as far as our intel says.._ " " _Alright then, I want to call my top servants including you to a meeting to discuss planning out a slow but progressive takeover of FurWorld because it is closer to here than Miitopia and if we get Blaze, we get Adam as well.. It is just a matter of planning and patience.. Thank you for telling me, I will give you a pay raise soon enough now meet me with the others in 30 minutes sharp, I dont want to be kept waiting.._ "

Back to the usual heroic crew and their wild journey! I actually pull out my sword to stop the media in their tracks which allows the police to actually arrest them all and detain them in a New Lumos jail built on the former site of that horrible facility until further notice for disturbance of private property! We all laugh hard at what had just transpired with me remarking " _Oh my goodness, that was priceless! Their faces were hysterical! Now to deal with these 2 villains here.. Brayden, you know the words, begin the sealing process now!_ " He nods and says " _Alright, I call upon small amounts of the power of many to enable us to seal the powers of Lucifer and Tartz in 9 different objects, each taken to different worlds with the dark powers trapped within them.. Lets review what the objects are like! Adam, do you have the legendary fossil with you?_ " I reply " _I sure do Brayden!_ " " _Great now place it down wherever you want around Tartz and Lucifer so we can then form an item ring around them for the final steps of the ritual! And of course, it will be put in a box far within the interior of the caves within Fun Land! Spike, do you have the Book Of Mysterious Powers handpicked from the Canterlot library by the scholars of Equestria to be buried deep and far away from the centers of knowledge of Equestria?_ "

 _"I sure do Brayden, dont worry about me, the book isnt a crystal or scroll so we are all good to go! I think I will place it right in this area over here within the area around Lucifer and Tartz!_ " " _That is great to hear as well! My good buddy Ender, do you have the rare shining shulker shell to be hidden far within the end cities of the end?_ " " _Oh of course I do Brayden, Im one of the most reliable endermen around according to actual reviews online for some reason! It was so funny the uproar that happened after me and Shadow came out to the End dimension and announced our relationship together but it quickly died down after just a few days!_ " " _Even I know you have some of the funniest stories to share within our entire team and Im a super busy Great Sage! Moving on, do you Yuma have the nearly impossible to find blank Infinite Possibilities Duel Monsters card with you to be stored in a very remote and secure temple just as other powerful objects in the Yugiverse tend to end up too as well?_ " " _I dont even need to feel the flow to say that I actually do and didnt drop it at all even though I tripped on Lilly Bot while getting out of bed this morning!_ " " _I forgot how funny your life too is Yuma, you and the other quirkiest members of the team really did help me relearn to enjoy humor once again! Thats 4 objects down, 5 to go and of course all 4 so far have been placed down so we are doing very well! To our trustworthy former professor, Sprout, you have the Unstable Seed to be planted in a chamber well protected and far away from Hogwarts right?_ "

" _Of course dear, we cant let the SDL come back ever after all! Now if any of you still need plant advice just give me a call whenever!_ " " _Indeed, our exploits must keep the SDL from coming back.. Fluffy Afro, you have the Body Contorter built within the labs of the Sims 4 world correct? Of course it would be placed in a very far and secure location itself obviously!_ " " _Even though my hair catches on fire more than just about anything else catches on fire anywhere within the multiverse, you can count on me as I brought it, I couldnt just forget something as important as this after all!_ " " _I hope we one day find a cause to that frequent hair going up in flames incidents, no one deserves to live with it.. 3 more to go now! We are doing great! Now then Gingka, you have that one beyblade that is almost impossible to defeat right? It will if you do be placed far underground itself and might actually end up being the hardest the take the power out of due to the challenge it will be to fight in a bey battle!_ " " _As you could probably predict, I actually do and Im so happy I remembered, even happier than I am about burgers and having fun in most bey battles! And thats saying something!_ " " _Cool to hear! Good thing we have all 7 chaos emeralds now separated just enough to prevent full on chaos control and it leads right into the next person I wanna ask! Hey Tails, you have that one counterfeit chaos emerald right? With it, it will be hard to tell between it and the real thing so anyone who tries to find it will have to experience mental brain explosions!_ "

" _Yes I do Brayden, you can count on me with finding the right spot for it!_ " " _Good good now I just realized we may have 8 of the 9 objects we need gathered and placed but we ended up forgetting about a 9th item.. Who has something that could be used as the 9th item in the ritual?_ " To our shock, Blaze appears out of some hiding space in person in front of us and replies " _I may have something! I have this highly unstable wand from my world that was once used to control an entire population but its power almost destroyed itself.._ " I am nearly speechless as I say " _What no way?! I thought youd go back to your world! What are you doing here in the flesh my good boy?_ " He replies " _Well our release from Boris somehow managed to allow me to pop out here instead of my world awoooo!_ " Brayden then says " _Okay then.. I really do hope it works so we can get to what else we require for the ritual.. Just place it down in the area it needs to be Blaze and we can watch as the first seal of the ritual is formed!_ " Blaze nods with an energy that surpasses the energy of a little kid on lots of candy before placing the wand right down!

All of us in amazement watch as a white seal with symbols from various languages: Ponish, English, Latin, Ancient Egyptian, and other languages in it and a rainbow lightshow happens in the sky in contrast to the purposes of each of the 9 objects.. Brayden then places down 9 clear crystals in another layer around the trapped villains before saying " _Alright, I have placed the objects of the counterbalance to the dark powers we shall seal and split into 9 parts, those of the light of course.. They may have virtually no power in them right now but we practiced the words we need to say to pour small portions of each of our powers into all 9 crystals so they may serve to keep the darkness at bay for years to come! Join me in the chanting!_ " With that being stated, we say at the same time " _Hear us light of hope, we offer up a small percentage of each of our powers to be placed within the crystals to ensure that the darkness we seek to seal shall be sealed for eternity.. Grant us what we need to do this and ensure the SDL never rises again at least not in this lifetime or the next!_ "

Suddenly, we all feel the small portion of powers we offered up from within us all be taken away and transferred into the crystals which all glow golden with light.. Captain Blaster beats Brayden to saying what now needs to be said with " _Arr yer landlubbers! Me glad me alive again but me think we should chant the last words needed to make this ritual work 100%! Arr!_ " We agree to that and together say " _Now with the objects in place, we call upon the collective powers of the light to seal away those powers of dark that have done us wrong into the 9 objects we have offered up! Make sure the SDL truly wont be able to rise again very easily! Let his tryanny truly end right here right now and be replaced with a better future for so many! Existence is once again safe, we need to ensure it stays safe!_ " Beams of light hit each of the glowing crystals right now and cause vibrations leading to Lucifer and Tartz screaming as they lose just about every ounce of their powers which are then equally sealed away within the 9 objects.. Eggman cheers saying " _Woo! Finally, that SDL is finally done for good! Before we get these 2 criminals here to court, who is going to hold all of the objects and crystals until it becomes time to hide them away where they need to be?_ "

Rex steps forward saying "I _can handle the conflicting powers of the light and darkness, I was able to be prepared to wield them both at once after all.. Before we all start heading to our various homes, the objects and crystals shall be returned to whoever needs to hold onto them for the trips home.. I will be fine, I promise you.. Especially with my Earthbound Immortal filled with Purified Darkness.. Now lets get these two to the hands of the justice of the courts.._ " Everyone nods to that and so we all get on the big ship which gets us to New Berlin in literally no time to the shock of most of us myself included.. We land right outside the pretty big courthouse and because of its size, it cannot fit all of us so Thorax suggests " _How about the strongest of us along with the leaders all go in while the others go chill out while the court case is going on? How does that sounds everycreature?_ " I pat Thorax and compliment him with " _Fantastic suggestion, couldnt have said it better myself!_ " He blushes replying " _Thank you, I appreciate the compliment!_ " I give him a thumbs up and 5 minutes later, every one of us needed in the courtroom are in the courtroom of course and the case begins..

The judge says " _The accused both have the same charges against them: interference with other countries, treaty breaking invasions of countries, disregard to humanitarian standards, enslavement of countless individuals, many many counts of unjustified murder and execution, threats of violence, hate crimes, attempted murder, and do I need to go on? Every charge imaginable just about is against them and let us turn our attention to the defense now.. Defendants, what do you two have to say? We want to give a fair trial even though the evidence is very clear.._ " Lucifer replies " _Whats the point of pretending what we have done when its all there as plain as day, we are powerless now, and proud of what we have done well at least what worked out well!_ " The judge continues with " _Well, this is the shortest court case I have ever been involved in.. Strange considering how much these two have caused, I have seen all the evidence just as the jury has and we declare these two guilty of all charges with the penalty of an eternity in max security magic absorbing prison as we reached an agreement that these two arent gonna pass away anytime soon.. Thats it, all of you are dismissed! Criminals, the police will take you to the prison and everyone else: from the bottom of my heart, please enjoy the party all kinds of citizens have helped to plan! It will be held just down the street and we will be joining you as all other court cases have been held off until tomorrow!_ "

We all cheer and then head right away to the party but on the way to it, a strange what appears to be sewer monster appears out of nowhere and says " _I am the last monster the SDL every created and I will destroy all of you as I am the only living monster!_ " I respond with " _You gotta be kidding me right? Can someone just one shot this monster, Im not in the mood to put yet another monster in their place today.. I need a break.. Would it be acceptable to retire at 16?_ " Everyone actually laughs at that and the monster`s swift defeat by Isaac who uses an attack called "Shuriken Swarm" leading me to high five him and then turn my attention to Blaze to talk to him! We end up talking the rest of the way to the party about our insane adventures and also Blaze`s excitement to come to life through me and whichever fursuit maker I choose to commission(seriously, I have such a long list of makers I want to commission a fursuit of Blaze from)!

After that, we get to the party and well, I decide to set up a game of Pictionary almost right away with the words " _Alright everycreature, Im glad that this party is the casual vibe we as a whole enjoy and Im gonna start a game of Pictionary right here so if anyone wants to join in on the fun they can! Whenever someone gets a drawing guess right, they win a piece of candy just like in the game of Pictionary I attended during my local furry convention over in my world! I know you want to join Blaze and even though it will feel so weird, we will make it work, we are all strange individuals here! Like I love Death Metal, MLP, Plushies, Anthro Animals, Cartoons, Horror, Comedy, Science, Art, History, and Roller Coasters all at the same time, that just almost never happens ever because normies are too scared of being different from the norm!_ " It turns out that Carlos, Spike, Twilight, and Rarity among several others want to be a part of Pictionary so I start the game by drawing Snoopy from PEANUTS after setting a 2 minute timer..

To my bemusement, Twilight correctly guesses quicky that Im drawing Snoopy so I laugh extremely hard and say " _Oh so thats how its gonna go? Just like in Pictionary at my local furry convention, there were like 3 times the correct guesses came out almost instantly which is so stupid I love it! Now, heres your candy Twilight you crazy guesser! Whoever wants to go next just come up and I will show you the card that has what you are to draw on it behind the drawing easel with all the paper in it which I have of course just turned to a new page of! If you dont really want to draw what is on the card, I will keep picking out different cards until you find something you think you will be able to at least try to draw!_ " Blaze beats everyone and so we go behind the easel and I show him a drawing of a whole large pizza which he agrees to draw and gets to work right away! It takes a little bit before anyone can correctly guess but eventually, Knuckles gets it so I say " _Correct answer Knuckles! Great job! Heres your candy and whatnot! Im surprised you arent guarding the master emerald or anything at all to be honest.._ " He replies " _Well, lets just say that our own ship is very very secure.. Tails and Eggman put together were able to make the best defense systems in our universe, its nearly impossible for anyone to get in and out without being caught and getting in trouble.._ "

" _Okay then anyway, someone else come up now! Lets try to have as much fun as we can with this until the clock rings its the next hour and we have to eat lunch and I have to do an official victory speech at least the media are being kept at bay still with any unreleased info on the war and battle being classified by all governments in the alliance until further notice.._ " Ender comes up so I show him what he has to draw which pleases him: its of hilariously Dave Grohl Devil! Ender manages to confuse everyone with it for quite a while until he finally starts using some red which causes Carlos to eventually correctly guess just who it is and gets candy from me that causes him to zoom around the room very fast before Blaze does a "Am I A Joke To You" face and easily outpaces Carlos even without much candy in his system(which says a lot about how much of a hyperactive handful he really can be at times but you still gotta love him anyway)! As we watch as the little show of speed comes to a close, Crow comes to me behind the easel with the words " _Im going next! What do you have for me today?_ " I show him ironically by chance only the symbol of the whale Earthbound Immortal causing him to say " _Well, thats funny, I beat the Immortal that had this symbol come with it!_ " I nod with that and allow him to get to drawing on the front of the easel and time actually runs out properly this time, no one could guess it for some reason..

The next person who comes up happens to be Yuma and I happen to pick up a card from the pile which shows a normal litter bot on it collecting trash causing him to say " _Aww man, those litter bots are so annoying! Besides Lilly Bot of course.. Can I draw something else?_ " " _Of course Yuma, being picked up by a litter bot, seeing some of them pick up your friends, and watching as some swarm trying to dispose of your dueling cards as trash doesnt leave a good mark on you at all, it isnt possible at all to not leave some sort of mark whether it is a long time tramatization triggered only by seeing a litter box, a deep dislike for them, or something else entirely.._ " I grab another card from the deck and see it to Yuma who says " _Thats so much better, I can draw that little corn dude easy piece of cake!_ " " _Oh Yuma, Yuma, there is nothing that says you have really ever actually drawn any sort of thing in the past but just because you may not be as experienced as most artists are at drawing in one medium or another, I cant just give up on you right at the start, you still have so much potential within you!_ " The game continues on for a while longer with many near You Suffer by Napalm Death length rounds going on among the many rounds played!

Once the game ends, we all head to this big table to have lunch which was prepared by the top chefs of the member nations of the alliance with an emphasis on quality but nothing fancy coz we dont need fancy for food to be good at all! I sit directly across from Isaac with Austin and Blaze sitting either side of me! Blaze ends up destroying everyone at eating time so he patiently waits for me to finish eating soon after as since we are outside due to the location of the table, I am kind of freezing.. After I eat all my pizza and drink down my drink, I move my chair close to Blaze before hugging him and allowing my body to kind of sink into his soft brightly colored fur.. In a muffled voice I say " _Blaze you are so soft and warm, I didnt see this coming at all, I could be here in this position all day if it was possible.. Such a wholesome and good wolf you are, you have kinda stolen the hearts of many with your pure soul!_ "

I know that I made Blaze blush as he says " _Yeah, Im very cute and everyone I meet who isnt a big smelly meanie says Im super sweet and a bit out of control!_ " " _Well that sounds just like you, what did you expect? I love you so much Blaze not in the same way as my lover Austin but a different but also very special form of love: a combination of OC attachment, fursona attachment, and deep platonic friendship! You are literally the purest of everyone here, Im not lying at all, you are just your own definition of cute, wholesome, unique, and fluffiness, creating you allowed me to create art much more often and overcome the social anxiety I had mainly faced back in my homeworld.._ " We stop our convo there as he allows me to just enjoy the warmth and texture of his fur for a few more minutes before everyone else just about finishes.. Saddened that I will be deprived of the luxury of feeling Blaze`s softness and warmth, Blaze decides to just hug me constantly in order to keep me as warm and happy as he can possibly help me be!

I thank him for doing so real quick before addressing everyone with the words " _Hey everyone, disregard that Blaze is helping keep me warm as I dont do too well in the freezing cold and listen to the speech I have to make along with the announcements I have.. Well, it has been quite the journey these past 2 years and in that time, I have gone through so many good and bad things and changed for the better, I thank all of you for coming today! We have finally defeated the horrible SDL who has been trying to kill us since his rise to power! His empire is no more, his powers are gone, he has been exposed as actually being 2 individuals originally before he came out of nowhere to try to take over everything! Justice has been served and I cant be more humbled by all this! Tears fill my eyes, this is actually so amazing! I need a second, lemme get out a tissue!_ "

Once Im done using said tissue, I continue with " _Now that we have defeated him, we can have the party of our lives and hopefully return to far less crazy lives soon enough! This party has been a blast and just like life, it is not over just yet, there is still so much! I was relieved to be revived along with the others this time more permanently! With the SDL gone, the hole in space time has shrunk so much all visuals on it have been completely lost.. That however means that it is no longer a problem and the balance between light and dark has been restored! Everyone in the mutiverse who has known about the SDL ourselves included can peacefully live mostly, knowing that he has been properly taken care of! I have some announcements to make but before I do, I need to pull out the list of every announcement I have to say!_ "

Everyone can see and hear me fumble for the paper before finally finding it and saying " _Okay, my first announcement is that I will be stepping down from being the Vampire Lord, effective immediately after this announcement and in addition, give up my vampire powers so they may be transferred onto my loyal 2nd in command of the Vampire Nation, Tor Nash!_ " Tor Nash replies as visible shock is written across the faces of everyone else as well " _What? Why?! We vampires need you, you brought us freedom and equality, you cant just leave like that!_ " " _Tor Nash, calm down, breathe, I do not feel like I can continue being Vampire Lord, I have done all I needed to do within that position, it is time for you to step up to the plate and I have too many responsibilities for my own good.. I want to say thank you for everything and tell your fellow vampires thank you as well and that I will miss them!_ "

Tor Nash in tears just as I am comes in and gives me a hug before I continue on saying things with " _Well now that that has been announced, its time for my 2nd thing! I am announcing that the Justice Enforcers are hereby disbanded as there is no longer any need of the group, the multiverse is safe and no evil villain will be around for a while I dont believe anyway.. As such, all of us Justice Enforcers members will not lose contact with one another or with anyone else but will stay in contact regularly through means such as mail and the internet while also remaining members of the new organization we founded through that treaty of ours!" I take a pause to contain my emotions a little better before saying "The Justice Enforcers has had a nice run but it is time for it to be put to rest and this leads me into my next announcement: I will be retiring from fighting bad guys in favor of a normal by my standards life where I write, make music, and create art among other things! The Raging Rockstars will not be going anywhere if anything us members of the band will have more time to put into it! I will be putting all my weapons in a safe secret place for the time being in case I ever need them again and to make sure no one takes them to use for evil purposes.._ "

Blaze continues to hug me(see, I have always said that he is the wolf version of a teddy bear in certain ways) and so I announce more with the words " _Alright, time for living arrangement things! All miis except Austin who will stay with me in Fun Land will be returning to Miitopia to live there and everyone else will return to their home worlds to resume their lives there after picking up the pieces.. Moving on, I have an announcement regarding gatherings and stuff like that! Me and Austin will be hosting a Christmas party in Fun Land and all of you now ex core members of the Justice Enforcers will be invited with later gatherings being scheduled in the future! I will miss all of you but, me and Austin have yet another announcement to make: we will start building ourselves a family very soon via adopting as two males with normal male parts obviously cannot make the other pregnant with a fetus, that isnt how things work although it would be both pretty neat but also very ridiculous if that were scientifically possible despite the fact homophobia would lose lots of credibility quickly.. And that my friends is all the announcements I have to make today, if I can remember any other things I need to announce, I will gather all of you up ASAP to do said announcements.._ "

We all then go back inside so Blaze stops hugging me knowing that his act of kindness has gone as far as it possibly gone today! Austin then has me have a conversation where he asks me " _Hey you sweet and hot stuff material husband, are you sure you can deal with all these changes at once? I remember that changes this drastic in the past has destroyed you.._ " I reply " _Yeah, I will be a okay, it will take some time to get used to but things in my life and from the past will help me adapt! Now I have a question for you! Remember how funny it was when Princess Sophie escaped the SDL that one time and became the defacto leader of Greenhorne Castle until we freed every other leader from the SDL`s clutches?_ " " _Oh yeah, that story is always a classic! Can you tell it to me again please?! It is so funny!_ "

" _Of course! So, she like the other captured leaders was suffering for months on end while being a prisoner of the SDL.. The SDL was and never will be known for being a complete actual genius so the guard robots guarding Sophie were a bit human like flawed.. A glitch in the circuit boards of both of them emerged from Sophie sweet talking to them, trying to convince them to allow her to go free.. This triggered the human empathy flaw that somehow went unnoticed by the SDL so the robots started being kind to her in secret even convincing the SDL to not torture her for a whole week claiming that she had wild raw and dangerous powers that triggered from great fear only.. During this week, the SDL avoided Princess Sophie at all costs and instructed the 2 to watch over her and on the 7th day, the SDL showed signs that he was started to doubt the claim.. The following day, he was no longer fooled and in a fit of rage.._ "

Austin interrupts super excited " _Here comes the best part!_ " I continue with " _You are right about that haha! He went after the two trying to break them apart but as the robots purposefully left the door to the cell that Princess Sophie was open, Princess Sophie managed to sneak her way out of the prison by sliding on the floor! With Princess Sophie having escaped and the programming in the robots completely overrided, the robots threatened to cause a prison wide robot riot if the SDL didnt let them go so the SDL unwillingly let them go so they then blasted off to a unknown location, no one knows what became of them but we do know they had plans to go on vacation in Fiji and do I blame them for wanting a vacation? Absolutely not!_ " Austin then says " _It gets better every time it is told, we might have to pass the true story along to future generations, its just so good and inspiring!_ "

I agree with that(finally got that little hole in everything that has happened so far patched up, I kept forgetting to explain how Princess Sophie seemingly got away magically to return to Greenhorne and rule in her father`s place as a temporary fill in but Austin`s question opened up the perfect opportunity) and so, suddenly come up with another thing to announce and gather up everyone it concerns! At the quick meeting for the announcement, I say " _Sorry to interrupt your party fun but I got yet another announcement to make which came back to me while telling Austin the epic escape story for the 15th time! So, I think we all deserve a nice vacation after all this fighting we have done the whole year basically and me and Austin are going on a relaxing vacation to various parts of the multiverse for the 2 weeks starting a week from today! If you want to join us, please let us know so we can buy tickets for you! For years, I havent been that much of a fan of vacations or anything but as I got to places I despise less and places new to me or like more, that is really starting to change and with Austin and any of you, I wont encounter the usual problems I get on vacations with my mom.. It will feel so good to be on vacation, a new theme park was built in Greenhorne recently so that will be our first stop, I just cannot wait! After we return from vacation, we will start looking around at foster homes and orphanages to find some kids who want us to adopt them and we want to adopt them anyway as I believe every kid should be happy and have wanted to adopt some kids for years even before I found out I like males! Thats all, lets get to partying once again woohoo!_ "

I then go over to Blaze who is having the time of his life wagging his tail and playing with his toys(which include some of your typical pet toys but also some kids toys and some teen toys) and ask " _Hey Blaze, can I join you? I want to play with toys more often speaking of which I brought some stuff that I played with as a kid such as: blocks as I wanted to be a construction worker as a kid and Legos, I was even getting Lego Club magazines with quite the number of years, one of which contained a CD!_ " He nods and we have a blast playing with toys for like 2 hours straight while listening to some metal(because both of us are so ironic we contain more iron than an iron block contains which is of course a chemistry joke if ya cant tell) including songs like Walk by Pantera, Crush My Soul by Godflesh, Infernal Death by Death, Hammer Smashed Face by Cannibal Corpse, Du Hast by Rammstein, Happiness In Slavery by Nine Inch Nails, Down With The Sickness by Disturbed, Master Of Puppets by Metallica, Trapped In A Corner by Death, Through The Fire and Flames by DragonForce, Freezing Moon by Mayhem, and Dying God Coming Into Human Flesh by Celtic Frost! Yes we are both aware of how contrasting the music is to our actions but we dont care, we`re weird kind hearted individuals after all and we know it!

I spend the rest of the time at the party just socializing with various people(not unlike during the Art Jam at my local furry convention or quite a lot of more recent family gatherings I have been to)! Once the party ends, I say to everyone " _Well, it is time for all of us to part ways, see ya next week for those of you who are coming on the trip with me and Austin! Now, Im gonna say a full on goodbye right here right now and then the rest of you ex Justice Enforcers will take turns because saying goodbye to one another individually would take absolutely forever, its 4 PM and we had dinner and luch early so to make enough time to say all the goodbyes then head back to our homes! I need a minute to collect my thoughts, give me a second, even I cant think of everything I want to say right on the spot, its part of being a mortal imperfect being.._ "

I actually go into a deep thinking before saying " _Alright, I got it now! Everyone, it has been such a pleasure and honor to fight with all of you, I will miss being around each and every one of you and I keep forgetting that Isaac will return to Fun Land with me, Austin, and the animal villagers such as Hugh and Isabelle.. Isabelle of course actually stepped down and before we go, I will have another announcement after I say my goodbyes btw.. Its been real all of you, it will sting not being able to see all of you often but, we need to part ways to return to the lives we had before, our bonds wont be going anywhere though! Goodbye everyone, I will allow several groups hugs to commense after I make my final announcement! As the Justice Enforcers are still technically a thing until tomorrow, this will be my last statement as leader of the group.. We have made so many lasting memories together, I hope we stay as united as ever even as far away from each other we will be! This leads into my final announcement: I will be stepping down as mayor of Fun Land and Isaac has stepped down as secretary.. I need a sec again so I dont break down completely while continuing my statement.._ "

I take a deep breath before finishing it with " _We want to focus on our main passions and give the power fully to the villagers who have been so kind to us, this will be effective immediately tomorrow and thats it, see ya for our Christmas gathering!_ " With that being said and done, I allow everyone to group hug me before letting the others taking turns saying their goodbyes! Once all the goodbyes are done, me and the other residents of Fun Land go into our own little ship with all our stuff on it just as the others go into other ships then blast off towards home! As soon as we all arrive back in Fun Land, we immediately get to cleaning up of the entire town, taking out all of the now empty graves, removing all the anti-SDL defenses, and dusting off every building which surprisingly takes about 2 hours meaning it is time for bed.. Me and Austin go into our house and right into bed where we fall asleep in an instant.. This right here ends the journey I have been on for so long but theres more that has happened in the days, weeks, months, years, and decades since then..

Me and Austin with many others in fact went on vacation and had the time of our lives(still didnt beat my local furry convention experience)! Then, we had the Christmas party and a bunch of other gatherings(which I released some of as journal entries later on) throughout the span of many many years! One of the best things that happened happened on the one year milestone since the SDL was defeated with the public unveiling of a new furry convention for the world of Miitopia(I decided to push back the convention dates for the Thursday 4 days later through that following Sunday)! The first year was held in the newly completed Nimbus Expo Center just finished 3 months prior and funded by the Miitopian Entertainment Union where it would remain even beyond my retirement as chairman of the convention! The unveiling I still remember like it was yesterday and here is how it went down!

I stand up in front of the expo center overlooking a crowd of around 300 miis and say to them " _I am glad all of you could make it! Its been a year since the worst threat to ever exist in the multiverse was finally taken out for good! My name is Adam and I am the ex leader of the now dissolved Justice Enforcers! We all stay in touch though so thats good! My announcement today is about the furry convention I have planned to be held in the expo center behind me! It will be called Miitopia Anthropomorphic Celebration Con or MACC for short and will take place this coming Thursday to 3 days later on the Sunday! Hours for all days will be 9:30 AM to 11 PM with the Dealers Den hours for all days being 12 PM to 6:30 PM! Many public Miitopian furries will be the guests of honor for this year including Great Sage Brayden and one of my other mii friends Dominic the scientist! Of course you knew the dates and whatnot so you could plan out before but this is a full review of the con! We have already sold 382 badges total, I didnt expect a huge turn out in thousands for this first year anyway! I will allow Brayden to take the mic from me and fill you in on the other details of the con as I am very busy finishing up preparations for the con! Video of this is being recorded online so I will fill myself in on what Brayden says ASAP! See ya!_ "

Brayden then takes over and says " _Alright, I am excited to be a guest of honor, I hope all of you will enjoy having me around haha! The Miitopian furry community is pretty new but thats okay, Adam introduced the fandom to our world when he came with me and the others to settle in Galados Isle for like a whole month before beginning to liberate the world from the SDL with some international aid of course! Anyway, this year`s theme will be Furries Across The Multiverse to honor the various furry communities scattered throughout existence and to be the perfect alternate to the original theme idea we had but threw out quickly as we dont really want to be reminded of certain things.. We will do things in a similar vein Adam`s local furry convention does but still do things pretty unique so yeah! This year we are partnering up with the charity founded by some miis inspired by the events of last year called Miitopians For A Better Future who aim to work closely with others to improve our world, help out miis in need, and spread positive messages! Dominic, you take over now to close this event!_ "

Dominic nods and says " _Hello Miitopia! It is me Dominic and on behalf of all the guests of honor and the convention team, I want to thank you for everything so far and beyond! We have worked hard to bring this convention to life and hope to see it thrive! We are a non profit meaning whatever money we dont need to run the con this year and save up for next year we will be donating to charity as we also use the work of volunteers to operate much of the convention in the true furry convention spirit! I am also thrilled as someone who works closely with the Miitopian Entertainment Union in terms of technology that this convention will be the 2nd convention held here! Thats it, see ya on Thursday! Have a great rest of your day, I know I will!_ " The crowd claps of course and thats what went down! The first year was very successful with 528 attendees, 98 fursuiters among them! Lots of events and stuff happened of course and when it was all put together, the convention ended up becoming so ongoing that now as someone who was 97 almost 98 saw the con(which reached 18,759 attendees last year) approach its 80th year of operation(I am now dead as I am writing this from the afterlife)!

Originally, the con was directly operated by the then year old organization I helped form but once I left, the organization gave control over to a new company formed by members of con staff months prior to my departure: Annual Miitopian Furry Weekend Operations(AMFWO) LLC! Anyway, I want to write down my final moments for you but before I do: I must say that Fun Land has grown and added a bunch of necessary/common buildings and businesses such as a nursing home(which I was not at in my final days, I was however in mine and Austin`s golden bed as my death bed)! Heck, I had just finished my last show with the Raging Rockstars who have put out 27 albums, 39 LPs, 88 singles, and 8 live albums since the SDL`s defeat the night before my death as I knew I was gonna end up dying very soon.. Heres how my last minutes went: I am surrounded by the many generations of the family I built with Austin through adopting kids and the other surviving members of the Justice Enforcers(basically just Fluffy, Isaac, Austin, and Hugh)..

I speak up weakly saying " _Its been such an amazing life, there are times it could have gone better but I wouldnt change anything about my life, I will miss all of you but at least I will be reunited with the others including Brayden who just died back in March.. I love all of you and Austin, keep the family strong for me! Isaac, you keep being the amazing person you are! Hugh, you go and remain the silly guy you have always been! And Fluffy, try not to die of hair catching on fire but seriously, you keep doing your clown and chef things! My recently finally completed will will be in effect as soon as I pass.. Dont contest any of what it says for me please, I tried to be as even as possible.. I am glad that mine and the others weapons are all locked away far underground and no one has ever attempted to steal them without being able to get very far at all.._ "

Austin says to me begging " _No please dont go, stay with me!_ " " _Im sorry Austin but my time truly is up this time, Id love to live more years but it isnt simply possible for me besides you will reunited with me within the next few years anyway.. Long crazy life, Im just glad that it didnt go worse than it did! I will be able to say in the afterlife I truly did dedicate my life to Rock N Roll, Punk, Heavy Metal, and The Furry Fandom so thats good! Met so many people, most of whom I will never regretting meeting! I feel as though I have less than a minute left so goodbye everyone, keep things awesome and positive for me, I will be waiting for you to join me in the afterlife!_ " I then pass away and go through a portal leading to the afterlife.. I am given a grand tour of the afterlife world by the likes of Captain Blaster, Carlos, Brayden, and Madeline!

After the tour is over, I go ahead and finish up this journal entry and will now read all my adventure journals over and over again to relive the memories I managed to record, life goes on, it may all be destroyed by natural universe processes one day but its okay, you gotta live your best life if you want it to be worth it even though all your belongings could be gone forever not too long after you pass away, that is one of the many lessons contained within this journal, please learn from them if you can! And thats it, the end of my story at least for now.. Blaze is about to finish his journal fully and my other random journal entries are out so thats good! I dont know what the future will bring but I got so many people along with me for the ride even if most of us myself included are literally dead! Evil will try to take over all existence again no doubt but I doubt we will be the ones fighting this time around..

 **Authors Notes: Alright readers, this will be an extremely long authors notes but I got a lot to say! First, let me acknowledge so many of my various influences: I am of course influenced by Yugioh, Sonic X, MLP, ACNL, Miitopia, Minecraft, and Sims 4 for this story but other influences include: Rock N Roll, Heavy Metal, input/suggestions by my best friend, the series Dragon Knight Reborn by a friend of mine known online as Dragonknight15, real life experiences of mine, Punk, comedy, romance, Back To The Future, the furry fandom, my local furry convention, my home city, roller coasters, Universal Studios Orlando Resort, and Kings Island! It is amazing how much life influences you for story writing if you let it, real life experiences really are great idea generators haha! Next, I want to give you some tips I have learned over time mainly while writing this story! Do not let jerks saying bad things about your story get to your head, if you enjoy your story, that is what should matter over everything else and if anyone else does, be happy about that in addition! Planning out story chapters before writing them and recording those ideas in a easy to reach/access place is a really great idea: it has saved me so many times and overall led to better story chapters, highly recommend it!**

 **Tip 3: dont be afraid to ask others for ideas or even OCs of theirs, if you are in good kahoots with them, it will be okay to ask(dont ask total strangers okay, at least make a good impression on them for a decent length of time)! This will allow for people to feel more included and give you more inspiration in addition! Another tip is dont even think about completing a long chapter in one day, youre attention span will be in conflict with such a task, chunk your writing to this many hours per day or something like that! Relating to that is always take a break between chapters unless you dont have a need for a break and dont go overboard with how many words and chapters in a month you write, you dont want to get burnt out, trust me it sucks a whole lot! Now to about the story: this story started out during a rocky time during my life but I was able to get out of that hole, it wasnt fun.. I actually overall love this story of mine, I think it turned out as much as I wanted it to as possible, I managed to make it much more exciting through various means and this story breaks some story archetypes even which is pretty cool! Yes, I poured a lot into this and no, I didnt get paid a penny to make this besides if I tried to publish this as a book, Id be millions of dollars in debt worst case senario..**

 **However, I enjoyed the creative freedom I had in this story, it is amazing to be able to create what you want when sometimes even art class can be somewhat limiting.. I have achieved the best balance between the OC and the pre existing character that I possibly could, I made sure no one was perfect/winning all the time and also that with pre existing characters especially made sure that I wasnt doing them wrong.. That is why you dont see characters from say Loony Toons because I have watched little Loony Toons stuff even though I cite the characters of Loony Toons as examples of the anthropomorphic animal.. Its also why you see lots of Yugioh, I grew up with the first 4 shows and am even trying to rewatch them all! One of the great things about this story is that you can see progression within myself as I changed over the time I wrote this story and see accurate references to stuff I have experienced in my real life! This story is definitely one of them special stories and I am proud of that fact(I usually am not super braggy about anything but I worked my butt off on this story okay)!**

 **Im very sure very few stories share with my story the level of unconventional it has(the level that somehow works fine no problem thankfully)! This is definitely one of the crowning achievements in my life and I cannot wait to work on my next story(which will be posted on FurAffinity or FictionPress, not sure which one yet or maybe some other site)! Thats all, thanks for reading! Bye bye!**


End file.
